The Rock's Last Lion
by Baelor Breakspear
Summary: Tywin Lannister was disappointed in the legacy that he had left, his first son was a glorified bodyguard, his third was a whoremonger and drunkard. His second son, he had the smarts of Jaehaerys the Wise, the strength of Gregor Clegane, but also had the cunning of a Lannister. His son's name would be remembered, Tytos II Lannister. (No WW!/Original Ideas/Alternate Universe/Incest)
1. Information-Prologue

**_House Lannister_**

 ** _House Words: Hear Me Roar!_**

 ** _Coat of Arms: A Golden Lion on a field of red_**

 ** _Seat: Casterly Rock, Tarbeck Hall(Given to Kevan Lannister), and Castamere(Given to Tyrion Lannister)_**

 ** _Vassals: House Lannister of Tarbeck Hall, House Lannister of Castamere, House Lefford of Golden Tooth, House Crakehall of Crakehall_**

 ** _Standing Army/Men At Arms: 120,000+(Fully Trained Men)/Braavos Sellsword Companies_**

 ** _Allies: House Lannister of Tarbeck Hall, House Lannister of Castamere_**

 ** _Enemies: House Martell, House Stark, House Baratheon, House Tully, House Greyjoy, House Arryn_**

 ** _Members: Tywin Lannister, Cersei Lannister, Jamie Lannister, Tyrion Lannister, Tytos II Lannister, Kevan Lannister, Genna Lannister_**

 ** _Region: The Westerlands_**

 ** _Title: King of The Rock(Former), Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, Warden of the West_**

 ** _Overlord: House Baratheon of King's Landing_**

 ** _Cadet Branch: House Lannister of Lannisport, House Lannister of Darry, House Lannister of Tarbeck Hall, House Lannister of Castamere_**

 ** _Ancestral Weapons/Weapons of Valyrian Steel: Laughing Lion(Owned/Wielded By Tytos II Lannister), Brightroar(Lost by King of The Rock Tommen II Lannister)_**

 ** _Founder: Lann the Clever_**

 ** _Founded: Age of Heroes_**

* * *

 ** _~ Tytos II Lannister ~_**

 ** _Born:_** _266 AC In Casterly Rock to Joanna Lannister and Tywin Lannister, he was born alongside his brother and sister, Cersei and Jamie, making them the first triplets in the Lannister line._

 _Tytos was born to Tywin and Joanna Lannister in Casterly Rock along with his Sister and Brother, Tytos while in Casterly Rock had read up on many things in the world, he expressed much interest in the Targaryen Dynasty so much that he is sometimes referred to as the Lion who Breathes Fire. Tytos had loved learning about the history behind his House and many others, he had even brushed up on the Bannermen to House Lannister. Although he spent most of his time around the Cadet Branches of House Lannister, more specifically House Lannister of Lannisport._

 _At seven namedays old he had learned from his father about ruling Casterly Rock, although Jamie was the Heir and he was the Spare. Jamie had never expressed all that much excitement or enthusiasm in ruling Casterly Rock, but Tywin had seen his son Tytos express much to desire about Casterly Rock, and so to his Wife's guidance and convincing, Tywin allowed his son to take on the training to become Lord of Casterly Rock someday. It would prove to be one of the Best moves that Tywin made for House Lannister in some time._

 _Tytos and his siblings had a somewhat weird relationship, this was only between himself and Jamie. He and Jamie had loved each other being brothers and all, they would play together and pretend to be the Targaryen Princes of old. It came as a shock that Jamie and Cersei had a terrible relationship with Brother and Sister, they outright disliked one another, due to the fact that one of them always wanted to play with Tytos, it had caused their relationship to sour. Although over the months in Casterly Rock, Tytos would no longer be close to his brother and instead spend time with his sister, Cersei. This would also lead to Tytos and Cersei loving each other like no siblings should, but also because of Tytos, a certain prophecy of Cersei would never come true..._

 _Tytos was seven namedays old when he lost his mother, Joanna Lannister. His brother, Tyrion born a dwarf was introduced to the cruel world. Jamie had blamed Tyrion for their mother's death while Tywin had simply regarded Tyrion with coldness and hate, something that Tytos disliked about his father. Tytos and Cersei were the only ones that were kind to Tyrion, being parents to him when their mother had died and Tywin refused to take care of him. It was something both of the twins had welcomed with blushes adorning their face, but they had help from Aunt Genna. She was the only mother figure they had in Casterly, the twins, meaning Cersei and Tytos had taken to it greatly. Although they still missed their mother. They that Aunt Genna had meant well._

 ** _The Year of The False Spring_**

 _Eight years later, fifteen namedays old, Tytos Lannister had grown into his Lannister looks but instead of having long flowing hair like Jamie or Cersei, he looked more and more like his father over the years. He adopted his mother's high cheekbones and piercing green eyes that made their father remember Joanna, Tytos had also started to take charge of the holdings and politics of Casterly Rock. Although he took up the management of Casterly, he got tired of it occasionally and walked around the hold, so much that he was also called a new name, 'The Wandering Lion' but Tytos while on his adventures had found an enchanting red stone gem, but the weird thing is he had found it near the Casterly Rock mines. Although he never knew that he had found the Philosophers Stone of Legend, Tytos would learn that the gem could turn any silver or metal into Gold but also he could turn the Gold into Valyrian Steel. He would use the stone to make House Lannister a House to be feared for much of History, House Lannister grew in strength due to more smallfolk coming to their lands._

 _So with this amount of Smallfolk coming in, Tytos and his Aunt Genna had organized housing development to start up, it would be in the lands that were abandoned once their mines stopped producing ore, although Tytos had paid the houses who owned the settlements, Tytos was rumored to have paid Two Hundred and Fifty Thousand Gold Dragons for the territory. It was simple and more famillies started to move into the lands, Tytos and Genna realized they would also have to start bringing in more livestock and knew they would have to hire farmers to breed the animals, also start to plant the lands with vegetables and potatoes. This would take a couple of months for new hands to arrive and help with the new projects coming in for the Lannisters, Tytos would not be done there and wanted to start adding more numbers to their already 60,000 trained men, Tytos would look at the map again, he wanted the new army of Lannisters to be close to Casterly Rock in case of emergency._

 _So Tytos decided that in the lands of Casterly Rock and Golden Tooth he would create a Westerlands Lannister Guardsmen Company, they would be able to host thirty to sixty thousand men. Tytos had completely changed the Westerlands, but not all that much. He had changed the power of the Westerlands Army, although this happened without the approval of Lord Tywin Lannister, who with have words with his son but also congratulate him on the job well done. Although Tytos had changed the way his House was viewed, it did make some of the Lords envious, some even had whispered about another Rebellion in the Westerlands, but Tytos not wanting to be his Grandfather had proved that he would no longer laugh. He had sent bards to all of the houses that opposed him, they simply played the Rains of Castamere. All the Lords quickly remembered what happened to the Reynes and Tarbecks, they did not want to be another one of them._

 _Tytos and the rest of House Lannister had come to the Tourney of Harrenhall, although he came with his Sister, Brothers, Father, and Aunt Genna. House Lannister did get some recognition, in the opening festivities, Fifteen Year Old, Ser Jamie Lannister was admitted into the KingsGuard, although people had stated King Aerys the II wanted to get back at Tywin and make him lose an heir, Aerys had forgotten that Tytos was already the Heir of Casterly, it seemed Aerys had not noticed the rise in power that the Westerlands held. Tytos and his family let it go, not really caring for Jamie in anyway as he had isolated himself from his family. The Westerlands had no man competing but a few household knights here and there tried to win the joust, only one made it to the semi-finals._

 _Tytos and House Lannister left on the ninth day of the tourney, but they did not know what would come for them afterward, they would only receive two ravens, one from King Aerys and another from Lord Arryn..._

* * *

 _To Lord Tywin Lannister,_

 _I, Lord Jon of House Arryn, Warden of the East, call House Lannister to support myself, Robert of House Baratheon, and Eddard of House Stark. In rebellion against the Mad King Aerys Targaryen, he has gone too far now My Lords, I would call for your support and help end this madness..._

 ** _Lord Jon Arryn, Warden of the East_**

* * *

 _To my Loyal Servants of House Lannister,_

 _I, King Aerys of House Targaryen, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, call House Lannister to protect your King against the foolish Rebels of House Arryn, Stark, and Baratheon. It is time you come to King's Landing and support the masters of House Targaryen who allowed House Lannister to keep their status..._

 ** _King Aerys of House Targaryen, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm_**

* * *

A/N: This going to be Alternate Universe, considering that there will be no White Walkers, I don't particularly like them and so I am going to just state the Night King was killed and the wall will be fully manned with men from House Lannister.

On to House Lannister, Tytos has found the Philosopher Stone but he is also from the Harry Potter world. Look out for that, now Tytos will be Paired with Cersei and her bitchiness will be toned down to a whole whomping number of 0...

She and Robert will have Kids but so will she and Tytos, who will actually be involved in his kid's life.

Regarding the stats up top, those who will be a real thing soon, Tytos has been busy with the Westerlands and will be looking to expand soon enough, he wants to make the Lannisters an Empire to be feared and respected, having 20,000 men more than the reach is gonna do that too. Also as you saw at the top, his men are trained and are stationed between Casterly Rock and the Golden Tooth.

Tytos will also get a Valyrian Steel Sword during Robert's Reign but he will not find Dragon Eggs, he already has the stone that I said could turn gold into Valyrian Steel, he is good for now.

Also be ready to see more OP Westerlands in the future, cause they will be getting bigger as time goes on! I hope you enjoyed this

Review, Follow, and Fav...


	2. The Lion's Decision

_**~ Lord Tywin Lannister Solar ~**_

Inside the Solar of Tywin Lannister was Tywin, Tytos, Cersei, Tyrion, Genna, and Kevan. They were all discussing the role they were to play in the upcoming war between the Rebels and Loyalists, many people and Lords were wondering what side the mighty Lion of Lannister would take, many presumed they would back the Loyalists, considering that Ser Jamie Lannister was a kings-guard but that meant nothing to Tytos, Cersei, and Tyrion. On the other hand, there was Tywin who wanted his son back and would do anything to get him back.

Little did anyone know that a passive war was brewing between the two mighty Lions of Casterly Rock, Tywin and Tytos had started to disagree on many things. Including the notion that they should stay out of the upcoming war, Tytos wanted to declare for the Rebels and end this stupid war. The reason being Tytos wanted to declare for the Rebels was simple, they could gain more land within King's Landing but also the surrounding Crownlands.

Although some people thought it was stupid, they could get it if they supported the Loyalists, but that proved to be wrong, considering Mad King Aerys had never even allowed Tywin or any Lannister that much leeway in King's Landing. Tywin wanted to stay out, wait until the end was truly decided, considering he was the Lord Of House Lannister it was his choice, but many did not go with it, even now they were still arguing about it,

"Father, if we declare for the Rebels, we can use it to our advantage, gaining more land than ever before and having a better army, this is something we cannot pass up and we need to do!"

Tywin simply regarded his son with a stare that one would assume was cold and suspicion, but Tytos knew why his father was staring at him like that. He was worried and for good reason, rumors had begun spreading around the Westerlands. The rumors had stated that Tytos, The Lion who no longer Laughs is running House Lannister, while that was true and in a way false.

Tytos had help from his Aunt Genna, even though all of the ideas were his, people would not listen to a boy who was merely fifteen name-days old, so Tytos did it a different way and allowed Genna Lannister to be his figurehead. This allowed for most of his projects to go through without opposition, but some Lords had somehow figured out, which Tytos had guessed maids gossiped a lot and it spread to the other Lords, some of the Lords had not believed and firmly believed in Tywin, stating that he must have had the ideas before he left for King's Landing.

The Lords who supported Tywin Lannister were not surprising, considering they were the most loyal to Tywin, these houses were House Clegane of Clegane's keep, House Lorch, House Brax, and House Kenning of Kayce. These houses were called the Old Lion Faction, considering most of these houses were loyal to Tywin due to being involved in the failed Rebellion of Houses Tarbeck and Reyne. But also they did not want to be another reminder of why Lannister's always paid their debts.

Some of the other Westerlands Houses had stayed out of the passive fighting between the Lions of Casterly Rock, although others had even taken to secretly declaring themselves for Tytos Lannister. Although no one knew who they were, only three knew and they were the young Lions of Casterly Rock. Tytos, Cersei, and Tyrion. They had each taken to the Casterly Rock War easily, but they knew no fights would break out, considering that Tytos had no other castles and his outpost for the Westerlands Lannister Guardsmen was still in the building process and was hardly ready for anyone to live there.

The young Lions had each told one another of the houses that were sworn to Tytos and it was surprising, House Lefford of the Golden Tooth, House Lannister of Lannisport, House Marband of Ashemark, House Westerling of The Crag, and House Spicer. Some of these houses were surprising but otherwise like House Lefford were not, House Lefford was expected from the young Lions.

House Lefford knew that the Young Lion faction would march on Golden Tooth and put their keep to the torch, House Westerling probably believes they could marry their daughter Jayne to Tytos and gain access to the coffers of Casterly Rock, Tytos had to admire their ambition but he would put them in their place if they tried marching out of line. House Spicer was something that surprised greatly, but not all that much, they probably would do the same as House Westerling, marry one of their daughters to him and try to gain access to Casterly Rock.

Back to the situation at hand, both Tytos and Tywin knew of the tensions between their bannermen but they also knew that each had enough to seize Casterly Rock from the other. It was currently a War of The Lions, Tytos had his siblings on his side and he knew that he could trust them always. They were the ones to help him calm down when he was angered, especially Cersei, although she was spoiled by their mother when she was younger. Being with Tytos had allowed her to grow up, she actually had a mind for politics once she got out of her head that the world owed her something for being a Lannister.

She was also one of the Key Figures behind the Westerlands Guardsmen Company, at all times she had a hundred of the men guarding her. It was under the orders of her brothers and she never denied it, she knew they wanted to keep her safe under any means necessary, though she never forgot that her Aunt Genna had also taught her a thing or two about the Game. There were parallels in the room right now, too much in fact.

Tytos was Tywin in the way that he believed they should support the rebels, gaining something in the end. Tywin was the same way, considering the Reynes had refused to pay back the funds that his father had loaned making them lose respect in the process, Tywin could remember at feasts when Bannermen openly mocked his father, calling him the 'Laughing Lion' and it was completely despicable. It had led to Tywin beginning his act of cleaning up the House of Lannister, not wanting any further damage done to it, Tywin wanted to gain back the respect for House Lannister.

Cersei and Genna were parallels, in the same way, both wanting what was best for their brothers but neither wanting bloodshed to happen, they simply wanted what was best for House Lannister, Cersei would fiercely defend her brother like a Lion willing to kill. Genna would do the same thing for Tywin, even though he rarely allowed it. Cersei and Genna looked at one another with small smiles on their faces, they sat on opposite ends of one another, it seemed like the war in a way had already begun between the Lions of Casterly Rock, even though neither could see that both plans would benefit House Lannister in different ways and so a solution needed to be made. Cersei took a small sip of her wine that was opposite her, sitting there on the table and she noticed Genna do the same thing. a small smirk lifted to their lips and they both let out a giggle. Although the small interaction had gone unnoticed to the other men in the room, considering that they were both staring at each other, trying to challenge the other into backing down, but they both knew that neither of the Lions would back down.

Next was Tyrion and Kevan, although they both had different psychical appearances, their personalities in a way had connected, they both respected their brothers and cared for them in a way that was almost unlike most Lannisters. Tytos and Tyrion had often worked together on multiple projects, some of the projects had been a big success for the Westerlands and this was the livestock breeding idea along with the farming of crops and such. It was so much that they had to build a farm on the land, along with a Greenhouse, Breeding center for the animals. It got to the point that they had excess amounts of food in the Westerlands, and that is what they would not harvest this year. They could make it through a long winter easily, although this was thanks to Tytos. Tywin and Kevan had battled together in the war against the Reynes of Castamere when they tried to sneak attack when they had just finished fighting against the Tarbecks, it was a somewhat bonding experience that brought the brothers together better. Now though, Kevan was reminded of how cold Tywin was when Joanna had died, he was something else and completely ready for anything that would sustain the family Legacy...

"Father, we need this, at least, allow for 15,000 men from the Westerlands Lannister Guardsmen Company to ride for the Rebels. We would still be better than the Reach and our men are fully trained, ready to march on the Capital..."

Tywin looked at his son with narrowed eyes, Tywin wondered why Joanna had decided to name his son, Tytos, after his father the one they mocked and laughed at openly. It was now that Tywin could see why Joanna had named his Son, Tytos. His son was nothing like his fool of a father, he challenged him although Tywin did not like it, he was proud of his Son for finding a better solution. Tywin continued to look at his son for a moment, noticing that his son held his gaze with ease and let a tiny smirk grow on his face. Tywin looked to Genna who was also smiling at Tytos, he looked to Kevan and he was also smiling at Tytos. Tywin turned around, looking outside and seeing the mountains that underneath held mass amounts of wealth for House Lannister. Tywin not turning around spoke to his son, in a cold but somehow proud tone,

"15,000 Men will march for Robert Baratheon, you better be sure about this Tytos, or you will regret it..."

Tytos nodded, knowing when he was being dismissed, although his siblings did not and Tytos tapped them on the shoulders, they stood up and bowed to their father before leaving. Tywin, Genna, and Kevan waited until they could no longer hear the footsteps of Tytos, Cersei, and Tyrion. Genna smirked at Tywin, but it was barely noticeable to the Lord of Casterly Rock who had simply continued staring out the window. A couple of minutes later he sat back down, realizing that his siblings were still there waiting for his opinion on the matter. Tywin made them stew for a bit longer, knowing one of his siblings would ask sooner or later, he would rather hear their opinion on the manner before stating his,

"He sure has spirit and determination, something that our Lord Father never had, he is going to lead this House to great things I can tell..."

Genna stated, she looked at her brothers and was surprisingly shocked at the agreement written on their faces, although Tywin still held a suspicion to it, after the rumors, Genna knew that the father/son relationship would never be rebuilt between Tytos and Tywin. They knew that each other knew of the rumors, but neither had confronted one another, simply letting the rumors fester and become more out of control, one had stated that Tytos had planned to siege Casterly Rock soon. Although some of the Houses seemed to be preparing for war, even before the news of Robert's Rebellion, this had only fueled Tywin and his paranoia but he did not let it get to him, he knew that his Son would never try to kill him. There were just tensions between the ways they should go about things, Tytos was more practical but still, he did not march all of his men towards Robert Baratheon. He launched 15,000 under the command of Lannister of Lannisport, it was something that showed loyalty to the Rebels, but the Lannister Guardsmen would not march with the usual banner of House Lannister. They would march with a banner of the Young Lions, a field of red with three golden Lions. If only Tywin did listen to his own words, 'A Lion does not concern himself with the opinion of Sheep'

"He may have the name of the Laughing Lion, but he shows that the Lion will laugh no longer, Tytos Lannister embraces the words of Hear Me Roar!"

Tywin and Genna look to their brother Kevan, knowing that he is correct in all terms, both of the siblings look to Tywin, hoping he finally speaks, but they still get silence. Tywin is thinking currently, his brother and sister could tell by the look on his face, Tywin stands back up, looking at the Map of Westeros that he has on his wall. He notices the Houses of Lefford, Marbrand, Westerling, and Marbrand specifically, he narrows his eyes slightly and wonders. He looks to Genna and motions for her to stand up,

"Genna, Tytos placed the Westerland Guardsmen Company in the lands between Casterly Rock and Golden Tooth correct?"

Genna nodded at the question, wondering what Tywin was getting at, but she could not see it and she saw Tywin face or specifically his eyes calculate the map with detail. He seemed to be trying to figure something out, Tywin moved back away from the map but kept an eye on it. He turns around, looking back over Casterly Rock and he turns his head to look at his siblings with a side-eye glance that makes them uncomfortable but also a little nervous as to what he is going to say, he looks over to Kevan specifically,

"Kevan, go to Maester Dalwin, tell him to the Call the Banners..."

Kevan and Genna looked at their brother in shock, now seriously wondering what he was doing, Genna specifically wondered what was happening. Her brother would not call the banners straight after the conversation with Tytos, it seemed like her brother had something else in mind by calling the Banners to Casterly Rock. She had to wonder what, but five minutes later it hit her, it was was not to support the war or anything. Tywin wanted to see who would answer the Call first, Genna had to admit it was smart but there was a chance that the plan would backfire and all the houses would answer the call to war. Although Tywin would have to explain the reason for calling the banners, she just hoped her brother was ready soon enough, it seemed a War of The Lions was already underway. She just hoped that it would not consume Casterly Rock or House Lannister in the process, little did Genna know her hopes may just come crashing down on her head, considering the fact that the first line had been drawn between the Young and Old Lions. She just didn't notice it yet, or the fact that her young nephews and niece were planning something that they hoped would be the best for House Lannister, and it would be...

 _ **Tytos' Lannister Bedchambers**_

Inside the highly decorated bedroom of Tytos Lannister was Tytos himself and Cersei, they were laying down on Tytos' bed, while intimately hugging, considering that Tytos was bare-chested but his leather pants were still on. Cersei herself was laying her head on his chest, rubbing her hand up and down his chest which drew soft sighs of pleasure from Tytos, the two had always found comfort in one another. They somehow knew that what they were doing was wrong, but it also was not, Targaryen's had wed sister to brother for ages and got away with it, so the two had thought why not them, it was something that bothered them a lot and so they did. They knew that the Seven had never allowed for incest, but they could never touch the Lannisters. Tytos himself never kept to any gods, believing every man, woman, or child had led themselves to their destinies and allow it to play out. Cersei herself also believed these things, but occasionally would pray to the Seven for guidance and wisdom. Currently, though the two were just thinking about their Lord Father, wondering what were they to do. They knew he grew suspicious of the Houses that no longer showed up at feasts, but they had shown up at the namedays of Tytos, Cersei, and Tyrion. Their father had never noticed back then, but it was only a matter of time, only the Young Lions had prepared for such a thing. Although it was more like Tytos decided while his siblings were sad about the idea but also worried for their brother.

Tytos of House Lannister, the second of his name would not allow a Lannister of Lannisport to lead his men, he would lead his men to Robert Baratheon himself. Cersei and Tyrion were strongly against it, not wanting their younger/older sibling to die in war. Tytos though knew that there would be no other way, his men would never follow a lowly Lannister, it was not ingrained in them but just the way they were, they believed that no one but Tytos would be capable to lead them, although his Lord Father would make no connection between him and the Houses that had sworn themselves to him. This was the last couple of days he would spend with his sister/lover, they made the most of it and knew they would probably never see each other again, but there was a hope in them that hoped they would see each other again. Tytos looked down to his sister, noticing her beautiful face staring back at him, he could not help but stare and get lost in the green eyes that he himself had but he always thought that Cersei's eyes held more beauty and desire to them. He sighed, kissing her lovingly on the forehead.

"Promise me Tytos, promise me you will come back home...to me"

Tytos looked at his sister, knowing she was being sincere and really wanted him to come back. He sighed, not knowing whether he could say it or not. He knew that he could not, and so he simply nodded his head, going along with whatever that Cersei wondered and by looking into her eyes, he could tell that she knew, but she smiled all the same and snuggled into her brother, deeper. On the morrow, Tytos would ride for the Westerlands Guardsmen Company. He leaned down into Cersei's ear, whispering sweet nothings but it did not stop there as Tytos told his sister something about the plans he had,

"Cersei, I need you to tell this to Tyrion when I leave, and only Tyrion. He will know what to do..."

Hushed whispers are spoken between the twins, for once though Cersei is not laughing or having her usual smirk on adorned on her face due to her brother's hushed whispers. She was straight-faced, a sign that she was being serious and listening to her brother, Cersei nodded at some points and continues to do so. Soon enough Tytos comes back up, looking at his Cersei with a raised eyebrow and her giggles but nods all the same. Tytos and Cersei soon drift off to sleep both preparing for what is to come but knowing that many Houses will perish soon enough, the Young Lions have made their move in Robert's Rebellion, they would know soon if it would pay off or not.

 _ **~ Casterly Rock ~**_

The Rock was having a lot of activity today, maids were going back and forth with bedsheets, candles, and meat. They were getting prepared for the arrival of the Houses that would answer the call, Tywin watched from above in his solar, he looked over the activity and knew that this would determine who was on his side or not. Although he was not all concerned with his son and his so-called Houses that flocked to him, he knew that his son would never commit Kinslaying. Not even against his own father, Tywin continued to watch the Rock and noticed his son, The Imp waddling around and heading into the hall to most likely break his fast. Tywin heard the door open in his solar and turned his head noticing that his son, Tytos was standing behind him. He was wearing a black leather jerkin with wine red leather pants, they had gold lining going down the side, he also wore wine red boots with the same gold lining. In its sheath was his sword, 'Joanna's Light' and Tytos pulled it out, letting it rest on the table, allowing it to be seen,

The Sword pommel was a Silver Lion's head, its mouth was open as if it was roaring toward its opponents. The grip was a black leather material, it had a silver and gold lining going down each side of it. The Crossguard was a white gold, it was gleaming in the room and stood out like a sore thumb. The blade of the sword was a metallic black and silver, the top half of the blade seemed to be gleaming with it and seemingly shining throughout the room, its second half was a pure silver coat and it seemed to represent something to Tywin who was examining the blade with a calculating gaze.

Tywin finished his observation as he looked at his youngest son,

"What is it you want Tytos?"

Tytos went over to a cabinet, getting a jug of wine and two glasses. Tytos knew his father was worried and possibly scared, but they needed to work together and like true Lions they would, or that is what Tytos hoped and wanted to happen. The only reason he could not believe that because one of the Household knights told him that his father had called the banners to Casterly Rock, it was something that surprised and shocked him. He knew that his father was a calculating man but this was different, it was for something else entirely and Tytos knew what it was for, it was to test who was loyal to him or not, but his father could have gotten it wrong. The Banners would not arrive today, they would arrive in a month or so and by then Tytos would be helping Robert Baratheon with 15,000 Men from the Westerlands. What he did not tell his father was that the other 15,000 Men of the Westerlands Guardsmen Company were ready to march on his order, should he send a raven to them. Tytos was going to be sure that Robert Baratheon won this war, this was an advantage for the Lions that could be used for their gain.

"I'm going to ride to the Westerlands Guardsmen Company, from there I will ride to Storm's End and pledge my support to Robert Baratheon,"

What Tytos left out was he was going to march on the Golden Tooth, he was going to see where the Loyalties of one of their most powerful bannermen. Tytos finished pouring the wine and passed some over to his father, which he took a little sip of, Tytos never drank wine believing it to cloud judgment, he only poured himself wine because he did not want the other person to feel left out and not drink the wine. Tytos looked at father, he noticed that his father was staring at him with a cool stare, Tytos could tell now that his father was worried for his second heir. He already had one being a glorified bodyguard to a Mad King that people were rebelling against, the third one he already thought was a drunk and whoremonger although that was never true, Tyrion never even drank wine all that much and sometimes followed his brother mantra of Wine clouding his judgment. Tywin was only proud of the man standing in front of him right now, although he barely showed it and when he did it was with a small smirk that always angered the Young Lions, Tywin released a sigh, his son had probably already prepared a speech even if he tried to not let him go. But he would try anyway,

"Why do you have to march with your men? I'm sure Damon Lannister of Lannisport can march with the guardsmen,"

Tytos let out a snort, he knew his father would try to keep him here and learn more about the Rock, but Tytos had all but improved it and more. Tytos begun to learn things about himself as well, it happened when he wished for more Steel in Casterly Rock, sheets of steel appeared right in front of him, but they were seemingly conjured out of nowhere and the steel did not seem to run out ever. It was enough to fit 90,000 Men of the Westerlands with Steel Swords and better armor, Tytos always wondered why he had these things with or on him. He felt like it was natural to him but that was all, he tried wishing for other things to come to him but nothing else did. He rubbed his chin, letting out a, 'Hmm' and looked back at his father who was still staring at him. Although some of the houses said it was not fair that House Lannister got all this new power, and so Tytos did not play the Rains Of Castamere like many expected. He had played a different song for people. he played one of fairness and Tytos allowed for the houses to gain from the new power of House Lannister, he allowed for more farms, breeding centers, and Greenhouses to be built around the Westerlands, which would mass produce food and vegetables for all of the Westerlands. No one denied that Tytos Lannister was not fair,

"Father the Westerlands Guardsmen Company will not allow for anyone other than me to lead them, I am the one that founded the company and so I should lead them. I do not want to be known as the 'Coward Lion' and I am not going to be known as the 'Lion who is Laughed At' because we are Lions and people will know our House Words, the Targaryens will know what it means when you anger a Lion, I am going to do this my way father, people should know not to laugh at us..."

Tytos stood up, exiting the room and completely missing the first smile on Tywin's first since Joanna had died, he looked at the spot where his son had left. He knew if he was to die, he was leaving the house in good hands, Tywin turned around once more and looked outside to Casterly Rock, his eyes roaming over the hills and mountains that was common in the Westerlands.

 _ **Dining Hall**_

Breaking there fast together, sat Tyrion and Cersei Lannister although many people thought they hated one another, it was the opposite due to Tytos. Tyrion had known of his sister and brother's incestuous relationship and they knew that he knew, but they never talked about it. They were the Lions who stood together, Tytos was the sword and mastermind behind the Westerlands, Tyrion was the man that handled other affairs and was technically the Hand to Heir Tytos Lannister, Cersei was the matriarch and kept her brothers in line if need be. They all needed each other to keep their ideas from failing, Tyrion looked at Cersei with his signature smirk but it fell when he saw the concentrated look on her face. She seemed worried and scared of something, but Tyrion just watched as she was jumping her right leg up and down. Tyrion deciding he had enough looked at the maids that stayed next to himself and Cersei if they needed anything, Tyrion waved his hand and they went off towards the kitchens,

"Okay, would you stop that, your making me uncomfortable..."

Cersei turned a glare towards Tyrion, which made him flinch a little and back up from his seat. Cersei let up on the glare, turning her head to look at the door behind her and to her sides, making sure no one was here. She looked back towards Tyrion and sighed,

"Tytos plans to march with the Westerlands Guards Company, he plans to pledge his 15,000 Men to Robert Baratheon but no doubt the Rebels will be expecting the full Might of House Lannister. Tytos is not foolish enough to pledge 30,000 Men to Robert Baratheon, he is going to keep 15,000 here to guard Casterly Rock from any invasions from the Loyalists. But he has a job for you, it can involve anyone you want but he wants you to employ many Braavos Sellsword Companies, but specifically, he wants you to employ the Golden Company. Our brother wants this Tyrion, let us not fail him now..."

Tyrion looked at his sister in shock, his brother wanted him to hire the so-called most honorable Sellsword Company in all of Essos. Tyrion wonders why he would need so many Sellsword Companies, especially the 10,000 men of the Golden Company but the others such as the Company of the Rose and the Second Sons were much less equipped but they proved they had some form of power, being hired by some of the free cities for some time. The Company of the Rose had 5,000 Men in their army, while the Second Sons had 2,500 Men. Tyrion called for a maid, who quickly came running. She bowed to her Lady and Lord, they greeted her back with nods. Cersei went back to eating, while Tyrion had asked for a paper, inkpot, and a quill. He also told her to bring Damon Lannister to the hall right now, it was time to give one of the Lannisters of Lannisport a new standing in the Westerlands. Soon enough, both Maid and Damon came rushing in, Tyrion motioned for Damon to break his fast and wait for him to Finish writing this letter.

 _To the Sellsword Companies of Essos,_

 _I, Lord Tyrion of House Lannister, Advisor to Tytos Lannister, call for your arms in a permanent contract with House Lannister, House Lannister is willing to pay five hundred thousand Gold Dragons maximum for arms and men needed, remember a Lannister Always Pays their Debt,_

 _ **Lord Tyrion Of House Lannister, Advisor to Tytos Lannister.**_

Tyrion puts the paper into a scroll, he reaches for a stamp that has the Lannister Sigil on the front, the maid gets the hot wax and places it next to Tyrion, who nods and thanks her in return. Tyrion places the stamp in the wax and waits for a couple of seconds, before taking it out and stamping the Lannister Sigil but instead of the color red, its silver. Tyrion blows on the hot wax and notices that it's done drying, he hands the scroll to Damon who wonders what is going to on. He does not speak of it though, simply looking between the Lannister siblings. Tyrion waves the maid off, handing her a Silver Stag for her efforts. Tyrion turns back to Damon, noticing the look of wonder and suspicion directed towards both him and Cersei,

"Damon thank you for coming on short notice, I, Tytos, and Cersei have a job for you to do..."

Damon perked up at that, it was not every day that a Lannister of Lannisport was given a job to do by the main branch. Even though his father, who was Lord of Lannisport. but it was not recognized as an official house at all. Some people believed that Lannisport was simply part of Casterly Rock but no it was not, Damon's Father who was a minor cousin to Tywin Lannister had ruled Lannisport. Damon's father had also been getting annoyed as of late, something that Tytos Lannister had noticed and quelled with money for improvements for Lannisport. Tytos always noted that the Lannisters of Lannisport had controlled the Lannister Fleet, something that Tywin Lannister had not always recognized. Believing that his Cousin should remain loyal simply because of family, but sometimes that was not enough and Tytos had to rectify it with some improvements done on Lannisport, something that Tywin had not noticed either.

"Anything Milord, the Lannisters of Lannisport are ready to help the young Lions of Casterly Rock"

Tyrion spared a glance towards Cersei who wore a look of nothing on her face, she was stoic and Tyrion had to congratulate her on that. In some ways, Tyrion knew that Cersei wanted to be like their father but that was not a good thing at all, Tywin Lannister had united his bannermen under fear and nothing else, there was no loyalty or anything. It was the fear that Tywin would start another Rain of Castamere, something that Tytos, Cersei, and Tyrion had spoken about occasionally, they believed that Castamere and Tarbeck Hall were still useful. It probably still had some gold and silver ready to be mined, something that could prove valuable to them, but also the lands around it had to be occupied by some smallfolk. They needed a Lord to run it and that was what Tytos was going to do, he had plans in place to make Tyrion Lord of Castamere, when they spoke of it Tyrion was shocked, but he would also remain loyal to his brother forever, noticing Tyrion was in his thoughts, Cersei spoke to Damon with a small smile plastered on her face,

"Damon Lannister, on the orders of Tytos Lannister, you are to sail to Essos and make your way to Braavos, you are to enlist many sellsword companies to sell to Lannisport. You will take as many ships as possible, but your main goal is to recruit the Golden Company, but if not, then come back with any other Sellsword Companies possible, do not fail us, Damon..."

Damon nodded his head, letter still in hand and sprinting out of the hall, hoping to saddle a horse and prove he could be useful to the main branch of his family. Tyrion looked at Cersei, both nodding their heads and going back to eating. They did a good job and hopefully earn the praise of their brother, the Lions would soon begin marching to Storm's End...

 _ **Tytos Lannister Solar/Casterly Rock**_

Sitting down at his desk was Tytos Lannister, he was going over the income for Casterly Rock, although he did not need it. Considering his stone already made their coffers overflow with gold, he wanted to open up a branch of the Iron Bank here in Westeros, their reputation as the richest house was something that they boasted about too much. Nearly every house was rich in a way, The Reach was rich in food and the size of their army, only beating the Lannisters by 10,000 Men. Tytos kept looking over certain things, he came upon some of the taxes that are supposed to be paid to House Lannister every month. He looked at them once again, going back and looking at the numbers that House Lefford and House Kenning were meant to be paying were lower by ten thousand Gold Dragons. Tytos wondered how his father never noticed, but because of the mines they probably made up for it. He decided he was going to have a talk with Lord Kenning and Lefford, he would march his 15,000 Men to Golden Tooth first. He would get back the two hundred and fifty thousand dragons owed by House Lefford first, but also the one hundred and fifty dragons owed by House Kenning. He would not allow his family to be taken advantage of in this way, Tytos called in his Household guards, they entered and looked at the Heir to Casterly Rock,

"Men, I need you to march to Kayce and ask Lord Jason Kenning where the Lannister's one hundred and fifty thousand Gold Dragons. Take 5,000 Men from the Westerlands Guardsmen Company, do not inform my father of this. Go!"

The men nodded, walking out of the room and headed towards the stables to get ready for their march. Tytos stood up, pacing back and forth, he was now being mocked like his grandfather before him. He would not allow that to happen, he would show the Lefford's and Kenning's that he had claws and they were sharp, ready to strike. The Lion would not be mocked by The Sun's, nor would it be mocked by its other bannermen, Tytos would prove why he was called the Lion that will laugh no longer. Tytos strode out of his office, locking the door behind him and heading down the hall, passing many maids who bowed and soldiers who knelt to their knees and bowed their heads. Tytos continued walking until he reached the courtyard and walked towards the Blacksmith, Raynold Lannister, a very distant Lannister who once apprenticed to Tobho Mott, one of the men who knew how to reforge Valyrian Steel, who was probably still in King's Landing at this point.

Tytos nodded to Raynold Lannister, Tytos had told his cousin to make him armor that was similar to the Targaryen Kings-Guard armor, helmet and all, but instead of the Three-Headed Dragon. There would be a Silver Lion, roaring on the chest plate. Of course, Tytos had this forged for his men as well, it would take time to fit all of the 30,000 Men. It was less flashy like the armor his father's men wore, but it was good material and would allow for better defense. Tytos's hand unconsciously went to the sword its sheath that he had grown accustomed to wielding so much, he had never fought in a real battle but it was something,

"Raynold, please take me the armor that you have made, let us see the craftsmanship of a Lannister."

Tytos did not say that for no reason, he knew that Lannisters loved to have their egos petted, distant Lannisters were no different. He knew that the Lannister would immediately boost his confidence and thus allow him to see the armor quickly, Tytos was guided to the armor by his distant relative. He was completely in shock and astonishment, instead of Silver like the Targaryen Armor. it was golden color, with a Silver Lion on the chest plate, the armor had resembled the Targaryen style Kings-Guard armor. Although Raynold had added some Lannister Flair, there were Lions carved delicately into the armor and claw marks that were also carved in gently. It was something truly beautiful, Tytos handed Raynold twenty Gold Dragons for his work, Tytos was not done and turned back to Raynold with a straight face, you would believe that he did not smile moments ago,

"This is excellent Raynold, I want you to do more of this work like many others are doing for the Westerland Guardsmen Company, if you do this then House Lannister would be in debt to you, and as you well know, a Lannister Always Pay their debts"

Raynold nodded, letting the servants take Tytos' armor who still marveled at it. Tytos soon walked away, hoping to finally break his fast and talk with his siblings. He would not allow any more problems to interfere with his morning, Tytos knew that he would be marching soon enough and told the stable boy to prepare his house. He would talk with his siblings one last time, and eat with them before even leaving. He just hoped that his men would be ready to march to the Golden Tooth, entering the Dining Hall, Tytos immediately noticed his siblings waiting for him in the dining hall. Although they were dressed differently, Tyrion was dressed in black leather, Lion Motifs had gone on his clothing all around, but one of the Lions were silver with its mouth open, seemingly Roaring. Cersei was clothed in a lovely red and silver dress that accentuated her already growing figure, Cersei was not recognized as the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms for nothing.

Tytos was greeted with nods from his siblings he noticed a servant standing near his brother, he simply told her that he would like his food for the morning and she went on about her business, although this action did draw weird looks from his siblings but other than that they did nothing else, Tytos left a lingering kiss on Cersei's cheek but close to her lips that had her blushing. Tyrion simply waited for his brother to address him, which had happened already. Tytos sat down next to Cersei, his look soon turned to one of seriousness that his siblings knew was not meant to be there now at all times. They both knew he was to march to the Westerlands Guardsmen Post, but he seemed like he needed to tell his siblings something and they waited for him to say something. Tytos looked to both of his siblings, knowing what he was about to tell them would make them mad at the houses that defied them,

"I've learned something about the Houses Kenning and Lefford, they have been paying less than the agreed amount, House Kenning paid less for fifteen months while House Lefford has paid less for twenty-five months. they've occasionally paid the five grand they owed but otherwise, they've been taking it and taking advantage of our goodwill. This is not going unanswered. I've allowed two of my household guards to take 5,000 Men from the forces that are guarding the Westerlands and they will get the money owed from Jason Kenning. The Lion will no longer laugh remember that, also I will be marching to the Golden Tooth and get the payment owed from Lord Lefford but also something else as well. I want you both to keep an eye out for our House, Father may not notice his bannermen revolting little by little but I do and so will you both. While I am gone, I want both of you to take charge of my ventures, remind our bannermen what happens when you defy the Lion..."

Tyrion and Cersei knew they were given a huge task by their brother, they would need to show him that they could manage Casterly Rock without him. Tytus dug into his food, not wanting to break the siblings of their thinking. He had simply wanted them to lead while he was gone, he trusted his siblings like no other. He was reminded of words that Cersei said to him and they were true somewhat, 'Everyone who is not us brother, they are our enemies' and even though the Lion did not need those people. It was true, they were enemies. Tytos knew the Lords of the Westerlands all wanted to become the Warden of the West, they would think the Lion weak and Tytos was not foolish. He knew what the Houses Lefford, Westerling, Spicer, Marbrand, even the Lannister branch of Lannisport. They wanted the Rock, but they would be foolish to think he would revolt against his father. Tywin Lannister might not be the best, but he is their father and they would die before they killed him, well two would. Tytos and Cersei had adored their father for a while before they opened their eyes and realized the true state of the Westerlands. It was ruled by fear but even that would not be enough, people would still view Tywin Lannister as the Laughing Lion's son. It was something that was spoken in hushed whispers in certain circles, Tytos Lannister would prove why he was to be feared by many men in Westeros, but Tytos would not only rule by fear. He would rule by fairness, the new generation of Lions was upon Casterly Rock, people just did not see it yet.

Tytos nodded to both of them, he was going to get himself in his armor and march to the Westerlands Guardsmen Post, from where he would march on the Golden Tooth, he was not going to let Lord Lefford off easily, but he was also going to give him a chance at glory for the Lefford House. Tytos knew it might work but maybe it would not, only when he got to the Golden Tooth would he know...

 _ **Casterly Rock - Courtyard - Noon**_

It was noon, Tytos Lannister was decked out in the armor made by Raynold Lannister. His father gave a proud smirk, probably wondering if his household guard could begin to wear the armor. They were interrupted by the sound of hooves coming into the Courtyard and soon enough, five thousand men rode in, wearing the same armor as Tytos, they all had Longswords, one stood out among them all who had a cream bladed Greatsword on his back, he was as tall as the mountain, Gregor Clegane. This was Lyonel Marbrand, he had enlisted with the Westerland Guardsmen Company, he was the strongest in his Household and wanted to prove his worth with a real army of men. Tytos nodded to his men who took the initiative to ride to Casterly Rock. He looked back to his family as he climbed the horse, he left a lingered gaze on Cersei with nothing but love and desire for her, this would probably be the last time they saw each for a long time. He looked to his brother and threw an eye glance towards Cersei, Tyrion catching the message nodded his head in an affirmed yes, Tyrion respected his brother enough to listen to his orders and he was going to take care of Cersei with his brother gone. Tytos looked back to the rest of his family, he saw Genna trying to keep the facade of being okay but he knew she wanted to wrap him up and keep him here. Tytos looked at Kevan, nodding to his Uncle and smirking slightly, finally, he looked at his father. The two gazed at one another with nothing in their eyes, it was the two Lions of Casterly Rock staring off but they smirked at one another and nodded.

"Today men we will leave a mark on Westeros, today we show them the might of the Lion! We show the Dragon Loyalists that the Lions still have claws and they are still sharp, we will show them that the Lions continue to roar! For House Lannister!"

"!House Lannister!"

With that, Tytos and his men rode off. out of Casterly Rock, heading towards what Tywin, Genna, and Kevan presumed would be to fight against the Dragons. Only Tyrion and Cersei knew the truth, Tytos was marching to the Golden Tooth. No one but them knew the true plans that Tytos had, he was not going to march to Robert Baratheon with 15,000 Men but he was going to march with 25,000 men. The Leffords would be shocked when they get the offer, glory to fight against the dragon and possibly win. This would prove to be a gamble for the House Lannister, but somehow Tyrion and Cersei knew that Tytos would be careful, he was going to win this war but not for House Baratheon, Stark, or even Arryn. He was marching for one reason, he was marching to prove to Westeros that the young Lions are no longer cubs, they have grown and like Tytos had said, they would show the world that the young Lions that they continue to roar...

 _ **One Week Later - Kayce**_

Lord Jason Kenning was about to break his fast when a messenger had run and he looked completely scared, he was pale. Jason Kenning was a young lord, his father had died of a heart failure. It was something that was unexpected, he was arrogant and foolish, believing himself to be above most commoners that dared compare themselves to them. This had also made him less popular with the smallfolk, but he did not even notice that many other smallfolk had flocked to the lands around Casterly Rock or Lannisport. When Jason learned of the taxes that they paid House Lannister he thought it was unfair and started to deduct, but his maester had warned him not to. Occasionally he did and that was when he was very drunk, but sometimes he would never listen and remove some money from the taxes, Lord Terrence Kenning had forgotten to teach his son why they fear the Lions, but in this one moment, Jason had remembered the stories. His messenger had given him a message and it had the sigil of a Silver Lion, Tearing it open, Lord Jason Kenning read the message...

 _To Lord Jason of House Kenning, Lord of Kayce,_

 _I, Lord Tytos of House Lannister, the second of my name, I implore you to pay the taxes that you owe to House Lannister of Casterly Rock, or otherwise, 5,000 Men of the Westerlands Guardsmen Company will descend upon Kayce, I assume they would be there already, have the one hundred and fifty thousand Gold Dragons ready, or otherwise a certain song will be played for House Kenning._

 _ **Lord Tytos of House Lannister, the second of my name, Commander of the Westerlands Guardsmen Company**_

Jason quickly calls the maester, telling him to go to the vault and get the total amount of money owed to House Lannister. Jason also informs the houses to be saddled and ready to ride, he calls for five hundred of his household guard. Hoping he could meet the Lannisters before they get here, but Jason would be too late, the Westerlands Guardsmen Company had already arrived with the five thousand men stated. It was either he paid the money owed or his keep would become a ruin for neighboring minor lords, Jason looked to the maester and noticed three chests filled to the brim with gold. His men were ready at the gate, a cart was ready to be pulled fully with the money. The men all rode out with the full arrogance of House Kenning with them, little did they know that they would survive this encounter but with a warning from House Lannister. At the head of the column was Lord Jason Kenning, with his sworn sword by his side.

Soon enough they met the Westerlands Guardsmen Company, Lord Jason also noticed the new armor they all seemed to be wearing, it was similar to the Targaryen Kings-Guard armor but golden with multiple Lions adorning the armor. At the head of the Guardsmen Column was a man sat atop a horse with a Longsword on his back, while a Shortsword was also on the left side of his back also. He had no noticeable features except green eyes like Wildfire that was favored among Lannisters, but also Brown messy hair typically favored by House Baratheon. Lord Jason thought this man to be a bastard, and he would not be wrong, but this was a man of high importance, it was Sebastian Hill. Bastard of a distant Lannister and Baratheon but taken in by Lord Tytos Lannister and commanded his own section of the Westerlands Guardsmen Company, Sebastian spoke in a clear and authoritative voice,

"Lord Jason Kenning, do you have the one hundred and fifty thousand Gold Dragons owed to House Lannister,"

Lord Jason Kenning could not help himself, he did not even notice that he was outnumbered. He was too proud of his highborn status, and so he threw a slur towards Sebastian,

"I do not speak with Bastards, where is Tytos Lannister!? Highborns should speak only to those who have the same station.."

Sebastian kept his stoic face, although one could see a glint in his eyes that spoke of ways to kill this fool, the other guardsmen were not so quiet in their disagreement and called for the head of Lord Jason Kenning. It was only when Sebastian placed his hand up that all men stopped, they knew who was leading this meeting and they did not want to anger Sebastian, the rumors about Sebastian went far and wide across the Westerlands, apparently, he was one of greatest swordsmen in the Westerlands. He was enlisted in the Guardsmen at the age of fourteen, now he was training under some of the best, he always knew there was more to learn and he would never forget that. He remembered a conversation he had with Lord Tyrion Lannister, it was one that opened his eyes to the world but also gave him a new meaning, the words that Tyrion spoke would always be remembered to him. Sebastian looked back to Lord Kenning, his face did not show any emotion but a twitch of his lips going upwards was seen. It was like he enjoyed the defiance that was showed by Lord Jason Kenning, too bad that he was arrogant and now it was time to bring Kenning to heel,

"You will address Tytos Lannister by his title, Jason Kenning, or my men will march on Kayce and burn it to the ground. You have till the morrow, if I see that no payment has been given, then the Rains will begin to trickle on your lands..."

Sebastian grinned at the look on the face on Jason, he probably knew that he had screwed up with the future Heir to Casterly Rock, Jason forget that he was in no way to make demands. The nobles forget that they held too much on titles, this was one of the things that Sebastian hated and why he respected Tytos Lannister. He never relied on his titles too much, he used them for political movement but when it was time to fight he fought. So over the time that Sebastian knew his commander, Tytos Lannister, he wanted to earn his respect and he would. He would not allow himself to be ruled by emotions, Sebastian looked back to his men and suddenly they broke out into a song as they rode off,

"And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that Lord of Castamere, But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear. Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear"

Lord Jason Kenning saw the look on his men faces, he knew then that he made a bad choice. He knew the decision he would make on the morrow, he would save his house from complete annihilation.

 _Lord Jason Kenning did, in fact, ride to the camp of Sebastian Hill, he had given the one hundred and fifty thousand gold dragons, but he would also remember the name Sebastian Hill. A man that respects his Commander, but also his men and is not ruled by his emotions..._

 _ **Westerlands Guardsmen Company - War Council**_

Currently sitting in the room was Tytos Lannister and Lyonel Marbrand, 15,000 Men were ready to march with Robert Baratheon. Only Tytos never told him he planned to divert course and head to the Golden Tooth, but he would tell him now, over the weeks Tytos had received many Ravens and Rumors, one spoke of Robert Baratheon being stuck in Storm's End due to some of his bannermen revolting and siding with the Targaryen's. Tytos showed no reaction to it because to be honest he was not surprised. The Stormlanders had owed a lot to House Targaryen, House Baratheon especially being related to House Targaryen, due to their Great Grandmother, but also it was rumored that Orys Baratheon was half-brother to Aegon I Targaryen. It was something that Tytos found funny, considering that the Rebels were simply placing a diluted blood of Targaryen on the throne, but never the less he could work with it and use to his advantage. He had some ventures that would need the rebels, hopefully, though it would all work, otherwise, it would be plan B. Tytos looked at Lyonel Marbrand, he could tell that he was loyal to the Westerlands Guardsmen Company. Tytos sat down at the War Table, it held a map of Westeros carved into it,

"Lyonel, do you know why I have not marched for the Stormlands yet?"

Lyonel shook his head, he truly did not know why his Commander had not marched to the Stormlands, they were still waiting for the orders. But he knew that his Commander was waiting for something, he looked at Tytos and noticed a small smile grow on his face. It was something that neither bothered or irritated Lyonel. His Commander was a Lannister, they were known for their actions and not their habits for applause or compliments. They were feared for a reason, but it seemed that a new generation was coming in, it was something that Lyonel's Lord Father had noticed. Although that had no impact on the decision to Lyonel joining the Guardsmen, Lyonel walked forward, his armor not clinking along with him. It made no sound at all that surprised Lyonel, he liked, no he loved the new armor that Tytos Lannister had commissioned for them. It was new, and unlike the flashy Lannister Armor that was worn before. It had actually protected them during fights, it also seemed that nothing could damage it, although that had yet to be put the test. Lyonel reached the War table, sitting down opposite his Commander,

"We're going to march to the Golden Tooth, House Lefford owes the Lannisters a hefty amount of Gold Dragons. But there are other things that he must do, that I have sent a raven for, he will know once we reach the Golden Tooth that we will march to the Stormlands, we will also break the infighting between the Loyalists and Rebels in Storm's End. You better be ready for this Lyonel, this is war and we will be fighting the Dragons, we will do what our ancestors failed to do, we will roar and we will defy the Dragon's. The Lion will no longer bow..."

 _Tytos Lannister would later march with Fifteen Thousand Men to the Golden Tooth and Lord Lefford had paid the Gold Dragons, his men were ready for war and adorned the usual House Lefford Armor. The Lions would march to Storm's End, bringing the Might of twenty-five thousand men down on the Loyalists, Jon Arryn would receive the raven from House Lannister. Little did anyone know that the Lannisters support in the war would change things greatly, House Lannister would indeed earn the respect of House Arryn, Stark, and Baratheon but for how long? How long would it take for the Wolf, Falcon, or Stag to judge the Lion? Tytos Lannister would prove more than any other Lion before him, he would prove that the Dragon's can and will be defeated..._

 _ **A/N: I could not stay away! So we learn many things in this chapter, we learned that there is a PASSIVE civil war happening between the Old Lion and Young Lion, or the Red/Gold Lions and the Silver Lions...**_

 _ **We will see the adventures of Damon Lannister of Lannisport in Braavos soon enough, he will enlist the help of many Sellsword Companies, remember I never gave an exact number of the men they had just a plus 120,000. As you also see, the Westerlands can only field 90,000 Men currently but they will earn a lot more in the year's to come...**_

 _ **Tyrion and Cersei will rule the Tytos Lannister ventures, Tytos has not told his siblings of the strange powers that he has but he will soon, also his children may also have the powers also...**_

 _ **Tytos and Cersei love each other yes, Cersei was not pining after Rhaegar and so will always love her brother.**_

 _ **Get ready people, The March to Storm's End, Braavos Sellsword Recruitment, also the reaction of Kevan, Genna, and Tywin to the Lefford's marching with Tytos to support the Rebels. A lot of stuff is coming up, hope you like it and I hope you're ready!**_


	3. Hear Us Roar

_**One Month Later - Casterly Rock**_

It had been a month since Tytos Lannister had marched to Storm's End, the Banners of House Lannister's Vassals were decorated all around Casterly Rock. The three dogs of House Clegane on a field of Yellow, a golden inverted pile on a sky-blue field, a yellow sun in the first, the sigil of House Lefford. A purple unicorn, on a silver field, the sigil of House Brax. These were the three that were principal among the other houses in the Westerlands, there were others like House Westerling or House Spicer who were connected through an old marriage proposal between their houses. The houses were all in their own encampments, awaiting their Liege Lord, Tywin Lannister. All the houses were here, it seemed that Tywin's mission to prove who was loyal to him or his son had failed. Although some of the houses firmly on the side of Tywin Lannister had made japes towards House Lefford for marching with Tytos Lannister to Storm's End, it was something that Lord Lefford could not and would not give up. 25,000 Men marched with Tytos Lannister. It was not like the whole Westerland had marched with Tytos Lannister, he had even left half of his Guardsmen to guard the entrances to the Westerlands. Lord Lefford had kept the rest of his men, although they were not that much, everyone was brought out of their thoughts when the sound of hooves marching was heard. Everyone knelt when they saw the banner of House Lannister, Tywin Lannister rode on a horse with a few of his household knights armored in the usual Lannister Gear, but a surprise to the Bannermen was Tyrion and Cersei Lannister riding together on horses while being guarded by the Westerlands Guardsmen Company. Sebastian Hill also guarded Lord Tyrion Lannister,

"Welcome loyal Bannermen of House Lannister, come, let us go into the War Council Room..."

Tywin had said with a calm and detached voice, Tywin rode off with the rest of his guards, heading back to Casterly Rock, while Tyrion and Cersei watched over the houses with their guards. Although their eyes were mostly on House Lefford, Westerling, Marbrand, and Spicer. Even though they were loyal to their brother, they were in some way loyal to Cersei and Tyrion also. Considering that Tytos had left them in charge of all ventures, even Cersei and Tyrion were thinking of putting more men into the Westerlands Guardsmen Company. The keep was complete, 15,000 men resided in the keep and patrolled the surrounding areas. Tyrion knew that the Westerlands had started to become the new trading capital for Westeros, considering the amount of food and other items that were available, it got to the point that Tyrion had wanted to start to branch out. Get the Free Cities involved with his proposal, perhaps a trading agreement between them? It would profit House Lannister and the Free Cities, although this would solely be the enterprise of Tytos, Cersei, and Tyrion. Cersei had backed it up, stating that with the influence they have, they could certainly branch out, but also gain the Iron Bank's attention for a possible branch of the Iron Bank in the Westerlands. It would be a long hard road for them, but they had to start somewhere.

The Lords had all gotten on horses, not awaiting their men since they were gathering the camp equipment, they all rode off towards Casterly Rock. Tyrion and Cersei led the Lords towards the Keep that was their family seat, although they both loved Casterly Rock, they felt like it was not their home at all. Being monitored by the watchful eye of Tywin Lannister was hard enough, but now they dealt with maids and servants watching them, Tyrion and Cersei knew they were spies since Tytos had taught them how to spot them out.

They would always do things that they thought maids or servants would do, they also knew that they were spies for the Royal Family. They have been there ever since, although Cersei and Tytos knew they changed every five years or so with someone younger. Cersei could not help but let her mind drift back to her brother, hoping he was okay. She knew that he could take care of himself, but it was like he did not understand, some people say that Jamie had come out clutching her leg, but Tytos had come out clutching her hand. She was part of him as He was part of her, she was his and he was hers. When he is inside her, she feels whole. Cersei shook her head, not wanting to get worked up without her brother here, although she was not sure how she was going to find release without him here. It had been only a month, and she was already missing her other half. Although she knew that deep down in her heart, he would return and if he did not return, then even her father would not hold back her wrath against the Targaryen's...

Tyrion Lannister, The Imp of Casterly Rock. He also missed his brother, but also less than how Cersei missed Tytos. His brother had recognized him as an equal like no one else. They were truly partners in the world that saw fit to take their mother away, his father hated him and even tried to have him killed on multiple occasions, although that was how Sebastian Hill came into his service. His brother had found him and trained him, the two had become best friends and even talked about many great things about the world they lived in. While Sebastian was a member of the Westerlands Guardsmen Company, Tytos had given him watch over Tyrion and he was getting paid a hefty fee with the Guardsmen, but Tyrion felt the need to add more. Although Tyrion, Cersei, and Tytos earned money from their father, they also made money working with one another. Some people hired the guardsmen like Sellswords,

although it was mainly in the Westerlands when people wanted Goods delivered without having bandits raid their wares. It was good money, but not enough. Although the siblings had realized that Tytos had far much more money than he let on, they had confronted him about it. He told them the truth, although they had to laugh their heads off the first time, he talked about a magical red gem that turned any metal into gold, it was something that had to make them laugh and nearly piss themselves, but it was not until he showed them the secret panels hidden in his dresser closet. Tyrion and Cersei were sure that there were over a million Gold Bars in the whole panel, but the shocker was Valyrian Sheets of Steel. Tyrion and Cersei knew with the Valyrian Steel Sheets and Gold Bars that they could elevate their family status with this kind of equipment, but Tytos was biding his time. Not wanting to do it the right way or something like that, Tyrion had been put in charge of Financing, Tytos even said that Tyrion could open up some ventures in the Westerlands with the approval of The Lords that the lands are held by. Tyrion soon started his plans for Whorehouses around the Westerlands, Trading Posts for caravans to rest their horses and catch a drink. It was something that Tyrion planned when Tytos had left, although it was being done and invested by his brother, Tytos had made sure that Tyrion collected the income while paying taxes to their father, while also giving his siblings some of the money. Although the building process would take a couple of months to finish, Tyrion made sure to get the best Masons, and Architects that money could buy.

Tyrion found himself coming out of his thoughts as Sebastian started talking to him,

"I'm hearing whispers of your Father having an ulterior motive for calling the Banners,"

Tyrion found himself letting out a small chuckle, which drew a look from Sebastian, not knowing what Tyrion knew, although Tyrion had known why his father had called the banners it was too silly for his father. If his paranoia had gotten bad enough to call the Banners and wait for the war to end, it was silly. Although it was lovely to have them on standby, should anything happen and they need to ride out as soon as possible. Tyrion looked at Sebastian, noticing that sometime during the ride to Casterly Rock that he rode up next to him. Tyrion shrugged, not wanting to say anything in front of the Lords. Which Sebastian understood, the two rode in silence the rest of the ride. Soon enough they had arrived at Casterly Rock, House Lannister Banners had been decorated around the keep, which drew small smiles on the face of Cersei. Knowing that her father did this to show that they still had power over the other houses, but somehow it also served as a reminder to not cross House Lannister in their keep. Tyrion and Cersei got off their houses, letting the servants take care of it, the two immediately went to the quarters of Tytos, that was guarded by two Lannister Household Guards. Soon they entered the room, which was filled with documents and letters from various people. Tyrion looked back to Cersei with a small frown on his face,

"You wanted to run finances while he was gone Tyrion, but remember to check on the other ventures. We still have not heard from cousin Damon regarding the Golden Company or any of the Sellsword Companies as of late,"

Tyrion nodded, he did wonder how his cousin was doing but he knew he would be alright, well that was what he thought. His cousin would have a lot on the line for this, considering that the Lannisters of Lannisport would be getting a lot of recognition from the Heir to Casterly Rock, that would also help their standings with the other Lords who looked down upon them, even though they were Lannisters, it was something completely different, they were looked down because they were not the main branch of House Lannister. Although some people had respected House Lannister of Lannisport for maintaining the fleet for House Lannister, which Tytos had thanked some of them for a long time, he actually paid them some gold to upgrade their rather small holdings but also to upgrade their keep. But then came the big job, helping the Main Branch of House Lannister. Damon of Lannisport was picked, he was given multiple tasks before he left and should be ready to help his family. This would be a great thing for him also, although the Sellsword Companies he is buying may be somewhat difficult to purchase, considering it would be a permanent contract between House Lannister and the Sellsword Companies. Tyrion also knew that some of these sellswords could not be trusted, but for companies like the Golden Company, and Company of the Rose. He would take his chance, after the Golden Company's words,

'Our Word is Good as Gold'

* * *

 _ **Braavos, Port**_

Damon Lannister had just arrived in Braavos, no pirates had bothered their ship. Although it was lucky, considering the amount of Gold onboard. Though when he had gotten off the ship, the City Guard of Braavos had immediately wanted to inspect the ship. Due to the fact that he docked in the Chequy Port, which allows the guards to search the ships for any illegal items or such. Damon nodded to his two Lannister Guards, letting them know it was okay to let them do their business. Damon looked around Braavos, he noticed many inns and people going back and forth between places. It truly was a busy place, Damon looked back and noticed the guards had finished with their inspection. He nodded to them and they nodded back, Damon waved his hand as the Lannister Guards got the chests of Gold off the ship and into a crate that could be pulled by one of them. One took up the crate and went ahead, slowly. While another had guarded Damon, they all begun to walk to the Iron Bank. Hoping they could contact the Golden Company.

It took ten minutes to arrive at the Iron Bank, there were a lot of twists and turns with the streets and alleyways. Damon entered first with the guards behind him, it drew the attention of multiple bankers, patrons, and other people. Although the Iron Bankers had taken one look on the sigil on the front of Damon's clothing, knowing that House Lannister was here to do business. One of the Bankers left their station that went noticed to Damon and his guards, he seemed to be going for a better-suited person to handle the transaction between House Lannister and the Iron Bank. Soon enough a man in Myrish Silk Tunic had come out, looking the part of a manager of the Iron Bank. The man directed Damon to the side door, that held his Office. Damon entered, looking around the office and was impressed. Paintings that depicted the foundation, and building of Braavos. There was also miniature versions of the Titan of Braavos, it was magnificent to the eyes of Damon. He sat down at the opposite end of the chair that the associate of the Iron Bank had sat,

"Welcome, Lord Lannister, we here at the Iron Bank were not expecting you, we presumed that Westeros was in a state of War,"

Damon smiled at the Iron Associate, he knew the Iron Bank had informants or spies of some kind that helped them gain information on the state of Westeros. Although it seemed that none were in the west, considering they did not mention the booming Westerlands. Damon did not even know how his cousin had even got the Westerlands Fertile, they sometimes did not produce enough food to even last a three year Winter but now they could and it was better. It felt like the Westerlands were just beginning with this rise in power, Damon got out of his thoughts, knowing he had business to take care of. He looked back to Associate, letting a small Lannister-like smirk grow on his face,

"I'm not a Lord, that belongs to the Main branch of House Lannister, I am merely a cousin and a deliverer. But yes Westeros is in a state of war, but lucky my Lord had sent me just in time. He wishes to employ some of the Sellsword Companies that the Iron Bank employs, like the Golden Company"

This brings a shocked look at the Associate's face because it costs a hefty amount of gold to hire the Golden Company, who have 10,000 Men currently. The associate looks to Damon, noticing that he has slid a letter over towards him. He reads it, what he finds is astonishing, the amount of money that House Lannister is willing to pay is truly surprising to him and to give this money for a permanent contract with Sellsword Companies was also something surprising, the Associate could not help but think that the Lannisters would bring a lot of business to the Iron Bank, the associate had called for parchment, ink, and a quill. He started to write down the companies that could be enlisted, among those were the three that Damon was told to hire. It already got to about twenty thousand men in total, Damon would have enough to hire as many as possible, but he knew that Tyrion and Tytos wanted skilled soldiers for whatever they were planning. Damon remembered something quickly, he insulted himself due to forgetting, he pulled out a second letter from Tytos, who gave it to him before he left for Braavos. He would wait until the Associate was done with the other, soon enough though, the Associate slid over the parchment and Damon was shocked. He knew where he could possibly find these people,

* * *

 _ **Sellsword Companies:**_

 _Golden Company - Cost: 75,000 Gold Dragons - Men: 10,000_

 _Lost Legion - Cost: 25,000 Gold Dragons - Men: 5,000_

 _Company of the Rose - Cost: 25,000 Gold Dragons - Men: 5,000_

 _Second Sons - Cost: 20,000 Gold Dragons - Men: 2,500_

 _Stormcrows - 5,000 Gold Dragons - Men: 1,000_

 _~ Provided by the Iron Bank of Braavos ~_

* * *

Damon is a little taken back, considering Lord Tyrion and Tytos had given him 500,000 Gold Dragons to complete the deals, but this was completely different and money saver. He noticed that the Associate was still reading over the letter that was written by Lord Tytos, it was a request to purchase a building in Braavos, although they would need to go to Sealord of Braavos also to complete the deal, this was different also. It was the plan that Lord Tytos had to have and it was to open trade with Essos, although for now he just wanted to have a working trade agreement with Braavos if it was possible then he would later expand with the other free cities. Damon was just the man getting it delivered, he would also need to have a meeting soon enough with the other Sellsword Companies, hopefully, they would be able to send a representative of some kind to oversee the deal with House Lannister. Damon kept looking over, hoping to see if anything else was wrong but nothing was. He looked back to the Associate, also noticing that he finished reading, he also looked a bit shocked at the parchment but besides that he was fine,

"Before we can open trade with Lord Tytos Lannister, he would need to get the approval of the Sealord, if that goes through, then the Iron Bank would be glad to open trade with House Lannister. I believe our business is concluded, good day to you Lord Lannister"

Damon nodded back, shaking the hand of the Associate with a firm grip, he looked at his guards and they both walked out, heading to an Inn they could find. They eventually found one in the Purple Harbor of the Moon Pool, they entered and were treated like Royalty. Immediately the Innkeeper had noticed the clothing of House Lannister, although Damon did wonder how Braavosi people recognized the sigil of House Lannister, even when Damon knew that no Lannister had gone to Braavos in some time. He would never know though, Damon was immediately given a top end room and called for some parchment, quill, and ink. He would need to write to Tyrion, considering that they had not had some message from him in a long time. He started to write out what he needed to say, hoping that it would find Tyrion in the next month or so.

* * *

 _To Lord Tyrion Lannister, Advisor to Tytos Lannister,_

 _Cousin, it is me, Damon, I have arrived in Braavos and made contact with the Iron Bank. Before I get into the other details of the business at hand, if any other business needs to take place here, I hope that I, Damon of Lannisport can help. Now, the Iron Bank has given me the recommendations for Sellsword Companies. Some like the Golden Company, Lost Legion, and Second Sons. Already those numbers come to 20,000 Men, I believe I would meet with a representative of these companies to discuss the details of our contract. Otherwise Lord Tyrion, I will have an update soon on the status of the Sellsword Companies._

 ** _Damon Of Lannisport, Representative of Tytos Lannister_**

* * *

Damon finished writing the letter, had given it to one of his guards, stating to hurry towards the Port. Damon had enough of the day, wanting to get to bed and knowing he had to meet with the Sealord of Braavos. Damon wanted to see what type of things that the Sealord could possibly offer House Lannister, although Damon knew that it would be him doing the most bartering for House Lannister, considering the fact that this was all part of the plan that Tytos had laid out. The East Lannister Trading Company, Damon just hoped that he would not screw it up. He sighed, finally letting the exhaustion come over him and fell asleep in his bed.

The next morning, Damon woke up with knocking being the sound to wake him up, he stretched and groaned as he woke, wondering who in the Seven Hells bothered him during his rest. He realized it was the Innkeeper, he looked at his guards and noticed they were shrugging. Damon shook his head, but looked back to the Innkeeper with a raised eyebrow, still wondering why he had to bother him in the middle of his rest,

"Sorry to bother you Lord Lannister, but a Representative of the Iron Bank has come to greet with another man of the Golden Company, they request your presence with them."

Damon nodded, although he never expected a representative of the Golden Company to be available now at all times. Damon guessed that the Iron Bank had a Golden Company member in Braavos at all times most likely, considering the rumors that the Iron Bank has always used the Golden Company to collect some of the money that they are owed, some people thought they could take the Iron Bank's money and not pay it, but they would be wrong and they would be killed. Now it was time for the Lannisters to employ the Golden Company, Damon walked towards his chest that sat at the end of his bed, he opened it and saw black leathers with a Golden Lion sown into the clothing. He quickly removed his small clothes and put on his more appropriate attire, he motioned the Guards inside and they went towards the chest filled with Gold, knowing that they had to help Damon at the current time, all three of them had made it towards a small private room that was guarded by men in Gold Armor, they slightly reminded Damon of the Westerlands Guardsmen Company. Damon nods to his guards, motioning for them to stay here while he enters the room.

As Damon enters he is immediately grabbed by the elbow and patted down men in black leathers with no sigil on their clothing, although Damon presumes they are peacekeepers hired by the Associate of the Iron Bank. He was correct as they did not find anything on him, they walked back over towards the Associate while Damon sat down opposite them, who looked at him at him with nothing written on his face, although Damon thought he could have seen a maddening glint of greed in his eyes. Damon would possibly have to put down that greed, but he would wait and see if that remains,

"Thank you both for coming, the Iron Bank is glad to be involved in getting two powerful companies in hopes of cooperating together,"

Damon nodded, although he was a bit worried about messing this up, he remembered that he was a Lannister, he was employed by Tytos, his Cousin. He would not fail him now, looking up with a steely eye gaze was Damon Lannister. He called for his guards to enter, although he did notice the Iron Bank associate tense, they simply handed him a contract and a quill, along with an inkpot. He handed them over to the Golden Company representative, knowing that he would read it over and be shocked at the amount they would be earning over the years but Damon thought he would need to tell the Iron Bank as well,

"My Lord Tytos Lannister wants all 10,000 Men of the Golden Company, he plans to pay the upfront cost of 75,000 Gold Dragons. He also plans to pay a bonus of 25,000 Gold Dragons should the Golden Company do certain tasks correctly in his way. But for now he will pay 10,000 Gold Dragons at the end of each month, this is a permanent contract, and should you accept, 5,000 men of the Golden Company are to go to Casterly Rock and await their orders."

The Iron Bank Associate was shocked, that contract would have the Golden Company out of their employ. Although he did notice that Lord Lannister stated that only 5,000 Men would go to Westeros, he wondered what he planned for the other 5,000 Men of the Golden Company. He looked over to the associate of the Golden Company, it looked like he was in shock and then a small smile played out over his face. He looked like he was agreeing to it, although the associate quickly schooled his face, it was too late as Damon had seen it and knew he had him. Damon stood up, going over to the cabinet that held some water and wine, he took water and poured a glass for himself, taking a quick sip and leaning against the cabinet, awaiting the answer of the Golden Company man,

"What does Lord Tytos want with the other 5,000 men? Considering if you have the ships ready to leave?"

Damon looked at both men, he knew they would pick up on the 5,000 Men staying in Essos with him for a while, he would need protection and a sizeable force. Damon looked at the men with a signature Lannister grin,

"Yes we do have the ships ready, the rest of the men will be coming with me to gather the other companies of Sellswords. My Lord plans to do great things, uniting the Sellsword Companies is one of them, do the Golden Company accept this offer?"

The Golden Company Associate had signed the contract, looking at Damon and nodded his head. He nodded, showing his support for the plan, Damon looked out the window and saw a huge manor in the distance, he knew that it had to be the Sealord's Palace and that would be his next destination before moving on to Pentos, hoping to hire the few Sellswords he could find there, with no more business to discuss Damon walked out, being followed quickly by his guards who left the chest by the door for the Golden Company. Although Damon could hear a few curse words of surprise in the distance as he left, chuckling as they cursed

* * *

 _ **Tytos Lannister Encampment - Outskirts of Summerhall**_

Tytos Lannister, Lyonel Marbrand, and Loren Lefford were all sitting around a map of the Stormlands, they had been sadly misinformed by multiple Ravens coming in from Lords. It was then that Tytos learned not to trust the messages, they could lead to a trap but luckily none did. Tytos and his forces were sitting in an encampment that was on the borders of Summerhall, they would try and march on Storm's End if it was not for a rider in the night informing them of the House Cafferen, Fell, and Grandison. They had betrayed their Lord for the Targaryen's, they had gathered their forces and planned to march on Storm's End to confront their Liege Lord. Although they would be forced to take their forces back to Summerhall, Robert Baratheon had sent the letter to Tytos Lannister, hoping that the Heir to Casterly Rock could head them off and await further instructions. Tytos had received the letter easily and gathered a force of 9,000 Men, the rest of the 16,000 Men had remained at camp, guarding the entrance to the Stormlands.

The situation was that Tytos Lannister and his forces had cut off the Loyalists forces who had 12,000 Men, although Tytos knew that he was outnumbered, simple skirmishes between the groups had been done back and forth. Tytos and his Generals had waited for Robert Baratheon, although he was due to arrive soon and confront the former Loyal houses to House Baratheon. Tytos and his men soon heard horns coming from the East, they both knew that Robert Baratheon had come with his forces finally. Tytos looked to his Generals, shaking his head, he knew that Robert Baratheon was a man who loved war but this needed tactics, lest they lose men from this battle. Although Tytos knew that it was going to happen anyway, he would rather minimalize it. Soon though yelling was heard from outside, Tytos scoffed, knowing that the loud and battle-hungry Robert Baratheon had _graced_ their presence. Robert had entered the tent that held Tytos and his Generals, he immediately went for the wine, although only had a small chug of it. Robert looked over to Tytos,

"So the Old Lion really did send his heir to do battle, good! We need you blond shits and your men to help win this war against the Dragonspawn,"

Tytos looked at Robert with a gaze that was unreadable, he wondered why Robert disliked the Lannisters but he did not care at this time. They needed to stop the revolting Lords, he looked to Robert hoping that he had a plan to stop the Lords. Robert noticing the look went over towards the War Table, it was decorated with pieces that held the Trout of House Tully which was still next to the Riverlands. The Direwolf of House Stark that was still in Winterfell, The stag of House Baratheon that was now placed next to the Lion of House Lannister that were both next to Summerhall. The Rose of House Tyrell was also still in Highgarden for the time being, but Tytos knew the Growing Strong men of House Tyrell would get involved soon enough. The Kraken was still in Pyke, but once again Tytos thought that could change at any moment. The Sun that was pierced by a Spear was moving closer to the Border of Dorne, all the Great Houses were making moves somehow and in someway soon enough,

"Okay when the traitors come, we can take them by surprise, they would not know of House Lannister's involvement yet, but I assume they would think that Aerys sent them and they would march to Summerhall, on the grounds of peace with their men, Robert takes them from the Rear, while Tytos and his men attack from the front. We would win, but we also may face casualties"

Lyonel looked at the faces of Robert, Loren, and Tytos. They all have some problems with it, but with little time they can hardly formulate a tactic this good enough. Tytos nods to Loren and Lyonel, giving his approval of the plan. Robert looks a bit angered though, most likely because he won't be getting the frontlines, but he agrees nonetheless and all of them start to make preparations, although Tytos calls back Robert while Loren and Lyonel head off to tell them to prepare also. Robert waits for Tytos to start his talk,

"After this War is over, and when we win, I want Summerhall in the Stormlands, and Rhaenys Hill in King's Landing. I know the plan is for you to take the Iron Throne, considering your close to the Royal Bloodline anyway. I also want something from the north but that will wait for when I talk with Eddard Stark, do you agree with me purchasing Rhaenys Hill and Summerhall?"

Robert grunted and nodded, not even caring about the reason why the Young Heir to Casterly Rock wanted the two places that he thought meant nothing, he just wanted to be rid of Summerhall and Rhaenys Hill, Robert would not even realize that he was the cause of the Rise in Power that the Lannisters would soon have. Robert left the tent, not even noticing that Tytos Lannister now had a predatory grin on his face that could cow a Lion itself,

"And so it begins."

* * *

 ** _~ The Battle of Summerhall ~_**

Lord Grandison, Fell, and Cafferen were all worried when they saw the Lannister Banner of Casterly Rock. They knew that Tywin Lannister had resigned from his position as Hand of The King, but the fact that he would remain loyal to King Aerys was a surprise to them. It came as a surprise that not only did Tywin send 25,000 Men to back them up, but he sent his son, Tytos Lannister. Soon enough the Lords and their 12,000 Men had marched to Summerhall, seeing the banners of House Lannister and Lefford among them. They saw Tytos Lannister with his 9,000 Men, they both rode up towards one another, Lord Grandison was leading the parley for the Loyalists while Tytos Lannister was leading his. All the Lords on the side of the Loyalists gave the Heir to Casterly Rock a wary look that he caught, sending the Lords a small smirk that made them a little nervous, Tytos began the talks with a little bit of the Lannister flair,

"My Lords, my King wishes you well in this war to come, he is angered that it has to come this, but he does understand, all the same, come let us march..."

Tytos rode off, knowing that was the signal and as soon as he rode off, Arrows were coming down on the Loyalists who barely had time to recover. Lord Grandison realizing the trap had ridden off after Tytos, wanting to gut the Traitorous Lion for going against their rightful King, Aerys Targaryen. Lyonel and Loren looked at one another, they both drew their swords and Loren got his shield ready, while Lyonel tightened his grip on his Greatsword, with a war cry they both started to engage the Loyalists of Storm's End,

Lyonel was currently going against Lord Cafferen, he swung his Greatsword in a downwards arc that ended up getting parried by the more experienced Lord Cafferen, who also backed up a little, hoping to gain his bearings against the younger Lyonel. Although that was not what happened, as Lyonel refusing to let the Lord Cafferen gain a breather immediately started to hack and slash at the Lord, although they seemed to be perfectly timed as Cafferen could barely hold his shield up correctly. Lyonel looking at the now weakened defence of Lord Cafferen had tried to go for the killing blow but was suddenly tackled to the ground by said Lord, who pulled a dagger out from its sheath and with the intent to end Lyonel, but Lyonel was saved suddenly when a Sword had found itself through the leg of Lord Cafferen who groaned, rolling off of Lyonel. Lyonel looked at his savior and realized it was Loren Lefford, he nodded his thanks and looked back towards the bleeding Cafferen, Lyonel looked a bit regretful for the Lord but could not find anything else to say,

"Go on! Do it, boy! Aid the foolish Stag, but I know the Dragons will have their vengeance against you Marbrand..."

Lyonel with one final sorrowful look towards the fallen Lord beheaded him and looked towards Loren, who simply motioned him to come forward, although they both wondered where Tytos was, they could not worry about that now. Considering that Robert was currently clashing Warhammer with Sword against Lord Fell, neither noticed that his son, Silveraxe was coming up from behind them until they heard a cry and quickly dodged the son of Lord Fell. Loren went forward with the intent to kill the Young Silveraxe. Lyonel was about to join him but he was distracted when a man of the Loyalists came towards him, wielding a Greatsword like his. He smiled at his opponent, although it was forced, considering that now he has had a taste of this war. He feels a bit horrified but does not let it get to him, he lifts his Greatsword and is ready to face his opponent once more,

The soldier walks towards Lyonel, bringing his Greatsword to slash at the young Lyonel, hoping to defeat the young lad with a lazy strike. Lyonel rolls out of the way, bringing his Greatsword up to block a strike that the Soldier had tried to bring down on his head. They were in a struggle to see who gained the upper hand, with Lyonel slowly making his way back to his feet. Both men were gritting their teeth, hoping to get the other men to submit someway but knew that neither would at this time. Lyonel soon won the struggle, with another cry had tried to split the man in two with a sideways swing of his Greatsword. Lyonel's strike was blocked with a clang, he lost his grip somewhat, it only loosely hung in his hands while the Soldier had gone to cleave him in two once more, Lyonel somehow finding a new resolve had dodged and started to find strength in himself, the two started to trade strike for strike but all their strikes only met sword or missed by good inch or so. Both men were appreciating the skill that the other held, soon they both started to strike once again. The Soldier seeing a slight difference in the stance with Lyonel, thinking he messed up rushed in to strike at Lyonel but was shocked when the young man had dodged once more, but also Lyonel had sliced at the back of the Soldier's knee, once more having a kneeling an opponent in his sight. Lyonel sighed looking at the soldier who simply hung his head low, with a grunt Lyonel beheaded the Soldier and looked over to see that Loren was still fighting against Silveraxe.

Loren Lefford, Heir to the Golden Tooth had never thought he would be involved in the Rebellion that had stirred up all of the Seven Kingdoms. Now though he knew that he was truly involved, this was no sparring battle that the other would try and not hurt each other. This was something else truly, Silveraxe was truly trying to kill him with the wild strikes that came at him. Loren due to his training had dodged the attacks effortlessly, although all the dodging had started to make him a little tired, another strike from Silveraxe came towards him, although weirdly Silveraxe was wielding a Mace in this battle. Loren had thought with the name Silveraxe, he would wield one also. Loren now knew that not all things live up to their name, Loren soon parried an attacked coming from Silveraxe. With this, Loren would unleash a flurry of attacks that targeted a joint on the body of Silveraxe, this would bring Silveraxe to his knees begging for mercy, but Loren with a roar that would make Tytos proud lopped off his head. He looked down at the body of his enemy, and sighed, Loren, looked around at the battle and noticed that some men had surrendered while others laid down on the ground dead with arms, legs, and some heads scattered on the ruined castle of Summerhall. Loren kept looking around, he noticed that Robert had killed Lord Fell. Only one person had remained missing from this battle, and that was Tytos himself.

 _With Tytos_

Tytos had ridden into the forest of Summerhall, hoping that he could lose Lord Grandison and bring him to surrender later on but no. They were currently staring at each other with different expressions, Tytos with a calm look on his face that would make his father proud. While Lord Grandison was spewing curses towards the Young Lannister, Grandison had enough and rushed towards Tytos who still had that calm look on his face and had even pulled out his swords yet. Which were attached to his back, Grandison had brought out a Longsword that was possibly made by his family blacksmith. Tytos dodged the incoming attack from Grandison, kicking him to the ground and hoping to pacify him. Tytos finally pulled out his swords, knowing that he would not be able to pacify Lord Grandison anymore because he was out for blood and more likely traitor blood in his opinion. Tytos and Grandison released multiple attacks on one another, with Grandison gaining the upper hand on the skilled Dual-Wielding Lannister. Tytos knowing that was losing ground, tried to find any hole in the defense that Grandison had but he found none. Grandison now parried a sloppy attack form Tytos and kicked him, which Tytos had gone rolling down a dirt hill in the forest and losing his swords in the process, Tytos looked around in the dirt but could not find his sword.

Tytos sighed knowing he would have to gain the upper somehow, he pulled out a small shortsword from its sheath and knew it would not be much, but he hoped that it could hold off Grandison long enough to come up with a plan. Speaking of Grandison, a roar of anger was heard from opposite Tytos and he did not have time to dodge the incoming attacks that came from Grandison, Tytos was on the ground, still grasping on to his hidden shortsword and backed away, he quickly stood up and noticed his swords was sitting next to a tree that was blocked by Grandison. Tytos sighed knowing this was not going to be easy, he looked at the Shortsword and grinned which made Grandison nervous but he did not vocally say it. Tytos switched the way he gripped the Shortsword, now the blade touched his forearm and felt cool to him but he paid it no attention. He rushed towards Grandison, mostly targeting his arms and legs with his blade but it was ineffective as Tytos had guessed it. He made a quick slash strike with the shortsword, knowing that Grandison would block but with his left hand, he threw a lazy punch that made Grandison grip his face and fall to the ground holding his nose that was slightly bleeding. Tytos had run to his swords, picked them up, getting used to the grip once again.

Both men were staring at each other once again, but this time they were dirtied and bruised. Tytos' face was muddy and dirty, his hair was rough and rugged making him look like mountain clansmen, only his green eyes that were blazing like wildfire were noticeable through the dirtied face. Grandison had blood smeared over his lips and nose, which was bent at an odd angle, his face was bruised on the left side of his cheek also due to the punch from Tytos, but otherwise, he was fine and well, Both men continued staring at one another, Tytos kept his face stoic and calm, on the inside he was nervous and knew that this was going to decide a lot. He would either survive against Lord Grandison, or he would die here and leave his family, he would leave Tyrion, Uncle Kevan, Aunt Genna, his Father, and most of all his sister, Cersei. Tytos had unknowingly decided then and there, he would fight and survive, he would fight and begin a legacy with House Lannister. He would not die in this forest, Tytos placed his left sword back in its sheath. He gripped the right-handed sword two-handed, wanting to gain as much as he could with this sword, he looked back to Lord Grandison, raising an eyebrow towards the man who almost defeated here today.

No cries, words, or even grunts were uttered, only the gripping of swords and the crunching of twigs, dirt, and other objects below the men's feet. Grandison slashed towards Tytos with a surprisingly strong grip, Tytos actually moved back a little when his sword clashed with Grandison's. He was shocked that the Lord was still able to go but he had to realize that Grandison had probably taken part in many wars before like his Lord Father, he needed to try and find some sort of opening in the defense that Lord Grandison had put up. Tytos moved back, but Lord Grandison would not allow him to do so and soon the Sword strikes came again, Grandison had kept up the assault but he would get too comfortable with his position and overextend his arm, allowing Tytos to strike, with an air cutting strike, slashed the arm off Grandison. Lord Grandison would grip his now bleeding arm and writhe on the floor in pain, while Tytos dropped to his knees, and took in a deep breath. He noticed the shouts and cries of Lyonel and Loren getting closer to him, he was not paying attention, only that he survived this battle. He survived his first true battle, he started laughing at himself and got on one knee, using it to rest his arm.

Lyonel and Loren soon came across Tytos, who was still kneeling but quietly watching Lord Grandison in case he did something. They approached their Commander who turned around, somehow knowing it was them,

"So... How many of ours are dead Lyonel?"

Lyonel actually checked, knowing that Tytos would want to know and surprisingly there were none on the side of the Westerlands Guardsmen Company, but House Lefford did suffer some losses,

"We lost none on the Westerlands Guardsmen Company, but House Lefford lost 2,000 Men, 6,000 Men of the Loyalists have surrendered and added to our numbers due to the convincing speech that I gave Robert Baratheon. That puts us at about 29,000 Men, once Robert joins with the rest of his host of 10,000 and we join with the rest of our 16,000, we will have a force of 39,000 Men marching north to join up with Eddard Stark, soon we can end this war and march on the capital, hopefully,"

Tytos nodded, having enough of battle today, he just wanted to get home and into his loving sister's embrace, but he could not. He chose to fight this war, he chose to further House Lannister with this battle, Tytos and his men had tied up Lord Grandison. Tytos made it back to the battle sight, he saw the injured men of House Lefford but saw none of his men, he knew that they were good but not this good. Robert Baratheon had merely marched with a few of his Household guards, which barely added to the numbers of 25,000 Before but now they hoped he could march back to Storm's End and call his banners. Tytos looked over to see Robert Baratheon painted in the blood of Lord Fell, he was smiling savagely like he was having the time of his life. Tytos could not believe this was to be his King, most likely, but still, it would be a terrible reign if he came to be another Aegon The Unworthy. Tytos shivered at the thought, he noticed that Lyonel had brought his horse and he nodded his head in thanks, not having enough energy to even say thank you.

Tytos sighed, climbing onto the Horse and heading back to his encampment and wanting to get a nice rest after this battle. Tytos did not even know that news of his battle would spread across the Seven Kingdoms, all the way to Casterly Rock, his family would no doubt be impressed by this...

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Later - Casterly Rock**_

Tryion and Cersei were in Tytos' Solar, they had been busy preparing for the arrival of the Golden Company, although they could easily fit and await orders with the Westerlands Company. Tyrion and Cersei wanted to keep the two forces apart for a while, hoping that no bad blood would be between the famous Sellsword Company and The Westerlands Guardsmen. They would put the Golden Company in the housing district that was made Genna and Tytos, although it would be a large manor that would be enough to hold the 5,000 Men. Tyrion had been proud that his cousin was able to buy the Golden Company with the deal that was originally made, it seemed like the Golden Company knew that House Lannister would pay well for their services. That also put the Westerlands back at a force of 70,000 Men, although they were actually 75,000 Strong in truth. The rest of the Golden Company remained in Braavos with Damon for the time being, considering that other Slave Soldiers, Sellswords, and Sellsword Companies had to be bought and soon. Tyrion heard a knock on the door, he motioned for Sebastian to get the door and allow the person entry. His Father, Uncle Kevan, and Aunt Genna had entered the room, Tyrion paid them no attention and continued his writing the books but he would hear the cough of his father. Tyrion looked up and spared his Father a glance, before quickly blowing on the ink and placing the Quill in the inkpot, he looked up and gave the trio his full undivided attention,

"Uncle, Lord Father, and Aunt, to what do I owe the pleasure of you being here?"

Tywin scoffed at his son, Tywin thought that Tyrion was probably managing the books of a whorehouse, although he would be wrong. Tywin looked around and looked at Cersei who was also managing books of some kind, they both seemed to be managing something and Cersei got tapped on the shoulder by Tyrion who looked at him with a raised eyebrow, it was then that Cersei noticed their guests and closed the book, also giving her Father, Uncle, and Aunt the attention they wanted. Tywin looked for a chair to seat, he immediately looked to Tyrion who simply looked back at him, Tyrion knew that Tywin wanted to seem in charge right now but truly they were busy handling the transaction between the Iron Bank and House Lannister, although it seemed that Tywin did not even notice the moves that they were making. Tyrion would not allow his father to see the work they put into this Alliance, if it went through then the Lannisters would be untouchable, in the terms of Money, Power, and Influence, perhaps they could rule themselves again as Kings Of The Rock. Although that was way off, Tyrion looked to his Uncle Kevan and Aunt Genna, they also seemed to be happy with how things were going but he noticed they were staring daggers into the back of Tywin, Tyrion had one though, 'What has he done?'

"A Letter arrives from the Stormlands, Tytos, Lyonel, Loren, and Robert Baratheon marched against 12,000 Loyalists at Summerhall. While their men had been at a hastily gathered force of 9,000 mixed with some Household Knights that Robert Baratheon had managed to gather..."

Tyrion looked to Cersei, knowing that his sister was already nervous for their brother and everyone at least suspected of their relationship even Kevan and Cersei. Although their father had remained unaware, it was somewhat mind-boggling for Tyrion. Although he could not focus on that now, looking back to his father and subtly sending Cersei looks of doubt that Tytos perished, everyone knew that the Westerlands Guardsmen Company were among the best in Westerlands. Although it was not proven that much, it was suspected by some people in the Westerlands but the siblings thought it was just Lords trying to cozy up to the next Lord of Casterly Rock. Tyrion looked at their father, hoping he would continue and end this useless silence that could be used to get back to their work and finally start working on the next project that was soon to start with the Golden Company approaching fast,

"Tytos has secured a victory in the name of my house, House Lannister has once again proven why they are the best in the Westerlands, the deaths of 2,000 Lefford Men will also be held today, a prayer to the Seven has to be said after all... But it does help remind them not to cross me..."

Tyrion and Cersei looked at their father in shock, he was taking credit for this battle and he did not even partake in it. Tyrion shook his head, letting a sad small smile play out on his face, the sooner his Father died the better, or otherwise, this would be a long time of hiding in the shadows, working with the people that knew the stuff they were planning, but this was a low even for their father. They simply waited for their father to leave, knowing that neither was going to respond when he tried to take responsibility for a Battle that he took no part in, Cersei could not help about her other half, how was he feeling and how he would feel after the battle. She could not help but place a hand on her chest, knowing that her heart was beating frantically, she was trying to calm herself down and knew that he was okay, but it was failing. She was not used to this, she was used to having her brother right beside her, but now she did not have that and instead, he was miles away, Cersei could help but realize that this war would truly test how much she could survive without her brother. This was a test from the gods, it was something that she did not like but would have to get used too. She did not bother looking at her Father, Aunt, and Uncle. She simply went back to writing the books on income and outcome,

"Thank you father, this is great news to hear that Tytos is alive and well,"

Tywin scowled at this thing that he would believe was not his son, barely trying to mask the hate he had for this thing addressing him as Father, but said nothing and left the room, not even passing a glance towards Cersei, Kevan, or Genna. They all sighed once the door closed, although Kevan and Genna more audibly while Tyrion and Cersei simply released the grips they each held on their chairs. One could not see the anger they held, but by the way, they held the chairs, it was pretty obvious that they were angry and ready to cut down their father. They grew to learn that compliments barely came with Tywin towards them, always going towards Jamie or Tytos. Although Tytos knew they were angered, he quickly told them that he did not matter and soon enough it would be over. Tyrion looked up to see that Kevan and Genna were still standing there, seemingly waiting for something,

"Is there anything I can do for you Uncle and Aunt?"

Genna and Kevan shared a small smirk before handing over a piece of parchment that had Tyrion and Cersei shocked but they did not show it, simply scanning the paper over and looking back to Genna and Kevan, if this was true then they were going to be in trouble, they could now allow this to happen. This would divide the Westerlands into two if this happened, Tyrion looked at Cersei whose eyes had looked like Tytos' at that moment, burning like wildfire. It was something that they had somehow worked on together without ever being together, when one of them was threatened the other would immediately get angry, making a silent vow to kill whoever or whatever tried to take them down. Although this also extended to Tyrion all the same, he would fight and give his life for his siblings. But now this was something that would remind people of the Dance of Dragons, if what Tyrion and Cersei read was real then the Westerlands may just become a true state of war, Cersei widened her eyes, now truly knowing why Tywin had called the Banners, she tapped Tyrion on the shoulder,

"This is why he called the Banners, he wishes to know who is truly loyal to this family if it ever comes to it, he has always loved _him_ more then any of us, including Tytos. This is his chance, while Tytos is off fighting a war and possibly may die, he is working every angle possible to get _him_ back home and now Father may just start a war within our own home. He calls the banners, not for the Rebellion but for another war that may happen, he has been preparing, and now so shall we. Brother, we must unite against the enemies of this house, because Father now must realize what he is causing. For Lord Tytos Lannister, Future Lord of Casterly Rock, Future Warden of the West, and Future Shield of Lannisport..."

Tyrion nodded, although his face was nothing but one of pure anger, hate, and fury. His father was trying to usurp the position away from Tytos, although it was well within his right, they did not like it and would not allow it to happen. They would burn Casterly Rock to the ground before it happened, this was something that had shaken them to their core, but also lit a fire deep inside them. The Lannister Siblings would start to play the Game of Casterly Rock, they both looked to Kevan and Genna nodding their heads towards them, not in any mood to talk. Knowing this, Genna and Kevan left the room with quickened but quiet footsteps Tyrion looked at Cersei, nodding his head towards her and he continued to look down at the parchment,

* * *

 _Tywin Plans To Make Jamie his heir once again, when the War is over and King Aerys is subdued within King's Landing, but if that does not happen then Tywin is also planning to have it taken up by Kevan or a Distant Lannister._

 _Tywin does not care for the improvements placed on the Westerlands, or the fact that it is more powerful then it has ever been, he wants to give the Lannisters a fighting chance in his words once again, he does not care for Tytos, he find him arrogant and foolish, even though he has won a battle in the name of this House. He is no longer fit to rule the Rock, we know that you have some Houses supporting you besides the stern Tywin Supporters who will no doubt also support Jamie,_

 _But know that Myself and Kevan are supporting Tytos Lannister, the second of his name._

 _If you need any support, do not hesitate to ask..._

* * *

 _Tywin Lannister, he would be known as the man to start the War of The Lions because no longer would it be a passive fight, the Westerlands Guardsmen Company would close their keep and await further orders from Tyrion and Cersei Lannister. House Lefford, Westerling, Spicer, and Marbrand would all start to shift men towards Tytos Lannister. The Lines were drawn, while Tywin remained oblivious that his own children knew his plans and planned to usurp the Rock from him. They would this in the name of Lord Tytos Lannister, although they knew it would not be easy because war is never easy..._

* * *

 ** _It is widely known that Tywin wants Jamie as his heir in the books and TV Show, but in this, he plans to remove his son from the Line of Succession and place his eldest son Jamie back in the place. Now, this is stupid for multiple reasons on the part of Tywin, the Westerlands has begun to see riches like no other. They have also had more food and crops because of Tytos, with his techniques on breeding the animals and his crop ideas. He has helped several Houses with their keeps, earning their loyalty. So very stupid on the part of Tywin, but also the fact that he plans to place Jamie as Lord of Casterly Rock, who has no experience or training to become Lord of Casterly Rock, let alone the Warden of the West._**

 ** _So yes this is truly the beginning of a second War but for now, Tywin does not even know that he his children know his plans. So this starts the whole Silver/Young Lions, get ready to see more action and more political movements being made by Damon Lannister!_**

 ** _Also please tell me what you thought of the Battle, I know I am not the best at writing them, but I think it came out Okay at best lol!_**

 ** _Review, Fav, and Follow!_**


	4. Sealord, Gold, Sons

_**Braavos - Two Weeks Later**_

Damon Lannister, it had been a month in Braavos and he was currently sitting in the manor of the most important man in Braavos. The Sealord, this one man could make or break the Lannister Braavos Partnership before it even begins. Damon had been laying in roads, using some of his gold that his cousin gave him to invest in minor business while they gave a pretty penny back. Although his 5,000 Golden Company men had arrived, they were staying in a small manor that Damon had purchased with his gold, they were prepared for anything. He had also received a message stating some big movements between Casterly Rock and Westerlands Guardsmen Company, apparently, 500 Men of the Golden Company are patrolling the Westerlands and it does sit well with the Lords of some holds. Damon can't do anything, but he has been told to speed up the process of buying some lands, partnerships, and businesses in Braavos. Lord Tyrion wants to start it soon but he also advises Damon to take his time with finding the right lands, business, and partnerships. The Lands and Business part cannot happen until he has the authority of the Sealord, which is why he is here now and sitting with him drinking water, well the Sealord is drinking wine, Braavosi made.

"Sealord Antaryon, House Lannister implores you to help us further our House Status. This would unite a Great House of Westeros, the richest and most powerful House in terms of money, influence, and men. We can also guarantee you a share in one of our mines, but also a small benefit of allowing us to trade and open trade with Braavos, you would get a 5% Income of what we make each month. Already we can say that it would be very fortunate and valuable for you to open trade with House Lannister, but I will give you some time and allow you to think this over Sealord."

Damon stood up, walking towards an empty room of the manor. Although he did hear hushed whispers between the Sealord and his Champion, the First sword of Braavos. Damon also starts to pace back and forth, he knows that his cousin had said for him to use any means necessary to open this deal but it would be something if this deal truly opened and the Lannisters could earn more then they could spend in a lifetime. Damon knew that there would need to be someone who looked over the books of the business, he was going to suggest himself and start his own small business besides his Cousins. He had also grown used to his time in Braavos, it was spectacular and amazing. It was somewhere he could possibly live, although he was sure that he could be used as a war target with the other Lords considering the Rebellion that is happening. Damon hears a knock on the door, shaking himself off of his thoughts, he walks back into the parlor that the Sealord and his First Sword are currently sitting in while staring at him with steely eyes. Damon, not one to allow himself to be cowed, looked back, matching the same intensity that the Sealord had,

"5% at the end of the month, but also a share in one of your mines. This is a tempting offer, but also I have sources that have proven you are purchasing Sellsword Companies. It's something I do not have a problem with, but I do presume that some of your bought swords will be watching over the building that this business will take place in?"

Damon nods, knowing that was the plan and he was not shocked that the Sealord knew this information, no one did anything with the Sealord finding out. Although Damon was more surprised that the Sealord did not ask for information on the War Effort, which was nothing because Damon got nothing. He had been out of the loop for a while, but he knew that some letters would possibly come in soon enough. Damon pulled out a small document, which was in fact, a contract. It would allow House Lannister to conduct business in Braavos, but also allowing the Sealord to collect his fair share of his income, which would already be something of value. He would stand to make 2 Million Gold Dragons just at the end of three months alone, considering the five percent of the East Lannister Trading Company. Damon knew this deal was barely making a dent in the income for House Lannister, but he knew that he could of negotiating a better deal for House Lannister in return, maybe in the future he could. When they gained enough backing and possibly some political clout in Braavos for some sort of better deal, but for now they needed to work with what they got.

"Yes Sealord, that's right, now if you want to do this, just sign right here and you'll officially be a shareholder in the East Lannister Trading Company."

The Sealord looks to his First Sword who simply offered a raised eyebrow, the Sealord sighs and signs the contract, allowing House Lannister business, trade, and other things in Braavos. Damon allows a Lannister Grin to twitch at his lips, knowing that he has just made the biggest deal of his life for House Lannister. This trade agreement is going to open doors that nobody would believe, Damon sighed and looked down at his hands, he realized that they were shaking and nodded to himself, knowing he was not stupid for making this agreement. It would bring many things to House Lannister, riches, joy, and power among the few that he could list. The Sealord hands the contract back to Damon with a handshake and a nod, allowing Damon to leave the Manor. Damon walks out with a jump in his step, not being able to contain his happiness at this whole thing he just pulled off. Damon's happiness is put away when a messenger is seen riding towards him, the few guards that Damon has with him, which are a mix of Lannister and Golden Company men,

"I come in peace, I have a message for Damon of Lannisport!"

Damon looks at the messenger in confusion before he raises an eyebrow towards him, Damon motions for him to hand over the letters,

"One from Lord Tyrion Lannister, the other from the Iron Bank. It regards the Lost Legion, Second Sons, Company of the Rose, and Stormcrows. Good day, Milord."

Damon nods, reading over the letters.

* * *

 _To Damon Lannister of Lannisport,_

 _Cousin, it's Tyrion, I hope by the time this comes, you will at least of had a meeting with the Sealord of Braavos, but that is not what this is about. I and Cersei have learned something most terrible within Casterly Rock, my Father plans to take the Rock from Tytos, it is his by right but also some Houses have already sworn fealty. Including your father, I and Cersei need to know whether your loyal to a dying breed or a Lannister Empire that is just beginning..._

 ** _Lord Tyrion Lannister, Advisor to Lord Tytos Lannister._**

* * *

Damon was shocked when he finished the letter from Uncle Tyrion, he knew that some things would be bad for them. It was mostly the stuff that was said between the two or what was not in a better matter of speaking, everyone knew that Tywin Lannister had all but hated his son. He would never allow him to inherit anything, that was clear when Tywin had not even brought him to learn anything about the Rock; If Jamie or Tytos were to die. But that failed when before he was leaving, Damon had caught that Tyrion knew many things about ruling the rock. It was also weird though, he was learning from someone but Damon never knew who. He would have guessed Genna Lannister but that was a long way out, but Damon soon realized that the person teaching Tyrion was Tytos himself, but through books that he left before he went to war. Tytos was many things but he knew that if he were to die, then Tyrion would be the one that could continue the vision and much more.

Damon looked down at the letter once again, knowing that they gave him this opportunity and more. Braavos, no Essos was a place that could use some influence by House Lannister. Damon already started to know what he could write back to his Cousin, he looked over the other letter and realized that the Sellsword Companies were all at the Inn he had been staying at. It was time to close this deal finally and enter a new Empire of Sellswords, Damon looked to his men and rode off towards the Purple Harbor Inn. He would not allow himself to be late with his guest that had men that the Lannisters needed, but the way Damon saw it, they would have never come if he was simply a lowborn with not a gold dragon to his name.

Damon made it to the Inn, although it was deep into noon and he was slightly hungry. He walked into the Inn and noticed four men immediately, he could tell they were either the Sellsword Representatives or Leaders. He went over towards a makeshift booth in the back and sat down, calling for some bread and venison but also some Mead. He noticed that the three were cautious around him, but he nodded his head towards the booth and they all sat down while Damon was looking at them, trying to see if they were dishonorable types but that did not really matter to him. He knew that House Lannister barely cared about honor, it was not honor that won them the seat of Casterly Rock or kept their ships in Lannisport. It was fear, it was the name that the Lannisters produced from the Rains of Castamere. Damon knew that and now he was trying to see if these men would have any problems with doing what needs to be done, doing what has to be done in the name of their employer and Lord. Tytos Lannister,

"Welcome men, my name is Damon Lannister. I called all you respected Sellsword Companies because of your power, and the men. House Lannister is willing to pay you an upfront fee of course, with different pays because of the number of men you have. Now, for the Lost Legion, we will pay you 25,000 Gold Dragons. This is the upfront cost for the whole 5,000 Men. The rest of your monthly income would be a rate of 5,000 Dragons at the end of the month, think about it"

Damon slides over the contract that is for the Lost Legion towards its representative, his eyes bulged once he saw the bonus income for completing a job the way that Tytos Lannister would want it. Damon let a small grin play out on his face, knowing he had him and was only a matter of time before he signs the contract. Although Damon is interrupted when a buxom olive-skinned woman handed him his food, she sent him a small smile. Damon nodded to her in thanks, although showed no signs of further attraction. He was here to complete his business after all,

"For the Company of the Rose, your powerful and with men that are armed. You are apparently the second most powerful Sellsword in Essos, so that means your valuable and not easy to a boy. Although House Lannister with this permanent contract, would allow you to make money then you could in a lifetime. 25,000 Gold Dragons, 5,000 Men and a monthly income of 7,500 Gold Dragons. Look it over, if you're ready then sign and gather your men. Then sail to Lannisport, same goes for all of you!"

Damon looks over at the last two Sellsword Companies, they were the weakest but had men and arms to prove they could handle themselves. They would also make a nice addition to the already growing Lannister Army, Damon nodded his head and knew it was time to close the agreement between the Sellsword Companies.

"Now onto the last two, the Stormcrows and Second Sons. Both the weakest in terms of influence and the number of jobs you have had, but still you were recommended by the Iron Bank and I am forced to believe they know what it means to hire some of the best, but I have yet to hear of your skill in battle. But together I am going to tell you that in total your services come to 25,000 Gold Dragons. 20,000 Gold Dragons for the Second Sons and 5,000 Gold Dragons for the Stormcrows. Your men and arms are limited but we could use you in some ways, your monthly payment would be 2,500 Gold Dragons each. If you get more men, it would increase and possibly get some bonuses along the way."

Damon handed over the contracts towards the men of the Second Sons and Stormcrows. Not waiting for them to sign, he dug into his food looking like an animal that had not eaten all day. He finished his relatively small food, Damon also noticed that three contracts were given back and they were from the Lost Legion, Company of the Rose, and Second Sons. The stormcrows representative was still looking over the contract, although it was relatively small gold compared to the others, considering the upfront payment. The monthly pay was better than any other, and they also noticed that they would be getting some new weapons and armor. Provided by House Lannister, the Stormcrow sighed. Knowing that this deal was going to be better than any other deal they could possibly get, Damon soon got all the contracts back and signed. He motioned for his men to come over with 4 Large Chests, they opened and the Sellswords jaws dropped. Damon passed them a note, they all knew where to go next. If they truly wanted to make gold, this was their chance,

"Good day gentlemen, remember this is first of much money. This is your chance to leave Essos and go to Westeros, make a name for yourself while also becoming the new regime for unity among Sellsword Companies. Welcome to House Lannister"

Damon says to the men who are still marveling at the amount of gold they have, Damon sighs knowing they are completely taken by the amount of gold. Damon waves his hand towards his men, who then come towards him and follow him out the Inn while he walks down a number of alleyways and streets. Down towards the Iron Bank of Braavos, Damon smirks up at the building and knows its time to enact another stage of Tytos' plan. Making himself calm and appear stoic, Damon walks in while portraying an air of regality towards the Bankers and Patrons. The Bankers noticed immediately who he was, they walked away from the table and got another man out to greet him.

This man is tall, thin, and gaunt. He has a narrow face with dark eyes, and a long, thin beard, which almost reaches his waist. He wears a brimless three-tiered hat of purple felt, robes of a sober purple trimmed with ermine, and a high stiff collar.

This was Tycho Nestoris, he was a representative of the Iron Bank and he was now standing face to face with Damon Lannister. They both walked into an office that to Damon seemed decorated a little too much, Damon sat opposite Tycho who had sat in a high chair that Damon thought had signified he was in control of the situation but he would change that soon enough. Damon reached inside one of his many tunic pockets, he pulled a small statement letter and slid it over towards Tycho. He grinned at the look on his face when he saw his wide eyes,

"Let us begin with business"

* * *

 _ **Casterly Rock**_

Cersei was walking through the hallways of Casterly Rock, she heard much chatter coming from the outside, knowing that some of the bannermen were talking among themselves. Most of them had received the news of her brother defeating the Loyalists, although Lord Lefford was most grateful to hear that his son was alive and some other things. It was not only that Cersei noticed, over the past two weeks, things had been happening in Casterly Rock. Her Father spent more time with his more loyal bannermen, while others like Lefford, Marbrand, Spicer, and Westerling all kept to themselves. It was like the bannermen had split into different factions, there was the Old Lion and that was Tywin along with his men. The most known among them was Gregor Clegane, a Mad Dog is what Cersei and Tyrion called him. He was their father's man, considering that Tywin allowed him to do whatever he wanted in his keep but had to pay his taxes but also stay loyal to him. It was smart but not all that much when their father died it would be bad. Gregor Clegane would be a dog without a Master, it would be terrible and could cause terror for the smallfolk. It was something that Cersei and Tyrion had talked about but knew it would be fine as long as their father lived for now.

Cersei continued walking down hallways until she reached a dimly lit corridor and entered the room at the end of the hallway. Inside the room was lit up with candles at every corner of the room, in the middle of the room sat a giant black table and carved into it was the map of Westeros. It had pieces all around the table, Tyrion had moved some and had placed the Lion at the border of the Reach. The Wolf was near Moat Calin, The Stag was next to the Lion and The Falcon was just past the border of the Vale. Cersei knew that these pieces represented the rebels, but she could not help but notice that the Rose of House Tyrell was now closer to the Lion piece and Cersei knew something had gone wrong with Tytos if Tyrion moved the piece. She looked at him but then noticed that other people sat in the room as well. Lord Lefford, Westerling, Spicer, and Marbrand. Also, Aunt Genna and Uncle Kevan have seated at the table also, this was the Council of House Lannister or better known as The Young Lion Council. The people who supported the true Heir to House Lannister, Tytos II Lannister. Cersei walked forward towards the head of the table, sitting down and releasing a small sigh. Although some people may take this as rude for her to take a seat that was meant for Tyrion, he actually sat next to her also. This symbolized that they were both in charge of this council together,

"Welcome my Lords, Aunt Genna, and Uncle Kevan."

They nodded in return,

"We are meeting here today to tell you all something, most of you all know and if you do not then you learn now. Tytos and his force defeated the Loyalist Houses of Cafferen, Fell, and Grandison. But before they went to battle, Tytos had made an agreement with Robert Baratheon. He sent me a letter, but it was more a statement. In return for helping him, Robert Baratheon has granted Tytos with Summerhall and Rhaenys Hill."

Cersei and the others were shocked, Tytos had just gained Half of King's Landing and a place in the Stormlands. This was amazing and astonishing, Tytos had just made a deal that would grant them more power than ever before. Cersei smiled at the thought, knowing that her brothers had a plan in mind for the reason behind this move. She suspected that Tyrion must have known about the deal or otherwise it would not sense, considering that Tyrion was the head of financing while Tytos remained at war. Cersei's heart clenched, knowing that she could not be with her brother and it had only been two months. She wanted her brother, there was no other thing that would calm her down. She felt someone grasp her hand, looking she saw it was the small stubby hand of her brother. She looked up at him, smiling with light in her eyes that seemed to be Tyrion chuckle slightly, Cersei now could not help herself and asked the question that the other Lords were dying to ask.

"Tyrion, what does Tytos plan to do? I presume it would be a trading base of some kind, considering that Damon is said to be in Braavos and has made contact with the Iron Bank"

Tyrion looked at his sister, smiling at her with nothing but admiration. He knew that she fancied herself a player in politics and she truthfully was, she just needed to brush up on a few things and she could easily start planning some things with him. Tyrion knew that he would need another person to help with the projects that he and Tytos were planning, it was going to take up a lot of his time. He just hoped that his sister could soon become what is needed for the times to come, House Lannister is just beginning with this move into Braavos.

"Tytos plans to start up a trading center within Rhaenys, although he plans to demolish the remaining parts of the Dragon Pit, which has to happen because the plans he has in place for the trading center, he plans to make it the capital trading place in King's Landing. He also plans to have another squad of 60,000 to 90,000 Men, that is going to be for the Stormlands. They will hold loyalty to Tytos and no one else, although they would be made up of different men from different places of Westeros. That is all I have gotten from Tytos"

Cersei nods, she notices the looks around the room and begins to note that some Lord has things they want to say. Possibly about their role to play, although Cersei saw this differently. She knows the ways of the Westerlands, House Spicer would possibly want to be included in the trading capital that would be involved with the move to King's Landing. Although it would take a while to build and organize it correctly, Cersei guessed that Tyrion and Tytos planned that far already. But possibly Tyrion and Tytos had planned already to involve House Spicer, given their status as former merchants. Some looked down on the House for neither having powerful men or mines like the other houses, but they had their uses. Although Cersei would not know, considering that she was not in on the plans that Tytos and Tyrion cooked up. But if she had to guess, it was going to amazing, not just because Tytos was her brother, but he had already improved many things around the Westerlands. He had plans and she could not wait to see them come to fruition.

"My Lord Lannister, I just want to say that House Spicer is at the disposal of House Lannister!"

Cersei scoffed at Rolph Spicer, although she did unnoticed by the other Lords, but her Aunt, Uncle, and Brother all noticed but hid their smiles. Cersei dislikes Lord Spicer, he was a user and opportunist. He always sided with the winning side, it was something that Cersei disliked because she was taught by her brothers to fight for what she believed in. Rolph simply wanted to better his family with whatever scraps he could take, that was something she found stupid and wrong. She found that he would side with her brother because he could offer things to him, something like Castamere or Tarbeck Hall. Although that was not going to happen, it was something that Tyrion and Cersei knew he aimed for. Cersei knew that Lord Spicer would side with anyone that could grant him power, that made him dangerous but also foolish. He would do anything for power and it made him weak, people who only thought of power and nothing else were weak. It was something that Cersei learned from her brother a long time ago, something that she would never forget, Cersei was interrupted when she heard Tyrion speak in a steely voice.

"Thank you, Lord Spicer, it is a _pleasure_ to have such an _esteemed businessman_ on this council"

Lord Spicer seems to not pick up on the thinly veiled insult from Tyrion, but no one does their hardest to hide their mocking smiles towards the Lord. Soon though, Lord Lefford speaks up and talks directly to Cersei this time, surprising Genna, Kevan, and Tyrion.

"Lady Lannister, House Lefford is wanting to know when you will grace our halls, considering one of my daughters is your Lady-in-waiting."

Cersei discreetly looked to Lord Lefford, she saw something in his eyes and it was definitely regarding one of her Ladies in waiting. She nodded to him, but also looked to Tyrion, Genna, and Kevan. And with a simple look, they all knew that they should stay back to hear what the Lord Lefford has to say. Cersei watched as other Lords had stated their loyalty towards Tytos, promising many things in return but Cersei's mind would always go back to the way that Lord Lefford had structured his sentence. He wanted to talk privately while not disclosing information to the other Lords, it was clear that he was their brother's biggest support, giving 10,000 Men. Although forced, still he had also sent his son and hoped he could gain some experience from this war to come. Soon enough all the Lords except Lefford had left, Rolph Spicer had sent a look towards Lefford. It was noticed by Genna and Tyrion who both narrowed their eyes, it seemed Lord Spicer has something to hide and not good, due to the look that he and Lefford shared.

"So, Lord Lefford, what is it that is so important for me to grace your halls?"

Cersei said with a chuckle in her voice, but one could see the fire blazing in her eyes that told Lord Lefford to not hold anything of importance back. Lord Lefford had actually flinched, not wanting to anger Cersei Lannister. He took a deep breath, but quickly cast a glance around the table and noticed Tyrion, Genna, and Kevan looking towards him with narrowed eyes.

"Lord Spicer is not loyal to this cause, he only wishes to further his House on both sides. He is playing both you and Tywin, he wishes to gain Castamere from Tywin or Tytos once this war is over. He also wishes to have part of the Lannister Fleet, he wishes to take the Merchant and Trading Ships once they get started in Braavos and the rest of Essos."

Cersei and Tyrion do not look surprised, actually, they expected one of the men to make a move for power. Although they were surprised that it was Spicer, he was more of a man who licked the boots of Tyrion or Tytos. It depended on who was in charge at the current time, now it was Tyrion and they had seen nothing but the best boot licking. He was nothing but a puppet, Cersei and Tyrion knew that someone or something had to be pulling his strings. They just wondered who would have something to gain in the Westerlands from House Spicer, but they had to rule Spicer as a House that gave them a better way into the Westerlands. Cersei had been talking with her Ladies in waiting, she probed them and found nothing. Although Joan Spicer had proved some worth, stating that her father would never betray House Lannister, she even said that someone had to be forcing him by using some incriminating information of some kind. Tyrion and Cersei would look for a House that had something to gain by undermining the Lannisters. Tyrion looked to the Lord Lefford, his eyebrow raising with curiosity written all over his face.

"Lord Lefford, would you know anything about the reasons behind this? Or anyone that could gain something by using an inferior House such as House Spicer?"

Lord Lefford lets a fake chuckle escape him, something that made the Lannisters look at him with their green eyes blazing like wildfire.

"You don't know the talks of what Smallfolk have been saying, it is the House that your father executed. It is the House that people thought extinct but no, it never was. I guess the Iron Islanders have it right, What Is Dead May Never Die."

Tyrion looked to Cersei, Genna, and especially towards Kevan. They all wore looks of shock and confusion, Tyrion could not help but look towards his Uncle who also wore a mask of shock on his face. None of them could believe that the House they thought dead and buried was somehow alive again, Cersei was looking to Lord Lefford who also had a grim look on his face but he was more relaxed, considering that he knew the news before them. Cersei could not help but wonder why Lord Lefford did not tell them weeks before this news, but she thought that news of his son took priority over the dire news that a certain they thought dead was alive. It was something that Cersei and Tyrion could not believe, Tyrion could not help but wonder why they had decided to show up now. Tywin was still at the rock, 15,000 Westerlands Guardsmen still guarded the entrance to the Westerlands. 50,000 Men were in Casterly Rock, while 5,000 Men of the Golden Company were joining up with the Westerlands Guardsmen. It would definitely be the wrong time to attack now, Tyrion knew something had to be something up their sleeves.

"And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that Lord of Castamere, But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear. Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall and not a soul to hear."

Tyrion sighs as he looks to Kevan and Genna, knowing they were alive when the Rebellion of House Reyne and Tarbeck was ongoing. Although Tyrion wondered, it was not the Main Branch of House Reyne, they had to be dead. So he wondered, who was now carrying the dead House Reyne? Who was waving the Red Lion in the Westerlands?

"House Reyne is alive, they are coming and let us hope that your men are ready to march on wherever they're hold up"

* * *

 _ **Unknown Holdings**_

Tyon Reyne, distant relative to the Last Lord of House Reyne. He remembered hearing the screams of his family, the way that the children drowned because he was there, among them and drowning. He wished to be away from that place and only him, soon enough with a pop he had vanished from the drowning ruin of Castamere. It was only then that he remembered who he was in a past life after he had that bolt of magical energy running through him. He knew who Tytos Lannister was, he was like him. He was a Magical being, Tyon had never forgotten how he left his family to die in that drowning ruin, but he was only a child then. He was simply five years of age when the Rebellion had ended, he learned that he was ten years older then Tytos Lannister, but Tytos had done things with the Westerlands. Tyon had never left the Westerlands, but he did watch as his enemy rode away, marching to war against the Targaryens. He would only leave the Westerlands open for the pickings, Tyon was soon reminded why he was in hiding. Each day, a new patrol of Westerlands Guardsmen would search and not even take a bribe, they found him one day and beat him to a pulp for insulting their honor, for insulting their commander. Tytos Lannister, Tyon learned that he would need to earn ground by playing his game from the shadows.

So Tyon planned, he had to work his way through the Westerlands. He worked his way towards the House Spicer, knowing that they would succumb to their greed for power, money, and lands. They did not even notice that Tyon had promised him his own House Lands, it was also nice that they pledged eternal allegiance to him. Tyon had one look into his mind and knew he was lying, the Lord of Spicer would never remain loyal to one side. It was something that Tyon admired about him, but also disliked when it was used against him. He knew that House Spicer was one of the weakest House in the Westerlands, but still, they had their uses and were both privy to the plans that Tytos had in place. It was a good way to plan a second Rebellion for House Reyne, Tyon would not bow to the Golden Lion. Tyon looked over the ruined holdings of an unknown House that was once loyal to his House. They were known to have many artifacts and gold within these halls, only known to the Reynes and only them. Tyon walked forward, entering the holdings and feeling a calmness wash over him. He walked towards the main hall, noticing skeletons on the floor with dried up blood near their bodies. He noticed a head table, he sighed to himself and knew that this was going to be the beginning. This was the start of revenge, House Reyne would rise once again...

* * *

 _ **Casterly Rock - One Day Later**_

Tyrion Lannister and Cersei Lannister were both shocked at the news, they had worked their hardest now. Trying to find out where the formerly extinct House Reyne member would be, what worried them more was House Reyne calling their banners and marching to Casterly Rock. Somehow though, Tyrion knew that was not what the House Reyne member would be doing. Tyrion knew that House Reyne was weak, but also using their name in the Westerlands was a sure way to get you killed. Tyrion could feel that this member was going to bide his time, although Tyrion would not allow that and he was going to research the Houses that were formerly loyal to House Reyne, although he would also look for those connected to House Reyne through marriage, alliance, and family. Bastard sons were common within House Reyne, but currently, Tyrion was in his brother's solar and reading the books for some of the Houses within the Westerlands. He had not gotten to House Reyne yet, but he found some interesting things mentioned about them. They had a Cadet Branch, like the Lannisters of Darry or the Lannisters of Lannisport. Tyrion needed this, he immediately started to try and find what he could use.

Tyrion knew that House Reyne was the second most powerful House in the Westerlands, and so he would not allow a former Reyne to capitalize on the former House Reyne glory. Tyrion would send Sebastian along with two men of the Golden Company, Tyrion now knew where they could strike and possibly find the former House Reyne, in the halls of House Vikary. The House was started by a bastard of House Reyne, they gave the bastard some riches and in turn, the bastard made a suitable investment. From then on, a former Lord of Lannister had recognized the bastard House and made it an actual House in the Westerlands. House Reyne, not wanting to be outdone had allowed the House Vikary to become a branch House and allowed it to keep its lands but paid double the tax that the other bannermen of House Reyne did. Tyrion knew that the bastard was going to be in the halls of Vikary, he just wondered how to approach the situation. It seemed the bastard wanted to play the long game, considering that he had first gotten House Spicer under his wing and made them his spies. Tyrion called for Sebastian who was outside the door guarding, he would not allow another Reyne Rebellion under his command, his brother had left him in charge for a reason. Sebastian walked in with two men by his side, both wearing the Westerlands Guardsmen armor.

"Lord Tyrion you called?"

Sebastian bowed his head towards Tyrion, showing the correct respect for his current Lord and employer. Tyrion simply nodded,

"Sebastian, I have an assignment for you. You are to march on Vikary Hall, bring me the Last of House Reyne. My brother shall be pleased with no one to challenge him as of yet..."

Sebastian nodded, gesturing to the men and they quickly went out the door, getting ready to march. Sebastian looked back to Tyrion, wondering what made his commander so cautious now. Considering they were the most powerful House in the Westerlands, Sebastian did not question it, bowing his head and walking out of the door. Tyrion looked towards Sebastian, as he walked down the halls and knew that his sworn sword had to be ready for a possible confrontation with House Reyne. Little did Tyrion Lannister know that he would need to inform his father soon enough, no matter what rumors about them may be true. A Lannister always looks out for their family, no matter what.

* * *

 _ **Braavos**_

Damon had just made the biggest deal for House Lannister since its founding, House Lannister had just gained the allegiance of the Iron Bank. It was a back and forth negotiation that Damon tried his best, although he was not the best in it. He was always more of a talker, but somehow he could gain some things that others could not with some bartering here and there, that is exactly what he did here. He simply transferred the skills over, knowing that he could potentially gain something for himself or House Lannister, but he would never betray the trust that Lord Tyrion placed into him. In the negotiations Damon had gained some ground, stating that House Lannister is a growing empire that looks to stretch over many places. Having the back of the Iron Bank would not only place a good light on them but also legitimize the claim that House Lannister is having a hand in overseas business. Of course, Tycho did not take this lying down and wanted some compensation for the backing of the Iron Bank. Damon had been prepared for this, knowing that the bank was looking for something good in this negotiation. So Damon offered the same thing he did with the Sealord of Braavos, a share in the East Lannister Trading Company. The Iron Bank had allowed for the share of 15%, Damon's eyes had shown a glint in them.

Damon had agreed with the amount that the Iron Bank wanted, it was something that shocked him and confused him. He expected the Iron Bank to want a majority share with them, something along the lines of 40%, but no they were surprised. Damon did not allow the negotiations to stop, his cousin wanted something from this deal and he was going to get it by any means necessary. Damon had said that House Lannister wanted 2% of the Income that the Iron Bank made, but also wanted the Iron Bank to open a bank in Westeros. It would be controlled by House Lannister and the Iron Bank, this had the Iron Bank's attention because a lot of people knew that they lost business because some Lords were too lazy to sail across the sea to talk with them. It was something they noticed over the years, but they did not have a strong enough House to ally with. In terms of gold only the Lannisters could match what the Iron Bank had wanted, it had their attention that the Lannisters wanted a branch open in Lannisport. It would give access to the port that Lannisters had, allowing for some traders to do business with the bank. In all it was good business for the bank, they would be gaining as much as the Lannisters, who had nothing to lose with the deal they were putting in front of them. It was allowed, Damon had signed the agreement, being a representative of House Lannister.

Currently, Damon was sitting with a Golden Company General. His name was Aerion Sand, a bastard of Dorne. Although he had the olive skin complexion that most Dornish had, his eyes were violet and his hair was a mixture of onyx black with a hint of white silver hair. He had his face sculpted like a Targaryen, he might have been another Targaryen but Damon knew that Rhaegar or Aerys had fathered no bastards that they knew of. So it only left Blackfyre, he was exiled and sent across the Narrow Sea. Damon had never expected to find a Blackfyre among the Golden Company, let alone a General like many of his ancestors who held titles such as Commander and Leader of the Golden Company. Damon knew that Aerion held no hate towards him, although some Lannisters had taken part in the execution of his family. But currently, the two were talking, before they had to start with their plan. Which was too start building the East Lannister Trade Company,

"Aerion, would you know of any remaining Blackfyre men out there, they were said to be extinct when Maelys Blackfyre died when he crossed swords with Ser Barristan Selmy"

Aerion snorted, which made Damon's cheeks redden, knowing that he was wrong about his information on the Blackfyres.

"Only the male line had died out, the Female line still thrives today. I would not be surprised if there are more Blackfyres out there, although I've heard rumors here and there, its nothing to worry about I say."

Damon nodded, believing what Aerion said to be true, considering he was proof of more Blackfyres out there. He just wondered if they would make a move to the Iron Throne, although Damon knew nothing if his cousin, Tytos was going for the throne. He seemed to be preparing for something else, no one could figure out what but only Tyrion and Cersei seemed to know of his plan. Damon knew he was low on the totem pole of Lannisters, but he seemed to have a position that promised negotiation between House Lannister and the Free Cities. He wondered what the next assignment besides starting the East Lannister Trade Company, twenty percent of that share would be split between the Iron Bank and the Sealord of Braavos.

"Well that is good to know, we have to worry about the East Lannister Trade Company."

Aerion nodded, going back to sharpening his sword while still worrying about if he had some relatives out there. He did not want another Blackfyre like Maelys running around, he was simply enjoying life as a Sellsword and a General of Golden Company.

* * *

 _ **Vikary Hall - A Week Later**_

Tyon Reyne was currently sitting in the hall, guarded by reanimated skeletons. They had held their swords loosely, Tyon remembered the spell to reanimate dead bodies. He had no problem using men who died for a higher purpose, he had about 500 reanimated men in the hold of Vikary. He knew they were powerful, also they could easily take some of the Westerlands Guardsmen. Tyon would prove that House Reyne would return, and now he was waiting for the arrival of House Lannister. His men had told him of men flying the Silver Lion banner on a field of red, his men said they were ten minutes out and would soon arrive. Tyon wanted to do this, he knew this would start a war with House Lannister, but this was going to be one of the moments that Tyon would need. He was going to prove that the Lannsiters were not the leaders they thought they were, soon he heard a Warhorn, alerting him to the arrival of House Lannister. Tyon sighed, a smirk coming across his face. He told his men to ready the horses and get ready to ride out with him, he would show everyone that House Reyne was returning from their supposed deaths. Tyon looked at his man who motioned for him to come to the stables.

Tyon got on his horse, riding out to greet the hosts of House Lannister. He noticed it was only a force of three men, while he had come with five reanimated men. He recognized Sebastian Hill, the infamous Sworn Sword of Tyrion Lannister. Also a General in the Westerlands Guardsmen Company, Sebastian came forward. Signifying himself as the Leader in this situation and Tyon looked at him with a smirk that did not even make Sebastian nervous, he simply looked back towards Tyon with a raised eyebrow. Tyon spoke with a soft voice that sent chills down the spines of Sebastian's two men,

"Now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear. The Rains of Castamere, the song that Tywin Lannister made for my family's so-called disobedience. The Laughing Lion was weak and my Family saw the advantage of trying to rebel against the Rock..."

Sebastian snorted, this boy thought that House Reyne was right in their thinking of trying to rebel against the Rock. They were simply trying to get their hands on the Rock, that is what most people though. Tyon was right in the way that the Lion was weak with Tytos the First as their Lord, but Sebastian had not been around then and would defend House Lannister now.

"Your House tried to rebel because they thought the Lion was weak, now you're trying to follow in their footsteps, it is foolish and stupid. If you surrender and allow Lord Tyrion Lannister to put these holds to good use then you will be pardoned. When Tytos Lannister returned, he will put this keep to the torch, just like his father did with Tarbeck Hall. Come with us, and surrender your arms. I will only ask once..."

Tyon let out a loud sarcastic laugh that once again sent chills down the spines of Sebastian's Companions, Tyon also sent a smirk towards Sebastian once again, knowing that he was neither going to surrender his family's hold or his men. He was going to restart the Rebellion that House Reyne should have won,

"I am sorry Sebastian, I truly am. House Reyne is meant to rise again, we are going to take our place back. Our rightful place of Castamere, and then we will march on Casterly Rock. We will fly our Banner proudly, the Lannisters will hear us roar!"

Sebastian nodded his head, knowing that he would need to get more men, but before he could a Skeleton wearing the Red Reyne armor had come towards with a longsword in hand and pointed it towards his neck, not allowing him to move. His men were already grabbed by the other Skeletons, Sebastian knew that this Reyne was more then he appeared, he sighed and knew that this war would not be easy. He just hoped that Tyrion would be smart enough to notice he was gone for more than he would have guessed, Sebastian looked to the Last Lion of Reyne. He simply narrowed his eyes towards him, Sebastian was knocked with the pommel of his own sword that the Reanimated Skeleton had grabbed. The last thing he heard was the laugh of Tyon Reyne.

* * *

 _ **Casterly Rock - Tywin Lannister Solar - Another Week Later**_

In the room sat Tywin and Tyrion, Tyrion had come to his father to inform him of the return of House Reyne. His father though had only now had time for him to speak, Tyrion would not allow this House to fall, they already had a passive ongoing, a war for the Iron Throne, and a war with this new Reyne. His father had to handle one of them, he had to tell him now. Tyrion looked up towards his father, he saw he was drafting a letter towards someone, although he had to wonder who. Considering that all the Bannermen were here, under constant watch by some of Tyrion's guards. He did not want a revolt within Casterly Rock itself, but Tyrion knew he was distracting himself from telling his father the point of this meeting. He met his father's cold and hate-filled eyes, as his ones filled with worry and terror for what was to come for House Lannister.

"Father!"

He noticed that his father's eyes had glazed over in complete and utter hatred towards him, Tyrion rolled his eyes, not having time to deal with his father's hatred of him.

"Lord Tywin has it occurred to you that three men of the Westerlands Guardsmen Company have disappeared!?"

Tywin looked up towards Tyrion, giving his son a raised eyebrow and then a snort of derision as he looked back towards his letter. Tyrion shook his head, now getting angry at his Lord Father,

"There are rumors that House Reyne has risen once again. a distant cousin to the Main Branch of House Reyne. He has taken it upon himself to become Lord Reyne, he has taken Sebastian Hill. One of the Generals of the Westerlands Guardsmen father! We are in the middle of two wars now, we cannot let this attack continue, you have to march on Vikary Hall. Or I will do it!"

Tywin looks at Tyrion with nothing in his eyes once again, but they show something sinister behind those eyes and Tyrion tenses. Wondering what his Lord Father could be thinking or planning on doing, his father could not stand by and allow House Reyne to resurface. Tyrion noticed that his father was still looking at him with eyes that held an extra glint towards them,

"Then you will lead the men into battle...Commander Tyrion Lannister!"

Tyrion looked to his father, he truly wanted him to die someway, somehow. On the battlefield, Tyrion looked down at his hands and noticed they were shaking, but he did not know whether it was anger or nerves. His father had just sent to him to die or truly become a Warrior like his brothers, he was going to do it in the name of his older brother, Tytos.

* * *

 _Tyrion Lannister would march on Vikary Hall, against the army of House Reyne. But one could only wonder, how did Tyon Reyne know Tytos Lannister? Who were they in their past lives? The War between House Lannister and Reyne had restarted, with the Red Lion gaining the ground, fast and easy. Could Tyrion the Imp finally prove he was more than a dwarf?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: This was a chapter that had things going on all over the Westerlands and Braavos, I think some of you may have problems with how I introduced two new characters, Tyon Reyne and Aerion Sand. Both of them will play great roles in the times before actual canon of GOT. So I am sorry if you found it sloppy, I really wanted to get into their arcs. More on Tyon and Tytos soon though._**

 ** _I also realize that this chapter had no Tytos but only mentions, occasionally that will happen in this story!_**

 ** _Aerion Sand will be the best friend to Damon Lannister, there is also some subplot going on in Braavos that I have planned soon enough._**

 ** _Tyon Reyne will be having some POVs in the upcoming chapter like this one also, and picture his undead army like the Inferi in the Half-Blood Prince. But just with less flesh_**

 ** _I also realized that I rushed their introductions but trust me, we will get to know them over time in this story._**

 ** _Please Review this chapter, fav, and follow!_**

 ** _Next chapter, we may see Tyrion preparing for war and MAYBE, the Battle of Ashford!_**


	5. The Imp of War

_**Vikary Hall**_

Screams were heard all around the horrid hall of Vikary, they came from the below and moved throughout the keep. No one would believe that two men of the Westerlands Guardsmen Company had been captured and tortured by undead corpses. On a cross was Sebastian Hill, a General of the Westerlands Guardsmen. His left eye socket was bloodied and closed, his face was scrunching up in pain also. He was currently being skinned alive by the corpses and the only reason he remained alive was the efforts of Tyon Reyne, who sat and watched as his undead tortured Sebastian. The other men were piled up in the corner, missing toes, fingers, and other body parts. Tyon was smiling at the scene, he wanted to find out the strength of the Westerlands Guardsmen Company but also the houses loyal to Tytos Lannister. If he was to march and take what he thought to be his family's right. The only problem being is that Sebastian was loyal to the end, neither giving up information or succumbing to the pain. He had watched his men killed, dismembered, and discarded like they were worthless. It was then that Sebastian knew that Tyon did not care for them or what he had to do in order to gain Casterly Rock, he would light the Westerlands on fire and rebuild if it came to it. Sebastian's head started to droop, looking towards the concrete that was below him, but soon he was brought back when he felt the small sharp thin knife, carve into his skin again.

Tyon kept looking, he knew this was needed. He was avenging his family and it needed to be done, Sebastian was a member of the Laughing Lion Brigade as he took to calling the Guardsmen of the Westerlands. He would not allow himself to use such an honorable name for people in his opinion were unfit to be in the army of the Westerlands, this is why he had his own army made of his own undead. He had full control and right now, he wanted all the information on the Westerlands that Sebastian could provide but Sebastian was a resilient one and would not give up Tytos or any of the other Lannisters. It was then that Tyon lost his cool, and allowed his creations to do whatever they could to get Sebastian to talk. It led to Sebastian getting his left eye removed, his thumb removed from his right hand, which was his more suited hand for using his sword. Tyon would do anything, but it seems that Sebastian was always going to be loyal towards the Golden Lions of Casterly Rock. Tyon grabbed a chair from the corner, he placed the back of the chair towards Sebastian. Sitting down on it, he leaned his arms against it and looked Sebastian eye to eye, smirking at him with hidden glee.

"This could end, you could be patched up and be on your merry way. This does not have to continue, only you are causing the pain to continue. Allow me to end it, give up the Lannisters and tell me their numbers. Or this pain continues."

Sebastian chuckled towards the sadistic Reyne, he seems to be thinking about it for a moment before a glob of bloodied spit flies into the face of Tyon, who seethes in anger at being defied and orders his undead to continue the interrogation. Sebastian looks to see the small smile that Tyon has on his face, but he looks around, hoping to find something that could help him escape but alas nothing is of help to him. Sebastian's head starts to fall, his eyes are rapidly closing as his head faces the ground and he looks one final time to see the soulless eyes of Tyon's undead before his eyes finally close, only his ears pick up the chuckle that Tyon let loose before he finally succumbs.

Tyon sighs, knowing that Sebastian is losing consciousness and may soon die if he is not patched up. Tyon waves his hands, a green orb forms in his hands and he flings it towards Sebastian. Soon enough, Sebastian's body begins to stitch itself up but only a little that he clings to life by himself. By the blood splatters and numerous body parts that have been strung around the room like decorations at a nameday, it can safely be assumed that Tyon has done this more than once on Sebastian. He seems to be enjoying the torture more than gaining the information on the Lannisters, Tyon looked one final time at Sebastian before he woke him up and sighed. Tyon could not help but admire the work that his undead did, but he had to stop and gain this information, his numbers had not increased but some patrols had reported to him that Houses seem to be preparing for invasions of some kind. It seems they know of the threat he possessed, but this was something else entirely. Tyon slapped Sebastian across the cheek, waking him up and making Sebastian splutter incoherently.

"One final time, Sebastian, what are the numbers that are in the Laughing Lion Brigade!?"

Tyon finally losing his cool, wanting to know what the numbers are. He could not allow himself to be caught off guard, this was going to be a war that he had to be smarter than his opponents, but he also had to show ruthlessness. He would not allow himself to look weak in front of his soon to be vassals. They would know that House Reyne was ready to conquer all those who stood in their way, Tyon walked towards Sebastian and grabbed the knife from his undead, only Tyon did not skin Sebastian. He stabbed it into his right hand and this made Sebastian scream out in pain, he was being tortured and watched as his other men had died from their injuries. It seemed that Tyon had known he was a main leader in the Westerlands Guardsmen, but no matter how much they were tortured or how much pain they would be in, Sebastian would never give his men up, with one last act of defiance, Sebastian looked Tyon in the eye and spat at him once again. The spit had landed on the cheek of Tyon, but he did not remove it, he simply smirked at Sebastian. Tyon looked to his men and nodded, getting the message, the undead had walked out of the room. Tyon walked out also, but locked the door on his way out, making sure that Sebastian did not have some spectacular recovery and escape somehow.

Tyon walked down numerous hallways, hoping to get to his solar in time and look at the map of Westeros, more importantly, the Westerlands. He had used his magic to place Sebastian's blood in a small vial, holding it in his left hand. He walked into his solar and on his table was a map of Westeros, he walked around to the front of it and was staring at the Westerlands with a burning hatred. Tyon slowly poured Sebastian's blood onto the Westerlands and clapped his hands together, closing his eyes tightly and under his breath muttering things in an unknown tongue. Slowly the blood of Sebastian started to circle around the Westerlands, it went between Casterly Rock and Golden Tooth but it stopped in between both of them. It was the location for the Westerlands Guardsmen Company, Tyon sighed, he started to sweat a little as the magic took a lot out of him. He could not help but sigh to himself, now knowing the exact location for the Laughing Lion Brigade, he motioned for an Undead to go look at the location, wanting to know the exact numbers that were in it and the escape routes if at all possible.

* * *

 ** _Casterly Rock_**

Walking through the halls of Casterly Rock was the Lady of House Lannister, Cersei. She had heard the rumors of one Reyne that had somehow survived, she was not frightened because she had considered that the Westerlands Guardsmen Company were among the best soldiers in the world. Although that was true within Westeros, considering their skill at the Battle of Summerhall, bards still played their rendition of it. It was a favorite among the Westerlands, although some people stated that it was because Tytos was going to be Warden of the West soon enough. Cersei knew differently, her brother was very skilled in many things. He could make quick plans and earn lots of gold through trade somehow. It was something that she admired about him, he was someone that could lead a bunch of bandits from the Vale and turn them into soldiers of the West within a month. She had also taken to learning what he learned, she had learned how to rule a holding or to quell some revolting smallfolk. It was the little things she learned that allowed for her to gain some power within the Rock. So it was a shock to learn that her father had sent Tyrion to defeat the upstart Reyne, it was something that brought shocks to everyone, including Uncle Kevan, who had stated that he would go in Tyrion's stead. It was also no surprise that some of the Lords had learned of this, others had taken to giving her brother pitying looks which they both scoffed at, Tyrion had gotten enough of that when he was younger.

Cersei had never been angrier at her father, although she never voiced it, she may consider her father a little blind to the obvious sometimes. It was very obvious that she and her brother were in a relationship that should never exist between them, but then they had realized he never really saw his children as his but he only saw them as tools to further his own legacy. It was something that Tytos and Cersei had learned when Cersei had been offered betrothals from many famillies, some including the Martells, Leffords, and even Clegane. They never went through and Tywin Lannister would anger many houses, including a Great House and his vassals. It was only when Cersei realized that her father was trying to arrange a betrothal between herself and Rhaegar Targaryen, Cersei still shivers at the thought of being with a Dragon. She would never be a Dragon, like her brother's said, she was a Lion of Casterly Rock. She would become something she was not, Cersei had never mentioned knowing of the betrothal to her father. She knew that she did not want to be a princess or even Queen, she would only become a Queen if her brother was by her side. It was a vow they made to one another, although it was when they were merely children, they still remembered the vow they saw and took it seriously to this day. That was the thing about Cersei Lannister, she took her vows very seriously, and so when she heard that her little brother was being sent to war, she lost it and hugged the life out of her brother.

She had talked with many people, by 'many' people, it was Uncle Kevan and Aunt Genna. They voiced their concerns, stating that Tywin was becoming more hateful towards Tyrion. Cersei believed differently, she believed that her father wanted Tyrion dead and it would leave one less Lannister in the line of succession. Considering that Jamie was off in King's Landing and the last they heard of Tytos was he was in the Reach, Cersei remembering her brother had sighed, it had been months without him and she could not take it. She had taken to pleasing herself occasionally but it did not have the same feel as her brother, it was different and she could not handle it. She was missing her twin, Cersei sighed to herself. She knew that the war would take a long time but this was something else entirely, it was the waiting that had troubled her the most. She did not want some Lannister messenger rushing into the Dining Hall and stating that Tytos was found dead with his throat slit, she did not want that to happen and she could not allow that to happen with her brother. Cersei knew that she was creating weird imaginations in her head, but she could not help but worry about her brother, and now her little brother was going to War. Cersei had to wonder if the Gods were truly cruel and this was simply a game to them, Cersei soon found herself at her little brother's door, knocking on it, she heard tiny footsteps coming from the other end of it and it opened, revealing her brother, Tyrion Lannister.

Cersei entered the room, it was littered with many books that were written by the maesters. She saw her brother sitting at a desk, he was writing down some things before he was set to leave. Although she tried to convince Tyrion to not do this, knowing that her brother was not the fighting type. Even though he was named after a Lannister King who loved torture, she knew her brother was more suited to work of the more preparation type. But now she wondered if she truly wanted another of her brothers off at war, even though he would be in the Westerlands. It was still a War, she just wanted her family back, knowing that her wish would never be granted. Cersei pleaded with the Gods, hoping that they would hear her but none ever came. No word on her brother had ever come back to her, she did not want Tyrion to suffer the same fate, she did not want her little lion of a brother to die on the battlefield. Cersei was so enamored with her thoughts that she did not even notice that her brother had been calling out to her for the past five minutes, he was getting worried now but noticed she was thinking about something and he knew it had to be with Tytos and himself. He knew that his sister loved them both, equally. In different ways but her love was fierce and it helped them both, it provided Tyrion with a mother figure for a while.

Cersei sat down opposite her brother, both were enjoying the silence but they knew that they needed to talk.

"You're going to fight a war? Who knew, my little brother, a commander of the Lannister Army."

Tyrion scoffed, knowing his sister was just trying to lighten the mood with some small humor but it would not work, he did not feel like laughing. He felt scared, nervous, and frightened. He was scared that he was going to die on the battlefield, he was nervous that his efforts were not going to be enough to win this war, but most of all, he was frightened that he would fail his brother.

"Dear Sister, me? A commander? What has happened to the Mighty Lannisters? Tytos fighting a Rebellion, Jamie seats in the Red Keep and guards the Mad King of the Seven Kingdoms. Now myself, the Dwarf of House Lannister. A Bastard in his father's eyes, dear sister, things are changing. We all have to get with the times and survive, for the future of House Lannister. I must do this, I must put down House Reyne. Once and for all, because I'll make sure that no one will be there to hear..."

Cersei looked at her brother, trying to find anything that reminded her of the way that he used to find some weird humor in these situations but she found none. She only saw a man that had his life thrown to the wolves, Cersei could not help but tighten her eyes towards her brother, she did not want him to leave her too. She did not want to be left alone in the Rock, with no allies and no family besides Uncle Kevan and Aunt Gena. Although they were allies and family, for how long would they be allies? Cersei noticed that they had turned on her father, their own sibling. Even though he had done something wrong and foolish, he was still their father and she had a love for him, she held love for him still. She wanted to have his acceptance, love, and smarts. She wanted to be like him in so many ways that she tried to emulate him but she would always fail. She would always fail in gaining power from servants in the Rock, so she had to learn and she learned that her father was oblivious and did not care about his family truly. He only cared how his family was viewed, and that always grated on her nerves. Now she was face to face with her brother, the only one she had left. The one that her own father had sent to fight a war that he knew his son might not win, Cersei reached over the table and grasped her brother's hand firmly.

"I can see it you know, I can see the fear and nervousness. You're scared brother and I am here for you, but remember that a Lannister never shows fear, even in the darkest of times. Remember what Tytos taught us, 'even if a House has an advantage and they know everything about your hold, vassals, and sworn swords. We only need to rely on our family, because at the end of this cruel world, we always have a family.''

Tyrion had smiled towards Cersei, knowing that she was right and he would need her help for the things to come. Tyrion opened the book that held a map of the old Houses and Holds in the Westerlands, it showed Castamere and Vikary Hall, they stood a mile away from one another, but still, they were close together. Tyrion knew he would not be able to mount an attack from Castamere, he would have to do something else and use something besides the Westerlands Guardsmen. Tyrion knew that the upstart Reyne must have known of Tytos, and how he handled the Westerlands or the Reynes would have attacked when Tytos was still in the Westerlands. So Tytos had a pretty good guess that the Reyne knew of the Westerlands Guardsmen and he knew that he could not use them, he also knew that some of the Sellsword Companies had arrived. Most importantly, the Golden Company and Lost Legion. He would have enough men to march on Vikary Hall and Castamere but if it came to a siege then they would win, he just needed to test how good the Reyne forces were.

"Sister, I think that I may have just solved this war before it truly gets started, I will march on Vikary Hall, but not alone Sister, never alone..."

Tyrion got out of the chair, waddling out of the room and whistling the Rains of Castamere. He never noticed Cersei's worried lingering gaze, Cersei stood looking towards where her brother sat and noticed the map of the Westerlands. She noticed that Tyrion had left a mark between Lannisport and Vikary Hall, Cersei knew that they did not have forces on standby because the Houses were here to march on her father's order and the Westerlands Guardsmen had simply been ordered to guard the Westerlands against invasion, even though they were her brother's men, she had a feeling that they would not listen to her order's. Even if she was a Lannister and sister to Tytos. Although Cersei could not help but think she had just missed a valuable part of her brother's plan, he had left the mark in the Westerlands for her to see, but she could not understand what it meant. She hoped that she would soon learn, she closed the book and placed it on the shelf, she looked back to the room and let out a sigh.

* * *

Lord Lefford, Lord of the Golden Tooth and Ally to Lord Tytos Lannister, the second of his name. Lord Lefford had known what he was doing when he had mentioned that Lord Spicer was betraying the Lannister to the Reynes but he had no choice, he had to secure his position as the most loyal man to House Lannister. He had known that he had been scamming the Lannister of their owed taxes, but he needed it to have more men. Lord Lefford had many aspirations and being the second most powerful House in the Westerlands was one of them, he had already used some of his borrowed taxes to buy some Sellsword Companies. Although they were barely enough and were a measly five hundred men, it was then that Lord Lefford used the young Lord of Lannister and gained a position within his small alliance of sorts, he thought that he could use the Lannister name for a little while and gain some men. He thought wrong, so he went back towards his old scamming taxes of the Lannisters. It worked for a little while, until the morning that Lord Tytos Lannister had marched to his hold with 15,000 Men. People were fearful, not wanting to be killed by the ruthless Lannisters. Tytos had delivered his price for forgetting the betrayal that he had done, he gave the young Lord his men and his son, he could not even argue about anything to keep his son from going to War.

Lord Lefford had paid his price to Tytos Lannister and was allowed to keep his spot on the Alliance, but he knew that the Lion had not trusted him and he needed to earn that trust back. So he let slip the rumor of a former Reyne coming to glory, truthfully he had heard a couple of maids talking about it here and there, but Lord Tywin had never paid it any attention and that is why Lord Lefford had declared for Tytos Lannister. Even though people feared Tywin Lannister, even Lord Lefford did, they had to admit that the Old Lion was losing his touch and slowly losing his grip on his bannermen. More and more men wanted to rebel but did not, because of one person, Tytos Lannister. Lord Lefford could recognize when he would not win a Rebellion and it was when he noticed the foundation for the Westerlands Guardsmen Company, they were between the Golden Tooth and Casterly Rock. They could march for any House possible, even House Lefford if they so wished. Lord Lefford had wondered why Tywin seemed to be more cold towards his other three children, but it was then he noticed, the reason being was Tyrion Lannister.

Tyrion Lannister was the cause of the family problem between Tywin and his other children, other Lords knew that Lord Tywin had despised his son and did barely anything to hide it. If Tyrion did something to help his brother in the Westerlands, only Tytos would get the praise. It was something that Lord Lefford did not understand but neither could he comment, it was not his business and would not want to anger his current liege lord. He never understood the reason behind Tywin's hate and neither did any of the other liege lords, some of Tywin's more loyal lords had whispered japes towards the Dwarf, behind the backs of their liege lord of course. It was something that made Lefford more loyal towards the young Lions of House Lannister, Lord Lefford did not understand it but he saw something in them. He saw a new hope for the Westermen, but with the leading of Lord Tytos Lannister, he knew that the Westerlands would become a Kingdom to be feared. Lord Lefford just hoped that he could be of some assistance to his liege lord.

* * *

Tyrion Lannister was many things, advisor, brother, drinker of wine, and a devout follower of the God of Tits and Wine. Was he a Commander? No, he was merely a thinker and advisor to his brother. So why was he going to fight a war that he knew he should not be battling? For his brother and the Lannister name, if he refused to fight a war and someone else had fought in his stead, he would be seen as weak. He was already regarded as the Bane of Tywin Lannister, he would not be regarded as weak anymore. One could say that he was doing this for his pride, he was a Lannister after all and Lannisters had plenty of pride to go around.

Tyrion was currently in the armory, he was looking for a weapon that could suit him well and looked through some weapons. He had seen multiple longswords, bastard swords, spears, and plenty of bows. Though none would suit him, he needed something that he knew would work for him. He kept thinking and he had the perfect weapon in mind, he grabbed one of the torches that were on the wall in the armory and walked down a dark dusty hallway. He found himself looking at many classic weapons of House Lannister that were wielded by many Kings of the Rock but Tyrion was looking for something that he knew would strike fear, he found himself in a barely lit hallway. He used the torch to light up some of the burnt out ones and looked around, hoping to find it and in the furthest corner of the hall he did. The Battle-Axe of a King.

King Tyrion II Lannister, The Tormentor. Once a King of the Rock, famed for his use with a Battle-Axe and always carried one into battle. The Battle-Axe's handle was golden in color and had Black Lion's roaring motifs, the actual blade of it had been a dark silver and was shining towards Tyrion like it was beckoning him to wield it.

Tyrion looked at the Battle-Axe with wide eyes, gulping slightly and he took the Battle-Axe. It did not feel that heavy at all, and was quite light, he grinned and knew that he would have to train with it. He would be marching to war soon enough, Tyrion with a grin that held nothing but pure amusement on his face, left the armory, wanting to get trained and have enough to prepare his march towards Lannisport. He would need it, after all, this was all apart of his plan to take down the false Reyne and finally put House Reyne to rest.

* * *

" _Faster! Harder!"_

 _Arching her back as her brother thrust into her was Cersei Lannister, the two were like animals in Tytos' Bedchambers. Cersei's eyes were closed in pure bliss, not even trying to understand the feeling of having her brother inside her. Tytos was experiencing the same feeling, his eyes were open, staring at his sister whose mouth was in an 'O' shape and she was releasing short breaths that made him aware she was enjoying the moment of being together, being whole with one another as they had done before. Tytos like Cersei had never tried to understand the feeling of being inside his sister, they just wanted to be like this together and would never be with anyone else. They knew it would never be the same, Tytos grunted, knowing that he had just started to release his seed inside his sister. Cersei's eyes had opened wide when she felt her brother's seed inside her, the feeling of having his essence within her was something that she had always wanted and had come to enjoy with their time together. Cersei too had released her own essence, mixing her brother and her own seed together, just like they had come into this world together, they would do so in each other._

 _Tytos had rolled to the side of the bed, doing up his breeches and simply gazing into his sister's beautiful wildfire green eyes. They knew that this would be the last time that they would share this moment with one another, he would be heading off to war soon. Cersei gazed back at her brother but her eyes had remained somewhat hazy, still coming down from her orgasmic release with her brother, but she still gazed at her brother lovingly, the two enjoyed the moment and loved the silence. Cersei put a hand on Tytos' cheek and rubbed it, she could help but notice that his hair was on a fringe, covering part of his beautiful green eyes that she had come to adore. Even though they both had the same eyes, she loved his and always would. It was always something that she stared into after their lovemaking, she had never seen another pair more beautiful. As this was her brother, her other half, her other soul. This was the person that she would always want and listen to. She would never want Tywin Lannister to protect her, she would always want her lover, brother, and soulmate, Tytos Lannister._

 _"Do you have to truly go? You don't have too Tytos, this could mean the death of you, brother and I would not live with myself if that happened, to you, to my lover."_

 _Tytos once again looked at his sister, not with pity or anger, but with sadness and anger towards himself. He knew that this was something he could have chose not to do, he could have listened to his father and simply waited for the chance to march when there was a true winner in the Rebellion but no. He would not allow House Lannister to look like they were simply picking the rations, he wanted House Lannister's strength to be truly shown and so he would march with his men. He would show the other kingdoms what a true army looked like, maybe he craved a good battle and wanted to feel the grip of his sword going through someone, or maybe he wanted to see what war was truly like, that he did not know. He simply wanted to improve House Lannister's standings with the other kingdoms, but also to make them think twice before crossing House Lannister. House Targaryen had already done that, now four of the Seven Kingdoms were in open rebellion._

 _"I do my love, House Lannister cannot be allowed to be seen as weak, we have already been seen as weak by House Reyne and Tarbeck, they died. Their memories all but a whisper in the wind and now the Targaryens had made father look weak, Aerys Targaryen said that a Servant family like us should know our place. Father never looked so angry and embarrassed. Father offered you up like a prized possession that he would sell at any moment to have a hand on the Crown, but that is where our father is testing his strength in this new regime. You, my sister, are not getting away from me, no Royalty to shall lay a hand on my Sister. I fight to protect you, but also to preserve House Lannister. Everything I do is for the betterment of this family because no one shall roar louder than me, so yes sister, I have to fight because It is my duty to protect you and this family, no matter the cost."_

 _Cersei looked at her brother with nothing but love in her eyes, a single stray tear had rolled down her cheek, she did not know how to respond to that. She loved her brother dearly and would do the same for him, for her family. Cersei knew that she couldn't fight her brother on this, he had to do what he thought was right and she would support him. She always supports her brother, no matter what, even if the entire world was against them, she would support her brother always and forever. Cersei kissed her brother deeply, expressing the love and passion she had for him with this one gesture, hoping it would be enough and soon she felt her brother returning the kiss with just as much fire and passion as she was. Soon Cersei started to giggle like a common girl that had just gotten a wink from a highborn Lord, she felt Tytos' Cock hardening once more and Cersei released him from the kiss and grinned at him. She trailed her hand downwards, letting her fingers linger over his hardening length and gripped it softly as he released a soft gasp, soon enough the siblings would start another session of their passionate lovemaking..._

* * *

Cersei sighed as she remembered the last moments with her twin, she had remembered his words. he wanted to protect her from people that he knew would lust after her. Tales of her beauty had been said to rival that of Elia Martell, a woman of Dornish descent, the Dornish being one of the most sexually active people within all the Kingdoms. Cersei had not let it get to her head, not letting the rumors of smallfolk bother her, even though she cared for them somewhat, she knew that they were simply people that spread rumors. It was only when her brother had said that he found her the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms that it truly meant something to her, her brother's opinion had mattered to her the most. If she did something wrong then he would tell her right away and not hide it behind a false sense of treating like she was the Queen, she trusted no one beside him and Tyrion. She knew when she earned her anger, they told her and she listened. Only now she wished that she had forced her brother to stay, she missed him dearly and he would be needed for this. She was worried more than ever, she needed her lover, now more than ever. Cersei was interrupted when she heard a knock on the door, it was her little brother and he was wearing custom-made armor. Although Cersei now saw it was the armor of the Westerlands Guardsmen Company, it seemed Tytos had somehow known his brother would need it, and that was curious to Cersei and Tyrion.

"Your thinking about him, are you not? Dear sister, know that he is safe, Lyonel would put himself first before anything else happened to our brother."

Cersei looked at her little brother with a tired smile, even Tyrion could tell that she was stressed and even stayed up at night due to the bags under her eyes. She was worried for their brother, actually, she was worried for both of them and Tyrion could understand why. She did not want to be left alone, Cersei wanted to have her family with her at all times and it was something that both Tyrion and Tytos had noticed. She would never be fine without her family, they admired it, but she needed to understand and hoped she would one day, but right now she could not. Tyrion walked towards her, collecting two glasses and a pitcher of wine along the way to her, he placed the glasses on the table and poured them both a glass. He slid it over to her, he noticed that she drank it in small sips and took a while before actually drinking it. He drank his, slowly and emulated her slightly. He found it to be better, it savored the taste. Tyrion reached over and grasped her hand, he knew that she would need this.

"Sister, I promise that I will be back. No one is going to be able to keep me from my family, not even a Reyne. He will not know what hit him, remembering what you told me, sister, we are Lannisters and Lannisters never show fear. We never show weakness, so I need you, no I am telling you to become the Lion inside you right now. The Starks have the blood of wolves, The Tully's have their family, duty, and honor, The Arryn's soar high among us, The Greyjoys rule the sea with their mighty Ships, The Baratheons use their fury, The Martells remained Unbowed, Unbent, and Unbroken. The Targaryens used Fire and Blood, but what do we use sister?"

Cersei looked at her brother with a small smile, feeling better when he used this speech. She knew he was simply trying to cheer her up and it was working, and she already knew the answer to what the lions used.

"We Lannisters use our Roar, we use our family and now sister, you must become our Roar. You must harden herself until I and Tytos come back because I promise you, we will. You have my word, as a Lannister and your brother."

Cersei nodded to her brother before she moved around the table and kneeled to his height, gripping him in a tight hug. She waved him off, Tyrion waddled away but looked back to his sister as he did so, he nodded to her. She nodded back with much emotion.

Tyrion sighed walking away from his sister and picking up the Battle-Axe that he had left by the door. He was going to war, to defend his home and family from a usurper, while his brother was going to war to help a usurper take the Iron Throne. It was truly funny to Tyrion Lannister, as Tyrion made his way out to the courtyard, he noticed that his horse had been saddled and ready to ride. He laughed bitterly to himself, knowing that his father was ready for him to die. Even though he had no men to spare, Tyrion had found his own men to use. On his way towards his horse, he noticed that Lord Lefford, Marbrand, and Westerling were there to see him off. He nodded to them, he saw his Aunt Genna and Uncle Kevan, both had grim looks but he gave them a small grin. He reached his horse, adjusting in his seat and holding the reins tightly. He looked at his small group of supporters, he nodded once more and kicked off on his horse. Riding towards Lannisport, he was going to collect his 5,000 Men of the Golden Company...

* * *

 ** _Westerlands Guardsmen Company Outpost_**

Currently, men of the Guardsmen were walking around the post, talking about different things here and there, they seemed to enjoy their time and simply that was it. They did not seem to notice the blue dome that around them a blue dome had formed, and above them from a hill watching was Tyon Reyne with his army of five hundred men. They were holding bows with arrows that were oozing a black substance, Tyon raised his arm above his head and the Archers took aim with their bows. Aiming them at various parts of the camp, Tyon was grinning like this was the greatest thing in his life and no one could argue with him. He had used his man to find out how many men were at the Westerlands Guardsmen Outpost, his man had stated that they were three thousand currently but the others were most likely patrolling different parts of the Westerlands. Tyon with a shout had dropped his arm and the Arches had let loose their arrows and they had found their mark into various men of the Westerlands, the other men were instantly on alert, raising their alarm and searching the area. Tyon smirked, knowing that he had cloaked himself and his undead. He yelled march towards them and with a deranged yell, his undead had jumped towards the ground below them and rushed the camp...

 ** _Shadows fall, and hope has fled,_**

 ** Steel your heart, the dawn will come. **

**The night is long, and the path is dark, **

**Look to the sky, for one day soon, **

**The dawn will come**

The Undead had started to attack the various men of the Westerland Guardsmen who were unprepared, they had tried to use their swords but they were put down by surprise and the amount of strength that the Undead had. The other men of the Guardsmen had gotten their swords in time and started to put up a fight against the Undead, they had killed some of the numbers with flurries of attacks but they were fighting a losing battle, they were overwhelmed once again by the power of Undead. But the Undead that had been killed by the other Westerlands Guardsmen were replaced by their own, the Guardsmen who were killed by arrows had come back to life with their skin decaying like the other Undead of Tyon Reyne. Soon they had also begun to attack the Westerlands Guardsmen with a rage that was unparalleled.

 ** _The shepherd's lost, and his home is far,_ **

**Keep to the stars, the dawn will come.**

 **The night is long, and the path is dark,**

 **Look to the sky, for one day soon,**

 **The dawn will come.**

Tyon Reyne stood over, watching the battle with a grin on his face and truly enjoying the havoc that was being created by his magic. He knew that he would win the battle to come, no one would be able to stop him. Not even Tytos Lannister, Tyon continued to watch until he outstretched his hand and whispered a few words under his breath. A fire that looked like Mighty Lion had sprouted from his hand, it was as large as Balerion the Black Dread and was being loosely controlled by Tyon. He fired it towards the Outpost of the Guardsmen and that is where all hell broke loose, Tyon's fire creature had destroyed most of the buildings within the outpost and screams could be heard from the buildings but also crying, screams for help were also heard and it was all music to Tyon's ears. He was simply enjoying the music that he thought was soothing, but to others, it could be seen as inhumane and craziness. Tyon reopened to find most of the camp's screaming had ceased, his undead had come back to him, kneeling towards him and pointed various blades towards him. Tyon smiled, he continued watching for a while before he jumped down and walked towards the destroyed Outpost of the Guardsmen.

 _ **Bare your blade, and raise it high,**_

 _ **Stand your ground, the dawn will come**_ **,**

 _ **The night is long, and the path is dark,**_

 _ **Look to the sky, for one day soon, The dawn will come.**_

Tyon Reyne walked through the destroyed Outpost of the Laughing Lion Brigade, he was smiling like it was his nameday. He was just enjoying this day, he had put down a moderately large force with his men and he knew that he was ready to face whatever opposition that House Lannister would throw at him. He looked down at the dead bodies of the Guardsmen, there were probably many bodies that had been burnt, mutilated and among other things. He would need them, all these men would serve a better cause in his mind. Tyon placed his hand on the charred ground, whispering under his breath, many of the bodies had begun to move about, groaning and their eyes had turned pitch black. They were screaming, their bodies convulsing as well. A Black air had begun to enter their bodies, installing their loyalty towards Tyon, who was grinning at the fortune that he had been granted to these men. They were serving someone better then Tytos Lannister, they were serving a Reyne that would provide them with what they thirsted for...

Tyon looked around the camp, the newly made Undead had kneeled before him, they laid their swords on the ground for him. He grinned once again, but this was one of superiority and one of power and nothing else,

" _Shall we begin?"_

The Deranged yell of the undead that was heard around the former outpost for the Westerlands Guardsmen Company...

* * *

 _The Red and Golden Lion War had just begun, who was going to win?_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Welcome to a Tyrion P.O.V Chapter, sort of. I hope you enjoyed it, and also I think I should address some things about this fic since one review has been left about my depiction of Tywin Lannister...**_

 ** _To me, Tywin Lannister had cared nothing about his family besides JAMIE. He had always wanted to further his legacy when he could have done if he just stuck with his family and not wrote them off as useless, also you can clearly see he is oblivious to the relationship of Cersei and Jamie in the TV Show. He did not believe the rumors between Cersei and Jamie, that is the reason I am writing him like this, simply put, I don't like his character._**

 ** _IF you have a problem with how I am writing Tywin then you know what to do, there are other stories with him as the ruthless guy as written in GRRM Books, but this one, like every other fanfiction, is AU and Different._**

 ** _Enough about the rant, you also see a mini lemon sort of, but hey, I hope you enjoyed it._**

 ** _Tyon Reyne has gained more men, get ready for the next chapter soon enough!_**

 ** _~ Maegor The Instinct ~_**


	6. The Battle of Vikary Hall

**_~ Lannisport ~_**

Tyrion Lannister rode into Lannisport with the Battle-Axe of King Tyrion 'The Tormentor' strapped to his back and a pouch of gold, which hung from his belt. He immediately recognized the smallfolk that his brother had improved life for, they were laughing and enjoying their time in the small holding of Lannisport. His brother had made plans to make this hold a trading Capital but Tyrion had yet to receive a Raven from Damon, who was most likely still negotiating a trade between the Free Cities.

Tyrion kept looking around, hoping he would recognize the golden armor of the Golden Company Sellsword group. He hoped that they would be around but he could not spot them, he knew that 5,000 Men of the Golden Company were meant to be here and ready to move out in case something happened, but he spotted none.

He heard laughter coming from an inn, he trotted along on his horse, people moving out of the way for him. He finally made his way to the Lion's Den Inn, it was run by some farm boy who had earned some gold enough to open his own Inn. Apparently, it was pretty popular among the Lannisters of Lannisport. Tyrion handed his horse over to a stable-boy and entered the Inn, he was immediately hit with the smell of sex, alcohol, and above all, laughter. Tyrion could not help but grin, knowing that if it was any other day, he would be here drinking and fucking a whore.

Many people looked towards the Dwarf of Casterly Rock, many people had moved out of the way for him, while others had sneered at him in amusement. Tyrion never paid these people any mind, knowing that he was already better than them and in a much better standing. Theoretically, of course, Tyrion came across two men of the Golden Company and unlike the other smallfolk who frequented the Inn, they were sober and he could see in their eyes that they recognized him.

He nodded to one of them and they let him through, Tyrion knew that this was a different game and he especially knew that the Golden Company was founded by one of Aegon the Unworthy's many bastards. The Targaryen's King seed had all but destroyed the Realm, House Blackfyre would never be forgotten. Tyrion shook his head of those thoughts, knowing that he had a mighty interest in the Dragons of House Targaryen, but right now, he needed to focus on the situation.

He kept walking straight, many of the Golden Company men had moved out of the way, recognizing the armor of the Westerlands Guardsmen. Tyrion finally made his way towards who thought was the commander of the Golden Company, he seemed to be of Dornish descent to Tyrion, considering his tanned olive skin and haunting violet eyes. Tyrion would have mistaken him for a member of House Dayne, Tyrion moved forward and sat on a seat that was opposite the commanding man. Tyrion looked the man in his eyes, knowing that it was not good to show weakness in a situation like this. He was not shocked when the man spoke to him in a gruff voice, Tyrion could feel the power and wisdom that the man had held within that voice.

"A Lannister, one of Casterly Rock, people have spoken of you, even in Essos. They spoke of Tywin's Bane, the Imp of Casterly Rock, Tyrion Lannister. So may I ask, Tywin's Bane, what are you doing here?"

Tyrion felt a small smirk grow on his face, he knew that many people knew the name, the smallfolk had whispered about him, even some Lords of the Westerlands whispered about him. Some even saying to his face, but he had to learn, he had to learn how to not let it affect him in any way and this was it. He simply allowed a small smirk to come across his face, hiding the anger and hurt he felt about the nickname, he would never allow a potential threat to his see his true face, it would look bad on his brother most of all.

"In Essos you say? I'm shocked, do they tell tales of my prowess in bed as well?"

Tyrion let another small smirk play out on his lips, but he stopped once he saw the straight face of the commanding man. Soon though, the man had started to chuckle heartily and the other men of the Golden Company had joined him with laughing at Tyrion's joke. Tyrion had let the small smirk grow back, while the Golden Company man had ordered some Ale, Bread, and Venison for Tyrion.

"Aye I would not know of that, I tend to like my woman, but I do not ask them how the rumored bane of Tywin is in bed, little lord. My name is Maelor Sand, current commander of the Golden Company. It is nice to finally meet our employer."

Tyrion rose an eyebrow towards the name, knowing that it was the name of a former Targaryen Babe prince. He wondered if this person was related to the family in anyway, Tyrion looked at the man's features once again and could not see any Targaryen features besides the haunting Violet eyes. The only features that remained were pure Dornish, Tyrion let a faint smile show on his lips, showing a bit of companionship towards the bastard.

"So you're a bastard, born of whom, may I ask?"

Maelor's eyes had narrowed towards the dwarf, it was sensitive subject talking of his birth parents, it was of who the people were that irked him. He did not know his father, considering that his mother had never spoken of the man, but he only knew that his father was of Dornish descent and that was it, but he did have a contract with House Lannister. It was a paying job that offered plenty of benefits to being within the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, Maelor noticing his tight grip on his goblet had released it and turned his glare towards the Lannister Lord, who was not uncomfortable with returning the glare with simple mismatched eyes.

"Aye I'm a bastard, is that a problem Dwarf? My mother was Daenys Blackfyre, I never knew who my father was."

Tyrion eyes had comically widened, now face to face with a Blackfyre was many things that could be considered dangerous and downright treasonous. He knew that many Blackfyre Females had either escaped to the Free Cities or died with the last Blackfyre male, Maelys. Tyrion was face to face with one, this man could easily inherit the Iron Throne and do what his ancestors could not. Take the Iron Throne, although Tyrion knew that it was a bit out of the way, considering that he was commanding a force of 5,000 and Robert Baratheon had risen up in a war for his precious, Lyanna Stark. Tyrion could not help but allow a sad smile to show towards the Blackfyre, a claimant to the Iron Throne was in front of him.

"It's not a problem, it's a surprise. I was sure that most of the Blackfyres had remained in Essos after the death of Maelys, but I assumed wrong. But to hear that another had come to Westeros, many people still remember House Blackfyre, it has not been that long since Barristian Selmy killed Maelys. It was something that no one has forgotten, but yet your here. In Westeros, one would think that another Black Dragon of Blackfyre would rise from the ashes like a true Dragon, but I am still curious, Maelor."

Maelor looked to Tyrion with narrowed eyes, his employer was accusing him of trying to start another Rebellion, they were in the middle of one right now. Maelor may be proud of his heritage and having the blood of a Dragon, but he was not like Aerys or Aerion. He would not be mad or allow himself to believe that he could become a true Dragon, he was simply a sellsword of the Golden Company who would await orders from his current employer of House Lannister. He looked the Imp of House Lannister in the eyes, not going to look weak in front of his men or the Imp.

"I assure you that I am not like my ancestors and will not allow myself to become a 'Dragon', now Lord Lannister, what did you want from us? Or I'd think that you would start to enjoy our company"

Tyrion smiled at the declaration, now slightly trusting the Blackfyre, although he did have some questions that could be answered at a later time. Tyrion was interrupted when his Ale, Bread, and Venison had been placed in front of him by a barmaid. She showed Tyrion a small coy smile that would have most common men swooning, but Tyrion just nodded his head and dug into his meal.

He did not notice the Barmaid's face that had fallen into a small sad smile, she walked back to her station, while the men leered at with lecherous faces. As Tyrion dug into his meal, he noticed in the corner of his eye that he was being watched by a Lannister Guardsmen, he did not wear the armor of the Westerlands Guardsmen. He assumed that it was his father's man and simply scoffed, knowing that his father would always spy on him. He had probably sent the barmaid to proposition him as well.

As Tyrion finished up his meal, he could not help but still feel the gaze of the barmaid on him. He did not need to turn around, he could just feel the hard gaze of the woman. He scoffed, looking back towards the Blackfyre Prince.

"Your right, _Lord Blackfyre_ , I do want something and it is your men. We are to march..."

Maelor looked to Tyrion with a shocked look, not expecting the Imp to want to fight in a war. Maelor also realized that the whole Inn had gone quiet at the declaration that Lord Lannister had just stated, even the Golden Company men had stopped fondling the whores, every man and woman were looking towards the son of Tywin Lannister. Maelor grabbed his goblet of ale and chugged it back, making his face scrunch up from the taste. Maelor, opening his eyes once again, looked back towards the dwarf and chuckled at him a little, trying to gauge if the little lord was serious.

"Are you serious? You want to march and fight whom? All the fighting is taking place in the Stormlands from what I hear."

Tyrion nodded his head, gesturing that he was serious about marching on someone. Maelor looked to the lord with a look that was doubt, Tyrion knew that the Blackfyre would doubt him. Everyone always doubted him, looking at him and they always thought that a dwarf had no right to be on the battlefield but Tyrion was always one to prove people wrong and at this moment, he would.

"Well, Maelor. I do want to fight against someone, but not in any of the other kingdoms, but here in the Westerlands. I'm sure you've heard of the Reynes of Castamere?"

Maelor nodded, everyone in the world had known of the Reynes of Castamere. He had also heard of what happened to them after they rebelled, there was not a Reyne left to hear the screams.

"Of course, everyone knows of the Reynes. There was not a soul left to hear, your father slaughtered the Reynes and they're all dead..."

Tyrion let out a deep bellowing laugh that and pointed towards Maelor, it was funny to Tyrion because Maelor was proof that all families are not just extinct, everyone thinks House Blackfyre is dead but only the Male Line had died and the Female line would have still prospered. Maelor was a Blackfyre, Tyrion could not believe that Maelor had said that and soon calmed down, knowing that he had slightly overreacted in his own way.

"No, Maelor, they are not all dead. My sources have been saying that there is another Reyne, he seems to be on his own and has but one goal. To Destroy House Lannister, the Golden Company is employed by us and 5,000 are currently stationed here. I need your arms and tactics to take down House Reyne"

Maelor looked to Tyrion with a look of pure shock, he was wondering how a Reyne could have survived. It could have been possible for the female line, like the Blackfyres but no, that should not have been possible because all the Reynes, even the children, are said to have died within the mines of Castamere. Maelor looked at Tyrion and noticed he was being completely serious, just as Maelor was about to answer, a messenger ran into the Inn, screaming for Tyrion Lannister and the whole Inn looked towards the Imp. The messenger ran to Tyrion, bowing to his lord and started to stutter out a few words.

"Milord! I..I have just come from the Westerlands Guardsmen Outpost, it's been destroyed! 3,000 Men were missing from the outpost, there were no bodies, but there was a banner milord"

Tyrion looked at the man and noticed that he was truly terrified, whatever had destroyed the outpost was not a thing to take lightly. Tyrion looked to Maelor, who was also rubbing his goatee and had a glazed look in his eyes that indicated he was thinking. Tyrion looked back to the messenger, giving the man a goblet of Ale and offering a seat at the small table that he and Maelor were sitting at.

"What Banner? Any sigil that any of us might know..."

The messenger looked at Tyrion with haunted grey eyes, Tyrion knew then that whatever the boy saw, it was truly a threat and most likely something indescribable. Tyrion simply waited for the terrified man to finally have enough, he hoped that he could find something that would point to whatever attacked the Outpost, an attack on the Outpost was one on House Lannister.

"A Red Lion..."

Tyrion face had hardened into a cold mask, one could actually tell he was the son of Tywin Lannister right there. Tyrion nodded to the boy, gesturing for him to give any more details, hoping the young boy would continue, he would not get his wish, as the boy started to breathe in quickly and deeply. He fell to ground, unconsciousness and drawing a weird look from the men in the Inn. Tyrion simply nodded, knowing that he had fainted and would not be up for a while. Tyrion looked at Maelor, Tyrion had simply risen an eyebrow.

"It seems you were right, House Reyne has risen once again. The Golden Company will be ready to march at your command."

Tyrion nodded to Maelor, knowing that the Golden Company would follow the orders of their current commander.

* * *

Tyrion walked out of the Inn, hoping to see if any news of the Westerlands Guardsmen would reach him. He hoped to find more information, Tyrion was brought out of his thoughts, a Lannisport Guard had ridden towards him on a white horse, he wore the classic Lannister Armor.

"Lord Tyrion, there is a Sellsword Company from Essos that states they are employed to House Lannister, they wished to speak with you. I believe they were called the Lost Legion"

Tyrion looked at the soldier with a raised eyebrow, wondering how his cousin had managed to acquire two sellsword companies, in the short amount of the time that he had been gone. He motioned for the stable-boy, who had given Tyrion his horse. Tyrion had also given the boy a couple silver stags, the boy had stuttered his thanks but Tyrion simply shook his head and nodded towards the boy, trotting along beside the Lannisport Guard.

"Lord Lannister, you should know that we received word from Essos, Damon Lannister has secured an alliance with the Iron Bank of Braavos and the Sealord of Braavos. All they had wanted was a share of the new projects that Lord Tytos is planning, Leoron Lannister has the letter if you would like to prove it."

Tyrion looked to the Lannister Guard, this man must be someone Lord Leoron had trusted. Leoron was a distant family member in the family line, but was the Lord of Lannisport and therefore answered to his cousin, Tywin. He was also the father of Damon Lannister and had sworn loyalty to Tytos Lannister. Tyrion looked at the guard and noticed the Lannister looks, he was most likely a distant Lannister. Tyrion had guessed that the man was captain of the Lannisport Guard.

"Hmm, Why did Damon Lannister send a Raven to Lannisport?"

The Lannisport Guard looked to his liege Lord's son with a small smirk and eyes that held pure amusement, Tyrion did not understand the look and simply had a confused look on his face, while his two mismatched eyes narrowed towards the Guard. The Guard, noticing the situation he was in had quickly amended it by clearing his throat and looking ahead towards the Bay that held the Lost Legion.

"Sorry, Milord, I apologize for those actions. The reason behind Damon sending the Raven here was because of the growing tension in Casterly Rock..."

Tyrion sighed, knowing it was true what the Guard had said, but now he knew that the Guard was more important to Leoron. He was someone very important, Tyrion doubted that the Lannisport Lord would tell an unimportant person his plans. Tyrion's thought process had drifted back to the tension between his father and them, Tytos, Cersei, and himself.

Although Tyrion had known the cause of the tension and it was himself, he heard stories of how Tywin had been kinder with Tytos, he had taken him on as an heir, due to their mother's insistence. The tension had grown when Tytos and Cersei had sided with Tyrion over their Father and Jamie, it was something that neither forget but never take back.

Tyrion knew that the tension had been talked about in hushed whispers, from the highest of servants in Casterly Rock to the Lords of the Westerlands. People whispered of the War, but not the Rebellion. It was the War of Lions, with the new inventions and power strides that were made by the Young Lions. While their father had remained in his ways that fear and blood ruled the Westerlands, but Tytos knew that it was not only Fear and Blood that ruled the Westerlands, it was loyalty as well. It was also the reason why he made the Westerlands Guardsmen Company, it was in case any House had tried to pull what the Reynes did.

"Hmm, well do tell my _dear_ Cousin, no matter the issue, I should expect Raven's from him soon."

Tyrion rode off ahead, not wanting to hear any more rumors against his family, although none ever spoke of. Considering that Tytos and Cersei kept their relationship very private, in fact, they always acted as brother and sister in public. It was something that they must have perfected, Tyrion only ever found out because they had told him.

Tyrion was shocked to the say the least, the Targaryens had done the same things, keeping the bloodlines pure and some Targaryen Princes had denied to marry their sisters and married into other famillies, but others had fallen in love with their sisters.

It was just like Tytos and Cersei but one thing had ringed in his head, it was the fact that they were not Targaryens and nor were they Kings and Queens. It was only Tyrion learned that Cersei and Tytos had trusted him, they had trusted him enough as a brother and he would protect their secret, even if he had to challenge all the Houses in the Seven Kingdoms, he would always protect his family.

Tyrion made it to the docks in time and he was met with the sight of the Lost Legion, 5,000 Men fully garbed in gear that is most common in Essos. Although Tyrion knew that they would not remove their signature armor for heavier armor, Tyrion trotted along on his horse, slowly approaching and realizing that he had also gained their attention. It was this moment that Tyrion showed an uncaring and cold mask, not wanting anyone to see how truly nervous he was in this situation.

"Who is this _Dwarf?_ Is he the _man_ that is supposed to be leading us?

A Lost Legion soldier had spat towards Tyrion, who had simply raised an eyebrow towards the man and refused to be cowed by him. Tyrion was not a fighter, he knew that very well but when it came to his brother and sister, anything and everything was possible for him to become. Tyrion tried searching for the commanding figure, no longer wanting to coldly look towards the fool of the Legion. He found him, he stepped forward, but neither bowing or even kneeling. He simply looked towards Tyrion with an unflinching gaze.

"He seems to be our employer, do best to hold your mouth. I believe this is Tyrion Lannister, Tywin's Bane and the little lord of Casterly Rock."

Tyrion smirked at the latter nickname, although he did wonder why they called him little lord, they could have chosen any other of the nicknames and he would have been used to it. Tyrion looked to the commanding figure, knowing now who the leader of Lost Legion was. Tyrion got off his horse, handing it over towards a Guardsmen, who was standing by and watched the small interaction with interest. Tyrion waddled towards the Lost Legion commander,

"It seems your the commander of this powerful company, may I know your name? After all, we are to be marching soon enough."

The commander looked towards Tyrion with a small nerved smile, not really believing that Tyrion would march to war. The commander took a look towards Tyrion's gear and noticed armor, very good looking craftmanship type armor. It was something that the Commander looked at from head to toe, this also brought a small nervous chuckle from Tyrion, who was not used to the male eye looking at the armor, like it was a piece of gold. He was used to the whores that looked at him and they barely held back their infamous temptress ways. The commander also looked at the Battle-Axe, the Tormentor Axe, now the Commander knew that Tyrion was serious.

"Marching where? I didn't assume that the little lord would be fighting, my name is Jarra of the Lost Legion"

Tyrion looked at Jarra with a small lift of his lips, making the man know that he had at least made him smile. The smile had gone as quick as it came, once again Tyrion had copied his father in some small way. Tywin had always given little smirks of approval towards Tytos. Tyrion was walking towards Jarra until he was in front of him and stuck out his hand. Jarra, not wanting to insult his employer, had shaken his hand. Tyrion in a cocky Lannister voice that nearly all of them had inherited spoke out towards Jarra,

"To march on House Reyne, to march on Vikary Hall. When you're ready, meet me at the Lion's Den Inn and we will put House Reyne to the Sword."

With that, Tyrion had walked backed to his horse, noticing the shocked look on the face of Jarra. Tyrion knew that the Red Lion would not be prepared for 10,000 Men marching on him. Tyrion would show everyone that no one would destroy what his brother worked so hard for, but he would also show House Spicer what happens to traitors. Because now the Reynes would weep o'er his hall, and as Tyrion had said before, he would make sure that there were no more Reynes left to hear...

* * *

 _ **Vikary Hall**_

Tyon Reyne, self-proclaimed Lord of Castamere and Vikary Hall, Commander of 3,500 Men of the Reyne forces. He was currently sitting down, enjoying the breaking of his fast that his Undead had made for him. Although it did seem to be a bit on the raw side of cooked, a groan was heard from the side of Tyon, who continued to eat his food like nothing had even spoken. Another groan was heard, this one louder than before and it made Tyon flinch, making him drop his cutlery.

Looking to the side, Tyon came face to face with the tortured form of Sebastian Hill, who was still tied up on a cross. The man who never even knew that he had given the army that he needed, Tyon knew that the Lannister would have heard that an important outpost had been destroyed and it would make them wary to come attack him. Tyon had decided that Sebastian had suffered enough, he would be completely worthless as a sword for House Lannister. Although, Tyon kept Sebastian around, and it was for simple amusement. No one was around to challenge his ways, Tyon simply felt good having a Lannister loyal guard suffering here in his hold.

"Sebastian, how are you?"

Sebastian gave a groaned cough, spitting towards the bastard known as Tyon Reyne, Sebastian had been here for weeks and no forces of the Lannisters had marched for him. He was beginning to wonder, did his friendship with Lord Tyrion not mean anything? Was he simply a tool? A man for hire? He believed himself to be a valuable sword within the Lannister army but now, he found it less believable. The words that were whispered towards him, his delirious state and massive amounts of blood loss had made his paranoia worse. He knew now, he knew that he was going to die in this seven hellhole of a castle. And, no one would be able to hear his cries for help.

"Come on Sebastian, at least put some thought into it. I am trying to help you recuperate! You, after all, have given me the army I needed..."

Sebastian looked at Tyon with a raised eyebrow, or what looked like one, his head was barely straight and kept looking down towards the floor. He was once again succumbing to his injuries, but he heard the Reyne. He heard the part where he had given Tyon the army. and Sebastian could not help but wonder, what army had he given to Tyon Reyne? He tried to think about the things he had said in his state, but he found nothing because of a huge banging in his head. Sebastian simply looked towards Tyon, knowing that the Reyne would say something to boost his own ego most likely.

"You wouldn't know how you did it, but just know that you helped me, and I always reward good work..."

Tyon shot his hand out towards Sebastian, and a black foggy orb had flown towards Sebastian with excellent precision. As it hit the mark, Sebastian's cuts, bruises, and other marks had gone away. Sebastian had looked good as new, except for the eye, and the missing thumb. Sebastian could not help but look down at himself, he no longer felt woozy or light-headed, but he also could not help but feel that he had done something very wrong. He felt like he just helped his enemy achieve something...

Sebastian was brought out of his thoughts, an Undead had come walking into the hall and whispered into the ear of Tyon, soon enough, Tyon's face had adopted one of pure sadism and anger. Sebastian, who experienced the torture and anger first hand, knew it was never a good combination and for the first time in his life, he felt fear. The sworn sword of Tyrion Lannister now felt fear towards this usurper and bastard. He could not even think himself capable of fear, but now he knew that he was wrong, he was fearful of what would happen to him.

"It seems your friend is coming, Sebastian. He is coming to finally to put an end to the Reynes, but that battle will be one that he won't win and I will make sure of it. I will make sure that House Lannister dies today..."

Sebastian met Tyon's glare towards him, in a way Sebastian thought he was going to die here in this castle, but he was always brought back for more torture and there was always something in Tyon's eyes. Something that always held more pain for him, but this look was of something else. It was like he had planned some for him. Sebastian's thoughts were cut off, Tyon had sent another glowing foggy orb towards him and Sebastian had blacked out, no longer knowing what was going on around him.

Tyon gazed at Sebastian Hill, there was a reason why he had not killed the bastard Hill and he found himself fascinated by him. His determination to not give up, even when his body could take no more of the care that Tyon had given, you see Tyon was more than fascinated by Sebastian, he found himself caring for him in his own hellish way. The torture was the way of his affection, the reason why he had killed the other men was that they did not have the endurance that Sebastian held. Tyon walked towards Sebastian, his body was barely hanging on the cross and Tyon felt himself begin to feel bad about what he had done.

"I am sorry, but I have to do this for my family Sebastian, even though you can not hear me and not about to know what I am going to do. I must do this, to start my family legacy, with you by my side"

Tyon walked closer to Sebastian, his hand roaming his body and slowly, Tyon traced his hands towards Sebastian's forehead, leaving a single finger on the spot as he began to chant a spell.

"Rise, Sebastian Hill of The Westerlands, Rise and become my Protector, Rise and be my shield, Rise and become my sword in the darkness that faces us now..."

As Tyon had started his chanting, Sebastian's body had started to jerk violently. His breaths become labored and his mouth hanging up, a black wispy smoke had started to accompany him. Entering every orifice of his body, until his eyes had slammed opened and all there was in his eyes was a pitch blackness, Tyon let a small tear streak down his face, knowing that he had just changed the fate of Sebastian Hill. His lover, although the feelings were not returned. Tyon went back towards his food, hoping that they would survive this, together.

* * *

 ** _Casterly Rock - Tytos' Solar_**

Sitting in Tytos' Solar was Cersei Lannister, current finance manager of her brother's enterprises. She was left in charge, she felt alone now and she wanted her brothers back. Tyrion had left but two days ago and she already felt his absence, Cersei missed his jokes and how they made him laugh at his perverted mind. He truly was a monster in the ways of sexual jokes that made her laugh all too much, but it happened all too much for her father. Lord Tywin Lannister, her ruthless and role model of a father, or he was for a while.

Cersei Lannister was never like her brother's, she was born with womanly parts, instead of men parts. She told no one but Tytos, she was jealous of Jamie and Tytos. When they were younger, she used to be Tytos and take his place, learning things from their father. While this fooled him and many others for a while, it all stopped when she grew breasts and her womanly curves, among other things had started to become more prominent. She had from then learned from Tytos, who always taught her and would never stop. She soaked up the information like a sponge, she learned what it was like to manage finance and other things.

Right now though, she was managing the overseas ventures and trying to see if any funds could be relocated towards the schools and other facilities, she and Tytos had planned a lot on how to help the Westerlands. It would be a new improvement, having smallfolk that could actually read and write for their lords, she was interrupted when Aunt Genna and Uncle Kevan entered the solar.

It was a surprise, considering that she thought they would be on the council with the rest of her father's loyal vassals. She was proved wrong, they stepped forward and Kevan took a seat, opposite Cersei. Genna went towards the wine pitcher, easily pouring herself a glass. This had gotten Cersei's attention, she wondered why they were here. Cersei had enough humility to admit that usually Tytos and Tyrion handled things with their uncle and aunt, but this was strange for her and oddly nice at the same time, being regarded as an equal to her brothers in some form.

"Tyrion has been spotted going towards Vikary Hall, he marches with 10,000 Men against the Reyne forces..."

Cersei smiled at the statement but knew that was not all, her aunt and uncle were simply telling her the good news. The good news was that Tyrion had found enough to bring the Reyne member to heel, but she was wondering what the true news was and how it was going to affect them, Tytos, Tyrion, and herself. She would not allow that to happen.

"Tywin has decided, he spoke to us in confidence and he has stated that you are to marry Robert Baratheon, if he wins the war and ascends to the Iron Throne. You are to be his Queen if he wins this Rebellion"

Cersei nodded, not even recognizing the voices that were her Uncle and Aunt, she remembered the statement that Tytos had made to her. She would always remember what he said, but now her father was trying to decide something...

Cersei decided that whatever happened, she would have to go along with it, because the benefits of being the Queen, she could help her brothers and House Lannister from the Red Keep. She would be able to help her family attain more influence and reach in the Seven Kingdoms, she would follow along with her father's plans, but she would adopt her own also. She would prove that she had a roar of her own...

* * *

 _ **Vikary - Lannister Encampment**_

In a large tent sat Tyrion, Maelor, and Jarra. They had made it to Vikary, although they were met with one thousand guarding the perimeter. It seemed the Lord of Vikary had expected their arrival, Tyrion already had a plan in mind to storm the castle but with different offenses. He knew that the Reyne had possibly more men, but he also knew that the Reyne had something up his sleeve. He would not allow them to be this close, without a plan and it was something that made Tyrion wary but ready for war. He also found some slight in excitement in it but did not voice the thought.

Currently, all three of them were around a map of Castamere and Vikary Hall, Tyrion tried to find some way that Vikary and Castamere could be connected, with some sort of secret passage escape. He could not find any and decided to go with a different tactic, and it would most likely lose men from the assault. He circled three spots on the map, it was the side walls of Vikary and the front entrance. Tyrion was sure that they had a ram and ladders to invade Vikary, and with a devious smirk, Tyrion started to tell the Sellsword Commanders his plan...

"2,000 Men of our assembled men will storm the front of Vikary Hall, this will draw the attention of the arches and the Heavy Infantrymen. It will also draw away the true intention of the attack, the rest of our 8,000 Men will attack the side walls, while the 2,000 Men draw away the archers. This gives us an entrance via ladders. If, and that is a huge if, the 2,000 Men succeed in their assault on the front entrance, they will storm it and hopefully bring an end to this Reyne of Vikary. Any objections?"

Jarra and Maelor looked to Tyrion with no objections, knowing that they would not be able to think up a plan that quickly and with the amount of time they had. They had simply nodded their heads, exiting the tent and hoped they could win this battle. Back with Tyrion, his face was without his usual grin or uncaring demeanor. It was one of battle, this was a Tyrion that no one had ever seen before and he had to be like this. He had to become a Lannister here, he had to be the man like his brother. He would make the Red Lion cow, Tyrion sighed to himself, walking out of the tent and getting on his horse, hoping to whatever gods there were that they would protect his family if he died.

* * *

 _ **Vikary Hall**_

Sitting on a throne made of gold is Tyon Reyne, by his side is Sebastian Hill, or at least what looks like him. He is wearing heavy red and black armor, with a Red Lion Sigil on the front of the body of armor that he is wearing. Tyon is seen looking towards Sebastian with nothing but admiration and a weird sense of lust in his eyes, the other undead that is simply looking towards Tyon await orders. Tyon knows that the Lannister men were here, they were most likely formulating a plan to storm the castle. Little did they know that Tyon had many surprises in store for them, House Lannister would end up losing more men then he did.

Tyon cast a look around the hall, he knew that this would be the moment that changed everything. His plan was ready the moment he felt House Lannister enter the wards, they would trigger the runes and such that he laid around the Castle. He knew that they planned something relating to the weak defenses of the Hold, he made sure that some Lannister troops would die, but he did not have enough magic to plant them everywhere around the hold. He already felt drained, but he was going to survive this and he knew it...

* * *

 _ **The Battle of Vikary Hall**_

Tyrion is seen behind 2,000 Men and directing them towards the front entrance of Vikary Hall. Jarra is seen guiding his half of the men towards the left wall of Vikary. As is Maelor, who is directing his half of the men towards the right wall of Vikary.

With a battle cry, everyone begins to ride their horses towards Vikary, not even noticing the glowing circles of Black, Orange, and Blue beneath them. The Archers of Tyon begin to rain down on Tyrion's men and impaled some of the men, Tyrion looked behind him, noticing that the corpses were reanimating and this drew shocked looks from Tyrion. Soon though, the look was replaced by one of terror, a Lion of pure fire had risen from one of the runes that were placed down by Tyon. It swallowed the corpses of Tyrion's men, effectively keeping them dead.

The Fiendfyre Lion had roared towards the sky, drawing the looks of every man and woman on the field that day. The Fiendfyre Lion started to leap and sprint towards the troops on the ground, wanting to satiate its own bloodlust. Soon it descended upon the men of Tyrion Lannister and started to chomp down on and shred the men to pieces, their screams who some did not even register was music to the ears of the Fiendfyre Lion. Soon though, it started to sprint towards the Front Entrance of Vikary Hall, it had left some of the 1,500 Men of Tyrion Lannister left. It seemed to be called away from them.

Tyrion not wanting to lose or die here today, yelled to his men and wanted to march into Vikary Hall. Soon, another war cry was heard and Tyrion's men had ridden towards Vikary Hall. The Fiendfyre Lion had not noticed their presence and barged into Vikary Hall, breaking the barrier off its hinges and allowing entry towards Tyrion's men. Tyrion started to ride faster, wanting to lead his men into the heat of this battle, although Tyrion could not help but notice that some of the men were still being shot at by arrows.

Tyrion knew that he had to not let it affect him, with a cold look on his face and in his eyes, Tyrion rode ahead and hoped to meet Jarra and Maelor inside Vikary Hall. Tyrion found that he only had 1,000 Men left, the archers had done a good amount of work and chipped off his men. It was then that Tyrion realized, they were weakening them down. There was a reason that only 1,000 Men had guarded the entrance, there was something bigger in store for them and Tyrion did not want to know what that was.

* * *

Maelor Sand, son of Daenys Blackfyre had never enjoyed war as much as he was now. He was not like his Great-Uncle Maelys, but he did enjoy combat and right now he did not get enough. Tyrion's plan had proved effective and they had entered Vikary Hold with ease, but now came the bigger task, fighting two thousand men inside the hold. Maelor knew that Tyrion had given himself the bigger task of distracting the archers, he just wondered why the Little Lord wanted to always be in the thick of everything. He was not jealous but simply worried about his employer.

Maelor was currently crossing swords with an Undead, Maelor did not even know what the deranged Reyne had done to these men but he knew something had happened. They were deformed and reeked of death, but somehow they were able to fight and it was a challenge for Maelor who found himself to be quite an acceptable swordsman.

Right now, the Undead was pushing Maelor back, the strength of it was undeniable. Maelor thought that he was fighting one of the White Walkers of Legend, his strikes barely affected the Undead. Although he noticed an opening, Maelor parried a sloppy but strong swing of the Undead's sword and swung for its head. The most shocking thing had happened, the Undead's head had fallen from its body and the surrounding Undead had died also, leaving Maelor to stare in awe at what happened.

Maelor looked around, he noticed that most of his men had killed the Undead and were advancing on the great hall, he looked to the other side and noticed that Jarra's men had also gone into the Great Hall. It was time to end the false Reyne, little did they know that it would come at a great cost...

* * *

Tyrion and his men had also stormed the main courtyard and started to fight the last stand of men. He unsheathed his Battle-Axe and roared towards the Undead, raising his Battle-Axe high above his head and started to cleave through them, first taking out their legs and then swinging for their heads. Tyrion showed no mercy towards the Undead spawn, his face was covered in nothing but grime and dirty blood from the Undead. Tyrion did not seem to mind, his small stature had allowed to take out the men easily and they did not pay that much attention to him, focusing only on his men.

Tyrion seemed to notice one of the Undead were directing them to fight, it seemed to be a general of some kind, but it was then that Tyrion noticed the armor that the Undead were wearing. They wore the Westerlands Guardsmen Company Armor, Tyrion could not help but think these men were mutated somehow. Like the White Walkers, the Lord Reyne had found some way to copy the White Walkers of Legend, it worried Tyrion because White Walkers are said to be only killed by Valyrian Steel. Tyrion was brought out of his thoughts when a screech was heard coming towards him, an Undead was running towards him with blinding speed.

Tyrion once again, with a cold and impassive look, raised his Battle-Axe and swung it in a sideways arc and cleaved the Undead's body in two. It still crawled towards Tyrion, it was then that Tyrion noticed, he had to remove the head of the Undead, with a blinding scream that sounded more like a roar of defiance, Tyrion decapitated the Undead. Bloodying his Axe once again. He noticed that his men had killed the Undead, the one thing that stood in their way to the main hall had been defeated. Tyrion knew now, it was time to end the false Reyne...

 _Time to see who truly wins the battle of Lions..._

* * *

Tyon Reyne sat in his throne, watching as the hastily gathered Sellswords surrounded him and his Sebastian, or those that were left, because of the 10,000 men that had joined with Tyrion, Maelor, and Jarra. Only 3,000 remained, Tyon's plan had succeeded, his runes had done their work and dwindled down the defense of House Lannister.

Tyon watched them, they seemed to be waiting for someone and it was then that Tyon saw him, not Tytos or Tywin Lannister, but the Imp. Tyrion Lannister, he had led this invasion and Tyon had to say he was impressed. All to put an end to House Reyne, Tyon and Tyrion simply stared at one another, both representing their famillies and houses. Everyone watched as they silently conversed, no words were needed to be uttered. They knew that this was coming, whoever died here now would be the ending of a dynasty or the beginning of one...

Tyrion dragged his Battle-Axe against the ground, making the Battle-Axe grind against the stone floor, which was uncomfortable to the ears. Tyrion raised it and pointed it towards Tyon, he got closer until a heavily armored figure had stepped in his way, Tyrion could recognize the body and stature, it was Sebastian. He thought he would be dead, Tyrion tried to reach out for him but was surprised when Sebastian had pulled out a Bastard Sword and swung down onto him, the blow was parried as Maelor Sand quickly deflected the blow and pushed Tyrion away.

"What have you done to him!? Answer me Reyne!"

Tyrion with a cold voice had spoken towards Tyon who was watching the battle with feigning interest, it was like he had already decided the fate of the battle. With a sigh, Tyon turned his head towards Tyrion.

"I made him a Sword, and I made him better..."

Tyrion not knowing what the Reyne had meant, looked towards the Battle and saw that Sebastian was surrounded by a black mist. It was then that Tyrion connected the dots, this was the reason why the Undead were easy to kill and take on, they were taken down to a number of 3,000. Tyrion wondered what the true goal of this battle was, Sebastian was obviously winning the battle against Maelor, it was already showing and because Maelor had battled before, he was already tired and weak. Tyrion grabbed his Battle-Axe once again, holding tightly and ran towards Sebastian.

Sebastian noticing something running towards him raised his sword in a defensive position and blocked the monstrous blow of Tyrion's Battle-Axe. Sebastian and Tyrion circled one another, while Maelor had been dragged away from the battle by Jarra, who was watching with keen interest.

Sebastian raised his sword first, thinking that he could end Tyrion quickly, knowing that the dwarf had no prior combat training, or so he thought.

Tyrion dodged each of the swipes and thrusts that Sebastian had sent his way, Tyrion had kicked Sebastian's kneecaps, making him buckle slightly and fall to one knee.

Tyrion with a roar tried to cave in Sebastian's helm with his Battle-Axe, he failed as Sebastian rolled and headbutted him right in the nose, making it become bent at an odd angle. Tyrion neither cared about his blurry vision or his bloodying nose, all he saw was red and he wanted to see the Reyne had mounted on a pike, he grabbed the shield that Sebastian had dropped and bashed it into the helm.

With the blunt pointy edge of the shield, Tyrion bashed the shield, repeatedly into the face of Sebastian. He heard the groans of pain and saw the blood that was starting to seep out of the helm, but Tyrion did not care and wanted to end his friend's suffering, he dropped the shield and looked down towards his friend, his sworn sword.

With tear stained cheeks, Tyrion removed the helm and saw nothing but black pitch eyes, he knew now that Tyon had wanted this to happen. He grabbed the Battle-Axe, looking towards the Reyne who looked smug but also at peace.

Tyrion gestured for his men to move, knowing that they would listen, he looked to the Reyne with cold dead eyes, no longer looking the same as he did back in Casterly Rock. Tyrion neither waited for the Reyne to utter any words, he simply swung his Axe downwards, onto the head of Tyon Reyne, making his head split open like a grape, as blood and brain matter poured out of his head.

Tyrion simply walked away, looking down at his friend, he noticed the pitch black eyes had gone but he would not survive the journey back home. He would die here, and Tyrion knew it was his fault for sending his Sworn Sword here...

"M...M...My Lord, you must do this, it is over, y...y...you've won!"

Tyrion looked down towards his friend, he did not feel like he won, he felt like he had lost more than he gained. He guessed that was what war did to someone, with a sigh and more tear stained eyes, Tyrion raised his Battle-Ace and removed the head of Sebastian Hill, quickly and painfully. Tyrion looked towards the body of Tyon Reyne, he motioned for the men to bring the body. It was time to head home, to his hateful and death wishing of a father, Tyrion walked out of the Great Hall...

When he reached the outside, Tyrion noticed the Fiendfyre Lion, he simply looked at it, with its fire blazing eyes. It was like Tyrion Lannister was playing with death and he did not care, Tyrion was not prepared when the Fiendfyre Lion had roared towards the sky with a screech and covered his ears, also closing his eyes.

As he reopened his eyes, Tyrion was met with nothing, he simply stared towards the sky. Wondering if the feeling of emptiness got better...

* * *

 _ **Casterly Rock - A Week Later**_

Cersei Lannister had been informed her brother was returning and was waiting in the courtyard with her Aunt, Uncle, and surprisingly, her father. Soon they heard horses coming towards the main courtyard, Tyrion had led the column of 3,000 Men that Cersei had roughly guessed in her mind, but Cersei did not care about that, her brother's state was something else entirely. She could tell that he had changed, he got off his horse and did not even pay attention to her father, who had stated that he finally had not been a failure to House Lannister. Tyrion did not even respond, he kept his head straight and headed towards the rooms of Casterly Rock. Cersei could not help but wonder,

" _Was this the price of War?"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: We have finally reached the end of the Reyne Rebellion!_**

 ** _Tyrion has changed, his outlook on life will be expanded on during the reign of Robert Baratheon, also Robert's Rebellion will be changing! Due to the numbers of men that were introduced by Tytos Lannister._**

 ** _Speaking of Tytos, the next chapter is going to be him, and some other P._**

 ** _Also, tell me what you liked about, show some reviews!_**

 ** _Also yes, Tyon was homosexual and "crazily" in love(obsessed) with Sebastian Hill_**

 ** _also, we saw our first character death, Rest in Peace Sebastian Hill!_**

 ** _See ya for the Next Chapter: Tytos' Stand_**

 ** _~ Maegor The Instinct ~_**


	7. The Battle of Ashford

**_King's Landing_**

* * *

Slithering through the halls of the Red Keep was a bald plump man, he was wearing golden brown robes. They also had plenty of space surprisingly, given the size of the man. This man was known as Varys, The Spider, and loyal to the _realm_. Although his alignment usually ended with the Dragons of Westeros, the King's and Queen's who had conquered Six Kingdoms and united another by marriage but also tore it apart, such as the Blackfyre Rebellions. Although now Varys had to deal with a Mad King, who wanted the head of Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark, and Jon Arryn. While the Prince was with the reason why this Rebellion started, Lyanna Stark. Varys knew that the Dragon's were mad but this was something that he could not understand. He wondered why Rhaegar had kidnapped Lyanna Stark, but he knew that was the question everyone was asking.

Varys was currently heading towards the location of one of his Little Birds, he had heard the news of House Lannister departing from Casterly Rock. King Aerys had thought that Tywin would help him end the rebels who had tried to end the greatest dynasty to ever live, only that was proved wrong. House Lannister and Baratheon had defeated the Loyalist Armies at Summerhall, the smallfolk had already begun to call it the Battle of Summerhall. It was the first victory for House Lannister in the war, but the surprising thing to Varys was the rumors that it was Tytos II Lannister that led the men against the Loyalists. It had brought the thought that Tytos had rebelled against his Father and marched his own men towards the Rebel cause.

Although Varys wondered about the Young Lion of Lannister, the boy was something different, Varys Little Birds had never been able to find him. They would always be able to find his men and such, but wherever he was, it was like he was cloaked or something. It was something that unnerved him, he liked to know the moves that his opponents may play on him in the near future.

It was by pure luck that he heard the news of House Lannister purchasing Sellsword Companies, the one that surprised him the most was the Golden Company. Founded by the Bastard of Aegon IV Targaryen, Aegor Rivers. Varys had thought that the Golden Company would side with the Targaryen family but he knew it was wishful thinking, Varys could not help but wonder, what was the Young Lion planning. Varys had known for a while that Tytos had gained more men for the Westerlands, it had Varys wondering what Tytos hoped to gain from this war.

Varys finally made his way towards a small room at the end of a dark hallway, as he entered he could not help but notice that the room was dimly lit. He noticed a small child in the corner of the room, watching him with narrowed eyes. Varys raised an eyebrow at this, wondering why his spy was possibly looking towards him like that. He filed it away for later, Varys with soft footsteps walked towards the spy, bringing his hand out for the information and wanting to know what else had happened in Westeros over the past couple weeks. The Spy handed over the report, Varys nodded thanks and handed the boy five silver stags. The boy nodded and went on his way, not even nodding thanks towards Varys.

Varys opened the letter, hoping to find useful information within the letter. He would find out that he would not be disappointed, Varys breathed a deep sigh of relief once he saw the content. This would be useful information, he could hopefully salvage the Age of Dragon's, he knew the plans were to place Robert Baratheon on the throne, they would use Rhaelle Targaryen, Grandmother to Robert, Stannis, and Renly. The Rebels were basically placing a person of diluted Targaryen blood. Varys wouldn't have that, he looked at the letter in his hands and read, finally.

* * *

 _The Lion and Stag march on The Reach, they hope to go through the Reach and meet up with the Wolf and Falcon who are stationed at Riverrun, trying to get Lord Holster Tully onto their side. This Rebellion may be over sooner than we thought..._

 _Other news has circulated from the Westerlands, Maelor Sand, the son of Daenys Blackfyre is now working for House Lannister, but in particular, he works for Tytos and Tyrion Lannister as the Commander of the Golden Company._

* * *

Varys was surprised, House Lannister was going to be a threat towards his plans, Varys had not expected the Lion to join the Rebellion with Robert Baratheon. It was a shocking and bold move that Varys knew Tywin Lannister would not support, the man was more calculating and would wait until the War was out. Only Varys had not counted for the younger people of House Lannister, the people who were surprising him more and more each day. These were the people that were going to be a threat and Varys hoped that the Game would stop them in their tracks, Tytos Lannister was the challenger that Varys never wanted.

Varys thoughts moved onto the other topics of the letter, House Tyrell might have to prepare for siege if Varys assumption is correct but he may be wrong. Varys would think that House Lannister could siege Highgarden, alerting the other loyal houses of the Reach to this and bringing their wrath upon House Lannister but that would also give Robert Baratheon and his men a chance through The Reach and into the Riverlands, where Robert could meet with House Stark and Arryn. Varys thought that would be an able plan for Tytos and Robert but maybe he would be proved wrong, he hoped that his spies would come up with something and he would be able to keep track on the moves of House Lannister and Tytos. Varys wanted to make sure that he had a chance to restore the legacy of House Targaryen, even if it meant being loyal to the _realm_...

Varys thoughts then go towards Maelor Sand, he had heard and of course, kept spies on the Blackfyre Bastard. He could start another rebellion and plunge the realm into chaos, everyone in Westeros knew who the Blackfyres were and the nobles knew the history of House Blackfyre. Varys could not help but feel that Maelor was not interested in the throne, he could have come to King's Landing and use the chaos to become the next King. Varys would have smiled at the thought but thought of Maelys the Monstrous, the one who had committed Kinslaying purposely, killing his cousin, Daemon Blackfyre for simple control of the Golden Company. Varys hoped that Maelor was not the same, Varys would use his little birds to watch over the possible claimant to the Iron Throne.

Varys hummed to himself, now leaving the room with a small but worried smile on his face, he could not help but think about the possible future with a Blackfyre or Baratheon on the throne. Even though he now supported the Targaryens, he would always support the Dragon and be it Targaryen or Blackfyre, he would choose either of them over Robert Baratheon.

* * *

 ** _?_**

* * *

 _Walking through the halls were three figures, two were male and the other was female. The three had a certain air around them, looking like they had each other's back and would do anything for one another. They wore grey sweaters with the school logo, there was a Griffin, Snake, Badger, and Eagle. The three were walking a third-floor corridor. Suddenly one of them spoke, a thick English accent coming through._

 _"You know Harry, maybe we shouldn't be heading towards certain death, I mean cause death is so final when life is full of so many possibilities. Like not dying!"_

 _Teryn had said towards his friend Harry, the two had become fast friends when they had just been introduced towards the wizarding world. They were in their third year, they had two normal years of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was only this year that things had gone differently, Headmaster Dumbledore had warned all students to not go towards the third floor corridor, Teryn being himself had decided not to, not wanting to have a gruesome and painful death as the Headmaster had worded it, but it seems like his friends had different ideas in mind..._

 _Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, or Teryn's mind was known as the boy who always had trouble after him. If Teryn knew that being Harry's friend would involve going after a lost stone, he would have believed the boy to be a five-year-old. But nope, Harry Potter had proved to him that they were going after one of the world's most powerful artifact's. The Philosopher's Stone, made by Nicholas Flamel and Teryn could not help but wonder why Nicholas Flamel would give up his most prized artifact and leave it in a school. It was something that racked his mind a lot._

 _Teryn had heard chuckling beside him and turned his head to see his best friend, Hermione Granger laughing at him with closed eyes. Teryn had never understood the muggleborn, she seemed to laugh at the weirdest things that had Teryn scratching his head and hoping for a sort of answer from the bushy-haired witch but alas none would come. Teryn looked at Harry, who was grinning at him like a loon and then that was Teryn knew the boy was enjoying this little adventure. Teryn groaned, allowing himself to be immersed in the wacky and weird world of one, Harry James Potter._

 _"You're not going to die Teryn, at best your going to faint and see Madam Pomfrey, I swear that woman is a mother hen and worries too much, she would keep students for months if that was allowed.."_

 _Teryn and Hermione snickered once again, not finding anything wrong with Harry's description of Madam Pomfrey._

 _The Golden Trio had gone down a multitude of hallways, and they ended up at the door of the forbidden third-floor corridor. They had gone through a series of stages, involving Devil's Snare, charmed keys that had followed Harry and Teryn, who had succeeded in gaining the right key to open a door. They had ended up fighting in a real-life Wizard's Chess Game, Teryn being an adept player of the game had won the game and managed to not sacrifice any of his friends, it was Harry who had won the game. The three had done ended up reading a potion riddle, Teryn would have guessed that it was Professor Snape who had set up this little stage. He could give the Professor props and knew that he had done this to throw some wizards or witches off._

 _Teryn and Harry made it past, there was only enough of the right potion for them to drink. Hermione stayed behind, wanting to get professor Dumbledore. As Harry and Teryn passed through the purple fire that felt tingly on their skin. Walking into the room, they see Professor Quirrell standing opposite the Mirror of Erised, but it was not only Quirrell, standing next to him was a black misty shadow. It had gleaming purple eyes, Harry was too busy looking at Quirrell in shock to notice that Teryn had tensed when he saw the creature. Harry had stepped forward, once again not noticing that Teryn was frozen in place._

 _"It was you!?"_

 _Harry had stated towards Professor Quirrell, not noticing the black mist had directed it's full attention towards Teryn, who was doing his best to look small and avoid the eye contact with it. Harry and Professor Quirrell continued their little confrontation, but Quirrell had taken notice towards Teryn, but neither mentioned the look on the boy's face. He simply turned around, looking Harry dead in the eye._

 _"Yes, it is I, who did you think it was?"_

Teryn turned his head to look at Quirrell, he felt something off about the professor but before more could happen, Teryn was attacked by the mist and fell into darkness _, only hearing Harry's cry for him and the maddening cackle of Professor Quirrell..._

* * *

 ** _Baratheon/Lannister War Encampment_**

* * *

Jolting awake in his tent was Tytos Lannister, he had been having the weird dreams once again. He had gotten them since he was eleven namedays old, he always felt something special about himself, the way he could summon things without thinking and how he could sense waves of power off of people like his father, but he had noticed that only he had these gifts, Jamie and Cersei were completely normal and he always wondered if his other sibling had powers, but it turned out that Tyrion's magical ability was to be able to drink wine and remain upright somehow. Tytos knew with these abilities that he could protect his siblings, he could protect his House and he always would.

Tytos knew that with this war he could win so much for his family, he would be able to remove the horrid reputation of House Lannister. The Rains of Castamere haunted his family, some people thought it was needed and Tytos thought the same. His father was right in that, but he knew that some Houses thought it was not honorable and Tytos thought the same, murdering the children and woman of House Reyne was something that Tytos had nightmares about. He always thought that there could be a peaceful solution but he knew there was not, House Reyne if it were still alive today, would come back with a vengeance and once again try to take away the Legacy of House Lannister.

No matter what he thought, he knew that there was nothing he could do about it now, he needed to improve the reputation of House Lannister from here. The Rains of Castamere was a simple reminder to the Houses that thought of betraying their Liege Lord.

Tytos looked around, he noticed that multiple letters had been piled up on a table opposite him. He would read those later, knowing that they were most likely reports about House Tyrell calling their vassals. Tytos, Lyonel, Loren, and Robert had been planning their approach on The Reach. No Houses had known of the support that House Lannister had given towards the rebels, Tytos had known that they could use this to their advantage and trick House Tyrell or House Tarly, knowing that Randyll Tarly was the one that was going to lead the forces of The Reach.

Tytos was interrupted when the tall form of Lyonel Marbrand came inside his tent, grinning towards his Lord, Lyonel strode towards him and patted him on the back. Lyonel sat down near the table of stacked letters, he noticed that one was from the Iron Bank, and multiple letters from House Lannister. Lyonel looked over to Tytos, he seemed to neither notice or care but something was not right and Lyonel decided to do something about it.

"Tytos, you realize that you have multiple letters, right?"

Tytos looked at Lyonel, narrowing his eyes, wondering where he was going with this.

"They're probably our scouts informing us of the numbers that House Tyrell are mustering, so they can fail to push us back"

Lyonel snorted, looking towards Tytos with amusement in his eyes, although he should not really be amused at the scene in front of him, it was something that he could not help. Tytos noticing the laugh that escaped Lyonel, walked over towards the table and noticing the multiple letters were actually from his business alliance with The Iron Bank and his family. He wondered why they would be sending riders towards him, they could have been shot down and intercepted by the Loyalists who were still rallying their forces. Tytos sighed, grabbing the letters and heading back towards his bed, sitting down so he could relax as he reads them.

"Also, after you finishing reading those, Loren wants to see us, some bad news has hit the Westerlands and he wants to inform us..."

Tytos nods, not really paying attention and wanting to read the letters that he had no idea arrived, he barely noticed that Lyonel had gone back outside the tent. Giving his Lord some privacy.

* * *

 _Tytos Lannister, Commander of The Westerlands Guardsmen Company, Heir to Casterly Rock._

 _We here at the Iron Bank would like to inform you of the foundation of the East Lannister Trade Company, your cousin, Damon Lannister has found a building suitable and the building process is taking place._

 _~ The Iron Bank_

* * *

Tytos smiled at that, knowing that the Trade Company was soon going to open up business with other lands. He looked down towards his other letters, he noticed that some were from Cersei and others was from his father. He shivered and not in pleasure, he wondered why his father would send a rider in the night. He decided that he would first read Cersei's, and as he did, he was hit with the most beautiful smell of home.

* * *

 _Dear Brother,_

 _You should know that something happened during your absence from the Rock, we had been getting reports of House Reyne raising from the dead. No one had believed it, but Lord Lefford had proven us wrong and House Reyne had in fact risen, they had taken Vikary Hall, using it as a base for their operations. From what the soldiers of The Golden Company and Lost Legion had said, Tyon Reyne used some foreign magic, which Father and many others had written off as a delusion of war, but brother, you should see the look in Tyrion's face, he looks dead and broken._

 _During your march towards The Reach, Tyrion marched towards Vikary and to stop the Reynes once again, during this, he had enlisted the help of 10,000 Sellswords. Tyrion got a scout delivering a message towards him, House Reyne had destroyed The Westerlands Guardsmen Outpost, the rest of the men had fallen back towards the Housing in the Casterly Rock lands. 3,000 of the men went missing from the post, Tyrion had said that multiple men fighting for House Reyne were wearing the armor of the Guardsmen. In the end brother, Tyrion had won with 3,000 men to spare. He marched back home with the body of the Reyne given to father, who had remained as stoic as ever._

 _Tyrion has changed brother, he is colder and focused on the business that you've started. I don't know what to do, our family needs you and there are some things that you have to know about father, please come home Tytos, we miss you..._

* * *

Tytos was clutching the paper with a rough grip, neither caring that it was tearing. His family had been attacked and harmed while he was here playing hero for a drunk, Tytos could not help it and knew that his father would be smirking at him, his father had stated for them to wait out till the end of the war. Tytos decided differently and convinced his father to let him off to war, only to regret it now. His family home was unprotected, The Guardsmen were leaderless, although Tytos had wondered where Sebastian was. He would never think that Sebastian had perished, he refused to believe it. Tytos could not help but let a tear slip down his cheek, he was foolish and he knew it.

" _Have I always been this arrogant?"_

He believed the forces of the Westerlands were unstoppable and because of his new projects, but it took one dead House to rise once again. Tytos kept looking over the letter and hoped that he was wrong, he would send a letter towards his family, he would give Tyrion and Cersei an order, they would have to follow it, no longer would Tytos allow his arrogance to get in his way. He now had to allow more men to join the Guardsmen, more preparation in case of surprise attacks. Tytos Lannister would not be mocked, he was named after his Grandfather, and he made himself a promise that he would not follow in his footsteps.

Tytos sighed, now believing the contents of the letter, but he felt better because he took half of the forces that were in the Guardsmen. Tytos knew that he could not focus right now, he stood up, going over towards a small chair that held his small clothes. He quickly put them on, and his armor, Tytos was always prepared and never felt safe unless he was home. It was a nervous tic he had, walking out of his tent, with the letters in hand. He noticed that multiple men were training somewhat, also they seemed tense, Tytos nodded, he would always expect his men to be prepared for a fight.

"Lord Tytos!"

Tytos turned his head, he noticed a Baratheon squire running towards him with all haste, he would have guessed that it was squire from one of the sworn Houses to House Baratheon. Tytos would have guessed the boy was from House Dondarrion of Blackhaven, Tytos turned his body fully to face the boy and did his part to look the part of a menacing Lord in front of the boy.

"Yes?"

The Boy bowed towards Tytos, neither wanting to disrespect a Lannister or the person that had technically saved them. He knew that His Grace, Robert Baratheon could have won the battle at the cost of more men, but the boy now had a lot of adoration towards Tytos, the Lord who saved them. Noticing that he was staring, the Boy bowed his head.

"My Lord, His Grace, Robert Baratheon summons you to his Tent,"

Tytos nodded towards the boy and went on his way, he still noticed that many men were either training or talking. He wondered if the news of the Westerlands had hit them yet, many of them had brothers within the Guardsmen. He sighed, knowing that he would have to deliver the news of death, 3,000 Men of the Guardsmen. Tytos cleared his mind, clearing his throat and kept his head straight. He was now outside the tent of His Grace, Robert Baratheon, even in his thoughts, Tytos had known the title did not fit the wild and untamed nature of Robert of House Baratheon. Tytos entered, immediately he was hit with the smell of sex in the air, clearly, Robert had just entertained some whores.

Walking forwards with graceful footsteps, Tytos found himself looking towards a Robert Baratheon who was pissing in a chamber pot, Tytos turned his head and released an awkward sigh. Not knowing how to deal with this situation, he waited until Robert had finished and turned to face him once again. Robert had just grinned like he had just finished fucking a tavern girl, which Tytos would have guessed that he had. They were not that far from an Inn, some of the Reach's forces had secretly aligned themselves with House Baratheon, finding that King Aerys had finally been driven mad.

"Lannister! Do you ever fuck girls? After the Battle of Summerhall, I had to, there's nothing like women after a fight."

Tytos snorted, he had never had a fight until now, although he did find himself wishing for Cersei, he controlled himself. He knew that they were gaining ground, and soon enough he could be back with his sister, at home.

"No, Your Grace, I've been too busy planning for what to do about The Reach."

Robert's face seemed to contort into anger, something that Tytos had only seen when fighting against the Loyalist Lords of Summerhall. Tytos knew the rumors of war, that they would forge friendships with one another and he did not find that with Robert Baratheon, neither liked or disliked one another, it was simply a favor for a favor. Tytos would give Robert Baratheon his men, and in return, Tytos would gain Rhaenys Hill and Summerhall, he also had some dealings to do later with the King and Eddard Stark, now Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of The North.

"Listen here, it's not Your Grace yet, we're still fighting a damned Rebellion! Speaking of The Reach, we got a Rider in the night. House Tarly marches too Ashford, looking to cut us off and most likely attack from the Rear."

Tytos faced Robert with a look of pure shock, he was a Lannister and his father had taught him to hide his expressions but at this moment, there was nothing he could do. House Tarly was the one that Tytos had feared most, Lord Randyll Tarly, the ablest Commander of The Reach Forces. Tytos knew that now something was testing his will and he looked towards Robert, now looking the part of his former self.

"We could cut through, go through the Westerlands and meet with Lord Stark and Arryn in The Riverlands."

Robert and Tytos bowed their heads, looking towards the Map and they saw the route, it would easily work, but Robert Baratheon was not one to take the easy way out. He wanted to sate his bloodlust and the Battle of Summerhall was just the beginning for him, he still had his fury for Rhaegar Targaryen and he still had the Blood of Rhaelle Targaryen, he would cover the Loyalists in Fire and Blood.

"No... I'll lead 15,000 Men and fight Randyll Tarly, you'll take the rest of the 24,000 Men and march for Ned Stark."

Tytos looked towards Robert with wide eyes, it was then that he noticed the blazing eyes of blue that Robert Baratheon had, his father had described those eyes towards him. The Eyes that Aerys Targaryen had when he burnt someone alive with wildfire, it was then that Tytos knew he could not convince Robert to not push the move and he would have to deal with the consequences.

"Yes, _Your Grace!"_

Tytos had spat out the last two words, getting angered at the bloodlust of the next King, he sighed and turned away from the King, walking towards the exit.

* * *

Tytos walked out of the tent, no longer wanting in the be in the same space as Robert Baratheon, The next King of The Seven Kingdoms, Tytos walked towards the Lannister side of the encampment, he finally reached the tent of Loren Lefford. He guessed that they all had news to deliver, Tytos heard nothing as he walked into the tent and saw Loren Lefford hunched over, sitting down on a chair and a letter clutched tightly in his hand.

Striding over towards his comrade, Tytos knelt down and placed a firm hand on the shoulder of Tytos.

"What is it? What's happened?"

Loren looked up, seeing the straight face of his Lord, he gave him the letter and read aloud.

"Sebastian Hill, Commander of The Westerlands Guardsmen Company, and Sworn Sword to Lord Tyrion Lannister perished. He fought bravely and honorably against the Rebel Lord, Tyon Reyne. He is to be buried at sea, as he had wanted, signed, Tyrion Lannister"

Tytos had read as Loren had spoken, his fingers had tightened around the small piece of parchment. He could no longer hold in his anger, his face was stoic and it looked like he had given up. So many things now had happened, they were piling on his head and Tytos now knew that his father possibly dealt with this a lot. Sebastian Hill was one of his great friends, a sword that would stick with you and never let you down. That man was now dead, the way that Tyrion had worded it, and Tytos knew then that his little brother had changed. The ways the words were structured were unlike him, it had lacked the japing words or use of curse words that usually fell from his brother's lips.

Tytos looked up, and one could see the pure anger in his eyes. It was like the Gods or whoever was out there, was tempting and watching them make their moves and how they lived to regret them later. Tytos was completely still to his core, his family had been attacked and his brother led the assault and won when it should have been their Lord Father, who proved that his hate for Tyrion won out. Tytos now had to deal with a bloodthirsty Robert Baratheon, which did not surprise him but still, it annoyed him and he wondered how Jon Arryn dealt with the stubborn and hard-headed, Robert Baratheon.

"Get Lyonel here, now!"

Tytos snapped towards Loren, finally letting the anger flow through him. He sat down, looking towards a pitcher of wine and looked way just as fast. He did not want to turn to drink, he was thankfully brought out of his staring contest when Lyonel and Loren walked back in, Tytos looked to Loren with a sorrowful look on his face. Not wanting to upset the young Lefford as he had just lost a trainer too.

"Robert Baratheon wishes to march against Lord Tarly, simply to satiate his own bloodlust and he wants us to ride ahead for Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn..."

Loren and Lyonel look towards Tytos with wide eyes, both wondering if Robert Baratheon was truly this hungry for war. It would speak a lot about his character, something that Tytos hoped Lord Arryn could bring to heel. Tytos looked at the both of them, wondering how they were going to take the news that he was about to tell them.

"I am not going to allow the future King of Westeros to kill himself against Randyl Tarly, I want Lyonel and 1,000 Men of The Guardsmen to watch him. I trust that you will be able to guard him?"

Lyonel nodded, leaving the tent and wanting to prepare the men for the Battle. This left Loren and Tytos in the tent, both had said nothing and enjoyed the silence for a while. Loren looked towards Tytos with a sad smile, they both knew that he was angry about everything that was going on and Loren could not blame him. The Westerlands had been attacked while they were off at war, luckily Tyrion had mustered up enough courage to defeat them, but still, Loren knew that Tytos felt he was weak. Loren hoped that Tytos knew there was nothing he could do, he was already fighting and marching on The Reach.

"Loren, prepare the other 23,000 Men, we march for The Westerlands and from there, we march for Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn in the Riverlands"

Loren nodded, heading out of the tent as well, leaving Tytos to look towards the map in Loren's tent. Tytos sighed, leaning on the table and looked down, wondering if he had made the right choice of marching for Robert Baratheon.

* * *

 ** _Lannisport_**

* * *

"And so he spoke, and so he spoke, That lord of Castamere, But now the rains weep o'er his hall, With no one there to hear."

"Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear."

The men of war had just finished regaling the Lion's Den Inn with their amazing talents, as they were all drunk and enjoying the Ale and Food that was granted to them by the Innkeeper. One of the men had shouted,

"To the boys!"

While the men of the Golden Company had shouted,

"Golden Company!"

The men of Lost Legion shouted afterward, with thunderous voices,

"Lost Legion!"

The Lannister men had shouted the loudest, easily bursting some of the men and women's eardrums in the Inn,

"Lannister!"

Everyone had applauded and cheered the men, some drinking their mead doing so. A Lannister Guardsmen looked towards the Lost Legion and Golden Company side of the Inn,

"Aye, where did you learn the Lannister song?"

Maelor Sand looked towards the man with a small smirk adorning his face,

"Drunk Lannisters!"

Everyone in the Inn had started to laugh, enjoying the peace now that House Reyne had been put down.

Maelor drunk the last of his mead, standing up and removing the barmaid from his lap, no longer feeling the need to fondle her all that much. He nodded towards Jarra, who was still sitting down and drinking his weight in Ale. Walking out of the Inn, Maelor was hit with the smell of the sea, knowing that they were close to a port. Maelor noticed a tiny silhouette of a man in the distance, he would have guessed it was a dwarf and most likely, Tyrion Lannister. Maelor walked towards it, wanting to know what the War Hero was doing out here.

"They're still singing the song of victory?"

Maelor grimaced, knowing that Tyrion Lannister probably did not like the song because it reminded him of the death of his friend and sworn sword, Sebastian.

"Yes they are, My Lord, but may I say something to you that regards to your friend."

Tyrion continued looking towards the sea, he did not want to talk about Sebastian Hill, his friend, and comrade. A person that had guarded him against the dangers that laid around his home, Casterly Rock. Now though he had no sworn sword and was out here, drinking. Probably something that he and Sebastian would have done together if he were still alive but that was the unfortunate tale of war, something that Tyrion had learned and disliked. He spent most of his time here now, neither caring for the rumors of how he had entertained whores or drunk till he had a scorching headache that would last until the next moon.

Tyrion looked towards Maelor, his eyes were closed, he was painfully sober and knew that he would remember this conversation, he nodded and turned his body fully to face Maelor.

"When my mother died I was there, Daenys Blackfyre, she gave birth to me and my brother, Aerion. She told me to enjoy my life, settle down and have a wife. I found that boring, but I did follow one part of my mother's wish and that was I enjoy life, so I am sure that Sebastian would want you to enjoy life Tyrion. Your pain won't go away Tyrion, but you will have family there to support you like I did with Aerion. And then it will just lessen to a dull ache and that is a good thing because it reminds you, that Sebastian is still here and he's watching over you. And if it's not him, then it'll be me."

Tyrion sighed, looking towards the Blackfyre with thanks in his eyes and nodded towards the man. They both went their separate ways, Tyrion had gone towards his horse as there were two guards of House Lannister watching over it. Maelor went back towards the Inn, hoping that the men were sleeping in their own vomit and he could finally catch some rest.

* * *

 _ **Casterly Rock**_

* * *

Tyrion woke up that morning, remembering the talk he had with Maelor Sand. He sighed, knowing that he was hungry and his sister was most likely breaking her fast by herself, as she had done in the past two weeks that he had been back home. He got his small clothes on, placing on his Lannister Jerkin and black pants, along with boots and began to whistle the tune of the Rains of Castamere.

Walking down the multiple corridors, Tyrion noticed that many of the guards were looking at him in shock, some even nodding their heads in respect towards him. Tyrion would have guessed it was because he had defeated the Rebel Lord, Tyrion awkwardly smiled back and nodded back as best as he could. He still felt the pain and the men that nodded and smiled at him were sneering and mocking his name when they were drunk and into their mead. Tyrion knew that they were just going along with what the smallfolk had said.

"Good day Lord Lannister!"

A Maid had said towards him, who was rushing with fish and duck eggs in a basket, Tyrion nodded and guessed that she was heading towards the kitchens. Tyrion finally made it towards the dining room, he noticed that some of the Vassal Lords were also breaking their fast, but they steered clear of the main table that held his sister, Cersei Lannister.

Still whistling the tune of Castamere, Tyrion stopped a maid as she was walking back towards the kitchen

"Three strips of bacon, burnt black, two of those small fried fish, a loaf of bread, and a mug of ale."

The Maid went off towards the kitchen quickly, Tyrion looked towards his sister and noticed that she was looking at him with a small smile. He nodded, going around the table and sitting opposite her, while also stealing a strip of his sister's bacon. He smirked towards her look of amusment, as she arched an eyebrow.

"Look who finally to join the living, Dear brother!"

Tyrion smirked at the amused tone that Cersei took, knowing that she also held a different tone that was one of anger towards him. He grimaced, knowing that he deserved it, the words that Maelor Sand had said to him, echoing throughout his mind, he looked at Cersei and smiled sadly, all along he had his family with him.

"Yes dear sister, I should enjoy life and wait until our dear brother returns from war!"

Tyrion noticed that Cersei had tensed when she mentioned Tytos returning, he narrowed his eyes at her and Tyrion knew that she could feel his eyes burning into her skull. Tyrion's breakfast was placed in front of him, he nodded towards the maid and looked back towards Cersei, he placed a piece of bacon in his mouth, waiting for Cersei to finally speak.

"Father has said that I am to marry Robert Baratheon if he wins the Rebellion..."

Tyrion was drinking his ale as Cersei had said this and choked on his drink, he quickly wiped his mouth and swallowed his drink. He looked towards Cersei with nothing but concern and wide eyes, he had wondered why she seemed so subdued and different these past weeks. She was less lively and now he knew why she was to marry the man that probably had three or four bastards by now.

"When did he say this?"

Cersei simply looked at her brother with lifeless eyes, like her life had been decided for her and she knew that it would come eventually, but she had always thought naively that Tytos would be able to help her get out of whatever agreement she had been placed in.

"When you went off to fight House Reyne, he had apparently been thinking this over a lot. It is not a surprise Tyrion, Father has wanted this since Harrenhall. He has wanted a Queen as a Daughter and a Lannister on the throne, he hoped to gain that through Rhaegar Targaryen but now he placed his hope Robert Baratheon like I would let that man of all people, inside me"

Tyrion chuckled, knowing that his sister was venting her anger and probably had to hold it in a lot. He felt bad for leaving her, he never if he would return to her or not. His family was right here, and now he had to deal with a marriage agreement that only one party knew about. Although Tyrion had to know that Cersei saw the advantages of being Queen, she could help House Lannister from inside the Red Keep. Tyrion knew that his sister could most likely handle it, but it was the downside of being the Queen of Robert Baratheon. Tyrion knew that Cersei would rather be Queen beside their brother, if only they were born Targaryen's.

"Dear sister, we have business to handle, let us handle it now."

Cersei nodded, knowing that he was talking to the Westerlands Guardsmen Company rebuild, and multiple other things. A Squire of House Lannister had been in passing, Tyrion stopped the boy and gestured for him to come over,

"Be a good lad, and get Lord Lefford, Genna and Kevan Lannister to the Solar of Tytos Lannister."

Tyrion taking his plate food walked up the stairs towards the rooms and solars. His sister beside him, standing outside of Tytos Solar, they both entered and saw the notes that Tyrion had left before he went off to fight against House Reyne. Cersei also noted that Tyrion had a plan to introduce more ships towards House Lannister already sizeable Naval Force.

Tyrion sat down in the head chair that Tytos would usually sit in, Cersei sat opposite him. Tyrion was still eating his breakfast, while Cersei was looking through documents and trying to find where she left the new Guardsmen Outpost Schematic.

Soon they were joined by Lord Lefford, Aunt Genna, and Uncle Kevan. They all took a respective place, with Lefford sat the furthest away from Tyrion and Cersei. Kevan stood next to Tyrion, while Aunt Genna had sat next to Cersei.

"It seems while I was gone things happened, we have to work to put those things back to where they should be, there will also be improvements and no doubt that Tytos will have heard the news and send a Rider here with instructions on what to do. If that does not, this is to happen as followed and nothing else, until myself or Cersei say so."

Cersei had placed the documents she had in hand on the table, the three in the room were shocked. The new plan for the Guardsmen was brilliant, they were going to fortify the new Castle of Guardsmen. It was clear to the three that Tyrion and Cersei did not want the same thing to happen again, with this schematic, it was not going to happen. Cersei placed another next to it, which was going to be the courtyard and surrounding areas, it was going to be as large as Harrenhall and Casterly Rock, Lord Lefford would not complain, considering that he was already getting upkeep for the Castle that was slightly on his land.

"These are the improvements that we can start now, this new castle will hold 90,000 Men, this includes the Golden Company, Lost Legion, and any other Sellsword Company that Damon Lannister gets to join our forces. The time for games is over, no longer will we allow our men to not see danger coming, from this day, until our last, we will get the best trainers in Westeros and Essos to train our men. I swear it by the old gods and the new,"

Cersei had finished stating, Tyrion smiled at her, while Genna, Kevan, and Lefford were still in awe of the new plans. Cersei had not finished there, seeing that she was not finished. the three in the room had turned their attention back to her,

"If the Castle gets overcrowded, we move them towards the Housing of the Casterly Rock lands. A small castle will be able to hold 10,000 Men, if any improvements need to be made, they will go through Tytos, Tyrion, or myself. Like I said before, the time for games with this family is over"

They all nodded towards one another, knowing that the siblings were being serious and it was time for a change. Tyrion had finally finished his breakfast, actually, he had finished it a long time ago but he was just enjoying seeing Cersei taking a role that actually had her mark on it. Tyrion cleared his throat, bringing their attention to him. Cersei passed him the few notes that he had on the new plans for ships and such.

"Do we have any business with the Forresters of The North, Lords of Ironrath?"

Everyone looked to Kevan, who shook his head with a small frown on his face, wondering where this was going.

Tyrion nodded, expecting that answer and looked down towards his plans with a grin, the grin had unnerved the three in the room, except Cersei who grinned a little.

"Well, soon enough we will be doing business with them, we need their Ironwood. We are going to become a bigger threat at sea, what if the Ironborn decide to attack us? We need to be ready, which is why I have drafted new plans for ships, including War Galleys and Cogs for trading, the business in Essos will need some help also."

They all nodded, Tyrion passed them their own assignment and hoped that they could get them done soon. The three left the room, each of them reading the schematic that they were given. Back in the solar, Tyrion looked at Cersei and sighed,

"Do you think we're ready?"

Cersei looked at the stained glass that Tytos had installed, it was a perfect glass image of House Lannister Lording over Westeros and Essos. Cersei kept her eyes trained on the stained glass,

"Yes, yes we are..."

Tyrion smirked, going back to reading over his Schematics and also Cersei's.

* * *

 _ **Battle of Ashford**_

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Tytos and Lyonel are seen talking, but in hushed whispers and suddenly Tytos hands start to glow golden, he shows it towards Lyonel who backs away slightly, wondering what happened to his friend. Tytos simply nodded, expecting the reaction and waited for Lyonel to calm down._

 _"My friend, I am going to gift you with something and it will come to you only when truly needed. This is something that cannot be taken away, I can only give it if you are truly accepting it, do you, Lyonel Marbrand, accept this mark as a gift?"_

 _Lyonel looked towards his friend with wary eyes, he was going over it in his head, this was something that Tytos had said would come to him when truly needed. He looked down towards the ground, he looked back up and stared into the eyes of his friend, and Tytos could swear that Lyonel's eyes were blazing with a purpose, Lyonel nodded._

 _"I, Lyonel Marbrand, accept the mark as a gift.."_

 _Tytos outstretched his hand, so did Lyonel and Tytos grasped it firmly, a gold aura surrounded the back of their palms. A Mark started to etch its way onto Lyonel's skin and bloodied it a little, the mark soon turned into seven pointed triangles, in the middle was an eye that was wide open. The mark had stopped etching its way into the skin of Lyonel and glowed a faint red aura, Tytos nodded towards Lyonel and went onto his horse, they both knew what needed to be done now._

* * *

On opposite sides of the field of Ashford were Loyalist and Rebel Forces, the sigil of House Tarly waving in the air, along with the sigils of its bannermen.

House Baratheon and Lannister sigils, also wave in the air. Robert Baratheon and Lyonel Marbrand are in front of their men, watching the opposition to make a move, they have lined up multiple archers behind them, along with pikemen who have shields in a circle formation that covers the Archers.

House Tarly and its banners have done the same without any pikemen or shields covering their Archers, Randyll Tarly stands in front of his men with a stoic face, watching the rebels with nothing but coldness in his eyes.

A Warhorn was sounded from both sides, Robert and Lyonel rode off with their men following behind them, yelling a warcry to the top of their lung. A General of The Guardsmen hung back, seating on a horse next to the Soldiers who were Archers and looked at them with a nod, they all took aim, aiming their bows high in the sky. The General looked closely and yelled out loud,

"LOOSE!"

The sounds of multiple arrows flying through the air were heard throughout, they slowly descended and glided towards House Tarly's men, the arrows hit their marks and impacted multiple soldiers of House Tarly.

The General looked at his men again, nodding towards them and they took aim once again, all aiming towards the sky. The General was inspecting the aim of the archers once again, he nodded in approval and yelled out,

"LOOSE"

The multiple arrows went flying through the air, once again raining down on the men of House Tarly. Suddenly the sounds of hooves were heard coming towards them at a fast pace, a loud clang was heard throughout the field of Ashford.

The Mounted men of House Tarly had tried to break the Shield Wall with their horses but came up short, their horses were impaled by the pikes. The other men of the shield wall had started to push the mounted men back, impaling them also, but trapping them as the bodies of the horses littered the ground. Leaving men to trip and suffocate In the mountain of growing bodies...

* * *

With Lyonel, he and the rest of his men had engaged a group of House Tarly Bannermen, they were led by a tall well-built man. He wielded two Longswords that seemed like it was bathed in the sunlight, he had already cut down five men of House Baratheon, The Guardsmen held their own against the man but even Lyonel could see that they were losing the battle.

Lyonel was currently doing battle with a Tarly boy, Lyonel could tell that the lad basically pissed grass, that's how green this boy was. Lyonel decided to spare the boy, he quickly sidestepped two sloppy swings of the boy's longsword, Lyonel kicked the boy's knee, making it bend and the boy lost his movement, Lyonel smacked the boy with the pommel of his Greatsword, thinking the boy was knocked out.

Lyonel noticed the man that wielded two Longswords, at his feat laid five men of the guardsmen, that brought. Lyonel at that moment felt fear, as he had been trained under the men of the guardsmen he had known they were strong and great, but here he knew that he met his match. This man was no Ser Arthur Dayne, but he was something, and that was what nerved Lyonel.

With a yell, Lyonel rushed forward with blinding speed, thinking that the man could not keep up but he would be proved wrong. Lyonel went for an overhead swing of his Greatsword, hoping that he would split the man in two. Lyonel's jaw dropped when the man had rolled out of the way, the man had grinned towards Lyonel, knowing that they had both met their match.

"My name is Darin of House Tarly, distantly related. "

Lyonel nodded, both of them know slowly circling one another. Darin ran forward first, catching Lyonel off guard. Lyonel not knowing what to do, bought his Greatsword up, hoping to deflect the blow that was coming towards him, only to feel connect with his cheek as he fell to the ground. He looked up, seeing the smug smile on the face of Darin Tarly.

Lyonel stood up, looking at Darin with a grin, he found nothing wrong with his stance and knew that he would have to pick his own spots. Lyonel dropped his Greatsword, knowing that it was preferred weapon, but he knew that he needed to even the edge, his own way. Lyonel released a sigh, he unsheathed his shortsword and dashed towards Darin.

Lyonel and Darin clashed, the clanging and slashing of steel were heard by all, some had been stopped fighting to witness the spectacular fight in front of them. It was clear that Lyonel had Skill and experience, but Darin had Skill just as much, it could go either way and both men knew that.

Lyonel went for a quick slash of his shortsword but pulled it back at the last second, Darin not even realizing that Lyonel had pulled his attack back, brought his Longswords up, hoping to deflect the blow, only to find that no clang came and Lyonel was no longer in front of him.

Darin screamed in pain as he felt something pierce the back of his knee, turning his head, he saw Lyonel. Before Darin blacked out he saw the smirking face of Lyonel, finally, Darin fell to the ground.

Lyonel picked up the Longswords that Darin had dropped to the ground, Lyonel left the Shortsword in the knee of Darin, knowing that something was stopping the boy from recovering fully.

Looking around the war zone, Lyonel noticed that House Tarly's men had dwindled, with the way that this battle is going. It was already a victory for the Rebel's but some men of House Tarly still fought with fire blazing hearts, it was something that Lyonel admired...

Lyonel looked across the field and saw that Randyll Tarly had just cut down a Baratheon Soldier, Lyonel whistles for his horse and it comes sprinting towards him. With ease he climbs on, riding towards Lord Tarly with nothing but a battle-thirsty grin on his face.

Randyll, noticing the horse had gotten a dagger from his sheath and threw it at the eye of the horse, going straight through and the horse gave a dying whimper.

Lyonel groaned as he stood up, facing the Lord of Horn Hill, Lyonel knew that this would be something and with a growl, ran towards Randyll...

Lyonel and Randyll started to trade swings, clanging was heard all around and was almost deafening. Lyonel grinned as he noticed that Randyll was getting tired, his breathing was coming out in pants and sounded like a choking man dying who was trying to find a breather of fresh air...

Lyonel capitalized, he feinted an attack and Randyll fell for it, he overextended his parry and Lyonel was with a burst of energy, dashed forward, bashing the pommel in the face of Randyll Tarly. Lyonel smirked down at the fallen form of Randyll, lifting his longsword over his head, about to deliver the killing blow.

Lyonel never noticed the Tarly Bannerman sneaking up behind him until he was stabbed in the back...

* * *

Lyonel sucked in a breath, his hands falling to his sides and his head felt, as his eyes also closed...

No one but Lyonel heard a voice whisper in the darkness...

" _A Seeker has graced us again, it has been many years since our last Seeker, You shall become greater than before. Awaken Seeker Lyonel, Protect and Serve your most holy, serve and protect Tytos Lannister"_

* * *

Lyonel's body began to convulse, the mark that Tytos gave him before started to glow brightly, a blue aura surrounding his hand...

An angelic sound was heard as a conjured blue sword had formed in the hand of Lyonel, with blinding speed that no human could see, Lyonel had taken the head off of the Tarly boy that would have been his killer. Lyonel looked towards the scared form of Randyll Tarly, Lyonel bashed his head in, tying him up with rope.

All around, noticing their subdued commanders the Tarly men surrendered, some even knelt towards Robert Baratheon who was bathed in blood...

 _They had won..._

 _Robert and Lyonel had cleared the way towards The Riverlands, winning the Battle of Ashford,..._

* * *

 _ **The border**_ _ **of The Westerlands**_

* * *

Tytos looked down at the palm of his hands, noticing that it was glowing a faint red and he looked back, smiling. He now had his first Seeker...

* * *

 _ **A/N: Finally, we got multiple POVs in this chapter but also our usual ones!**_

 **Get ready for improved Westerlands!**

 **Also Cersei and Tyrion bonding moments**

 **Also, keep reading to find out what role Seekers play in Westeros and why now Tytos has the power to mark some as Seekers.**

 **Also, you saw that the Rebel's won the Battle of Ashford? How does this affect the War going forward!? Read in Chapter 8!**


	8. The Wolf, Lion, Fish, Falcon, and Dragon

**_Casterly Rock ~ A Week Later_**

Tales of The Battle of Ashford had been spread throughout the Seven Kingdoms, everyone from Noble to Lowborn had now known of the alliance between House Lannister and Baratheon. Some people had started to openly rebel against the Mad King, believing that the war would soon be over and a new King would be on the throne. Most of the supporters were at the Rock, they had known that things changed and The Westerlands would better from it. Lords and Heirs stopped mocking the Houses that supported Tytos Lannister, House Lefford benefited from it greatly. Even some of the houses that had supported Lord Tywin Lannister apologized towards Lord Leffford. Things were already changing, The Battle of Ashford simply marked the new regime for the Westerlands.

Sitting in his solar currently was Lord Tywin Lannister, he was thinking about the current shift that he felt between his men and those who sided with his son. Tywin was no fool, he noticed and was proud of the work that his son had done. It was something that reminded Tywin of himself in some ways, but over the time that he watched and monitored his son, he found things surprising about him. Tywin would find that his son was always two or more steps ahead of his competition, he always had a plan and another plan in the works just in case, and he had a counter action for every bad move that was made. Tywin had grown to admire that quality of his son, finding it useful for becoming next Lord of Casterly Rock.

Tywin placed his hopes for a better equipped House Lannister with Tytos in charge, but that was stopped when the Dwarf who would call himself the son of Tywin Lannister. It was impossible, Tywin hoped to prove that the dwarf was not his son but there was no way to prove that it wasn't true. He had the hair color and such, his eyes were an entirely different matter. Tywin knew when the Dwarf was born that Cersei and Tytos would look after him, they were like Joanna in that regard and looked after their brother. Tywin would watch over the next few years, noticing how the three had always stuck together like a pride of Lions. Always looking out for one another, Tywin never liked it and made moves to stop it. He remembered the words that Tytos had said to him, the first moment that Tytos had defied his father.

 _"You may think of him as the lowest of us Lannisters, but he is our brother. You have Uncle Kevan, and I have Tyrion. He is the only brother I know..."_

Tywin knew that since the death of his wife, Joanna, he had been different towards his children. Some people like his children never understood that Tywin Lannister had lost part of himself that day, Joanna was his equal in every way, she would question him and guide him in some ways. Not that any of his vassals knew, only Genna and Kevan knew. Tywin could never bring himself to be happy with the abomination that killed his wife, but Tywin was surprised with how Tytos and Jamie started to dislike each other.

Tywin could remember that Tytos and Jamie always trained together, they were the best of friends and everyone in the rock had known that. Tywin would remember that Tytos and Jamie always protected Cersei from her duties, one of them would occasionally swap and allow Cersei to take part in the training they did. It eventually stopped when a servant informed Tywin, but also as Tywin took notice of the changes in Cersei's body. Tywin never noticed that Cersei and Tytos got closer, therefore driving a rift between Tytos and Jamie.

Tywin always hoped that Jamie would be the one to stand beside Tytos like a Hand would be beside the King, Tywin got his wish but in the form of that thing. Tywin never knew how Tytos and Cersei could trust Tyrion, he never understood and he probably never would. Tywin looked to the side, he saw a painting of his late father, Tytos I Lannister, The Laughing Lion. The Lannister Lord that all bannermen mocked and japed about, Tywin would not allow it to happen again. Tywin knew of the improvements that Tytos and his siblings made.

Tywin always wanted a son that could take after him, that could continue the fearful family legacy that he had built. He first thought that his first son, Jamie, would be the one to continue the Lannister legacy but that was proved wrong when he simply cared about becoming a knight. His hopes were then placed on his other son, Tytos, who had already proved that he could handle becoming the Lord of Casterly Rock. Only Tywin always wanted Jamie to become the Lord of Casterly Rock, he thought that his eldest son could lead House Lannister to greatness.

Tywin was set in his ways, he believed that his first son, Jamie would be the one to lead House Lannister to greatness. He would be proved wrong, House Lannister would rise but not with Jamie, it would rise with his other children, they would prove to lead House Lannister to more than just Greatness...

* * *

Walking quietly through the halls of Casterly Rock was Tyrion Lannister, by his side was no one and he was still not used to his sworn sword not being by his side. Tyrion always got flashes of that war, repeatedly bashing the shield in the face of his friend. Tyrion believed that he could save everyone against the former House Reyne, but he was proved wrong, 7,000 Men had given their lives towards him and trusted him. Tyrion now knew that not everything was as it seemed, the war changed him and he always thought that he could keep that small part of him away. It had only been a short while since his return, but he knew that his sister started to notice...

Tyrion knew that he could not let that bother him, but he had murdered his friend and there was no other way to put it. One could say that it was a sacrifice of war, but Tyrion did not see it that way either. He simply believed that he murdered his friend, the person that protected him from multiple threats that had come towards him. Tyrion knew that his brother must also be grieving but knew that Tytos would not let it get to him, his brother was different and processed things differently when Tyrion was sad he would jape about things but his brother always remained distant until things cooled down. It was like that when their mother had died, Tytos had always remained there for Tyrion and took care of him, but he would remain away from their father and Jamie.

Tyrion was walking towards his personal solar, believing that he could finally make a deal between House Forrester and Lannister. Now that everyone knew of the alliance, Tyrion guessed that his father had received many letters from certain Houses, finally, Tyrion had made it towards his solar and noticed the odd things he had. Multiple books on House Targaryen had laid out throughout the solar and a painting of King Tommen II Lannister, The Lion King, and also the Lannister who never returned with the Ancient Valyrian Steel Greatsword of House Lannister, Brightroar.

Tyrion walked towards his desk, noticing the many scattered documents and schematics that he had placed, just as he was about to draft a letter, his sister had entered his solar, looking happy and worried at the same time. Tyrion knew that was not a good combination, and did not know what to speculate, but he guessed that it had to do with their father. Tyrion motioned her forward, not wanting her to be worried any more than she should be, considering he was the only person that she talked to within the Rock. Of course, Cersei had handmaidens and Aunt Genna, but Tyrion had the feeling that she had not felt the same around them, as she did with Tytos and himself

"Dear sister, you seem worried, and I know that is not a good combination, what is it?

Cersei sat down, looking down towards her hands that were shaking slightly, she did not know what to say towards Tyrion about the situation that she found herself in. She looked up, hoping to find her brother's understanding eyes, and she smiled when she found the understanding eyes, she knew that now her brother was going to understand the issue.

"Tytos has been spotted near Silverhill, he has 23,000 Men and is marching towards the Riverlands. Minor Lords are giving him aid, such as hosting feasts and showing their daughters to him..."

Tyrion knew that already, everyone had known that Tytos marched through the Westerlands. He was just wondering why Cersei seemed to be a little nervous, but also afraid that their brother was coming home. It was unlike her and it was unlike her to be nervous, so Tyrion truly wondered what was going on with his sister.

"Tytos does not know what father plans to do Tyrion, you should have heard Tytos when he spoke to me. He promised me that no royal shall ever lay a hand on me, he was willing to kill anybody and I'm afraid that he might go through with it."

Tyrion looked to his sister with wide eyes, his now curious face had turned to a worried grin, Tyrion hoped that Cersei was joking but the way that she was talking, he knew that his brother had meant every word. Tyrion looked at his sister, knowing that she was having an internal war with herself. Tyrion sighed loudly, grabbing the attention of his sister.

"Cersei, Tytos may be protective of you, Seven hells you're his sister. He loves you like no other, but your relationship, it was not going to keep happening like this. Eventually, you or Tytos were going to marry someone. I hear Father planned Tytos to marry a Dornish woman at one point, some guessed that it was Elia Martell, but that had failed and then there was Ashara Dayne. Sister, your relationship with Tytos may come to an end, but it does not mean he won't protect you. He will see the value of you being in the Red Keep, I am sure of it."

Cersei knew what Tyrion was saying had proved to be true, she had heard rumors of her father planning to plan a betrothment to House Martell or House Dayne. Tywin planned the betrothments because of House Martell's involvement with the Targaryens, they did have Targaryen blood after all. Prince Daeron Targaryen had married Mariah Martell, her Father planned to marry Tytos to Elia, hoping that the small Targaryen blood would allow for a chance to the Iron Throne, that plan had been thrown out when Elia married Rhaegar Targaryen.

The other House of Dorne, The Lords of Starfall. House Dayne, people had always mentioned the famous House Dayne, because of one thing, The Ancestral Steel Greatsword, Dawn. Of course, there are other great members of House Dayne, such as Ser Arthur Dayne. The Sword of The Morning, and wielder of his family's Greatsword. He was said to wield it against The Kingswood Brotherhood, Arthur had defeated the Smiling Knight and ended the threat of The Brotherhood. He would be the one to knight her other twin brother, Jamie.

Then there was the beauty of House Dayne, Ashara. No one had known this, but Tytos and Ashara had spoken quite a great deal at the tourney of Harrenhal. If Tytos was not was with Cersei things would have happened differently, Cersei had guessed that Tytos and Ashara would have been perfect for one another. Men were always so captured in the violet eyes of Ashara Dayne, but Cersei remembered that day, Tytos and Ashara had connected. The Lannister Lion and The Falling Star of Dayne

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Tourney of Harrenhal**_

 _Tytos was walking around, he did not sign up for anything with the tourney, he simply wanted to enjoy and see things. He had met many people, including Rhaegar Targaryen, but it had been a short meeting. Tytos was simply wandering around, his sister was probably with Tyrion, not that Tytos minded. His brother was someone that was gawked at and ridiculed across the Seven Kingdoms, and their father had done nothing to stop it either. It was up to them, and Sebastian Hill._

 _Tytos sat down by a small tree, that was secluded from the rest of the camps, he wanted to enjoy the soft breeze that would sometimes brush across his face. Tytos started to hum the Rains of Castamere, even though it was about a murder of a principal House in the Westerlands, he found it calming to him, he was weird like that. Tytos continued humming, never noticed the black-haired, purple-eyed beauty watching him, Ashara Dayne._

 _Ashara had just started to walk the grounds of Harrenhal, she always liked walks and it was something that she had done with her brother, Arthur when he was still at Starfall. Ashara also had to deal with plenty of looks from leering men that watched her like she was a conquest, Ashara always hated that, she simply wanted to be left alone and in peace. She had gotten that when she came towards the small forest area of Harrenhal, she soon heard humming coming from ahead and it sounded nice, soothing even. She recognized it as the Rains of Castamere, it was here that Ashara Dayne gazed at Tytos Lannister._

 _Ashara pouted when she heard the soft hum stop, Tytos continued looking ahead and enjoying the soft breeze on his face. She heard him breathe a sigh, his eyebrows arched questioningly and his lips twitched up into a grin,_

 _"Lady Dayne, if you enjoyed my humming, please let me know,"_

 _Ashara gulped. she thought that Tytos had not noticed her, some part of her had felt that she wanted to get seen by Tytos. She strode over towards the Lannister, she noticed that his eyes had not looked over her form like many other lustful men, but remained on the trees in the distance, it was like that he understood her and simply wanted the peace and quiet that she also wanted._

 _Ashara stood near Tytos, but not so near that he felt uncomfortable. Ashara bowed her heads towards Tytos who still had that sinful grin on his face, it was something that Ashara could not help but notice, his plump lips like they were beckoning her to press her lips to his, Ashara shook her head, wondering where she had gone during her lustful haze. She noticed that Tytos turned his head towards her, giving her his full attention,_

 _"Lord Tytos, I did not mean to disturb you, I did not know that someone would be here, I thought I was alone..."_

 _Tytos gazed into the haunting violet eyes of Ashara Dayne, as she gazed into his green eyes also. The two were lost in their own world for that small amount of time, it was stopped when Cersei Lannister came upon them and was looking at Ashara Dayne with narrowed eyes. Ashara looked to Cersei with a disarming smile, hoping that she could calm the lioness down, but what had helped was Tytos standing up and placing a hand on the shoulder of Cersei, easily calming her down._

 _"Dear sister, have you met the Falling Star of House Dayne? This is Lady Ashara Dayne,"_

 _Cersei looked towards Ashara, seemingly sizing her up and turning back towards her brother, her back towards Ashara. Cersei arched an eyebrow towards Ashara, looking quite amused at the situation that her brother found himself in. He was talking with the beauty of Starfall, Cersei gave a small, unnoticeable nod and walked away, Cersei never knew that her brother and Ashara had continued their quiet peace for a while, it was a small infatuation that grew between them, for the first time, Tytos had noticed another woman besides his sister._

* * *

"If Tytos married Lady Ashara, it would give Father access to the Ancestral Steel Greatsword of House Dayme, but Tytos or his children would have to be worthy to wield the blade, that would be the grandest plan for Father. He has always wanted Brightroar back, but Dawn would be an even greater boon. Also, Tytos and Ashara seemed to be interested in one another at Harrenhal, I always wondered that if Tytos competed and won the tourney, would he have crowned me or Ashara? After all, there is only one Queen of Love and Beauty"

Tyrion grinned at his sister, she had finally gotten her mind off of the problems that could wait for a while. They both knew that things would begin to pick up soon, if their brother was at Silverhill then they would expect a Rider in The Night, hopefully bringing news to them, or to catch up, it had been a long time since they all truly spoke to one another, but letters was as far as they were going to get until this war was over.

* * *

 _ **Riverrun**_

Sitting in the Hall of Riverrun was Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn, two men who had both been shocked by House Lannister. They never believed that the letter Jon sent would prove to be useful, Eddard had never thought that the opportunistic Lion's of Casterly Rock would do anything in the war until it was all but won. They were proved wrong, Tytos Lannister and his men marched towards Robert, saving him from the Loyalists multiple times. The Battle of Summerhall had been told in hushed whispers throughout the realm, only some knew and the Rebels were among them, they were surprised that House Lannister's men had survived most of the battles they were in. Eddard Stark believed the Lannister Guard to be too arrogant and less focused on their swordsmanship, Eddard was proved wrong, reports had come from scouts and everyone was shocked.

House Lannister had not lost any men in the Battle of Summerhall, most of the casualties were on their bannerman, House Lefford. It was a shock to Eddard and The Northerners, and so they had waited for Robert to reach the Riverlands, hoping that they could finally put the men down, only that had not happened. Randyll Tarly had tried to make Robert Baratheon retreat and take a more difficult route towards the Riverlands, only House Lannister would prove to save Robert Baratheon once again, House Lannister had defeated House Tarly and it's bannermen, clearing the route towards the Riverlands.

"Robert and Tytos march from different directions, they might be here within the coming weeks..."

Jon Arryn stated towards Eddard, who was currently staring at the flames that were opposite him, he had heard the news and rumors of what Aerys Targaryen had done to his father. He could imagine the screams that his father had let out, as his brother, Brandon, watched and was unable to do anything except choke and see his father burned to a crisp. All because they wanted their sister, Lyanna, back from Rhaegar Targaryen. Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of The North, he was now waiting for any news regarding the loyalists. He knew Robert was on his way towards them, they were negotiating with Holster Tully, hoping that House Tully would support them in this Rebellion, but Holster Tully saw an opportunity to raise his family status, Eddard Stark was technically Lord of Winterfell, his daughter, Catelyn was supposed to marry Brandon Stark.

Hoster had cursed about the hot-blooded stark, many people of the North had stated that he had what was known as The Wolf Blood. It was an unofficial title given to Men or Women of House Stark, they were typically stubborn and very easy to anger, but also strong and gifted with weaponry. Petyr Baelish of The Fingers had learned this when he dueled Lord Brandon Stark, for the hand of Lady Catelyn Tully, Brandon had won the duel and promised to marry Catelyn Stark on his return, this was just before he went off to the capital, hoping that he would get his sister, Lyanna Stark, back.

"Lord Arryn, did you ever expect that House Lannister would aid us?"

Jon looked at Eddard, the boy who had fostered at his home, Jon thought of the boy as a son towards him, including Robert Baratheon, who Jon had gained many headaches about. The boy was a warrior at heart but also took to the whorehouses in Gulltown quite a bit. Jon had also heard that he fathered a baseborn girl, named Mya. Jon disapproved, considering that Robert was already betrothed to Lyanna Stark. Jon let go of his wandering thoughts and sighed towards Eddard.

"House Lannister was the House I least expected, but I know that they want something, I can only wonder what. It's not a marriage alliance, we will see when Tytos or Robert get here. He could pull his men away and march back to Casterly, they are already being rumored as the strongest soldiers in all of Westeros."

Eddard looked back at Lord Arryn, what he said was true. House Lannister was not a House that did something for free, Eddard and Jon were trying to figure out what they gained from Tytos Lannister marching with Robert, just as Eddard was about to say something towards Jon, Hoster Tully came forward, with five men, who all wore chainmail and leathers, with House Tully's sigil embroidered on the armor. Lord Eddard and Jon both stood, nodding towards Hoster with small smiles.

"Lord Arryn, Lord Stark. I believe we can now come to a beneficial agreement, Brandon Stark was supposed to marry my daughter, Catelyn. Due to certain circumstances, that marriage can no longer happen. I believe the new Lord Stark should honor the agreement between the Houses Tully and Stark, and marry my daughter, what you do say?"

Eddard looked at Jon with a raised eyebrow, as Jon looked to Eddard with small surprise in his eyes, they both expected Hoster Tully to do this. He wanted his daughter and maybe, Grandchildren to be Heir to Winterfell. Eddard knew that honor was something his father had lectured towards him, and it almost seemed to work on Eddard, but this time, it did not. Holster Tully was trying to use his honor against him, hoping that he would easily agree to marry his daughter. Eddard was no fool, he leaned forward and looked Holster Tully dead in the eye,

"Lord Hoster Tully, I thank you for allowing us into your castle, and for everything else you have given us. This marriage that was supposed to happen between Brandon and Catelyn, it had nearly cost him his life-"

Eddard let a small smile of satisfaction cross his face, he was, of course, lying, Brandon had fought Petyr Baelish and easily beat him. Eddard was told the tale, many times, but he wanted to make Holster Tully squirm and make sure that the Trout Lord knew he was in control. He would not allow these southern lords to think he was simply an honorable fool, Eddard leaned back,

"How can I be sure that another one of your wards, who want the hand of Catelyn, will not assault me in anger at losing a chance at your esteemed Daughter..."

Eddard knew that he had Hoster Tully where he wanted him, Eddard had heard the rumors that Petyr Baelish had taken the maidenhead of Lysa Tully, who was also less pretty than her sister, Catelyn. Eddard saw the look on Hoster's face, something that spoke volumes, Hoster had known what Eddard was hinting at and immediately his face had turned red with anger, thinking about the truth regarding the rumors between Petyr and his Daughter.

"I assure you, Lord Stark, no one and I mean, no one, shall get in the way of this marriage, this I swear, by The Gods, Old, and New!"

Eddard looked to Lord Arryn, who was looking at Ned with an arched eyebrow, Eddard simply smirked to Jon and looked back at Hoster. Eddard knew this was where he could finally turn the tables on Lord Tully, Eddard sighed, rubbing his forehead and leaning forward,

"Then how can I be sure that I have your support? We need to defeat Aerys Targaryen first! I need your support, and this shall also prove you support this marriage, and that no one shall intervene, we need 10,000 Men of the Riverlands, call your banners, and whoever else can muster men."

Hoster immediately nodded, not even realizing that Eddard Stark had just acquired his support, without actually agreeing to marry Catelyn Tully. Only one other person had realized, and it was Jon Arryn, who was still staring at Eddard in bewilderment and wondering how he had just gained the support of the Riverlands without even agreeing to marriage, it was something that surprised Jon.

"I will gather the men, we shall end the tyrannical reign of Aerys Targaryen."

Eddard nodded, he shared a glance with Jon, who was looking at him with slight suspicion. Eddard simply shrugged, going back to staring at the fire opposite him, the screams of his father starting to fill his ears once again. His grip on the table starting to get harder, his knuckles turning white. He breathed twice in and out, hoping to gain control over his anger again.

* * *

 _ **King's Landing ~ Small Council Chamber**_

Sat in the small council chambers was King Aerys II Targaryen, his new Hand of The King, Jon Connington after he had removed Lord Owen Merryweather for not dealing with the rebels faster. King Aerys had stripped Owen of his lands and titles. Grand Maester Pycelle was also in attendance, along with the Master of Whispers, Varys, and the various other. The only person not in attendance was Commander of the Kingsguard, Gerold Hightower.

King Aerys was muttering to himself, believing himself to be surrounded by traitors, everyone felt pity for the once wise Aerys. His reign, in the beginning, had been prosperous, having Tywin Lannister as Hand had done some wonders for the realm. Only that changed, he heard the whispers and rumors of what was being spread throughout the kingdom, Aerys did not run his own kingdom, that Tywin Lannister had been the one that truly ruled it. King Aerys had started to believe the rumors, little by little but had still trusted his friend, never once believing that Tywin thought these things. Over time though, things had gotten worse, their relationship soured and Aerys became bitter.

Tywin had won the loyalty of many merchants, reducing the tariffs on shipping to Oldtown, Lannisport and King's Landing. He had also settled the dispute with the Iron Bank, Tywin was shrewd enough not to make an enemy of the Iron Bank, he had paid the back the loans with the overflowing gold of Casterly Rock. Something that many smallfolk and knights in King's Landing had never forgotten, but that had also earned the ire of King Aerys, which would lead to more jealously on the part of Aerys.

Later on, over the years, Tywin and Aerys had an unstable relationship, the once good friends were simple acquaintances. Aerys also lusted after one of Rhaella Targaryen's Ladies-In-Waiting, this was the wife of Tywin Lannister, Joanna. Aerys had also been rumored to take the maidenhead of Joanna when his father had been coronated, this did nothing to help their relationship, finally, it had come down to the point where Aerys had angered Lord Tywin by _gracing_ Jamie Lannister a spot in his Kingsgaurd. This had led towards his resignation, which Aerys had actually accepted this time, appointing a yes man, and someone who was loyal to only Aerys Targaryen, Owen Maryweather.

Owen proved ineffective and now, Aerys had the young, Jon Connington as his Hand of The King, they were trying to figure out a way to stop the Rebels from advancing any further. They had gotten the news of Randyll and Darin Tarly being captured, Lord Mace Tyrell could hardly do anything but sit on his arse. Everyone had known that Randyll Tarly was the Reach's most skilled commander, and they were all shocked that Robert Baratheon and Lyonel Marbrand defeated him.

"Your Grace, my little birds whisper to me that Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn have been spotted in Riverrun, trying to gain the allegiance of Lord Hoster Tully.."

The whispery voice of The Spider had echoed throughout the Small Council Chambers, everyone had stopped dead in their tracks. The Rebel forces had a force of 39,000 Men, everyone had known that more men could be called upon at any time. Aerys had even stopped whispering to himself, his crazed violet eyes went towards Varys.

"How many men were seen by your little birds?"

Varys seemed to be mulling it, truly thinking about what he had read in his reports, he looked back towards Aerys, with that small nerving smile he always had.

"25,000 Men, Your Grace, Robert Baratheon and Tytos Lannister are still marching towards Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn."

Aerys nodded and for once, he seemed to be in one of his more calm states, thinking things over and he turned to his new Hand Of The King. Jon Connington, Aerys leaned forward, his formerly crazed eyes, now held cunning behind them, something that surprised everyone in the Small Council Chamber.

"Jon Connington, you will bring me the heads of Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn, and that fool, Hoster Tully. You are to take 15,000 Men from the Crownlands and lay siege to Riverrun, pick up any other men, not loyal to the Rebels and I shall see them reward for their loyalty..."

Jon Connington, bowing his head towards Aerys and going on his way to prepare himself for what is to come. Also needing to send letters to the Lords of the Crownlands.

Aerys dismissed the small council, soon after but he kept Varys behind. Trusting the man who was Master of Whispers, something that very few people had was the trust of Aerys Targaryen.

"Varys have your spies located where Rhaegar is? That traitor son of mine, he defied the dragon! He should be held accountable for his actions,"

Varys sighed, knowing that Aerys was back towards his maddening state. Varys bowed his head, his voice coming out in a soft whisper once again.

"No, Your Grace, I have not heard a whisper about Prince Rhaegar, he seems to have vanished..."

Aerys nodded, dismissing Varys, who quickly stood up and left the room. Aerys started to mutter towards himself, believing himself to be surrounded by enemies on all sides. He was sure of himself, he was sure that he would outlast all the people who were against him. For he was the blood of the Dragon, he would rise above his enemies, as a dragon...

* * *

Walking through the halls of The Red Keep was Ser Jamie Lannister, member of the famed Kingsguard and former heir to Casterly Rock. Jamie had been shocked when his brother, Tytos Lannister had risen in rebellion against the Crown. It was something that Jamie did not expect and cursed his brother to the seven hells, Jamie knew that Tytos did not care for him and the feeling was mutual. Tytos and Jamie had a great relationship before when they practiced their swordsmanship, they also got along when they sparred occasionally, but that was all. Jamie had started to become distant from his brother when Tytos started to spend more time with Cersei, it was then that Jamie knew things would change.

His brother and sister were inseparable, one would think they were married. Jamie had never felt more alone at the Rock, no one to talk too or even spar with. It grated on his nerves, Cersei and Tytos never paid attention to what he wanted to do. It all came to a head when the dwarf that killed their mother was born, Jamie had loved his mother and always went to her with his feelings towards being lonely, while Tytos and Cersei would go do whatever, but when she died, something changed in him. The fun-loving knight, who wanted nothing more to protect his family had gone. Jamie neither cared or loved his siblings, the feelings were mutual. Tytos, Cersei and Tyrion had left Jamie to his devices, only greeting him at feasts and when they had to act like family in front of the Lords of the Westerlands.

Jamie knew that his brother did not care, but he hoped the love Tytos once bore would come through and he would stop rebelling, that did not happen. Jamie knew because it came in the answer to a battle, The Battle of Ashford. Jamie knew then that his brother was not going to stop, whatever he hoped to achieve, he would see it through and Jamie had to see through his plan. He was currently walking towards the Tower of The Hand, he wanted to help the Loyalists lay siege to Riverrun, he needed to prove his loyalty to King Aerys Targaryen, finally, Jamie reached the Tower of The Hand. Knocking on the door and hearing a voice stating enter, he came face to face with Jon Connington

"Ser Jamie, I did not expect you here, what is it you need? I am rather busy preparing for the Siege of Riverrun,"

Jamie looked at Jon Connington, meeting his cold gaze and he knew at that moment, Jon Connington was suspicious of Jamie. He was a Lannister after all, a House that was rebelling against The Iron Throne, but Jamie would prove that he was not in league with the rebels. Jamie released a sigh, and nodded,

"I would like to enlist and add myself to your men when we march on Riverrun"

Jon Connington looked at the Lannister with wide eyes, not doing anything to hide his expression. He did not need to do anything, because he was in shock. A Brother fighting a Brother, this reminded him of the tales of the Targaryens. Bittersteel vs Bloodraven, but now it was with two Lannisters. Jon smiled at the Gods and their ways, pitting two brothers against each once again.

"Are you sure about this Ser Jamie? You would possibly be fighting against your brother,"

Jamie did not even look fazed, he simply smiled towards Jon and shrugged. Jamie nodded, not even caring that he would possibly fight against his brother. He had a duty to his King and the Realm, duty went even above Family at this point...

"I'm sure, My Hand, my brother defied his King and joined with Rebels. He deserves a traitor's death, and I will be the one to wield the sword that ends him."

Jon's face gave nothing away, he simply looked at Jamie and nodded, turning his back, Jon looked over the map and knew that this would be a long march, hoping that they could siege Riverrun before any of the other Rebels gathered their forces and tried to lift the siege.

Jamie walked away, looking at his hand and noticed that it wasn't shaking. He wondered if he was being stupid or blind at that moment, but in his mind, Tytos was the one that was being stupid and blind. He disregarded his true inner thoughts and went on his way...

* * *

 _ **Starfall ~ Dorne**_

Ashara Dayne, The Falling Star of House Dayne. She was currently sitting down on her bed, in her chambers, and in her hand was a letter, clutched against her bosom and the scent of Tytos Lannister filled her nostrils. She and the Lannister Lion had been sending letters back and forth, wondering how each other were doing since the Rebellion had begun. Ashara was a former Lady-In-Waiting for Elia Martell, she had not returned to the capital, she had gone home and wanted to see her father. Just as she was about to return, her father had stated that she was not to return, due to the rising tension and soon, war.

Ashara and Tytos had a great friendship, although Ashara had never admitted that she found herself smitten with the Heir to Casterly Rock. The letters they exchanged helped grow her liking towards Tytos, she never knew that small at Harrenhal would blossom into this. The last letter she got from Tytos was before he had marched to war, now she was worried. She thought he had been killed by loyalists, and it was also no secret that Dorne had been thinking of raising their men for the war. It made Ashara nervous, already knowing what side House Martell would take, Princess Elia was married into the Targaryen family.

Ashara had heard of the victories Tytos won against the Loyalists, it was surprising to hear House Lannister had won many battles for the Rebels. Ashara was worried for Tytos, the last she heard of him was when his men had won the Battle against House Tarly. Her father had made no mention of anything else, the Rebels were moving at a slow pace and The King was apparently thinking over his plans. No one had heard from Prince Rhaegar, wherever he may be with Lyanna Stark.

Ashara was also worried about her brother, no one had heard of him, or what had happened since Rhaegar had kidnapped Lyanna Stark. She wanted her brother back safely, she wished and prayed to the Gods, but she also wished for Tytos Lannister to be safe. Wherever they were, she hoped they were being protected, because she felt like the war was about to take a turn in the Loyalists favor.

Ashara clutched the letter once again, and read it over,

* * *

 _To the Falling Star of House Dayne, I want you to know that I am fighting in the war to come. I march for Robert Baratheon, I hope you're not angered at my decision, Lady Ashara._

 _There is one thing, I believe that these letters will end soon enough. My dear sister is getting suspicious as to where I send these letters, but that's my little secret. I do wish you well, and after this war is done, I would be happy to visit Starfall._

 _If you would have a Lion at your home._

 _Your Lannister Lion,_

 _Tytos._

* * *

Ashara sighed, knowing that she would not mind it. For the first time, Ashara hoped that the Rebels would win the war...

* * *

 _ **Golden Tooth ~ A Week Later**_

Loren Lefford, Heir to the Golden Tooth had returned home. He was met with warm smiles and gifts from noblemen, smallfolk, and many others, he was with a few of his trusted guards that remained with him. Soon enough they would have to march towards the Riverlands, this was their last stop before anything and Tytos wanted to let the men rest for a while. Loren enjoyed this more than most men, he was back home for a while and enjoyed it greatly.

He was currently with his Lady Mother, they were talking about the things that had been happening. Lady Jenny Lefford had told Tytos of the Westerlands Guardsmen Outpost. They passed it already and were shocked at the damage, Tyon Reyne had done something nasty and it made them wonder how Tyrion had won the war. Something did not seem right to Tytos but no one had noticed, Loren smiled at his mother as they walked the halls. He heard that his father was at Casterly Rock, awaiting the moment to march with his men.

"My son, your father has been in talks with many noble famillies. He believes you are ready to be betrothed to a girl of high standing"

Loren looks at his mother with narrowed eyes, wondering who would want to marry him. It was weird considering that Tytos Lannister was still unmarried, Loren had wondered if anyone had offered betrothment towards the Lannister Lion.

Loren bowed his head, his cheeks stained red as he finally looked back up, getting a handle on his nerves and looking back up at his mother.

"Who would want to marry me, mother? Even though we may be the third most powerful house in the Westerlands, behind House Lannister and Marbrand."

Jenny Lefford looked at her son with a small disappointed gaze, she was proud of House Lefford, even though it took the extinction of House Reyne and Tarbeck to elevate their status. Their house still rose and was now in alliance with Tytos Lannister, it was something that proves beneficial to both House Lefford and Marbrand.

"You should have more faith in your house, House Lefford was given this chance by Tytos Lannister. He may have come here to deal with the taxes that your father had _forgotten to pay,_ but it worked to our advantage. You are now a friend and advisor to Tytos Lannister, you have many maidens looking to become the next Lady Lefford. We have had offers from many Houses in the Westerlands and in Westeros."

Loren looked at his mother with his eyebrows reaching his hairline, he had never known people to want to marry into House Lefford. His mother was a cousin of his father and the marriage had been arranged, but it had proved to be a stable and happy relationship from what Loren saw. Loren sighed, now wondering what Houses had made offers towards them,

"Mother, what Houses made offers towards us? It would be a true surprise to know..."

Jenny Lefford looked excited at the prospect of her son marrying a woman of noble birth, they entered the dining hall and sat down at one of the many empty tables. Jenny knew she would have to convince her son to go along with one of the matches, but many of them were Great Houses, offering their nieces and among other things. It would have been an insult to houses such as Lannister, Targaryen, and Tully. Who were proud of their status and what they have done for the Seven Kingdoms, but for House Lefford, it was of a sign of things changing. They were now considered enough to be married into the Great Houses, something that many other minor houses would scratch and claw for.

"Florence Tyrell, this was offered before the Rebellion had taken place. Although House Tyrell has not withdrawn the proposal, Florence Tyrell is the cousin of Olenna Tyrell, the Queen of Thorns. No doubt she has training in the art of the Game, and seduction, but that does make her useful for political and managing House Lefford. She is a prime candidate for being your wife"

Loren seemed to remember Florence Tyrell, she was one of the many noble women who attended the Tourney of Harrenhal. She wore a Lyseni revealing dress that made some men undress her with her eyes, that had Loren remember what his mother said. She was definitely trained in the art of seduction, Loren was brought out of his thoughts when his mother spoke again.

"The others are from less minor houses in the Reach, but another has been offered by a Great House. This was offered a few months before the Rebellion started, House Martell of Dorne. This was a surprise to me and your father, Doran Martell offered his niece, Rhea Martell. She is still regarded as Princess in Dorne, and an ally of the family"

Loren widened his eyes, having a Dornish wife would prove to be something. The Dornish are said to be hot-blooded and lustful, but also it could prove valuable. Dorne had many products and materials that were found nowhere else in the Seven Kingdoms, Loren was already considering Florence Tyrell. The Tyrells had plenty of food, something they were rich in. It would be invaluable to the Westerlands, but specifically, House Lefford.

Only with the strides that Tytos was making with crop plantation and other things, it would not prove that useful. Although The Tyrells did have more men than The Westerlands, only The Reach's men were hardly trained and most were Green Boys. He also doubted that House Tyrell would come to aid for a niece,

Loren found himself thinking more and more about the Dornish Betrothment, it would prove invaluable to House Lefford and Martell. The materials, steeds, and foods that House Martell could offer would prove to be an incredible deal for House Lefford.

Loren knew he had a choice to make here, but it was definitely between Florence Tyrell and Rhea Martell. Loren turned back to look at his mother, with a small smile, he stated,

"I'll get back to you on the betrothment mother, but do know that House Tyrell and Martell are the offers I am most considering..."

Loren exited the dining hall, heading out into the busy courtyard, his head filled with thoughts. He was brought out of them, numerous when were running up the battlements, one of the men called for him and he immediately went after them.

"Look, My Lord, a small retinue of about fifty men."

Loren wondered who that could be and suddenly he made out the banner of House Lannister, his eyes widened, thinking it was Lord Tywin Lannister, but he was stopped when he saw the second banner of The Golden Company. He immediately knew it was Tyrion Lannister, and possibly, Cersei Lannister with fifty men of the Golden Company. He told the men to open the gates and inform Tytos, immediately!

* * *

Tytos Lannister was currently sitting in chambers that were prepared by Lady Lefford, he was about to read over some reports that had been sent my his scouts but was stopped when a knock was sounded on his door. He sighed, wondering if he was ever going to get a break to relax and not deal with politics and war. He straightened himself up, wanting to look presentable.

"Enter!"

The Door opened, revealing a Soldier of the Guardsmen, but what surprised was Tyrion Lannister and his sister Cersei. Immediately Cersei ran towards him, barreling into him as they breathe in one another's scent. They had missed each other for so long, they had not even known how long it had been since they truly embraced like this. Tyrion motioned for the guard to stand by the door and wait, The Guard nodded and respectfully left. Not even noticing that Cersei had started to rain kisses all over the face of Tytos, tears had actually started to stray down her face.

"Oh I have missed you so much Tytos, when I heard that you were at Silverhill, me and Tyrion had ridden for Lannisport and got some form of protection from the Golden Company. We came here as soon as we could, I have missed you so much! You have no idea,"

Tytos was shocked at how much Cersei was saying, she was rambling for quite a bit and he was worried about her. He knew his sister well enough to know when she was scared and uncomfortable, he would wait to talk about when it was just two of them, but right now, Tytos simply hugged Cersei back, just as tightly as she was. Finally, Cersei let go of her brother, trying to remain what little she had left of her dignity.

"Dear sister, do not worry, but you should not have come. We do not know who we can trust in these times, I worry now for your safety, but I too, I'm glad your here."

Tytos looked towards the other person in the room, his youngest sibling, and most trusted advisor, Tyrion. He noticed something off about Tyrion, he seemed to be suppressing something and Tytos knew that wasn't good. Tytos sighed, probably knowing it was about their esteemed and trusted friend, Sebastian Hill. Tytos offered them seats and got three goblets, along with a jug of wine, hoping to ease the tension that had settled in the room. They all knew that business would be discussed in these minutes, there was never a time that when these three were not together, that business was discussed.

"So, reparations for The Westerlands Guardsmen Outpost, how is it going?"

Just like father, both Cersei and Tyrion thought. Tytos may have been different in many ways from their father, but he always straightforward and to the point. Cersei and Tyrion smirked to one another, knowing that they were both thinking the same thing. Tyrion leaned forward, his hand wrapping around the goblet and he took a sip, he realized that it must have been Dornish Red. He always liked the taste of Dornish Red, it was rich and sweet.

"It's going well, I plan to make a few adjustments but overall, it's going well. It should be rebuilt within three months time, along with the added protections that need to be placed..."

Tytos looked towards Cersei with a small grin, not knowing that his sister had taken a more active role within the managing of this alliance they had with the other Houses that supported their ways. He nodded towards her, feeling proud and happy for his sister.

"There is also one other thing we need to discuss brother, it regards Tarbeck Hall, Castamere, and Vikary Hall..."

Tytos looked at Tyrion whose eyes had closed when he mentioned Vikary Hall, Tytos could sense the air in the room shift, as if something terrible had happened and he realized something more had happened at Vikary that no one knew about. Tytos looked to Cersei, who had an equally confused look on her face.

"What happened Tyrion?-"

Just as Tyrion was about to brush off the attempt, he was cut off when the stern gaze of his sister and brother both caught his eyes. Tyrion knew it was foolish now, he had to tell them and no matter what, he hoped that his sister and brother would not see him as a monster like his other brother and father had. He needed these two people who supported throughout his horrid life,

"I...I Killed him, he did not die in battle or even as a hero for House Lannister. He was murdered! I am the monster that Father and Jamie have stated, he was my friend and I try to justify it. I try to make myself see reason, but nothing works, all I see is myself repeatedly bashing the shield into his face. I am sorry, I know you must be disappointed, but it was murder, I killed my friend..."

Tytos and Cersei both looked to Tyrion, their gazes softening as tears trailed down their brother's cheeks. His admission of apparently killing Sebastian had made Cersei and Tytos widen their eyes, Cersei had wondered why she never noticed that smiles never reached his eyes when he came back from defeating House Reyne. He changed, so much and now they could see the heaviness Tyrion placed on his heart. Only Tytos had known that was not it, Tyrion was only saying it from his perspective and it was clear as day to him.

"Who else was there Tyrion? Are they here now?"

Tyrion nodded, looking at his brother with eyes red and full of pain, hurt, and above all, regret.

"Maelor Sand and Jarra, they are commanders of the Golden Company and Lost Legion, respectively."

Tytos nodded, knowing that he could get some possible and called for a guard, who immediately came in, Tytos told him to get Maelor Sand and quickly. Five minutes later, Maelor Sand entered the room and Tytos already knew that this person was most likely a Targaryen. He moved out of his seat and reached for his sword...

"Lord Tytos Lannister, you're an employer, wonderful. It is nice to finally meet you, and also, I am not a Targaryen and I am not loyal to the Mad King, Aerys Targaryen"

Tytos nodded, still not trusting the man, but easing the grip on his sword. He sighs, sitting back down and looks back towards Maelor.

"Maelor of The Golden Company, you were there when my brother, Tyrion Lannister, Future Lord of Castamere, and Advisor to myself, Tytos Lannister. He states that he murdered Sebastian Hill, Commander of The Westerlands Guardsmen, is that at all true!?"

Maelor sensed the tension in the room and immediately knew that something was up, he sighed and leaned against the wall.

"The Little Lord is wrong, he did a service, Sebastian Hill had stated that your brother you should do it. Sebastian seemed to be possessed like he was under the control of a witch of some kind. I heard many things in Essos about witches but nothing likes this, Tyrion protected myself from going against Sebastian and I owe him my life..."

Tytos nodded, and on the outside, he showed a calm and understanding facade. On the inside, however, he was wondering if this Reyne was like him. A Witch or Warlock of some kind, he would possibly have to inform his siblings and hoped they would not judge him. He nodded, motioning for Maelor to leave now, but he did not and that brought shocked looks and one angered one from Tyrion and Cersei, while Tytos settled for anger.

"Is there a reason you're not leaving Maelor?"

Maelor nodded, he unsheathed, bowing his head and kneeling on one of his knees. His sword was planted in front of him,

"I, Maelor of House Blackfyre, wish to become the Sworn Sword of Lord Tyrion Lannister. I shall protect him like no other, I shall put his life above mine, and if need be, trade my life for his..."

Tytos, Cersei, and Tyrion were all shocked. Tytos and Cersei more so than Tyrion, in front of them was a Blackfyre. Tytos did not reach for his sword, because he understood that Maelor was using his official House name. The Dragons were prideful but this was something else, something that no one had foreseen. The twins looked towards Tyrion, they saw he was already standing in front of Maelor, with a small sad smile on his face.

"You realize that you may die in my service? You are willing to accept that?"

Maelor nodded, already knowing what he was signing up for.

"Well, we will give you the same treatment that we gave Sebastian. You shall remain as Commander of The Golden Company until other suitable officers rise up, you will be paid double for your time as a Sworn Sword and Commander of The Golden Company,"

Maelor sighed as he rose, standing by the door, as he was now permitted to be in the room with Tyrion. Now that everything had calmed down, they were about to discuss what they had before. Until a scout ran in, looking sweaty and tired from all the running he was doing. Tytos and Maelor were on guard, gripping their swords and ready to strike if need be, but calmed once they saw who it was. Tytos gave the boy a stern glare, telling him that he should speak or be punished for interrupting this meeting.

"My Lord Lannister! I came as fast as I could!"

Tytos looked at the boy fully and could tell that he was truly scared and fearful of whatever was happening. Everyone was on immediate alert, Tytos motioned for the boy to come forward and state whatever needed to be said.

"Aerys The Mad King has given Jon Connington permission to lay siege on Riverrun!"

Tytos immediately called for the Guard, stating to get Loren immediately and escort towards this room. Tytos was sitting on his desk, Cersei was looking at Tytos with worried eyes. She wanted to inform him, and she needed to do so before he found out a different way. Cersei was interrupted from her thoughts when Loren entered, he looked as calm as ever and like nothing bothered him at all, that was about to change...

"Aerys Targaryen has given Jon Connington permission to siege Riverrun, Robert and Lyonel won't get there in time, and we can't take all these men with us. At best, we can take 5.000 Men and that is if Jon Connington has gotten a slow start, but I doubt it. If I know the loyalists, they want to provide Aerys Targaryen with the first victory and this would be a great one. Prepare now! We leave at night"

Loren nodded, leaving the room and wanting to prepare 5,000 Men to march, hopefully, more if they could work fast enough.

* * *

 _ **Moments Later**_

Tytos was in his temporary room, he had prepared himself and had his armor on, ready to go. His sword was in its sheath and he was ready, Loren had managed to get 6,500 ready to march. Something that cost more time than Tytos wanted, but it was something and hopefully could aid Ned Stark, Jon Arryn, and Hoster Tully. The people who did not even know that they were going to be under siege, Tytos was interrupted when he heard someone cough and turned around to see his sister and she had her gaze strongly held with his, both eyes filled with lust, desire, and want.

With quick strides, Cersei found herself in front of her brother, lover, confidante, and the only man who would have her love. She pressed her lips to his, immediately Tytos reacted and Cersei felt his hands roaming all over her body, from her hips to her derriere. Cersei moaned as Tytos squeezed her butt, her lips opening as she sighed in ecstasy and allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and plunder. Both knew that they would soon need to stop or they would take each other right here and now, reluctantly, Cersei pulled away and laid her forehead against his armor.

"Do you have to go? Why can't you stay? Why can't that Oaf of the Stormlands fight his own Rebellion!?"

Tytos was shocked by the heat of her words and knew that something was wrong, Tytos sighed and knew this would happen. They had this exact conversation in Casterly Rock, he sighed and wrapped his arms around her, knowing that she needed this as much as he did.

"Sister, I chose to raise my men and fight for Robert Baratheon, I must now deal with it. This is the path that I chose in the name of House Lannister, I must do this, in order to protect you from those Royals that would sooner kill you all, because of my allegiance, and I refuse to let that happen!"

Tytos noticed his sister tensing and flinch at Royals and Robert Baratheon. Tytos pulled away, looking at his sister fully and finally, he saw it, she was nervous and scared. He placed a finger underneath Cersei's chin and lifted it up softly, making her meet his gaze,

"What happened?"

Cersei knew that question could have meant a number of things but at this moment, she could not feel the need to lie, she needed to tell her lover the truth and no matter if it hurt him. Cersei sighed, stepping forward and grabbing his cheeks, kissing him softly on the lips once again.

"Father has stated, I am to marry Robert Baratheon if he wins the war against Aerys Targaryen and ascends to the Iron Throne..."

Tytos looked at his sister with hurt eyes, he understood now and very clearly, Cersei wanted to agree towards the marriage. Tytos sighed, pulling away from his sister and walking past her. Not once looking back,

"Tytos!"

Cersei called out towards her brother, hoping he would listen and he did not. Tytos reached the door of the room, only to stop when Cersei called out again.

"Tytos Lannister! Do not dare walk away from me!"

Tytos turned his head, not looking at his sister but at the wall and scoffed, he had a Rebellion to win. Tytos walked out of the room, he did not notice the broken look on his sister's face or the fact that she had started to cry as she stood there watching him walk away from her...

* * *

 _Can House Lannister lift the Siege of Riverrun in time?_

 _Will Loren Lefford accept the betrothal contract between House Martell or House Tyrell?_

 _How will Tytos fair in battle after this revelation?_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please Review, Follow, and Fav!**

 **Tytos has found out about some part of his father's plans, but he still does not know what his father plans to do with Jamie as heir, he will find out soon!**

 **Cersei and Tytos have had an argument, it will have impacts on them!**

 **And before anyone jumps on my back, I made Eddard Stark much more cunning and politically aware. He will not be the honorable fool he was in the Show and Books**

 **Also, I did not make a mistake, only Jon and Aerys know of Jamie's plan to march with The Loyalists, so the scout would not when Jamie signed on at the last minute.**

 **Get ready for Chapter 9!**

 **Also, I got a couple PMs regarding House Reyne and how it was not needed, I used it for a reason and that was character development with Tyrion. He will be much more serious and more hardened due to his friend's death as you saw here! Maelor Sand is also the new Sworn Sword of Tyrion Lannister now.**

 **I did not want to overload you with information, so the Castamere, Tarbeck Hall, and Vikary Hall will be handled after the Rebellion, along with Westerlands Improvements.**

 **Also, I made my decision, Tytos will be with the Falling Star of House Dayne, Ashara Dayne. Get ready for some development on that!**


	9. Oh Brother of Mine

_**Targaryen Loyalist Encampment - Maidenpool**_

Ser Jamie Lannister was in his tent, reading, it was one of the many things that he did now. Although he still had some difficulty with it, he enjoyed it and learned some valuable techniques that would help him during a fight. Jamie could not help but think about the things that had led up to this, he made a choice and he was going to stick by it. No one had known of their plans, no one had known that Jamie rode with Jon Connington, except King Aerys and Jon Connington.

Jamie always thought that his father would never get involved in the war, in that he was right. Only he was proved wrong in another way, Tytos, his own brother had marched his own men to war, it made people question the leadership within the Westerlands. Something that Jamie himself was doing now, Jamie remembered his days at Casterly Rock. He remembered when his brother had planned and prepared, Jamie never understood what his brother was doing, only to find out that his brother was building an army. His brother, Tytos Lannister was better than him already.

'He was always better than me, where I was a better swordsman, he continued on with reading and learning about Casterly Rock. When I became a Knight, he built an army. When I joined the KingsGuard, he rebelled.'

Jamie started to feel jealous of his brother, they were the best of friends and loved each other before they grew up. He would never forget his moments with his twin sister and brother, they were his light and inspiration. Only they grew distant as they all grew, Tytos focused on his own business, while Cersei helped and encouraged him. No one ever paid attention to Jamie, only his mother could truly see how alone he was. His brother and sister were too into their work and business to realize, but whatever type of relationship the three had ceased when Tyrion The Mutilated was born.

'The thing that killed our mother, it was the final chapter in the story of the Lannister Trio. Never again did we speak, only curt nods and fake smiles of enjoyment at feasts. We were never a family again, all because of Tyrion Lannister'

Jamie had never accepted Tyrion as a brother, he only saw him as the thing that drove him and his siblings apart, but also killed their mother. Something that is, Jamie's Opinion, wrong and unforgivable. They treated the thing as it were a brother, but it was a murderer and was living a happy life at Casterly Rock. Jamie never wanted to be away from his family, but he had a duty to the realm and his King.

Jamie always believed that his duty to his King went even above his family, he was testing those lines, he was marching against his brother. He doubted that Tytos knew he was marching against him, something that Jamie was going to use to his advantage. Even though Jamie had been away from the Westerlands for a while, his father had taught him some things about the men he would be fighting against.

'House Lefford of Golden Tooth, my brother's biggest ally, The third most powerful House in the Westerlands. House Lannister and Marbrand beating them, House Lannister and Marbrand are families through the marriage of my grandfather, Tytos I Lannister and Grandmother, Jeyne Marbrand. This union gave the Marbrands much-needed status, but also solidified them as the second most powerful House, in all but name.'

Jamie remembered stories of his grandfather, The Laughing Lion. The reason why Tywin Lannister never laughed or smiled, Jamie could remember before his mother was _murdered_ that his father rarely smiled, but when he did, it was always to himself and Tytos. Tywin made sure that he would not become his father, Jamie always respected his father for that. His father was nothing like Tytos I Lannister, and his brother, Tytos II Lannister was nothing like their grandfather.

'Was it always meant to be this way? If Tytos had not marched, what would have happened? I guess I will never know, but I know that I shall beat back the rebels and restore the true name of House Lannister, my brother shall hear me roar. He will hear the True Lion roar,"

Jamie placed his book down, no longer being entertained. He walked towards his sword, the sword that he had fashioned before he marched. In honor of being loyal towards Aerys II Targaryen and his rightful King, he named it, 'Lion's Flame' and Jamie enjoyed the sword. It was truly spectacular, walking out of the tent, Jamie was greeted to see Maidenpool. The Hold of House Moonton, Lord Moonton had gifted the Loyalist, two thousand men. Already given them 17,000 Men, something Jamie felt happy with. He knew that numbers did not win the war, but he knew that they would even the battle.

'Lord Moonton, supposedly loyal to the Tully's of Riverrun but he remembered who placed House Tully in charge of the Riverlands, Aegon The Conqueror. House Targaryen generously gave Lord Tully, the title of Lord Paramount of The Trident. Lord Moonton is smart to ally us because he is ambitious, he wants King Aerys to gift him with the Riverlands,"

Jamie thoughts on Lord Moonton were somewhat mixed, he knew the man was ambitious to side with the Loyalist, but many other houses had not declared yet. Some had not even known of the marching army, Jon Connington had made sure that no one had known. Jamie was walking towards the tent of Lord Connington, someone who wanted to prove himself to a Targaryen, but some had suspected that it was to Rhaegar he wanted to prove himself, but for what? No one would know, Jamie made it towards the tent of Lord Connington and entered.

'The Hand of The King, the one who leads us towards the battle. Jon Connington, I have trust in him to do what King Aerys wants, but I think we may need another strategy just in case. I must speak with him,"

Jamie walked towards Jon, who was seating down and looking at a map. He was scouting the Riverlands, seeing who would ally with the Tully's and who would want glory with the Targaryens. House Frey was a House that everyone knew was neutral, Jamie watched the man and sighed, bringing attention to himself, as he hoped. Jon simply raised an eyebrow, wondering what the former Heir of Tywin Lannister wanted now.

"Ser Jamie, what is it you want?"

Jamie bowed his head towards his superior in this situation, Jamie had an idea that he wanted to tell the Hand of The King. Something that many people could not pull off, they had 17,000 men. Jamie knew that House Moonton would be extinct and ruined if the loyalist lost this battle, Jamie was making sure that the Royal Family would win this battle, he was going to make sure that House Targaryen rules the Seven Kingdoms,

"I have an idea that could prove useful to conquering the Riverlands..."

Jon looked at Jamie with a raised eyebrow, he never expected Jamie to have a plan, but also Jon was wary about giving Jamie some say in the plans. The boy had never seen war, Jon knew that the boy had fought against the Kingswood Brotherhood, but this was different. These were trained men, the Northerners were a strong bunch and added with the Valemen. It was going to be a tough battle if they ever made it towards Riverrun.

"Speak Ser Jamie,"

Jamie simply cleared his throat, speaking in a loud and clear voice, but behind it, the nerves were still there.

"I believe that we should split the men, a force of 17,000 men will easily be seen as a force of some kind, we could gain the surprise on some of the Riverlords and take their castles, the smaller holds, therefore gaining men and supplies needed to last a long siege..."

Jon nodded towards the strategy, it could easily backfire and they could lose some of their men. Although Jon knew that some of the other strategies would lose men too, losing men were apart of war, but lessening the number of men lost was the aim. Jon motioned for Jamie to come forward, who leaned down to see the map of the Riverlands. He saw many of the minor castles, some of which, had 500 men and 1,000. Jamie pointed to two places, House Hawick of Saltpan, and House Smallwood of Acorn Hall.

"These two, House Hawick is famed for their brilliant warriors but have low numbers in the region of 1,000 to 1,500. Lord Eagon Hawick is stated to be loyal to whoever is winning, he will have to be used differently and with force."

Jon nodded, already knowing of House Hawick. They were glory seekers and greedy, Jon thought they could apply some things with that. He would allow himself to march against House Hawick, he knew how they could handle them. Jon looked back to notice that Jamie was still talking, he leaned down to hear Jamie and see what else he had to offer.

"House Smallwood of Acorn Hall, sworn to House Vance of Wayfarer's Rest. These two would be the easiest to handle, but Wayfarer's Rest is a way's away from Acorn Hall, but not that many leagues away. Whoever is marching, must do so fast, before the Rebels have any chance of knowing where we are and how many men we have. It would be good to mention to Lord Vance that House Vance had sworn to Aegon The Conqueror, they should hold up with that and follow the rightful King."

Jon looked down, this was a big decision and whichever he chose, it could lead to victory or loss. Jon had already decided but he knew what to do, Jon looked back towards Jamie with a small smirk that somewhat spoke of victory. Jon was just about to say, but Lord Moonton had just entered the tent with two of his Household Guard.

"My Lord Hand, Ser Jamie. One of my Archer's on the battlements had taken down a Raven,"

Jon looked at Jamie, both of them looking confused and a bit shocked at what Lord Moonton had said. Whoever was sending the Raven, it was definitely something, Jon looked at Moonton with a look that told him to get on with it.

"The Letter has the Lannister Sigil, it was heading for what I guess, Riverrun."

Jamie shared a look with Jon, both knowing that there would be only one reason for the message, but they needed to hear the confirmation from Lord Moonton, who somehow, hearing their collective thoughts spoke up.

"The contents of the letter are supposed to be informing House Tully of our coming army, Tytos Lannister is marching with an army of 6,500 Men to support them, he marches from the Golden Tooth..."

Jamie and Jon shared a smirk, both now knowing they could push back the rebels. Jon gave Lord Moonton a nod, dismissing the man. Jon turned back to Jamie with a small smile, both turning their heads down to look at the map again. They knew that Tytos had to prepare the men, they just hoped they could use this to their advantage. No one knew that they were in the Riverlands.

Jamie looked up from the map, looking at Jon with a smirk that could only come from a Lannister,

"So, My Lord Hand, shall we begin the conquest of the Riverlands?"

Jon Connington smiled towards Jamie, both knowing they had the upper hand in this situation and could easily storm a few castles before Lord Tully heard of the Castles being taken. Jon nodded, both truly believing they could deal a serious blow towards the Rebel's numbers and their support.

"I will march on Acorn Hall, from there I have a small path towards Riverrun, my brother should possibly be there by then. If he is not, we could possibly Siege Riverrun, getting numerous Rebel Commanders to surrender and proclaim Aerys as their one true King,"

Jon nodded, although a smile did not grace his features. It was something else, something that was starting to dawn on him about Jamie Lannister. He was placing a lot of faith into a Mad King, he did not even see the madness and that is what shocked Jon. He just hoped that Jamie would be able to leave behind that small piece of him that wanted the approval of the Mad King, he would not get it. Aerys Targaryen trusted few people, his son, Rhaegar, was not among them. A Lannister once was, Tywin, but now, a Lannister would never hold a place with the Mad King.

"To the Targaryen Dynasty! Long May They Reign,"

Jon stated towards Jamie, who gave a beaming smile, Jon simply sighed and left to get prepared against House Hawick, he knew that he would not need it. He had the easy job, it was Jamie Lannister that had the hard job. He was commanding, 8,500 Men. If all went well, The Loyalists would have a force of 20,000 to siege Riverrun.

Little did Jon know that Jamie had another plan in mind, he was going to prove that he was the True Lion of House Lannister...

* * *

 _ **Golden Tooth - Two Days Later**_

Tyrion Lannister sat in Lord Renor Lefford's Solar, he was still completing his business and he had to do it somewhere. Standing by him was his new Sworn Sword, Maelor Blackfyre. Tyrion had not gotten used to the Braavosi and still felt that he was going to get the man killed, but he knew that what happened with Sebastian could have been stopped. He just had to forget about it, he needed to focus on his business and fortifying House Lannister. He noticed that multiple men were guarding the Golden Tooth, most of these men were Westerlands Guardsmen, others were from the Battle of Summerhall, who had now sworn loyalty to the Westerlands Guardsmen, but also House Lannister, by extension.

Tyrion could also not help but notice the tension after his brother had ridden for war, he remembered that his brother had said few words to him. He knew that his brother had learned something from Cersei but he wondered what, but then he noticed the coldness Tytos showed Cersei, something that Tyrion thought would never happen. Tyrion could notice that Cersei would try to gain their brother's attention but failed always, their brother was truly mad, but Tyrion also knew Tytos was not mad at him, because Tytos had said to take care of Cersei while he was gone. Tyrion intended to follow that order from his brother,

'We may fight, and we may argue, but in the end, we are siblings and we will fight for each other. No one can stop a Pride of Lions'

Tyrion smiled at his own thoughts, knowing them to be true somewhat. He turned his head, looking to his right and saw his Sworn Sword, Maelor Blackfyre. He was currently wearing a black leather jerkin, which had a pale White Dragon emblazoned on it. Leather pants and boots, along with black leather braces. He seemed to be going casual, but Tyrion knew that his eyes were always on the lookout for a potential threat.

"Say, Maelor, what were the Golden Company doing in Braavos anyway? Before you were employed with House Lannister"

Maelor actually perked up at that, it was actually a pretty serious reason, considering that it was the Iron Bank that called in the Golden Company. Maelor was not the actual commanding officer but he did command his own unit, some of these men were in his unit, while the others were with his brother in Braavos. Maelor took a seat opposite Tyrion, placing his feet on the desk and leaning back against the chair, looking every part the Sellsword he was.

"The Iron Bank sent us a Raven, they wanted us to deal with this Thugs apparently. That is what they were at first, only they were not. They were organized, at first, they were a bunch of misfits who stole random pieces of loot from multiple trading caravans that wanted to sell their goods. They were not, they were picking off weapons, gold, armor. They were getting organized,"

Tyrion leaned forward, placing his hands, which were together, underneath his chin. He knew this story was going somewhere, but if a group of bandits had warranted the attention of the Iron Bank, they were no usual group of bandits. Tyrion noticed that Maelor had a far off distant look in his eyes, he recognized it all too well, something that Tyrion was still dealing with.

"These misfits had formed under a name, they went by the name of The Circle. They were led by a man named, Urios, The Titan. Soon enough, they got braver and with the weaponry they had, they pulled off something huge in Braavos. The Circle had taken and ridden off with loot from an Iron Bank Armored Caravan, so the Golden Company was called in. Our Leader, Falero, saw a huge benefit and pay off if we succeeded, it was supposed to be simple and to this day, I always hoped it was."

Tyrion paid more attention the eyes of Maelor, he could tell that Maelor was lost in a flashback of some kind, something that had happened before House Lannister employed them. He felt for the man and also felt himself growing closer with Maelor, Tyrion got out of his seat, walking over towards a Jug of Wine and two glasses. He walked back over, placing them on the desk and poured them the glasses, knowing that Maelor needed it, and he simply liked to drink.

"A Circle turned Golden..."

Maelor took a huge drink of his wine, not feeling the effects yet, but knowing he would. Maelor got lost as he explained the battle to Tyrion,

"We rode off towards The Circle Tower, their base of operations..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Battle ~ Golden Company vs The Circle**_

 _Two Violet eyes boys were seen with D_ ornish _looks, they were_ recognized _as Maelor and Aerion Sand. While Maelor had inherited his mother's white hair, Aerion had inherited some of their father's onyx black hair, which mixed with the Blackfyre White._

 _They were currently riding beside their leader, Falero, hoping to raid The Circle Tower of Braavos. No one had dared to enter their territory, but the Golden Company was the best Sellsword Company that Essos had to offer. If the Circle could beat them, then the whole of Essos had to worry about their safety. The three were trying to scout against The Circle, hoping to find any weakness that they could use. They found none, which was a surprise and morale lowered with the men._

 _The Golden Company had decided to set up camp, hoping that they would able to find something soon. Little did they know that they were being monitored by the very people they needed to battle against._

 _Falero, Maelor, and Aerion went into the Leader's Tent. Hoping that they could find some things that would be of importance within this plan, but they discussed into the evening and the daylight had fallen. The men had gone to sleep on separate leather long chairs, they kept their weapons on them. Only they woke to pain screams of their men, Falero was the first to wake up, but then he heard it..._

 _"Ahhh! Let me go you beast!"_

 _Falero immediately ran out and was greeted with the sight of Urios, The Titan. Only this man was eight feet tall, something that spoke truly of his name. Falero using his two Long Daggers, rushed forward against the Battle-Axe wielding maniac._

 _"You will lose Falero, a former slave!"_

 _Falero's eyes had darkened with anger, something that never happened. Falero used his Long Daggers to pick spots of Urios, hoping to weaken the man, but nothing happened. The man was the thickest skinned man alive, it seemed impossible to make him bleed._

 _"You think that your weapons can harm me!? I am Urios! Titan of The Circle and soon to be Ruler of Braavos!"_

 _Urios walked forwards, his footsteps echoing loudly around the encampment. Urios swung his Axe, hoping to cleave Falero in two, only to stop when two Longsword had parried his Axe. He looked up and noticed the other commanding men of The Golden Company, he snarled at them, but they kept exchanging blows with him, not once showing an once of fear towards him._

 _Urios shouted to his remaining men, hoping that they would get the message and retreat. Still, Maelor had fought against Urios. Not once giving the man an out to retreat, but Maelor's eyes widened in shock when Urios screamed with all his might, running towards him like a charging bull and rammed him to the floor..._

 _"Maelor Blackfyre, A Man who does not show fear, is a foolish man..."_

 _Urios stated to Maelor, thinking that Urios was directly talking to him, Maelor defied him by spitting in his face, but Urios shrugged it off and got on his Horse, knowing that none of these men have a chance against him. Urios led his men back towards their camp, leaving the Golden Company scattered and broken, for a while..._

 _"Well, it seemed that Urios knew us, but we did not know him...he knows a lot and we need to follow him now! We can end this and collect the reward, 100,000 Thousand Gold Dragon's is no joke..."_

 _Maelor stated, wanting to collect the reward and the Head of Urios. He did notice that his brother and mentor/father figure we're looking at him with narrowed eyes, worrying for him somewhat._

 _Maelor knew that he was letting the man get to him, but this was different and he wanted to prove that he was the better fighter, so in the night, he took a band of 5,000 Men, who were as bloodthirsty as him and wanted to put the Circle down..._

* * *

 _ **Presently**_

Tyrion looked at Maelor with a sad smile, knowing that he was getting caught up in the past, something that was not good, but weirdly, Tyrion felt like Maelor needed to get this off his chest. Tyrion leaned forward, taking another sip of his wine, while Maelor was still lost in thought and Tyrion left him for a while, knowing that he needed this and it was clear that he had learned what needed to be learned in Braavos, something that, Tyrion guessed, most men had not learned.

"I rode off towards The Circle Tower, wanting to end them and put them to the sword, burning their keep in the process. It was a trap from the beginning, they had used me to get Falero and I fell for it, the Golden Company Commander is dead because of me..."

Tyrion looked at Maelor shocked, not expecting him to admit me, but already suspected it as well. He knew that Maelor was speaking from experience when they spoke in Lannisport, it was obvious, but now Tyrion noticed, Maelor was truly coming to terms with the consequences of his actions. 4

Maelor had taken another gulp of wine, wanting to still his nerves. Which worked and he was calm for a while, but one did not know how long it would last, so Maelor went back to his past, wanting to finish it and help his Lord, get over his own problem...

"Once I rode out, I felt something...I felt a force..."

* * *

 _ **Battle Of The Circle: Flashback!**_

 _Maelor rode off towards the Circle Tower, his ever-loyal band of men following behind him. He knew when he entered that he felt weird, he felt like he was being forced, but he did not know what. Maelor looked at the Circle Tower, it was beautiful but somehow reeked of death and decay, Maelor simply nodded and rode forward. He wanted to prove to everyone that Urios was just a man, he would become a legend within Essos._

 _Maelor and his men had arrived an hour later at the Circle Tower, already some of the men had been shot down by arrows, something that neither of the men had been prepared for. Maelor and his men stormed the Tower Gates, entering with thundering cries,_

 _"Urios! Come taste my steel! Let your blood soak my sword this night!_

 _Maelor looked towards a man of the Circle with an angered expression, clashing swords with the man, he felt himself becoming less thoughtful and his mind settled on one thing, anger, his bloodlust was simply unsatiable at this moment. He gutted the man with his sword and with his dagger, stabbed the man through the eye and hearing nothing but dying screams._

 _'The Circle burns tonight, the Circle is put to the sword tonight. Let it wash over you Maelor, let it take over..."_

 _Maelor did not understand what was going on, but he liked it and he thrived in it. He liked the feeling of feeling powerful, of crushing and destroying his enemies. Maelor was laughing gleefully, not even paying attention that he only had 3,000 Men with him. Maelor rushed against another of the Circle member and clashed swords, but at this point, he felt stronger than his current opponent and simply toyed with his opponent_

 _"You are not going to win this boy, you will be another sack of meat on my sword, get ready to taste my metal!"_

 _Maelor shot forward, another deranged warcry leaving his lips. His swords clanging with the Boy, Maelor once again, laughing at the way the boy was failing to push him back. Maelor parried the sloppy blow of the kid and executed the kid with no flair or anything, but simply lopped the boy's head off with a swing of his sword. Maelor laughed as he saw the blood ooze out of the boy, he walked forward, entering the Circle Tower, finally going to put an end to Urios..._

 _Moments passed, Maelor had fought against many Circle Members, some being stronger than the others, while others were just as crazed as he was. It was a simple guess as to who it would be, but the easiest way to guess was by their speech, they would revel in the blood and taunt their enemies, true sadists. They enjoyed the fight and enjoyed the cuts, but also killing blows that they delivered to their opponents._

 _Maelor made it to the top of the Circle Tower, but when he entered, two people were there. Urios and A Man, who was covered in darkness, but his shadow body seemed to flicker with flames. Maelor felt very light-headed suddenly, like all the fighting and killing he did, finally caught up to him and his eyes widened, images passing him by of what he had done._

 _A voice whispered to him, as the images passed him by,_

 _'The lust you felt, it can all come back, all you have to do is give in!'_

 _Maelor screamed for help, he realized that he had been foolish and stupid, nothing else described him perfectly. He fell for the enemy's trick and that was it, Maelor sighed and did what any warrior would do, he picked up his sword and pointed it straight towards Urios, wanting to end the man, but he still noticed that the man in darkness was looking at him with widened eyes, he seemed shocked that Maelor was standing._

 _All too soon, Maelor's sword was encased in a black fire, but no one had noticed that Maelor's violet eyes were glowing brighter than before. With another war cry, Maelor ran towards Urios, wanting to end the man that caused casualties for the Golden Company..._

 _Clanging and slashes of steel were heard, anyone could have heard them, but the eyes between Urios and Maelor spoke of how they knew, that only one of them would survive tonight._

 _"I will not die today Urios, I will proclaim my self as the slayer of Urios, The Titan! You or that man, will not get in the way of my deserved victory!"_

 _Urios offered no words, he grunted and snarled towards the defiant bastard, no one had ever given him a proper challenge, until now. Urios was not going to lose now, he had plans and he wanted to enact them, here and now! The only thing in his way was the Golden Company._

 _Maelor, from the tiredness or whatever, had overextended his arm, allowing for Urios to capitalize and take advantage. He kicked down Maelor, standing above him, ready to deliver the killing blow, but was stopped..._

 _A throwing knife found its way into the eye of Urios, his left eye was bleeding and he was screaming like a woman who had just had their maidenhead broken. Maelor looked behind, he saw Falero and his brother, thanking them silently for helping him. Maelor picked up his sword, but he noticed that it was no longer encased with Black Fire. It was simply his usual Longsword,_

 _"Today, you die, Urios, today, everyone breathes a sigh of relief. The Titan is slain!"_

 _With a yell, Maelor impaled Urios with his longsword, leaving Urios to die and bleed out._

 _All three men soon heard chuckling, they turned around and saw the man shrouded in darkness, he had finally revealed himself. He wore a black cloak, covering his face and body from view. The man snapped his fingers and suddenly, Maelor, Falero, and Aerion were magically thrown against the wall, stuck there._

 _"For the price of being one..."_

 _Maelor looked at the man with anger, but also confusion, not getting what he meant. He screamed for the man to stop, to take him instead, but the man had kept advancing towards Falero, who looked at the boys with a sad smile, knowing what was about to happen. He nodded towards the boys, The robed man, simply let out a small sigh and removed a dagger from inside his cloak. With quick speed, he sliced the neck of Falero..._

 _"No! No! Damn you to the Seven Hells!"_

 _Maelor looked at the man with complete hatred, something that the man returned with ease, but once again, Maelor's eyes seemed to glow brightly again. No one noticed, except his brother, who had looked at brother with a small smile, knowing what was going on._

 _"I swear that I will find you and I will kill you! No matter where you are! I will find you and slay you like the animal that you are!"_

 _Maelor's voice started to go deeper and deeper, almost sounding like he was roaring, eerily like a Dragon. The Man backed away from Maelor, watching him with interest, but he vanished once multiple members of the Golden Company entered the room..._

 _They all looked to Maelor with narrowed eyes, blaming him for the death of Falero, and he knew they were right. He let his anger cloud his mind, he caused this and knew that he had to control his temper. It only had to come at the cost of his father figure and mentor,_

 _"May you rest, Falero,"_

 _Maelor stood up, not paying attention to any of the Golden Company..._

 _'I promise you Falero, I will find that man, and I will end him!'_

* * *

 ** _Presently_**

Tyrion was looking at Maelor with sad eyes, understanding why Maelor had told him the things at the lake. He was also telling himself these things, they both had a history with their friends dying, and they both accidentally had a hand in it. Tyrion poured more wine into their glasses, wanting to relieve some of the tension that had entered the room...

"Tyrion we are the same, I believe that Tyon Reyne was a Maegi that possessed Sebastian, forcing him against his will to fight us. It was why he was that strong, but it was also why I could not do my best against him, it reminded too much of Falero and what happened to him..."

Tyrion nodded, understanding how he could feel like that, watching your mentor die before you, it is truly a horrifying thing. It was the same as Tyrion, they bothered of the Gods had a part in them meeting each other, but they would never know. All they could do was watch and try their best to get over their pasts, something that was not easy.

A Knock was heard on the door, Tyrion looked to Maelor and motioned for him to stand, he did so, without question and Tyrion told the person to come in. It was his sister, Cersei Lannister, she looked pale and sad, but Tyrion expected so. Considering that she and Tytos had an argument, she locked herself away, but Tyrion made sure to keep trusted guards at her door and following her at all times.

"Dear sister, please take a seat, would you like some wine?"

Cersei shook her head, she was used to shaking her head now. She was broken and lonely, her other half was angry towards and it was her fault, but Tytos could not see the benefit of her being Queen.

"You did not tell him all the news, do not bother saying you tried, emotions were high and he was mad at you. The key thing is that we tell soon or it is going to be something that is sure to start another argument. What is it you need Cersei?"

Cersei looked at her brother with a small sheepish smile, she knew that they should be working together on the projects he wanted to start, but they could not. She was too busy being sad and he was still grieving for his friend, something they both understood but did not know how to help each other get over their anger and regret. Cersei leaned back, letting the past conversation with Tytos wash over her,

"He was so angry Tyrion, he was angry like I have never seen him before, he was scary because he had not spoken and when he does not speak, you know that he does something stupid."

Tyrion knew that Cersei was right, Tytos had always prided himself on keeping calm, which he was in most situations. Tyrion remembered when they were at a feast, a distant member of House Crakehall had insulted Tyrion, calling him the Imp and such, but this was also in front of their Lord Father, who once again, did nothing but sneer at Tyrion like he was merely an ant waiting to be squashed.

Tytos took the matter into his own hands and challenged the Lefford to a fight, something that no one expected, but Tyrion and Cersei understood it well. Tytos was defending the honor of House Lannister, he was not going to allow a Crakehall to insult his family and get away with it.

In the end, Tytos had nearly beaten the Crakehall boy to death, only to stop when Cersei called out to him, they both remembered seeing his cold green eyes, something that they hoped to never see again. He was like a monster possessed, but once he saw Cersei and Tyrion look at him, he suddenly calmed down.

"We kept him at peace, I remember when he fought that Crakehall lad, not even Father could stop him. He wanted to defend us, he would and he is doing it now. He wants to defend you from Robert Baratheon, he does not even realize it."

Cersei nodded, remembering that also, Tytos wanted to defend his family and he did so. He was an entirely different person, but if he tried that with Robert Baratheon, she feared for the safety of her brother. Although she also knew that her brother could handle himself, he was not a lad who did not know how to handle a sword. He was the best that Tywin and Joanna Lannister produced, many people thought this, Tyrion and Cersei starting to see how their brother truly was an improvement for House Lannister...

"He will be angry and that anger will be reflecting off how he plays in this war, but I know that he can control it, but how much can he control it? Will he lose himself Tyrion? He is our brother and we never told him the truth, he told us so many things, but we have not told him what father plans to do. He will find out and I do not think that anyone will be able to curb his wrath..."

Tyrion nodded, knowing that they would need to tell their brother soon. Otherwise, things would be very volatile, Tyrion looked to Maelor and back to Cersei, each knowing that things would take a turn for the worse if something was not done.

* * *

 _ **Lannister Encampment ~ Riverlands**_

Tytos Lannister was not angry, he was actually calm at the fact his sister wanted to marry Robert Baratheon. He remembered the words that he said to her before he rode off to war, he also remembered sending a letter to the Falling Star of House Dayne. He was angry at himself, he believed that he and his sister could continue their relationship like Targaryens, but that would not happen. House Lannister would be shamed and their father would kill them before they even uttered a word, no he was simply angry at himself for being foolish and childish.

'I believed in a fairytale dream of myself and Cersei, I, for all my smarts, never knew that we would have to marry eventually. If Cersei is to marry Robert Baratheon, then I am to marry also, but who I do marry? There are many out there that would be great Ladies of Casterly Rock,'

Tytos knew that he also needed a wife that was strong and ready to reprimand him if he was doing anything wrong. He would allow his wife to have a voice, Tytos was currently sitting in his tent, reading over scouting reports that had come from various minor lords of the Riverlands, something that made him suspicious, but he also realised that Lord Tully must have called his banners, wanting to join the Rebels in fighting against the Mad King Aerys Targaryen...

Only one letter stuck out to him, one that made him feel shocked and angered at his brother, Jamie Lannister.

In a Letter from Lord Clement Piper of Pinkmaiden, he had announced that men flying the banner of House Targaryen had taken Acorn Hall, this shocked Tytos because he never knew that his brother would fight for the Mad King, Aerys Targaryen. The letter went on in detail about Jamie's men forcing House Smallwood's men to fight for Aerys, the letter ended, along with 2,000 Men of House Piper joining with Tytos' Men. Giving them 8,500 Men.

'Jamie Lannister, my brother and now loyal to House Targaryen, I do not want to become a Kinslayer, but I also know that Jamie holds no love for us. He believed we abandoned him, but we did not and we simply could not handle his mistreatment of Tyrion, but he has made his choice. Jamie will die, he has become a Dragon and no longer does he have a roar of his own...'

Tytos' mind went over and over the letter, hoping that he would be wrong but he never was. His brother was looking to siege Riverrun, something that made Tytos change his plans. He sent a letter to Riverrun, hoping that he could warn Lord Stark, Arryn, and Tully. Although Tytos had another backup plan, he sent a rider to seek out Robert Baratheon and his Seeker, Lyonel Marbrand.

Tytos was starting to prepare to march to Riverrun, hoping that he could cut off the Loyalists, or that Robert would march with his men and relieve them from losing any more men. Tytos prided himself on remaining one step ahead of his opponents, but this move, Jon Connington and his brother, Jamie. Trying to Siege Riverrun was a different matter altogether, it was a plan that no one would see coming, Tytos could only hope that House Stark and Arryn's men would be prepared...

Tytos' mind went back towards Lyonel Marband, his family, through Jeyne Marband, his grandmother. Tytos made Lyonel into a seeker, something that had not been done since the building of The Wall. Tytos had read little things about the Seekers, rumors in the Westerlands and apparent facts within books, written by maesters.

Tytos did not take what the maesters said for a fact, sometimes they would get their facts wrong or they would forge stories out of their own minds. Nothing that is written in Westeros History truly took place.

The only people that could have known had to be people involved, but Tytos knew that sometimes, Maesters were right in their checking and facts.

'For some things, Maestars had written that Visenya Targaryen was jealous of her sister, Rhaenys. No one could have known if that was true or not, something that I believed was not true. Although I had no way of knowing if Visenya was truly jealous of her sister, although, I also had no way of knowing if it was wrong or true. The reason why I believed some things in Westeros History was somewhat bent and misguided...'

Tytos sighed, knowing that the Seekers were different, he knew about the Seekers because of the weird dreams he had. He remembered that the Seekers were about 7,500 Strong, they even fought against the Dragon's of House Targaryen, it was a fight that went undocumented in Westeros History, it had to do with Magic. Nowadays, Magic was regarded as a joke and foolishness, but it was not for magic, House Targaryen would not be alive today.

Daenys The Dreamer saved House Targaryen, foreseeing the Doom of Valyria and therefore, allowing House Targaryen to escape, this was due to the Magic that most Valyrian Houses had. Only they mocked and laughed at House Targaryen, but that led to their doom and allowing House Targaryen to remain as one of the greatest Houses in History.

'If only some knew that the Dragon's nearly failed to Conquer and Unite Westeros. There was another war that took place, it was between House Targaryen and The Seekers, it took place at The Trident, Yoren Strongarm had done battle with Aegon Targaryen, only a few people knew the truth and they were in the Targaryen Dynasty, and it led to a Treaty, between House Targaryen and The Seekers,'

The Treaty was called, 'The Trident Concordant'

The Seekers would allow for House Targaryen to rule Westeros, as they saw fit, but they would not help or offer any type of guidance towards House Targaryen. Aegon had said stated that The Seekers could no longer remain in Westeros, and so they moved away from the area, many going to Essos and starting their own branches of the Seekers, but due to not having enough of the Commanding Power, like Yoren Strongarm. Many failed and became bandits seeking power, and died in their quests for greed.

Yoren Strongarm had moved to Braavos, living a peaceful life, Yoren Strongarm actually became First Sword of Braavos. It led many of the remaining Men and Women within The Seekers to become guards within Braavos, easily forming a new Seeker Force within Braavos, but over time, they were forgotten, but the Targaryens never forget the oath they swore.

'Now a new Commander of the Seekers has shown himself, Lyonel Marbrand is the first of many, but there may be other seekers out in the world, looking to reform the once great guild of fighters and mages. I need to think about this, it would mean better men for House Lannister, but it would also mean that many of the men would get arrogant and cocky, thinking they can usurp myself or Lyonel. I will need to think about this...'

Tytos looked out his tent, noticing the night sky and decided to call it a night, knowing that he would need to talk with Loren about the incoming forces of the Loyalist. Tytos laid back on his bed and dreamt of another life, once again...

* * *

Tytos had woken up in the morning to the sounds of moans, coming from the tent next to him. He sighed knowing that men had probably gone to a local inn to sate their inner desires, while Tytos had many offers and chances to do so, he refrained and saved himself for someone at Casterly Rock.

Tytos walked over and saw his squire, along with his maid who was waiting dutifully for him, he sighed and knew they were good kids. He motioned for them to get on with it, while the Squire simply poured some wine for Tytos, which he quickly rejected and ordered for some Dark Beer.

"Paxten, go get Loren for me, and quickly, whatever girl he may be fucking, tell him to pull his cock out, before he sires a bastard. I will not have him ruin any chances with House Tyrell, if he decides to go for House Martell, aye let him continue!"

The Squire laughed a little, knowing that his Lord meant it as a joke, but he quickly went to collect Loren Lefford.

Back in the tent, Tytos looked at his maid with a small smile and nod. He noticed that she blushed and turned away, wanting to prepare her Lord's backside. Tytos also could not help but run his eyes over her figure and noticed that she was an extremely voluptuous woman, with large breasts. Her face was alright, but still, Tytos saved himself and looked away, not wanting to break his promise, but somehow he felt that he should because of Cersei's coming marriage with Robert Baratheon.

Tytos with excellent will turned away from the woman, wanting to focus on the war at hand, but with the unplanned taking of multiple castles...

'Jamie planned this well, along with Jon Connington, they must have known they had an advantage. It was a great strategy for my brother, I can tell that they divided their forces, but from where is the question. The Crownlands only have 20,000 Men, they would have to take enough force to not leave King's Landing defenseless against us. Where did you get extra men Jamie?'

Tytos turned around, he heard a cough and was interrupted from his thoughts, seeing his friend and advisor. Loren Lefford, Tytos knew that this alliance would not have happened without the cunning of Lord Renor Lefford, he tried to take some taxes, but failed. In the end, Tytos used this to his advantages and gained men from House Lefford, but also the Heir to House Lefford. He never thought that a friendship would form between them, but House Lefford also benefited from the alliance.

"Which whore did you fuck Loren?"

The man in question let out a chuckle, grabbing a mug of Dark Beer from the desk and sat on the desk, he looked ahead, looking towards the Tent Flaps, watching as the wind breezed through the flaps,

"Her name was Jocelyn, perfect little thing, although I made sure to not leave any sires within her cunt, my lord. Although I do believe I have a decision on which House I want to marry..."

Tytos perked up, leaning forward and looked at Loren with a small but noticeable smile, he wanted House Lefford to gain some political movements from this...

"Which House has captured Loren Lefford?"

Loren chuckled once again,

"House Martell..."

One could hear the small bugs on the ground even stop moving at the statement, Tytos looked at Loren with a blank look, before blurting out,

"Do not tell me you're marrying Rhea Martell for her tits?"

Loren spat out his Dark Beer, he could not help but crack a smile at his friend's language this morning. Not many knew this, but Tytos was a very colorful morning person and it was showing now. Even the maid had let out a small scoff, but also a giggle as well, Paxten, The Squire to Lord Tytos had let out a bellowing laughing, but quickly stopped, not wanting to disrespect Lord Lefford.

"Dear Tytos, Rhea Martell is a fine specimen, I'm sure, all Dornish Women are, Ashara Dayne of Starfall is proof of this, but I have not met Rhea yet and soon I will, I'll make my judgment then..."

Tytos tried to calm down when he heard the name mentioned by Loren Lefford, Ashara Dayne, The Falling Star of House Dayne. He got a stab of jealousy when Loren mentioned her as a beautiful woman, he knew that other men had desired and lusted after Ashara. It was something that he knew he could not stop, but still, it made him angry and an angry Lannister was something to be scared of, but Tytos calmed down, knowing that he was being foolish and stupid.

Tytos motioned for his Squire and Maid to leave, wanting to discuss something else and get his mind off the Dornish Beauty. Tytos motioned Loren forward, wanting to get Loren's input on what they should do next. They were in distance with Acorn Hall, but Acorn Hall also had High Heart in the distance as well.

"We could cut them off at High Heart, but it would take a while to do so, we have the men ready and the supplies. We just need a strategy to do so,"

Loren walked forward, knowing that his Lord was stressed, their best course of action was to cut them off near Riverrun, hoping to give the Tully, Stark, and Arryn men some time to prepare. It was risky but worth the effort, Loren pressed looked down at the map again, he noticed that if they hastily gathered a couple thousand of their men, they could cut off Jamie or catch up with his men at High Heart at best. Loren sighed, not knowing what truly to decide...

Tytos already had a plan forming in his though, Loren would march with 5,000 Men, taking them towards Riverrun and hoping that Loren could provide support against the Loyalists who would be marching.

Tytos already knowing his role, looked towards Loren with a small but noticeable grin on his face, something that made the young Lefford nervous,

"Loren you will take 5,000 Men, march towards Riverrun and provide whatever support you can against The Loyalist, I will march on Jamie and his forces, distracting and weakening their forces, before pulling a retreat and marching towards Riverrun"

Loren disliked the plan but did not voice it, there were many things that could go wrong with the plan. Loren simply nodded, but looked to Tytos with a small nervous smile, knowing that Tytos was not paying attention and looking towards the map that was still in front of him. Loren walked out of the tent, wanting to gather the men and prepare himself, but also wanting to give his lord sometime before they left. As Loren reached the outside of the tent, he looked back, wondering if his Lord was making the right decision.

'Things have been going pretty well for us so far, how long can that last?'

Back in the tent with Tytos, he was still looking at the map with a blank look, one would think that he was a statue or permanently frozen, but Tytos had made a decision that was foolish and he knew it. He was meeting his brother on the field for personal reasons, he knew that Loren had been suspicious because of it, but Tytos wanted to truly understand Jamie. His brother had marched on them for a reason, and Tytos knew why it was to see him and Tytos was doing the same thing. They both needed this, Tytos would possibly regret this, but it needed to happen.

 _'I have to find out his reasoning, even after the incident, he was my brother, but although, we may not be as close. He is family, but he is proven to be a Dragon's Guard, instead of the independent Lion that he should be, how far you have fallen Jamie...'_

* * *

 ** _Acorn Hall_**

Ser Jamie Lannister was sitting in the Great Hall of Acorn Hall, Lord Smallwood had surrendered his men, he wanted lives spared. He gave them much-needed supplies, but also 1,500 Men, but keeping the rest of his 500 Men. Something that Jamie was surprised at, thinking that House Smallwood did not have that many men. Jamie was looking at a map that held the Riverlands, he knew that House Piper of Pinkmaiden had gathered men at their borders, guarding against them, if Jamie planned to attack, which he did not. He knew the next course of action,

'Tytos Lannister, my brother, what are you planning?'

Ser Jamie had scouts check on the whereabouts of his brother, but none could be found. He was worried, he knew that the last reports had stated his brother was at the Golden Tooth, but he could have passed over with his men. Jamie was more worried than he should be, but considering that his brother was possibly in the Riverlands, fighting the same war that he was, but for different reasons and different sides. Jamie simply ran a hand across his face, not knowing what to do currently, Jamie walked around the table and his eyes widened...

'How could I have been so stupid!? House Piper, your House words do you proud today.'

There was only one reason why House Piper was guarding their borders, something that Jamie knew in his gut was true. They were supporting the rebels, but to Jamie that had meant Tytos was in the Riverlands. House Piper had set up those guards on their borders ages ago, something that made Jamie lose his trademark smirk.

'So your here brother? You're in the Riverlands and waiting, but I do not know where you are, but I will be ready and trust me. I will make sure that my sword removes your head!'

* * *

 _And so begins the Battle of Lions,_

 _Can Jamie finally defeat his brother?_

 _Will Loren arrive in time to stop Jon Connington?_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _This chapter was a bit of a filler, but some important things have happened here if you got the hints!_**

 ** _We learned about Maelor's Past, and what the Golden Company were doing in Braavos before they were hired by the Lannisters_**

 ** _We learn some stuff about Jamie in his P.O.V, and yes, Jamie is meant to be devoted towards Aerys Targaryen, even though it was different in the books. In this, he is replacing the void of his family with his loyalty towards House Targaryen and Aerys!_**

 ** _Tytos and Jamie have a past that we do not know about yet? A little hint, it involves the little lion, Tyrion Lannister!_**

 ** _Another thing we learned, The Trident Concordant! This is an Original Content by me, something to spice things up with the Seekers, who will also learn some more about today._**

 ** _Next chapter, we see The Beauty of Dorne, Ashara Dayne!_**

 ** _Please Review, Follow, Fav_**

 ** _No Flames, they will be ignored and deleted, simple as!_**

 ** _Constructive Critcism is Welcome!_**


	10. The Battle of The Riverlands: Part I

**_A/N: Get ready for some Battles!_**

 ** _Battles of the Riverlands:_**

 ** _Jamie Lannister Army vs Tytos Lannister Army - After Flashback!_**

 ** _Jon Connington Army vs Loren Lefford Army -Next Chapter_**

* * *

 ** _Flashback ~ Casterly Rock_**

 _Tytos Lannister of Eight Namedays old had been sitting in the Dining Hall with his sister, both sharing looks of admiration towards one another. They would always do this now, it had been one year since their mother had died and the pain was still deep within them, but it had slowly gone to a mindful ache, but the pain was all the same. It was only Jamie and their father that truly held the hatred for Tyrion, neither Tytos or Cersei would ever understand it, Tyrion was their blood, no matter what way he was born. He was their brother and they would protect him with everything they had,_

 _"Cersei, I do wonder what we can do, our family is divided, Jamie and Father treat Tyrion with cold indifference, while Genna treats him well enough but still she is not mother and she knows that our mother cannot be replaced. Kevan treats Tyrion well enough, but still, I think part of him blame Tyrion's for mother's death."_

 _Cersei nodded already knowing what her brother was talking about, their family was truly divided and Cersei could tell that it was grating on her brother's nerves. The two had comforted their brother, knowing that he could not understand the hated looks he was given by his other family members, considering that he was only one and could not even talk, let alone walk yet. Cersei had understood that her mother could no longer birth children and that her third child would most likely be her undoing, something that she had been informed by the Maester when asked about the circumstances of her mother's death and what played a factor._

 _She would not treat her brother like he was from the pits of the Seven Hells itself, he was a Lion of Casterly Rock and she would not allow him to be mocked by his own family. Something that Cersei hoped Tytos would start to straighten out, the worst of them all was Jamie, their own brother was the one that hated Tyrion and neither of his siblings understood. Did Jamie not know? Their mother was going to die regardless of whether Tyrion was born a dwarf or not, Cersei simply sighed and knew that she could not do much to curb Jamie's behavior, she was among the people that he disliked for stealing Tytos away, or so he said,_

 _'You stole him away from me! I'm telling mother!'_

 _Cersei never understood what Jamie meant all those years ago, but then she understood very well and clearly, Jamie was jealous of the time that she and Tytos spent together. She remembered the argument they had, Tytos had been with father, never knowing of the argument that took place between herself and Jamie, people had thought that they should always get along because they were twins and should understand one another, that could not have been further away from the truth._

 _Jamie and Cersei were the best of friends with Tytos, but they were never that close and only got along for the sake of Tytos, Jamie would allow for Cersei to wear his clothes and go to Father for their daily lessons for becoming Lord of Casterly Rock, but the little thing that Tytos never knew was that Jamie and Cersei only got along for the sake of him, wanting to spare his perfect view of family and who had loved all his family dearly and that was his one weakness, he would do anything for family and he would kill anyone that got in their way because of this, Tytos never seemed to notice his overprotectiveness, but it was there, only Cersei knew that it was not returned..._

 _'How you think that you have him fooled Jamie, but I notice the looks that you give him, the looks of jealousy upon your face that proves he is better than you in every way, he is already a man, while you remain a boy who blames our littlest brother for the death of our mother,'_

 _Cersei's thoughts were pure dislike towards her other twin, she had never known that Jamie was jealous of Tytos, but she guessed that as she supposedly stole Tytos away, the feeling of jealousness had seeped into Jamie's body and wrapped his heart like a vice, not letting go, but Cersei would not leave Tytos unprotected, Cersei reached across the table and placed her hand over Tytos', enjoying the feeling and not once showing a sign of letting go..._

 _Tytos though, his thoughts were different and more leaning towards his older brother, Jamie. He had wondered how he could make Jamie see the truth that Tyrion was the cause for this, but he had no idea how to prove this because he knew that Jamie would only see the deformed baby that had killed their mother. Tytos sighed, deciding that he had enough of breakfast and stood up, he was going to look for his brother and hope that he could help him. Tytos walked over towards Cersei, kissing her head and walking away, wanting to meet his brother, quickly._

 _'Time to help you brother, I will not allow our family to look weak, I will not allow you to be alone at this moment. No matter what happens though, you are my brother and nothing will change that...'_

 _Tytos walked out of the dining hall, to find his brother, hoping that he could solve and help his brother with whatever plagued him. Tytos was met with the numerous maids and handmaidens running around, Tytos knew they were helping many his father or other family members, but paid them no mind. He was on a mission, but before he spoke with Jamie, he decided that he wanted to visit Tyrion, his youngest brother had not been visited by anyone, besides himself, Cersei, and Genna, but on the rare occasion, Kevan._

 _'No Lannister would be treated this way, I will not allow this little brother,'_

* * *

 _Jamie walked through the halls of Casterly Rock, knowing where he was going and who he was going to speak with, his youngest brother, Tyrion. Or as Jamie referred to him, Tyrion The Mutilator, the one who killed his mother and had his brother wrapped around his stubby fingers, Jamie neither cared for Cersei, that much was obvious. They had disliked one another, only talking, laughing, and supporting one another for the sake of Tytos, they knew that he valued family above all. It was something that Jamie admired and liked about his younger brother,_

 _'The lowest of us Lannisters, he is not a true Lion and the way he killed my mother had proved this so, I will make sure to avenge you, mother, I will squeeze the life out of the little monster!'_

 _Jamie's thoughts and anger towards his youngest brother was something that was not widely known in Casterly Rock, outside he painted a perfect picture of family, knowing that his mother and father had always trained him to portray, even if he had disliked two of his family members, Cersei being one and Tyrion being another._

 _Jamie and Cersei had actually never liked one another, being opposite to one another and it started with Tytos, where Jamie wanted to learn how to wield his sword with Tytos, Cersei wanted to explore and learn more about Casterly Rock. Only Jamie learned that Tytos could never deny Cersei, it was like they had an unbreakable bond that he did not have with them, it sickened Jamie and so he lessened his visits with his brother, and eventually, the visits became non-existent, not that Tytos ever noticed the growing jealous of his other sibling._

 _'My fellow siblings, the unbreakable Lannisters, forgot their other brother and never cared, what was I supposed to do!? I went towards the one person that I could, my mother, the Lioness of House Lannister...'_

 _The day that Jamie had finally enough of his siblings was the day that he found true companionship with his mother, the one person in Casterly Rock that he knew he could trust. Jamie and Joanna, the Lion and the Lioness, both had found that they enjoyed the mother and son relationship. They found that it was an escape from their duties within Casterly Rock, but also an enjoyment, Cersei, and Tytos had not spent that much time with mother, which had made Joanna upset, disliking the fact that her cubs were already independent and proving they were much more skilled in certain things._

 _Only Joanna found that it was her eldest son who needed the support of a mother, she had always known Jamie was the outcast of his siblings but hoped over time that it would heal and it did not, the rift between the siblings continued to get larger and so when Jamie sought her out, she accepted his presence with open arms, not wanting her oldest son to feel left out and unwanted. She and Jamie would grow, bonding with each other and forged a great relationship, one that Jamie thought would never end, only it did and he blamed one person for it, he blamed his youngest brother._

 _'You will not be the downfall of this family, I will make sure of it, I will show you this mutilator'_

 _Jamie found his brother's room, the lowest room in the castle that it might of well have been home to the rats and stank like shit, Jamie knew his father was right to place the monster here. Jamie strode into the room, his walk no longer held the cockiness and Lannister aura that he usually had when he walked, this was of someone that needed to get something done, he wanted to put an end to his youngest brother, right here, right now._

 _Jamie found himself standing at the small crib of his brother, looking more like a cage then anything, the wood used was already breaking and splinters of it could be seen around the floor._

 _'This is where you belong, a monster and rat, a deformed beast like yourself, you are no brother of mine...'_

 _Jamie walked towards the edge of the crib, his gloved hands gripping the bars of the crib and Jamie was holding in his anger, knowing that this was the day he would be doing right by his mother, he would get his mother and himself revenge on his youngest brother, Jamie narrowed his eyes when Tyrion's eyes had focused on his, knowing that his little could see him and Jamie stared right back. Not doing anything to mask his glare towards his brother or hatred within his eyes._

 _Jamie also noticed that Tyrion's hand reached out to grasp his, Jamie simply sneered at his brother, not wanting to even touch the grotesque hand of his youngest brother, but suddenly a devious and sinister grin etched onto Jamie's faced and grasped his brother's hand. Jamie could not help but notice the small smile that Tyrion showed to him and scowled, Jamie squeezed Tyrion's hand and noticed that Tyrion's face was scrunching up with hurt, Tyrion started to wail and tears pouring down his face, Jamie was smiling, not doing anything to hide the satisfaction on his face._

 _'This is what you deserve monster, this is what you deserve for killing my mother!'_

 _Little did Jamie know that Tyrion's screams and wails had attracted the attention of someone that was coming to his room, someone that was also hoping he could sort stuff out with Jamie..._

* * *

 _Tytos had just reached the lowest level of Casterly Rock, he had heard faint footsteps in front of him and wondered who would have come down to this part of Casterly Rock, it was strictly forbidden to enter, considering that Tywin, his Lord Father, had not allowed maid or any other servants to enter this part of Casterly Rock, it was only later that he and Cersei learned that Tywin had done this because he did not want his son to gain any form of help, but it was despicable and Tytos had secretly ordered his own servants to deliver food and other neccesities towards Tyrion._

 _'Will I always defend my younger brother? As long as he has my blood, I will defend him to the ends of the earth,'_

 _Tytos eyes widened when he started to hear the wails and crying of his youngest, Tytos ran towards the room, wanting to know who dared to harm. Tytos finally reached the room, and what he saw made him see red, Tytos saw Jamie squeezing the hand of Tyrion, and Tytos thought that Jamie was trying to break Tyrion's hand. Tytos walked forward and gripping Jamie's shoulder tightly._

 _Jamie looked back, releasing the monster grip that he had on Tyrion's hand, Jamie suddenly was pulled back and his back went into the wall, Jamie's face scrunched up and he released a hiss of pain. He looked up and saw his brother, who was looking at him with narrowed sad eyes, shaking his head and suddenly, Jamie felt Tytos' fist connect with his cheek and lip, Jamie's head snapped to the side of its own accord, due to the power behind Tytos' punch. He hissed again and wiped his lip that had started to the bleed because of his brother._

 _"What are you doing Jamie!? He is a child!"_

 _Jamie spat onto the floor, near the crib of Tyrion, showing his dislike and hatred towards the monster that had killed his mother, his brother had seen it and Jamie no longer cared of protecting his brother's perfect image of the family. Jamie stood up, still massaging his lip and cheek. Jamie laughed bitterly in front of Tytos, knowing that he was hurting his brother, but Jamie was already hurt by his brother, he was already regarded as someone else by Cersei. His siblings were not there for him when their mother had died, why should he protect Tytos' view of Tyrion? Or their already broken family?_

 _"That thing is no child! That thing killed my mother and I know you would do the same thing, but you never had the same relationship with mother did you!? You never ever noticed the looks that she had when you and Cersei were so grown! She was broken, our mother watched you two with eyes of hurt, you two would never notice though, you two were so wrapped up in yourselves that you never noticed our mother was broken!"_

 _Tytos recoiled, watching his brother with narrowed eyes that warned him to tread very carefully now, Jamie never even bothered to read the look, he was too annoyed and hurt, the years of mistreatment and abandonment all coming out in this one terrible moment between three brothers. Tytos looked at his brother, hoping that he could find whatever he needed to find written on his face, but he could find nothing and that was what worried him, he found no guilt or sorrow written on his brother's face, no regret._

 _Jamie's face was blank, that was what scared Tytos because he knew that Jamie had never been that way. Or so he thought, Tytos was thinking over the time with his brother, had he spent so little time with his brother?_

 _"I loved mother! I loved her, but just because I did not hide behind her skirts like you, does not mean I loved her any less, you are blaming our brother for something he had no control over. Do not blame myself and Cersei for our mother, because we were different, and just because, we were independent and free, does not mean we are too blamed for the incident! You are meant to be our oldest brother, but this act, you've proven that you are nothing but a temperamental fool,"_

 _Jamie simply looked back at his younger brother, not knowing what to do or say, they simply glared at one another, neither knowing to say or do at this moment. Their emotions were high and they knew that Jamie continued to massage his lip, while looking towards Tyrion with a sneer and Tytos would get in the way of Tyrion, blocking Jamie from sneering at their youngest brother. Jamie barged his brother's shoulder as he went out towards the door, but stopped on the threshold, turning his head to look at the wall, but Tytos could hear him, loud and clear..._

 _"One day, I don't know when, and I do not know how, we will fight, and on that day, I will put my sword through you and only then, will you know that a Lannister always pays their debts"_

 _Tytos looked at his brother, blanky,_

 _"My elder brother, Jamie Lannister, how far have you fallen to resort to Kinslaying!? If that is the way that you have gone, I will stop you!"_

* * *

 **Acorn Hall - Great Hall**

Jamie was surrounded with his 10,000 Men, all waiting to hear their Commander's Word. Although they had gained some reports of a small force of 3,500 Men marching towards them, they were not worried, although Jamie was. He knew his brother was skilled and was wondering what had been going on, he knew that his brother had more men. The Letter that he had been told of before stated that his brother had a force of 6,500 Men, something that confused Jamie. His brother was marching with a relatively small force against his own, he would prepare for the worst against Tytos, he knew that his brother had some form of plan.

'3,500 Men? Marching on Acorn Hall, something is up with you, little brother, although I do not care and I shall keep my promise to you that I made years ago. You will die by my hand,'

Jamie looked up and saw Lord Smallwood, although he was not prepared for battle and had already stated that his Weasel-Looking son was to be marching with Jamie against the Rebels. Jamie sighed, already knowing that not many in the Riverlands were skilled and able commanders, Seven Hells, this was Jamie's first time against a strong force of men, but it would also be against his own men from the Westerlands. One would think that he would feel terrible and sad, but Jamie did not and wanted to prove that he was the better brother. Finally, Jamie decided to announce his plans towards his waiting forces. The Battle of Acorn Hall was soon to begin by the scout's report,

'When and how will you attack Tytos? You don't have enough men to attack all sides of Acorn Hall, but I will be ready to defeat you, no one will defeat House Targaryen, I will prove that I am loyal to our One True King!'

Jamie stepped onto the platform, everyone had stopped talking looking at Ser Jamie Lannister, who was wearing his Targaryen Kingsguard Armor, his helm making him look more fierce than ever before. He looked like a true Commander of King's Landing, in a loud and clear voice that his father, Tywin Lannister would be proud of, Jamie spoke out towards the men,

"Today you all unite under one banner! Today you all unite under the banner of House Targaryen, the one true House that united Westeros and crushed numerous Kings. Today we support that dynasty, we are the defenses against The Rebels! We guard our King, Aerys II Targaryen!"

Every man of the Crownlands had let out enthusiastic yells of approval, while the Riverlands Men had remained quiet, each knowing why and what they were here for. They were simply here for glory and they knew that the riches that would be poured onto them would be vast. Although Jamie did not seem to notice that and wanted to believe that they were here to let a dynasty that had untied Westeros, thrive again on its own and this was that moment. Jamie was very loyal towards his King, everyone in attendance could see that and would not allow themselves to mock or speak out against the Lion of King's Landing...

"You are all from different places in Westeros and some have enlisted from the gold of House Targaryen of King's Landing, but we are all in agreement for one thing. House Targaryen's rule of Westeros, and today we defend these lands from the Rebels that would seek to take them! House Smallwood of Acorn Hall, these are your homes and your lands, how would we defend these halls from the Rebels, what is your opinion on the defensive strategy against House Lannister's men"

Walter Smallwood stepped forward, Heir to Acorn Hall and Lieutenant in the Army of Ser Jamie Lannister. He walked onto the platform, giving a stern blank face for a lad of 17 Namedays, something that some Lords of the Crownlands had tried to poke fun at, but were stopped when Jamie had named him one of his Lieutenants, something that had insulted and cowed the Lords.

Walter Smallwood had a muscled physique and looked quite tall for a boy of his age, he had untamed messy brown hair and some form of stubble growing from his cheeks down to his chin, with a small mustache underneath his nose. His eyes looked like they could be made from diamonds, they were of the lightest blue that someone would have ever laid eyes on.

Walter also wore a black breastplate that covered his upper body, he also chainmail gloves, which were then covered by black steel braces and gloves. Walter had finished his armor off with more chainmail that would provide protection for his legs, which were also covered with heavy pieces of black steel that were placed over his legs, and black steel boots. Water also had his House Sigil on the Breastplate, showing where his loyalty lay.

"Thank you, Ser Jamie, House Smallwood know these lands very well, considering we were granted them by our former liege lord, House Tully. Now that they have been shown to side with the Rebels, we believe that House Targaryen should show these traitors what happens to them when they cross their rightful rulers!"

Everyone in the hall watched as Ser Jamie nodded in approval and they then noticed the small smirk that had slithered its way onto the lips of Walter Smallwood, it was then that everyone realized that Smallwood was doing on purpose. He was appealing to the side of Ser Jamie that was loyal to the Targaryen Dynasty, it was clever and they could naught but applaud his sly and cunning, it was something that was very useful in the game of politics in Westeros, everyone was brought out of their thoughts when Walter started to talk again,

"It is with this that I announce our strategy against the Rebels, they will try to attack the weakest point of Acorn Hall, it is the gates, it is not of sturdy construction and would fall to a battering ram should they have one, although it would take a while, which is why we will have archers along the battlements. It would stall them, but not for long, I also want a Shield Wall of Pikes that protect the outer gate and some of the archers, should Tytos Lannister have any sense to bring some. The Shield Wall would distract some of the swordsmen within the ranks of Tytos' Men, this is the plan for now, should it change, you will be told, go prepare men!"

Ser Jamie looked at Walter with a small smile, he doubted that the men of House Smallwood had a military mind and was now wondering what he should do, he could trust the plan or go with his own. Ser Jamie decided to test it and placed a gloved gauntlet on Walter's shoulder, bidding the man to stop, which he did and turned around, facing Jamie Lannister with his lips twitching upwards. Jamie offered the boy to sit at the Great Table, a servant brought them wine and poured them both a glass, Ser Jamie sighed, wanting to get over this silly game...

"Walter Smallwood, Heir to Acorn Hall, what makes you so sure that this plan will work?"

Walter looked at the Lannister with a blank face, something that Jamie thought that only his father had mastered, but now he was proven wrong. Jamie could read anything on the boy's face and for a second, Jamie was reminded of the lessons that his father had taught him when he was a child. Walter simply moved forward, grabbing his wine with a firm grip and not letting go, with a small gulp, Walter drunk the wine,

"I'm not so sure that it will work Ser, but what I do know is that we have the advantage in numbers, the enemy does not know that we are prepared and ready, or possibly he does and still, we are prepared for attack, whatever happened today Ser, proves we are ready for the battle of our lives, we will be ready to show these men that we fought for our homes and lives with honor!"

Jamie nodded to that, he stood up and walked away, not even feeling the eyes of Walter Smallgood on his back, Jamie knew that he had work to do and this was part of it, he was enlisting the help of anyone that would help, he was not blind and knew that they were trying to use him to further their own gains.

Jamie was taught by his father to spot the tell-tell signs and the men with him had exhibited all of them, Jamie knew that he would have to play the loyal fool, so they thought that they had one over on him, the truth was that Jamie trusted no one here, although he was a little trustful of the Smallwood boy, he knew that the lad could prove a useful asset to him in the future, if he survived this battle...

'And so we go to war, The Rebels vs The Loyalists, Warrior Guide my hand, for I march into battle, wanting to slay a betrayer of family and royalty!'

* * *

 **A Few Miles from Acorn Hall - Rebel Encampment**

Tytos Lannister was wearing his Commander Armor, he was nervous and very much so, he remembered the day that he caught Jamie trying to break Tyrion's hand. Jamie had promised to put his sword through Tytos, almost like he prophesied this entire rebellion and that itself shook Tytos to his core and hoped that Jamie was not like him. Sighing to himself, Tytos wanted to calm his nerves, knowing that he would need calm. Tytos had already seen off the men that Loren rode off with towards Riverrun, to warn and protect House Tully.

'He would truly try to kill the only family he has!? My brother, how far have you fallen? How far have we gone with your mistreatment, but if you TRY to kill me, I will reply the same in kind. A Lannister Always Pay their debts'

Tytos was looking down at the map of the lands that surrounded Acorn Hall, it was a lot of forests, something that he knew he could use to his advantage and would announce to his men. He already knew the strategy that he had in mind and he also knew that his brother would most likely use a man or woman of House Smallwood to tell them how to defend against them, Tytos knew that he could use that to his advantage, he decided to attack somewhere else, somewhere that he thought would be the least defended place within Acorn Hall, the back entrance.

Tytos looking at the map, found small entrance way from the back, that would lead into what he presumed to be the courtyard, but Tytos knew that they would need some cover to sneak past the enemies and a distraction to get by. It was why Tytos would be sending 500 of his men to attack the weak gate, hoping to deter them from finding him and the rest of his forces, Tytos knew that this would cost many lives, but he had gotten used to it, and knew it was the price of war. He would not allow himself to wallow in guilt, Tytos noticed the growing chatter of the men outside and decided to ease their restlessness,

'The men want a battle, this is going to be a battle for their lives and I hope they are prepared. This is for the future of the Seven Kingdoms, may the Seven Guide us in this battle, may we leave victorious, with or without me, we will win this battle and march on King's Landing,'

Tytos walked out of the tent, finding himself met with the 3,500 Men of the Rebel Forces. He knew they were nervous and possibly scared for their lives, but they also knew the benefits and payment of winning this battle, and so they knew, like the enemy on the other side, losing was not an option. Tytos cleared his throat, standing on a small platform that had been made to address the men, he needed them ready and able for this battle, otherwise, they would lose this battle and everything up to now, would have been for nothing.

"Gentlemen, today we march on Acorn Hall, we need to siege it from within and claim the castle as our own, killing everyone and anyone who you do recognize a soldier within our ranks. The plan for today will get many of you killed, some may never see their famillies, lovers, mother, father, or wives again. I need to know that all of you here are ready to give your all within this cause today because this is not about your personal gain, or anything else. This is about freedom, this is about freedom from Hosue Targaryen and how many of our ancestors had to suffer from their foolish decisions!"

Many of the men had started to talk to each other, knowing what the Heir to Casterly Rock was referring too, their ancestors had suffered under House Targaryen, some more than others.

"Many of you will know what I am talking about, Aegon IV Targaryen, also known as Aegon The Unworthy, his line had led to many Blackfyre Rebellions. How many have died during these Rebellions!? Is it not the time for an end!? House Targaryen has sat easily too long, no longer! Are you with me!?"

All the men had now started to shout their agreement, finding no problem with the plan at hand and wanted to fight for someone who held their lives and opinions in high regard. Tytos showed all the men a small smile, not wanting to ruin their moment and let them have this for a small while, he knew they would need this for what he was about to say next, 500 Men would need to sacrifice their lives for this cause and it would likely be the House Piper men, who would receive the casualty.

"When we reach Acorn Hall, 500 Men will attack the weakest outer gate of Acorn Hall, this will most likely be the most guarded area of Acorn Hall, and essentially, you will be giving your lives for this skirmish, these men will be recognized for their valor on the battlefield and will earn my eternal respect. Who among you is brave enough for this challenge!?"

Slowly, men from Pinkmaiden had stepped forward, wanting to prove that men of Pinkmaiden were strong and ready to sacrifice for the greater good. Soon enough, Tytos had his 500 Men ready for battle and made sure to charm their armors, so they would survive longer than necessary, he wanted his plan to go off without a hitch, but he knew that the armor would fail if hit strong enough. He could not stop death, Tytos looked down towards his sword, which was in its sheath, ready to use. Tytos sighed and nodded to his squire, who had brought his horse and looked towards Acorn Hall, which was in the distance...

* * *

 **Acorn Hall ~ Three Hours Later**

Ser Jamie Lannister was outside of Acorn Hall, guarding the outer gate with 2,500 Men at his back, while the shield wall was filled with 50 Men. The Archers were aligned on the battlements, Ser Jamie had placed a few of the other thousand men around Acorn Hall, preparing and ready for the attack on Acorn Hall. Jamie looked up and saw Walter Smallwood on the Battlement, holding a bow and had his arrow aimed, everyone had known of the incoming army, but it was stated to be less than what the scouts gathered before, the scouts had said they counted 1,000 Men.

Suddenly a Warhorn had sounded, Jamie looked across the field and saw 500 Men, something that made his eyes widen and wondering how the scouts had got the numbers mixed up, but he could longer worry about that. The Men of the Rebel Forces were riding fast towards them, each screaming war cries and Jamie simply narrowed his eyes towards them and shouted out towards the archers,

"LOOSE!"

Many arrows flew through the sky, sounding like a bird through a flight and many had hit their mark, but none of the soldiers had gone down. Something that had surprised Jamie and Walter, they had thought that the arrows would have hit their mark but it had not worked,

Suddenly the sounds of crashing were heard. 500 Men had crashed into 2,500 Men of Jamie Lannister, cries of pain and the sound of metal piercing flesh was heard, but Jamie did not care and was looking for his brother on the battlefield, only Jamie could not look long as a scream was heard to his right and saw a Rebel running towards him with a Battle-Axe, ready to take off his head.

Jamie ducked under the blow and immediately reached for his sword, pulling out, as it gleamed in the sunlight and made a small sound, Jamie dodged another erratic swing of the Battle-Axe, he wanted to know where his brother was, but also needed to focus on this battle and knew that Walter and his men were still in shock about the arrows that had yet to pierce the armor of the Rebels.

"You will die today Jamie Lannister!"

Jamie had scoffed at the man, having enough, Jamie using his speed, slipped behind the man and stabbed through the back, making the man gasp and dropped to his knees, dead.

This also drew attention to Jamie, as five other rebels, started to circle him, Jamie pulled out his shortsword, knowing that he would need it in a situation like this, considering that Walter was handling the other men on the field.

The Five men yelled as they each used their swords to strike at Jamie, who with a surprising show of agility, rolled out of the way and backed away from the men, luring them into the sight of the Archers.

"LOOSE!"

Five Arrows found their mark and killed the men,

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief, he looked back on the field and found that al the rebel forces had been killed, but the majority of his men had also been killed. Jamie wondered what was going on, this was fewer men than expected and yet each man thought with the strength of 10. He sighed, thinking the battle was over, but then he heard nothing and that was the problem. They were hearing nothing from anywhere, the other squads of men were supposed to inform them, Jamie looked up at Walter and smiled uneasily, each knowing what they were thinking...

* * *

Tytos and his men had snuck in as planned, killing and effectively taking over the majority of the castle, except for the front. Many bodies had laid on the battlements, ground, and in rooms of Acorn Hall. Tytos had spared no one and they were dead, he knew that the majority of the force was guarding against the 500 Men, Tytos decided to end this once and for. He strode through the halls of Acorn Hall, he found himself in the courtyard and met his brother, Jamie and what he presumed to be a Smallwood by his side, Jamie now had 6,500 Men by his side, he had met up with the remaining North-Wing Squads.

The other wings were dead and Jamie knew that. He knew that when he found his brother waiting for him in the courtyard, Jamie was watching his brother with a narrowed eye glare. He wondered what had been the problem with the number of men, but then he realized, Tytos had probably gotten to his scouts and told them to tell false numbers, putting fewer men in the back, which would allow him to easily access the back, and, into Acorn Hall, Jamie had to admit, it was smart and very cunning, even for a Lannister. Jamie sighed, having enough and pulling his sword from its sheath and pointing it towards his brother,

"I made you a promise, did I, not brother!?"

Tytos sighed with his head down, pulling his own sword from its sheath, many men looked on and knew what was about to happen. Tytos though, he uttered no words and simply looked blankly into the eyes of his brother, Jamie Lannister. They knew that only one of them would survive this battle, only one Lion would rise today, and each one was hoping that it would be them. Tytos walked forward, as he and Jamie clashed swords, prompting The Rebels to start attacking the Unsuspecting Loyalists, who were too into the battle,

Jamie and Tytos simply grunted as their swords clashed, nothing else mattered to them at that moment, Jamie went for a fast and precise overhead swing of his sword, prompting Tytos to duck and parry the blow, but before he could riposte. Jamie regained his balance, making sure his footwork was right and was back to fighting his brother, One could tell that Jamie was the better of the swordsmen and easily could win the battle, but Tytos using his mind picked his spots and knew when to be on the defensive and offensive.

Tytos had overextended his arm, causing Jamie to parry the blow and Tytos, not having the same experience as Jamie could not regain his balance in time, Jamie swiped for an overhead blow, but Tytos, moved his head back, causing Jamie's sword to swipe across his right eye and blind him...

'He blinded me! My own brother!? Kinslaying be damned! No more!'

Then Tytos' face had visibly darkened, Jamie seemed to notice and wanted to end the battle quickly now, he could also see that the Rebels were gaining ground against his superior men, it seemed their armor was better than his men's.

Tytos rushed forward, not caring for his eye or anything else in the moment, Tytos swung his sword, which made a clinging sound as his sword crashed against Jamie's and caused every man to look at the battle going on before them, Tytos and Jamie were still battling, something that surprised them and the men were already praising their skills with the swords in their heads.

Jamie knew that he was getting pushed back and did not know how to regain his previous standing, he knew that he had the upper hand with his brother in skill, but his brother was using his smarts and strength to outmatch,

something that Jamie did not expect. Jamie grunted as his brother started to truly push back, now Jamie had enough and parried his brother's sloppy blow again, but Jamie did not notice the grin on his brother's face...

Jamie went for a riposte but he never expected his brother to parry his riposte, with all his strength, making Jamie lose his grip on the sword, making it clatter to the floor below and lose his footing, Jamie looked at his brother with wide eyes, all he saw was the blank face of Tytos II Lannister, his brother, the Lion who no Laughed...

"Goodbye Brother..."

With those soft words, Tytos plunged his sword into Jamie's Stomach, making Jamie gasp as his blood started to drip on the cold gravel of Acorn Hall, Jamie looked at his brother with soft eyes, something that Tytos returned, with his one eye, Jamie clutched onto Tytos' forearm, breathing deeply, knowing that he did not have long on this earth...

 _"Will I see mother?"_

Tytos nodded, and finally, Jamie closed his eyes, his last breaths on this earth, wanting to be in the embrace of his mother. Tytos loosened his grip on his brother, his face was emotionless, his eye devoid of any life, Tytos walked forward, removing the sword that killed his brother and not looking his men in the eye,

while Walter Smallwood knelt on the floor, beaten from the battle but looked at the dead form of Jamie Lannister with saddened eyes, he may not have known the man long. But it was good enough, Walter looked at Tytos with nothing but hatred in his eyes, spitting out the words that would define Tytos now,

" _Kinslayer!"_

Tytos looked at Walter with his blank still intact, he walked away from the dead bodies and his brother, he did even pick him up or carry him, Tytos was being guided by something. He walked into the Great Hall of Acorn, sitting down at the Head Chair and looked out over the tables, his head bowed and his eye, remaining emotionless it was since he killed his brother,

 _Tytos The Kinslayer was born..._

* * *

 **Riverrun**

Completely unaware of the battle that had taken place at Acorn Hall, Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark was also unaware of the incoming army that was marching towards them, their men were scattered throughout the Great Hall in Riverrun, but they were also worried about other things, such as the bannermen for House Tully not showing up. Only a few men had shown and that was all, Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn had worried for the state of House Tully's bannermen.

Currently, Eddard Stark was standing in the Great Hall of Riverrun, next to him was Jon Arryn. They were worried about the lessening income of men that were coming in to support Robert Baratheon's claim to the Iron Throne, Eddard was talking with Jon Arryn, hoping they could find what the problem was and they each had their very own theories on the opinion on what the matter was, but they hoped that it was not true, Hoster Tully had sent out few scouts to determine the situation within the Riverlands.

'Where are the men that were supposed to support us in the Rebellion? Were they killed by Loyalist Houses?'

Eddard Stark's thoughts were surrounded by the availability of men, he had wondered if they had been caught in battle or any other soldiers had caught and killed them. Eddard had also ordered his own men to start patrolling the area around the Riverlands, hoping that he could prevent whatever had kept the men from coming, but Eddard's men had neither returned either and his thoughts were starting to lean towards foul play, thinking that the Loyalist had amounted an army to stop them from going any further, but it was working...

'We are stuck here, waiting for the supposed Loyalist Enemies, they are out their somewhere and waiting.'

Eddard and his thoughts knew that something was up, he just did not want to believe it. He knew that it would take some strength and preparation to siege Riverrun. Eddard walked towards one of the many tables that had many foods placed on them, ranging from Pig, Duck, Chicken, and Beef.

Eddard was joined by Jon Arryn, who also felt the same way as Eddard and felt like something was happening. They just did not know what but could feel it within their guts. All too soon, a bell was heard ringing above their heads, signifying that someone was approaching Riverrun, fast. Immediately Eddard sprang up and pulled out his sword, stepping outside, to confront, what he thought to be Loyalist to House Targaryen.

"Hold Lord Stark!"

Turning around, Eddard saw Lord Hoster Tully approaching him with easy steps, Eddard looked at Hoster with narrowed eyes, wondering what the Old Trout was thinking and stepped, but also keeping his distance, making note of keeping his sword out.

"What is it, Lord Tully!?"

Hoster simply smiled towards Eddard, climbing the steps up towards the battlements and he was looking out the land, in the distance was the banner of House Lannister and Lefford. Hoster turned to Eddard, who had also just climbed and noticed the support they were getting. House Lannister had sent men to give them aid, but for what reason was the thing that all the Lords on the Battlements had wondered. Although all three had not trusted the Lions of Casterly Rock, they trusted House Lannister enough to battle with them and that's what mattered currently...

* * *

Loren Lefford had led his 5,000 Men towards the current station of the Rebels, he hoped that he had arrived in time and it seemed that he had, no Loyalists were seen, but that already Loren suspicious. He had assumed their forces would be laying siege already, but maybe the Loyalist had a plan he did not know about,

Loren had finally led his men into Riverrun and looked in awe at the castle, it truly was magnificent. Loren and his men rode into Riverrun, immediately being met by some Stark and Arryn Men, there were only a few bannermen from the Riverlands and that was a bit weird for Loren, who walked into the Great Hall and was followed by Lord Stark, Arryn, and Tully. Loren knew that something was about to happen.

When he entered the Great Hall, he was met with the stern faces of Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn, the two who were most cautious about House Lannister and The Westerlands involvement in the war, but Loren also knew that the Rebels needed the men of The Westerlands, otherwise they would have been crushed or more likely taken a long time to even get anywhere. The Westerlands had opened new paths for the Rebels, allowing them to be within striking distance of King's Landing, where the Mad King, Aerys Targaryen resided...

'Who knew that House Lannister was the least trusted House? Among these fools and idiots, they think that they can match the strength of the Westerlands!'

Loren walked to towards a small table, sitting down and wanting to eat something from his trip, considering they had done some hard riding...

"Lord Stark, why the sour look? House Lannister and Lefford are here to relieve from fighting the Loyalist, just like we have done in the past..."

Loren let an arrogant, but deserved, smirk grow on his face and no one could deny it. When House Lannister battled at Summerhall people knew that the War was already going in the favor of The Rebels, but when the Battle of Ashford had happened, House Lannister had all but been the reason for the win at Ashford, Loren Lefford may have been cocky and placed too much faith in House Lannister, but he will do it when it is deserved, but he also angered the Lords of Winterfell, The Eyrie, and Riverrun.

"Loren Lefford. how is it that you can be so arrogant? It was Tytos Lannister who marched and led men, unlike you, who licks his boot at every turn..."

Loren simply scoffed, wanting to start eating into his meal, wanting to be ready for the invaders, but he could not eat yet. He looked at the faces of the lords in front of him, he realised that something may have happened, Loren stood up and walked towards Hoster Tully, offering the Lord a bow and small smile, even if House Lannister was an outcast and hated House, he would not allow for the Westerlands as a whole to be ridiculed,

"Lord Tully, your face makes me think that something has happened, or you think that something is coming, what is it?"

Hoster stepped forward, looking at the Lefford with a blank face and seemingly fearful, but Loren knew that he must have seen the look wrong, Hoster was never fearful of anything, but this was something that truly scared him...

"Over the past few days, our soldiers have been missing, we believe it may be Loyalist group...Looking to gain something with Aerys Targaryen..."

Loren looked at Hoster, then Eddard, lastly he looked towards Jon Arryn. None of them were prepared which was what Loren and Tytos worried about, none of them had known. Loren immediately sprung into action, grabbing his sword and was going to alert the men who controlled the drawbridge for Riverrun, but it was too late...

 _Arrows started to pierce the men along the battlements and warhorns were sounded..._

 _The Battle of Riverrun had begun..._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Before any of you have a problem with me killing Jamie off, if you do not like where the story is gone, you can always stop reading lolz!_**

 ** _Now, I went the classic route of Tytos losing his eye to his brother. Jamie Lannister, now, I do know that Tytos was meant to pull out, considering the numbers were not in his favor, but this strategy of sacrificing men worked and distracted Jamie's troops from noticing that Tytos and his men had entered Acorn Hall!_**

 ** _Also, do note, this is HUGELY AU and goes off canon from the TV and Book series, but some storylines with my story will follow the show!_**

 ** _Tytos is blinded in one eye, but there may be a Melisandre or Qyburn looking to help, but for now, he is blind in his right eye and wears an eyepatch._**

 ** _Also next chapter we see Ashara Dayne, a small preview!_**

 _PREVIEW:_

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger..."

"I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days,"


	11. Battle of the Riverlands: Part II

_**Many Miles from Riverrun - Rebel Encampment of Lannister/Lefford**_

The word Kinslayer whispered to him in his mind, like a dagger in his heart, his men now looked at him with narrowed eyes and some whispered the new revered name with some caution and suspicion, no longer he was known as the Hero of Summerhall or even the Hero of the Rebellion, but instead, Kinslayer was the new name that he had now and no one would change it back, the moment that Walter Smallwood spat the name, was the moment that many things had changed, Jamie Lannister was dead and there was only one true Heir to Casterly Rock and Future Warden of the West.

Tytos Lannister, Heir to Casterly Rock and Future Warden of the West was different, no longer were his eyes filled with joy, hope, and determination. Now they were only filled with coldness, distance, and anger. Tytos before would have been happy that he had won another battle, gaining more support and reputation that House Lannister was still one of the most powerful Houses in Westeros, but he did not feel that he felt nothing after he watched the life leave his brother's eyes. Tytos thought that Jamie overtime would come to view Tyrion as a brother and someone that could be protected, but that no longer remained, all that remained was a brother that hated his family.

'My brother, Jamie Lannister, former Heir to Casterly Rock, and Father's Chosen Perfect son'

Tytos remembered when his father would favor Jamie over him, something that hurt him and he remembered with hatred, he could never be better than Jamie in his father's eyes. Something that always made Tytos try harder for his father's attention, although Tytos had gotten the recognition when his mother, Joanna Lannister, had told Tywin Lannister to allow Tytos to train as a spare Heir to Casterly Rock. Only then did Tytos know that the rumor was true, Tywin Lannister ruled as Hand to the King, but he was ruled at home by his Lady Wife, Joanna Lannister.

Tytos knew that those thoughts were the thoughts that he hid and tried his best to suppress, but they would always come up in the presence of Jamie, the better Heir, in the eyes of Tywin Lannister. It was safe to say that Tywin Lannister had broken his sons, he expressed disappointment and cold stares towards them, Jamie was the only one that could sometimes get the smallest of smiles from their father, but at best it was a smirk or grin, something that Tytos strived for was his father's approval and even with the improvements and power that the Westerlands gained, Tytos had gained none.

'What did I do? Was it because I supported your son, our brother? Or was it because that I made the improvements that you could not see? You preached about family, legacy, and the weight that our name holds, but now, I march, while you stay at Casterly Rock! Are you even worried?'

Tytos managed to calm himself, knowing that his angered thoughts could and would not help him in this situation, he had fewer men than possible, 1,000 Men had remained with him and many were dead after the Battle of Acorn Hall, the battle against 10,000 had nearly ended his forces, but the tactics and strategy provided allowed for Tytos to remain alive, but still, many of the deaths had been for something, it had ended one of the KingsGuard for Aerys Tagaryen, some of the greatest knights in the realm were of the KingsGuard, Arthur Dayne, Barristian Selmy, many others, but Tytos knew that his brother Jamie, was not among the greatest. He was merely a note in the rivalry between Tywin Lannister and Aerys Targaryen.

Tytos knew that his family would probably want him to apologize or grieve for his brother, but Tytos felt nothing, his brother was not there, Jamie had turned into someone that hated their little brother for something that he had no control over, Jamie had thought that Tyrion wanted to kill their mother, but Tyrion simply wanted to be loved by his eldest brother, just like Tytos wanted to be loved by his Father. So many things in this world that they could not have, Tytos simply let a small sigh escape him, knowing that the war was not over and he could not let the death of his brother weigh him down, he was a Lion of Casterly Rock, he was supposed to strong and fierce, the exact words that his mother had told him to be.

'I remember you, mother, for, without you, I would not have put forth the ideas that have benefited House Lannister greatly, you are the reason that our House does so well, even in death, you rule the rock through me, but I know that you did not want the act of Kinslaying in this family, but I am also sorry to think that it was either me or Jami, I chose me, a better chance for House Lannister!'

Tytos knew his thoughts could be seen as selfish and stupid, but he also knew that Jamie had lost himself and would not rest until Tyrion and everyone protecting him was dead, Tytos remembered the look in Jamie's eyes, the coldness and the pure hate that Jamie held towards Tyrion was there, everyone could see it! Except for Tywin Lannister, who chose to ignore the hate that Jamie bore for Tyrion and continued to manage the rock, try ing to pretend that the family was perfect and well. Although Tytos remembered in his youth, the image of the family that his mother and father had trained into him, he thought that family was supposed to be the best and support you,

'How stupid and childish I had been, Tyrion and Cersei are the only people I can trust, even then, they were my only family and have supported my ideas, plans, and schemes. I must survive this war, I must do so, to ensure the future, for my family, for my brother and sister. For every Lannister that has helped me in my path to provide House Lannister with a better and stable future...'

* * *

Tytos walked out of his tent, having enough of his peace, he did not need to be left alone anymore with the thoughts of Jamie, he noticed that many of his men had given him a wide berth, not wanting to end up on the bad side of the man that had slain his own brother. Although Tytos did have his brother's body sent back to Casterly Rock for burial, he knew that the news would hit his father hard or maybe not at all, Tywin was known to have the cold mask, one that no one had seen behind, only his Lady Wife, Joanna Lannister. Tytos was walking towards where they kept the prisoners, Tytos was wanting to talk with Walter Smallwood, hoping that he could gain some info on Loyalist Movements.

Also, he noticed that many of his people were giving him cautious glances as if he was going to strike them down now, Tytos paid them no mind, knowing that they either feared him or mocked him. He knew that he was viewed as different to these men, but he did not care, all that mattered was that he would win the war for the Rebels and start his true progress, he would not allow himself to be held down by names, or what the Religion thought he should be, his brother would have killed him and that was that. Walter Smallwood failed to see that, and now he had too paid the price for going against House Lannister, Tytos wondered how Lord Smallwood would try to save his heir, even though he was marching with a force that managed to get away in time, about 2,000 men of the Original Loyalist Forces had escaped. Tytos had no idea where they were going but hoped they would be killed, not wanting any more opposition.

Tytos soon found himself outside the caged prisoner of war, Walter Smallwood. The man that had called him the Kinslayer, was now in chains. Tytos simply smirked coldly, finding that House Smallwood was one of the smaller houses in the Riverlands and had betrayed their Lords. House Tully, for gold, status, and simple business. Tytos found that House Smallwood had simply tried to do whatever the other houses had done, they wanted to elevate their status. It was a smart move, one that Tytos was doing for House Lannister currently by supporting the Rebel King, Robert Baratheon. Tytos watched as Walter lifted his head to look at him, Tytos knew then and there, Walter Smallwood wanted to kill him, Tytos allowed himself another bout of satisfaction.

"Lord Kinslayer, to what I do owe for your pleasurable appearance?"

Walter spat out towards Tytos, Walter did not know that his father was alive and marching himself towards another one of the Loyalist Commanders. Walter had thought like Jamie, believing his father died and their men, dead. Walter noticed the look on Tytos' face, knowing that he was not angering him or even putting a chip into the egotistical bastard that was Tytos Lannister, Walter knew the position he was in and knew that it would be a long time before he ever escaped. The Lannisters had remained undefeated in the war, Walter thought he finally end it, wanting the Smallfolk to stop talking about the unbeatable Lion.

"Such a potty mouth, Walter you should know that you are not going to be getting out of these chains for a while, unlike Randyl Tarly, you are not that valuable and do not come from that great a House. Nothing is stopping me from killing you boy,"

Walter simply scoffed, not believing that Tytos would kill him, something was stopping him and Walter wondered what, Walter continued to glare at Tytos, finding his presence to be annoying and grating on his last nerves.

"Aye Lannister, I'm wondering, what is keeping you from killing me, since Acorn Hall you have taking me from camp to camp, I'm wondering if you have grown infatuated with me, I've never seen a woman around your tents,"

Walter spat out towards Tytos, who laughed humourlessly, finding the small words that Walter saying true, no woman had ever come to warm his bed at night, he only had one woman in mind and she was at the Golden Tooth, protected and safe from all the war that plagued their lands for now. Tytos, let a small grin come upon his face, one that was not filled with humor, but simply a grin that made Walter's skin crawl. Walter looked away from the unsettling look that had found its way onto the face of Tytos, once again, Walter heard the small chuckle that sounded like more like a screech...

"Walter Smallwood, what would your father say? Your advances surely are flattering to someone who wants to be a Pillow Biter, but I prefer women friend, now if you don't, I do believe Dorne is more custom to your loose ways..."

Walter actually let out a humorous chuckled, but he stilled once he heard the news of his father, and the way that the Golden-Haired bastard had worded it, it had sounded like his father was alive and well, but that could not be right, Walter had thought his father had died, but he only heard the rumors and such, he had never seen the actual body of the Lord of Acorn Hall, Walter was praying and hoping, he wanted his father alive and he would do anything to make it so, Walter looked back and glared right into the eyes of Tytos Lannister, finding the target of his glare to be grinning at him coldly once again,

"What do you mean Lannister!? Where is my Lord Father!?"

Tytos simply stared coldly at Walter once again, he believed that he could allow for Walter to sit here in his cage, like the dog he was. Tytos knew that his thoughts were turning positively sinister but he did not care, he wanted someone else to feel lost and broken, but also abandoned. Tytos stepped forward, his hands gripping the bars of the cage that held the Heir to Acorn Hall, Tytos let his lips twitch upwards in a small grin, he noticed that Walter was squirming under his gaze and he was enjoying it,

"Your Lord Father got away with 2,000 Men of the Original Loyalist Forces, I believe he marches for Jon Connington for the Siege of Riverrun, and do not ask. I have no idea how your father escaped without us knowing, but a lot of men of the supposed Army of Jamie Lannister was not there, we rounded the number to 2,000, I presume my brother made a quick plan. You should know that no one is rescuing you, Smallwood, your Lord Father must believe you dead..."

Tytos watched as Walter turned his head sideways, not wanting the Lannister Lion to see his vulnerable state, Walter did not want to believe that his father had left him with the Pride of Lions but he was now slowly believing that he would not see his home unless he made some sort of truce with Lord Tytos, and with each moment, the thought was becoming much more enticing, but for now, Walter Smallwood would make sure to stall the Lannister, he would be as Brave as Steel...

Tytos simply walked away, knowing that there was nothing that the Heir of Smallwood could do, Tytos spared another small glance towards the caged prisoner, he simply winked and started to whistle the Rains of Castamere, knowing that House Lannister was winning the war and he knew that no matter what, they would win the against the Loyalist.

* * *

 ** _Robert Baratheon Encampment - Stony Sept_**

Lyonel Marbrand, The First Seeker, Heir to House Marbrand of Ashemark, General of the Guardsmen. He was currently sitting in his tent, while one of the many whores of Stony Sept had laid on his bed, tired out from their activities. Lyonel was not like Tytos or Loren, he did not believe himself ready to have a Wife and settle down, he was used to a life of War and Whoring. Some even called him the Brute of Tytos Lannister, although some were right in this sense when Tytos Lannister gave an order that involved bashing someone's skull in or 'convincing' certain Lords to hand over certain debts, Lyonel Marband was the man to do it...

Lyonel and Robert had been slow marching, not once getting news from the Seven Kingdoms, they were resting in Stony Sept for supplies and resting. Lyonel and Robert did their fair share of resting, Lyonel was simply relaxing and waiting for the time to march, some of his Guardsmen had remained outside, guarding his tent against anybody besides Robert and it was here that Lyonel started to hear the commotion going on outside, Lyonel groaned, in his Black Leather pants and boots, he was shirtless, Lyonel walked outside and noticing the Lannister of his Commander, Tytos...

'Bunch of idiots!'

Lyonel simply scoffed at his man, allowing the man entry and a drink of Dark Beer, considering that the man needed it definitely, something that many men or riders barely had time to do. Lyonel also allowed the man a seat and waited for him to have his fill and speak of the message, believing that time was not of the essence. Lyonel smirked as he watched the lad finally finish his fill and helped himself to some venison, the boy was definitely tired and hungry, but before he continued, he handed the letter of importance towards Lyonel, allowing him to read it.

Lyonel's eyes scanned the contents and recognized the writing of his Commander, calling for aid against the Loyalist Forces, Lyonel immediately grabbed his tunic and buttoned it up quickly, wanting to inform Robert that the break was off and it was time to ride, but first, Lyonel grabbed the Rider by the scruff of his neck and threw him through the tent flaps, no longer wanting this fool here, this letter was of great importance and he needed it faster than the man needed his fill of Beer and Meat...

'I'm surrounded by idiots, he could not give the letter before he wanted to stuff his face?"

Lyonel walked out of his tent, passing his guards and numerous other soldiers who were drinking and laughing, he even passed the Prisoner Cages which held Darin and Randyll Tarly, both looked sour, but knew that this was better than being dead, Lyonel paid them no mind and was walking towards Robert Baratheon, immediately though, Lyonel noticed that whores were running about the encampment, their hips swaying and breasts bouncing as they enticed men with what could be considered Dornish Wear, Lyonel had to wonder how so many whores were getting paid, Lyonel let out a small laugh, knowing that the Guardsmen got paid well enough...

Lyonel was finally nearing the Baratheon side of the encampment, although not many were treating with whores or even drinking, they were talking and sharpening their weapons, being prepared for anything that might befall them, although any Loyalist that came across them would have to get past them, and considering their forces, 15,000 Men, around 1,000 had died in the Battle of Ashford. Lyonel never let the deaths get to him, already knowing it was part of a war, but also due to his training as a Guardsmen, already being hardened to death, but still, they were his men that he lost and a part of him still carried them into war with him.

Lyonel soon heard the slapping of skin meeting skin, he also noticed that a Large Baratheon Banner had hung from the tent, soon Lyonel starts to hear a voice that is filled with soft moans, Lyonel shakes his head, and knows what is going on behind those tent flaps...

"Here we go into the pits of passion..."

* * *

Lyonel found himself looking at a naked whore who was bent over the table that held the Map of the Riverlands, while Robert was simply pounding away into the woman. Lyonel turned away his eyes and coughed, allowing his presence to be known to the two animals that seemed to be mating more than having sex at this point, Lyonel saw the stained red cheeks of the whore, although he thought that it could have been from the fucking that the two were doing and simply allowed himself to not guess, not wanting to know what was going on in the Whore's mind, he found himself striding over towards the Wine Cabinet and getting a jug of Dornish Red, with two glasses.

Once he turned around, he saw that Robert had finished his whore, who had placed her clothes back on and walked out with a limp in her step already, something that made Robert grin and chuckle heartily, but Lyonel thought that from fucking all the men that this whore had already done, she would, of course, be walking with a limp of some kind. Lyonel placed the glasses down and poured half a glass of wine in each, picking both up and passing one of them towards Robert, who drunk it, finding himself thirsty from the fucking.

"We fought at the Battle of Ashford weeks ago, why have a whore now?"

Robert simply lifted an eyebrow and grinned towards Lyonel, who shared the grin and drank some of his wine, Robert placed his wine glass down and leaned on the table, looking at Lyonel expectantly, knowing that the man in front of him would not have ruined his whoring, although, by the look on Lyonel's face, he could tell that whatever was, it was serious and immediately, Robert tensed and wondered what it could be. They had seen no forces marching towards them, but Robert was stopped when he saw that Lyonel was giving him a letter of some kind.

As Robert read the letter, Lyonel could see that the letter had awoken the fury of Robert Baratheon, already Lyonel could also tell that the man wanted to march on Riverrun and save his friend, but the best it would take is 2 Weeks of hard riding to even have Riverrun in sight. Lyonel suddenly picked up the sound of hand meeting the wood, he looked up and saw that Robert had punched the table that held the map, Lyonel showed no reaction and waited. He knew the Rebel King was nervous and angry, but still, there was no need for it now. They needed to come up with some sort of plan,

"You could not give me this letter sooner!?"

Lyonel looked at Robert with narrowed eyes, Lyonel started to wonder if Robert had a problem with his memory and did not remember that he had just had a whore in this very tent that could have been a spy for any of the Loyalist armies that could be forming a plan against them, Lyonel scoffed, walking towards Robert, who he towered over.

"No, your grace! You were rather busy with the whore, but besides that, do not blame me! We need to march on Riverrun quickly!"

Robert looked back to Lyonel, still hating the fact he was called your grace, they still had a damned rebellion to fight and already people were praising him like he was one of the Dragonspawn, but he would not be one of them, he was Robert Baratheon, Blood of the First Baratheon, Orys, and he would be a better King than the Dragonspawn that had burnt people alive with their dragons and tore each other part. Robert already was planning to be a Great King in his head, but he also knew that thinking and doing, they were different things...

"Then what do you suggest Marbrand!? Were miles away from the Riverlands and we have 15,000 Men, it would be a long march already!"

Lyonel looked down at the map and started to think, he immediately knew they had to hard ride towards Acorn Hall and continuing marching as fast as they could, in order to support their fellow rebels and hopefully end the Tyrannical Targaryen reign. Lyonel motioned for Robert to come forward, looking at the map, Robert sighed and raised an eyebrow, wondering what the trusted Sword of Tytos Lannister was planning,

"We march towards Acorn Hall, from there we rest for a while and continue hard riding towards Riverrun, at best, we would make it in a Week and a Half, Three Weeks at worst, but we have to do this!"

Robert sighed, knowing that his brother in all but blood and foster father was at Riverrun and hoped to recruit Hoster Tully to their cause, Robert's face contorted into anger and knew that he could lose the men that had supported him and marched in his name to get Lyanna and remove the Targaryen's from the throne, Robert nodded and allowed for Lyonel to gather the men, truly hoping that their men could arrive before any damage could be done to the other men that supported this cause...

* * *

 _ **Braavos**_

Aerion Sand, Brother to Maelor Sand, Son of Daenys Blackfyre, and Current Commander of the Braavos Golden Company. He was sitting in Great Manor, that Damon Lannister purchased since he has taken permanent residence in Braavos and looks to continue his expansion of the Lannister Empire that is steadily building, Aerion was still around when Damon had mentioned that he secured an alliance with the Iron Bank, something that many Lords had been trying to do for ages. Aerion was more than surprised when Damon announced the alliance with the Golden Company...

Many other Powerful Men of Braavos had disliked the fact that a foreigner had been allowed to purchase the alliance of the Iron Bank, but the voices of displeasure were slowly getting bigger and worried Aerion. While he had 5,000 of the Golden Company stationed around Braavos, along with the other Sellsword Companies that were in a contract with House Lannister, these Sellsword Companies could easily break the contract for a higher payout of gold, although Aerion had often said that whatever they paid, he would pay double...

'My Current employer, Manager of the East Lannister Trading Company '

Aerion and his thoughts on Damon had gone back and forth with the time that they had worked on the Trading Company, Aerion had managed the escorts and men that had guarded Damon on his business, often it was a guard of five to ten men, Damon had often said that they were not needed, but with the rumors that had been spoken around Braavos, something was up and Aerion was not going to take any chances, Aerion had ordered his men to guard Damon no matter the cost.

Soon though, Aerion was brought out of his thoughts when a knock was sounded on his door, Aerion groaned as he sat up and walked towards the door, immediately he found himself met with the Commander of the Second Sons, Quention Nario, he had the usual smirk that Aerion found stupid and full of arrogance, it was safe to say that the Second Sons and Golden Company had barely tolerated one another and did their best to avoid one another. Although their leaders, Aerion and Quention had done their best to stop their men from coming to blows or worse, killing one another.

"What is it you want Nario? Unless Damon is in dire need of assistance, I doubt that he would call you to inform me..."

Quention allowed himself a small chuckle, knowing that it would annoy and anger Aerion, something that he found incredibly pleasing and fun, he walked inside the room without a care in the world and situated himself to leaning against the wall that was closest to the bed, Quention could not help but notice that Aerion was glaring at him, but still, Quention pretended to not notice and simply looked around the room, wondering if Aerion could actually truly dislike him like their men did each other, the rivalry was stupid, which was what Quention thought, but he wondered if the Bastard of Dorne thought the same thing...

"No it isn't about that, he is handling his own business, it's about the Wise Trading Cartels, along with the other Powerful Braavosi Businessmen..."

Aerion nodded, already knowing of the brewing problems between the Trading Cartels and the Braavosi Businessmen, both not wanting a foreigner cutting into business, everyone had started to hear the news of the East Lannister Trading Company, something that proved valuable for the Iron Bank also, it allowed for more business with some of the cartels that were open to trading with Damon Lannister. others were not so open to the agreement and started to voice their problems with it, nothing but a few minor insults, but all the remaining Sellsword Companies have been worried and armed themselves...

"So? We're not going to be called in unless Damon wants to start taking action against the Trading Cartels, and that is not in sight now, we need to train our men because they pose no threat to us right now."

Quention scoffed, not bothering to hide his worry or even nervousness at facing the Trading Cartels, it was known that the Trading Cartels of Tyrosh were greedy, they would do anything to gain their pound of flesh or the gold that they were owed, but this was not their gold, the only problem there was that House Lannister was now cutting into the profits that Tyrosh and many other Free Cities made. Something that many people had not done was cross the Trading Cartels, House Lannister had done so with the backing of 18,500 Men and the Iron Bank to boot,

"You mean to tell me that the Trading Cartels of Tyrosh pose no threat!? They could easily buy many Unsullied soldiers from Astapor, we both know that they are some of the best soldiers in Essos and have proven useful in many wars, so listen Bastard, when the time comes and Tyrosh, along with their allies invade us. You better be ready, because the Second Sons alone will not hold them back, we need to call a truce between our Companies, I am willing, are you?"

Aerion looked down at the hand, knowing that this could change a lot of things for his men and the Second Sons, but he also thought of the impact that it would also have on the other Sellsword Companies, the Company of the Rose were on the side of the Golden Company, as they also held to their contract and bond as it were law, but everyone also knew that the Second Sons and Stormcrows did not, abandoning many armies because they got a better deal, but Aerion knew that these men would not get a better deal than what was offered by House Lannister. it was impossible, and so Aerion decided, he would align with the Second Sons, for now...

Aerion reached out also, grasping the hand of Quention in a firm grip, allowing himself to trust the Commander of the Second Sons for now, but he also knew that he should keep his eyes on the blade of Quention, wanting to know when the fool would stab him in the back, or if he was truly going to be honorable and allow them to win this so-called War of Trading between House Lannister and the Trading Cartels...

"I accept, the Golden Company will align itself with the Second Sons,"

Quention nodded, allowing his lips to twitch up into a small smirk, he showed himself out and wanted to get prepared with his own men for the day...

Back in the room, Aerion was still wondering if he made the best move for the Golden Company, he felt off, but he did not why maybe it was just the lack of trust for the Second Son Commander, Aerion sighed and also walked out of the room, wanting to inform his own men as well, the news of this alliance would possibly make his men question his sanity...

'I am a Blackfyre after all...'

* * *

Walking through the streets of Braavos was Damon Lannister, Manager of The East Lannister Trading Company, and Envoy of Lord Tytos Lannister. He was heading to an Inn that he had frequented in his time in Braavos, he was being followed by a couple of men that were apart of the Golden Company, Damon could not help but chuckle and feel slightly glad that Aerion had been kind of worried about the growing hostilities with the Trading Cartels and the Powerful Men in Braavos, Damon was also trying to gain some information from the Iron Bank about these possible threats, but no such luck had come through.

Although Damon had often wondered if the Iron Bank was playing both sides, it was something that was known with Westerosi Lords, the Iron Bank always got back what they were owed, whether it was employing the Golden Company to get it back for them, or even supporting the enemy of the House that had borrowed money from them. It was something that Damon had often taken into consideration, but he also weighed the outcomes from the Iron Bank supporting another House or Group that could possibly fund as much money as the Lannisters...

'There was none, the Iron Bank would lose much before they even gained a single Gold Dragon.'

Damon's thoughts were correct on the matter, no one could match the Wealth of the Lannisters, Damon had plenty of Gold left to invest from the initial 500,000 Gold Dragons that he had been given by Tytos and Tyrion to buy the Sellsword Companies. Damon was sure of the alliance that had been put in place with the Lannisters and the Iron Bank, no one, not even the Trading Cartels could match the amount of Gold that would be flowing between the three of them, if one included the small minority share that the Sealord of Braavos had gained from allowing House Lannister to Trade within Braavos.

Damon was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when fifteen men walked out of the Inn that he had frequented and they looked at him with a small smirk, something that made the Lannister reach for his sword and tightly grip it, he would not allow himself to be taken for a fool, suddenly his men of the Golden Company had stood on his right and left, flanking him, but also one man had stepped forward, shielding Damon from view, but the men had still continued to stand there, looking towards the Golden Company with clear disgust on their faces...

Suddenly a tall man, came riding down the street on horseback, he had features that one would associate with the Tyrells of the Reach, but instead of the usual chestnut hair, his was a mane of red, that seemed like it was fire itself, he also had a goatee, looking like the common mercenary, but the men of the Golden Company could tell that this was no common thug or even Sellsword, this man was trained. The Golden Company men had looked at the sigil that was sewn into the armor that the man had worn and their eyes had widened, already knowing who this was, a thought passed into all their heads, except Damon's...

'The Tyroshi Right Arm...'

The tall man noticed the look in the eyes of the Golden Company and smiled, he knew it was good, he remembered when the Golden Company had faced against the Secret Right Arm of Tyrosh, the man had stepped off of his horse and walked towards the men that had been guarding Damon Lannister, who had now, removed himself from being shielded away like he was some common wench, but showing that he was a Lion, the man smiled, allowing himself to admire the Lannister, he would not allow his men to speak for him and the man admired that,

"Damon of the House Lannister, you have interfered with the Tyroshi Trading Cartels, we ask you this to stop, or there will be unnecessary bloodshed, and we both know that blood spilled is not good for business..."

Damon puffed himself up, looking a true Lion now and he would not allow himself to cowed, removing his sword from its sheath, he lets it grind against the ground as he walked towards the man, wanting to get a good look at the man who had just tried to order him to stop an agreement that had been placed between the Iron Bank, the Sealord of Braavos, and House Lannister...

"And who are you? To ask that I should stop this trading agreement..."

The man simply chuckled towards Damon, although he could tell that the Lannister was truly asking who he was and was also insulted that his name had not been spread throughout Essos,

"My name is Haron, Commander of the Tyroshi Right Arm, I am here as a warning to you, the Archon of Tyrosh is not going to allow you to continue this business within Braavos and demands that you leave or pay a settlement fee..."

Damon looked at Haron like he had two heads, Damon looked to the men of the Golden Company, truly wondering if he had heard right and it was not just another whispering of a person in the crowd that had gathered or a whisper in the wind. Only to find that the bastard was looking at him with the same arrogant smirk that had reminded him of a certain Second Son Commander, Damon growled towards the man, finding himself wanting to beat the man to a pulp. but he willed himself to calm down and reminded himself that he was a Lannister...

"You will demand nothing from me! House Lannister owes you nothing, but I suggest that if you do not want to lose your right arm...you will leave, now!"

Haron's face contorted into a scowl, this Lannister was proving to be very stubborn and loyal to the men that had sent him here, something that Haron had not expected. Although Haron also knew that the Lannister did not know of the Tyroshi Right Arm, and knew that the Lannister would not know what to do against them. Haron stepped forward, coming face to face with Damon, who Haron towering over, and glared down at Damon. Haron heard growls coming from behind Damon, he saw the Golden Company unsheath their swords and step forward, something was already brewing and Haron being who he was, backed away, knowing that there was another day to fight...

"You would do yourself a kindness Lannister, The Tyrosh Right Arm does not do well to threats, we give you til the end of the month; if we find you here again...well you don't want to know..."

Haron climbed onto his horse, shooting one last grin towards Damon and the Golden Company, he rode away with his men following him on foot, not once looking back towards Damon.

For everyone in the streets of Braavos knew at that moment, their moment of peace had ended and the Trading Cartels wanted what was, according to them, rightfully their Gold. Like the Iron Bank, the Tyroshi Right Arm always got what was theirs. Everyone knew that a war was coming to Braavos, between House Lannister and the Tyroshi Right Arm. Although with the alliance that House Lannister had with the Iron Bank and the Sealord of Braavos, it seemed clear who would win the War, little did the people of Braavos know that the Tyroshi Right Arm was always prepared, no matter what...

* * *

"I am going to go have a conversation with Tycho, I am starting to wonder how he did not know of the presence of the Tyrosh Right Arm, two of you will go and get Aerion from the Manor and bring him to the Iron Bank, with the presence of the Right Arm we will need to be prepared, go deal with these situations now..."

Two of the men had left Damon, heading to the Manor and going to do what they were told, while the rest had followed Damon in his quest to talk with the Iron Bank representative, Tycho Nestoris. Damon had walked for a couple of minutes, before finally ending up outside the Iron Bank, but Damon could not help but notice that men were outside the building, wearing expensive clothing that was finely tailored, already Damon could tell that these were the powerful businessmen in Braavos,

'They've shown up at the same time as the Tyroshi Right Arm...could they be funding the Right Arm?'

Damon's thoughts were clear, he walked past the Businessmen, who were glaring at him with barely concealed disgust, it was clear that they did not want a foreigner or anyone else to have a piece in their trade or business. Damon noticed a few hushed whispers, but paid it no mind, his men would protect him if need be, Damon walked into the bank and he was immediately greeted by five Sellswords, who looked at him with a small nod, allowing him to pass.

Damon motioned for his men to stay back, wanting to discuss with Tycho alone, they would need to discuss this business with the forces that were now bravely going against them. If the Iron Bank, Sealord of Braavos, or even House Lannister looked weak, it would look bad on Westeros, but also the other Free Cities may try and take advantage of this. Using their own means to extract gold from this fruitful alliance...

'And a Lion is anything but weak, this will determine how the Alliance looks to the other Free Cities but also to All of Westeros...'

Finally, Damon was outside the office of Tycho Nestoris, Damon did not bother knocking and immediately walked in, not to the surprise of Tycho who looked calm as always. Although Damon thought that he could see a little glimmer of nerves, or fear in his eyes, but he wrote it off. Damon sat down opposite Tycho, Damon knew how he wanted to start this conversation, but it seemed like Tycho was the nervous one and did not know how, so Damon took the lead with ease...

"I've learned things today, I learned that the Tyroshi Right Arm is here in Braavos, I suspect that if they're not being backed up by the Iron Bank that they are funded by the other powerful men in Braavos, there are enemies around us now, we must deal with them..."

Tycho looked at Damon with small nervousness, wondering how the Lannister was going to handle the Powerful Men and the Tyroshi Right Arm, considering their manpower and reach, Tycho knew that the War or whatever this was, could go one for a long time, even with the Iron Bank and House Lannister's gold, the war would go on for a long time, considering that Tyrosh was a Well-Funded city and considered to be the third most powerful of the Free Cities, behind Braavos and Pentos, although another thought was on the mind of Tycho, how was Damon going to deal with the threat?

Everyone had heard of the Reynes of Castamere, a house which wanted to revolt against House Lannister, with another allied House, which was House Tarbeck. They thought that they could win, but Tywin Lannister had proved them wrong. He had used siege engines to destroy the keep, but also burn it to the ground, in the ruins of the keep is rumored to be the bones of Ellyn Reyne/Tarbeck and her son, Tion The Red, also known as Tion Tarbeck...

'A man who sent a message, House Lannister was to be feared but also respected, a wise but also cruel man was Tywin Lannister...'

Tycho looked at Damon with a narrowed eye gaze that concealed his nervousness towards the Lannister, wondering how the Lion was going to deal with the men and the Tyroshi Right arm...

"And how do you plan to deal with these men?"

Damon looked up towards Tycho, noticing the worried look on his, Damon frowned inside, wondering what the issue was, but his mind had started to catch up and he realized the issue, Damon decided to stoke the fire, he gave Tycho a predatory grin, that reminded Tycho of a Lion, and Damon had simply said a statement before leaving the room...

"A Lannister always pays his debts..."

Tycho was left with nothing but silence, for the first time, he was starting to wonder how the presence of House Lannister would affect things in the Free Cities, but Essos in General, how many possible lives would be lost with the presence of this House? Is this truly the start of their Alliance?

* * *

 ** _Ashara Dayne ~ Dream_**

 _Ashara Dayne was currently sitting a room, she had no idea where she was, or how she even got here, but all she knew that she was not at Starfall anymore. Ashara stretched as she sat up in the unfamiliar bed, she looked around and noticed statues of various men that she recognized as former Kings of the Rock, but also Lords of The Westerlands, Ashara soon recognized that she was in Casterly Rock, her eyes widened, wondering how on earth she had gotten here. Looking around some more, Ashara found herself looking at a painting of the late Lady of Casterly Rock, Joanna Lannister..._

 _Ashara was taken back by her beauty, truly she could have been one of the most beautiful women to grace Westeros, Ashara moved away and found herself staring at a Lilac and Gold dress, it seemed recently made and had the colors of House Dayne and Lannister, with Dayne colors being more prominent, but still. Ashara moved towards and brushed her hand over it, finding to be a wonderful and amazing dress, Ashara eyes had widened again, but this time in thought, she was in Casterly Rock and in bedchambers that had statues of Kings of The Rock, and a painting of the former Lady of the Casterly Rock..._

 _'If I did not know any better, I would say that I am Lady of Casterly Rock...'_

 _Ashara was brought out of her thoughts when a woman with a square figure and broad and smooth face walked into the Bedchamber. She seemed to be sizing up Ashara Dayne, possibly wanting to know how the next Lady of the Rock would be._

 _Ashara in response had straightened herself, wanting to look at least presentable, but still, she could not help but feel a little small under the woman's gaze._

 _"Do you still have your maidenhead"_

 _Ashara had turned scarlet, looking at the woman with wide eyes and wondering why she would be asking that kind of question, but Ashara could tell this was usually a woman who got what she wanted and Ashara simply nodded her head, which the woman had nodded, but her face remained hard and stoic, not showing an ounce of emotion, or allowing an emotion to play out on her face_

 _"Good, are you ready to become the next Lady Lannister, to do your duty by your husband?"_

 _Ashara looked at the woman again, her eyes wide, as usual during this conversation, Ashara simply nodded, not knowing what to say or do, in this situation. She noticed the small twitch of the woman's eyebrows and a small growl that had escaped her throat,_

 _"Gods! Do you speak girl!?"_

 _Ashara was quick to speak, not wanting to see the fury of this woman once again,_

 _"Yes, Milady,"_

 _The woman let her lips twitch up into a small smile before introducing herself,_

 _"It is finally nice to meet the next Lady Lannister, I am Genna Lannister, and I will be the one escorting you to the Sept of Baelor..."_

 _Ashara eyes widened before suddenly many handmaidens entered the room and started to get her ready, for what she now knew, to be her marriage..._

* * *

 _When Ashara had entered the Small Sept she found herself looking at many banners of House Lannister, and Dayne, even some of them combined together, with the Lion holding the sword, while a falling star shoots above it. Ashara smiled, not doing anything to hide her happiness, looking around the sept, she saw her Brother, Ser Arthur Dayne, his face stoic, but once he looked at her, she found that he was smiling at her with his eyes, he nodded to towards her, which to Ashara had made her believe that her brother was proud of her, Ashara smiled back with a watery smile..._

 _Looking around some more, Ashara found herself looking into the Green eyes of Cersei Lannister, they both nodded to one another, both smiling, Ashara looked next to Cersei and saw her Husband, King Robert Baratheon, Ashara narrowed her eyes at the man and simply growled a little, but stopped when she noticed from the corner of her eyes that Cersei was telling her to stop with her eyes, Ashara simply nodded..._

 _'Ungrateful fool, he should proud and not hung up over a Wolf that is long dead and buried! It is her fault many died in the Rebellion...'_

 _Ashara let her thoughts out but looked out towards the other remaining members of this wedding, Lyonel Marbrand had sat down at a table, which had plenty beer, along with Tyrion Lannister, who did not drink at all and was conversing with the General of the Guardsmen. Both of them had smiles on their faces, looking like they were truly enjoying the conversation they were having. Although Ashara did notice the Bastard of Dorne, the sworn sword of Lord Tyrion Lannister_

 _Ashara could not help but notice that the Loren Lefford was standing by Tytos with a soft smile on his face, suddenly, Loren started to laugh at what Tytos had said, enjoying the joke immensely._

 _Ashara also found herself looking at Tywin Lannister, The Old Lion, who had arranged the marriages of Cersei to Robert, and herself to Tytos. It was a great agreement, some people had wondered why Tywin wanted Tytos to marry Ashara Dayne when she was not from a Great House, or even distantly related. Some people had rumored that Tywin was angered that Tytos had taken away his one and only true heir, in his eyes, away from him. And so, Tywin arranged this marriage as a punishment on Tytos. While others had stated that Tywin wanted to get his hands on the Ancestral Steel Greatsword, Dawn._

 _'Whatever his reasons are, he does not know, Tytos Lannister is my Lion, the man that won the Rebellion for Robert Baratheon, and expanded the influence of House Lannister, tenfold, if Tywin Bloody Lannister can't understand that, then he is not fit to be Lord of Casterly Rock.'_

 _Ashara found herself looking towards the one person that meant everything to her now, Tytos Lannister, the Second of His Name, Commander of the Guardsmen, and Lord of the East Lannister Trading Company. Her One-Eyed Lion, Ashara walked over to him, she could see the stubble that he had grown and his hair was combed back, making his green eyes that shined like wildfire, visible to the seeing eyes within the Sept of Baelor. Ashara found herself in front of her soon to be husband, the person she would be spending the rest of her days with..._

 _Ashara walked towards the sept, finding the Septon there, waiting for them to finally get ready to finally be married. Tytos stood there waiting, while her brother had guided towards the sept. They both traded hushed whispers, Ashara was giggling in between what Arthur had said, finally, Ashara had made it to the sept and stood next to Tytos..._

 _"We are gathered here today, to witness the union of Tytos of House Lannister and Ashara of House Dayne!"_

 _Many claps and hushed whispers were heard from the smallfolk that had been allowed by Tytos to witness the marriage, it was something that not many smallfolk were allowed to do, especially in the Westerlands..._

 _The Septon turned to Tytos with a small smile, telling him,_

 _"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection."_

 _Tytos is handed a Lannister colored cloak with the Sigil of House Lannister sown in the back, Tytos stands behinds Ashara as he cloaks her, putting her under his protection..._

 _Tytos moves back, standing next to Ashara once more, he looks at the Septon with a cold gaze that tells him to continue,_

 _"My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever."_

 _Tytos grabs the hand of Ashara, gripping it softly, but somehow firmly at the same time, as Ashara does the same thing to him. They both look at each other and nod, allowing the Septon to wrap the ribbon around their joined hands that metaphorically put them together..._

 _"Look upon each other and say the words"_

 _Tytos looks at Ashara with nothing but love in his eye, as Ashara does the same thing, finding him even more handsome than before,_

 _They both look at one another, saying the words loudly, but softly as well as they gaze into one another's eyes..._

 _"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger..."_

 _Ashara suddenly gets a flash in her mind, she sees herself at the Tower of Joy in Dorne, she notices her brother, with his other Sworn KingsGuard brothers, suddenly Ashara starts to hear pleasurable moans, and looks up to the Tower of Joy, while Arthur in the vision of some kind looks regrettable or something..._

 _"I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days,"_

 _Tytos had said his words, bringing Ashara out of her daze, who looked at Tytos with nothing but a small smile, worrying The Young Lion..._

 _Ashara quickly voices her own words, knowing that Tytos was worried for her,_

 _"I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."_

 _Ashara gets another flash in her mind, finding herself looking down at the body of her brother, Arthur, Ashara looks around and notices Eddard Stark and Howland Reed with blood on their swords, its here that Ashara knows that the blood is her brothers, but also his sworn brothers of the KingsGuard. Ashara was suddenly taken to another flash, she notices the Mad King, Aerys Targaryen, raving on about burning them all!..._

* * *

 ** _Ashara Dayne ~ Present/Starfall_**

Ashara Dayne woke up with a gasp, knowing that what she witnessed was somehow real, but she could not get her mind off of her brother, The Mad King, the Tower of Joy. Suddenly, Ashara had a bad feeling, she wondered if that was where Rhaegar Targaryen was keeping Lyanna Stark, Ashara hoped that she was wrong, her family had never been known to have prophetic dreams or even clairvoyance.

'He is the Mad King's son, is he truly the prince that we all believe? Is he the perfect prince!?'

Ashara did not know what to believe, but she knew that she would need to inform her Lord Father and hope that she could convince him to go to Starfall, she did not need her brother to die, Arthur was her family and she would not allow her family to be killed...

* * *

 _ **Battle of Riverrun**_

The Arrows had pierced the men with ease, Eddard Stark had unsheathed his Longsword, he had called his men towards him, while Jon did the same with his, and Hoster called his Household Guard, together they had 15,000 Men altogether, the men patrolling had been written off as killed or kidnapped, already depleting their numbers. Eddard led the northerners, wanting to head off the Archers on the East Side of Riverrun, but suddenly Jon Connington rode into Riverrun, as the Drawbridge had not been lowered yet, about 5,000 Men of Loyalist rode into Rivverun, clashing with the Rebels, already plenty rebels lost their lives...

Loren moved back, dodging one of the many swings of the Loyalist Sword, he knew that this would happen, they were not prepared and already they were losing valuable time, Jon Connington had surprised, but not for long! Loren had led his combined men of the Westerlands and Riverlands, he started to combat against the Loyalist, also taking down some of their men, he noticed that Jon Connington was busy with Eddard Stark, each trading sword for sword, Loren heard a scream to his right and noticed a Crowlands Soldier, Loren simply grinned and dodged the sloppy blow

Loren trade blow for blow with the man also, although the man did not match him, he made up for it with his strength, something that Loren lacked and made up for with his Agility and Speed. Loren using his sword had parried a blow from the Crownlands man, and looked to thrust his sword into the man's gut, but was stopped when another one of Connington's soldiers blocked the riposte and saved his comrade, something that annoyed Loren, growling like a fierce beast, Loren dashed forward and started to fight both of the men with ease, he had to unsheathe his shortsword to allow for the fight to be even...

'Loyal to an era of madness, adultery, and blood, how far the Crownlands have fallen since the days of Aegon the Conqueror!'

Loren was struggling slightly, but still, he was a Westerman, and he would not allow his people to be slaughtered here to today. He was ready to kill these men, and he would do so today, for his Commander, Lord, and Friend.

Loren rolled out of the way, one of the Crownlands had done a diagonal swing of his sword, which forced Loren to dodge and roll, but it planted him on one side of his opponents, with quick and easy precision, Loren thrust his sword into the man's side and he fell dead to the ground. Loren immediately removed his sword, not having time to clean it or anything else, which he really wanted to do, Loren looked over towards his original opponent who had watched his friend die, Loren simply scoffed and screamed towards the man also, allowing his minor bloodlust to take him over, wanting to kill this bastard,

"You will die today! I will bathe you in the blood of your friend!"

What Loren had said was downright wrong and sadistic, but a part of him enjoyed it and he was going to go through on his promise, Loren started to duel with the man and was easily proven to be the better of the two. He found that the man was being controlled by his emotions, which clouded his movements, but Loren was also being clouded by his own need for bloodlust, it made his swings and thrusts more frantic and unknown, which worked in his favor against an enemy like this,

Loren finally killed the man, lopping his head off his shoulders, all too soon, another Warhorn was sounded, and Loren thought it was Tytos coming to save them, but he was wrong, 7.000 Fresh Loyalist Soldiers had ridden into Riverrun, led by Lord Smallwood of Acorn Hall, already providing a better advantage to the Loyalist who may win this battle now, Loren knew what he needed to do, he was going to cut off the Head of the Snake, Jon Connington!

Loren rushed forward once more, wanting to end the Hand of the King, but also end the Battle that was getting to be more in favor of the Loyalists...

* * *

Jon Arryn had watched as his men fought bravely in the courtyard of Riverrun, he may have been old, but he was still ready to fight and die for his men, with a small Warcry with his men, they all screamed the House Words of Arryn,

"AS HIGH AS HONOR!"

Jon and his men went into Battle against the men of Aerys Targaryen, Jon had noticed the fresh reinforcements and realized that the plan for the Loyalist must have been to tire them out before the second batch of reinforcements came in.

Jon had targeted by another man loyal to House Targaryen, Jon slashed and thrust as he battled against the man, the man was younger than him and had speed, along with strength, but Jon had experience and was ready to fight against anybody wanting to stop Robert from ascending to the throne, the man was actually a decent swordsman and had Jon backing up for a while, but only to thrust and overextend himself as Jon parried the blow and shoved his sword into the man's gut...

'You were a good lad, I did not know yah, but may you be in the Seven Heavens...'

Jon looked down at the man with narrowed eyes, with a simple grunt, Jon got back to work and started to chop down men, wanting to get towards Connington and Lord Smallwood, Jon had noticed that the two were behind their men, at the entrance for Riverrun, commanding them, but also having a chance to escape if all possible, Jon growled and started to cut a better path towards the men that had supported Aerys Targaryen, only he was stopped when a heavily armored man had entered his line of sight, wielding a Warhammer that would put Robert's to shame...

The man walked towards Jon with heavy footsteps, Jon knowing that he would lose this battle, called for the men that wielded Battle-Axe, they all started to trade blows with the Warhammer Beast in front of them. Jon noticed that the beast was getting slowed down, but not all that much, the Beast had soon crushed one of his men's skull with the Warhammer, leaving his blood, brains, and everything else, to be splattered on the dirt of Riverrun, the other men of House Arryn started to get angrier, wanting to avenge one of their comrade's deaths.

They all hacked and slashed, bring the beast to his knees, one of the men had lopped off the beasts head, moving on to fight other men of the Loyalist...

Jon was proud of his men, but only for a short moment, an arrow had found its way at his left shoulder, near his heart, taking him down and making him become enveloped in darkness...

* * *

Eddard Stark had seen his Foster Father taken down and growled like a wolf, he ran towards his men and told them to aim for the archers that were still cutting down his men. Eddard looked around, noticing the many dead bodies, wondering how many were theirs and how many were the loyalist bastards that watched as his father and brother died, Eddard growled and started to chop down multiple men, not holding back anymore and unleashing his own beast of the wolf inside him, Eddard looked across the courtyard and noticed that many men were still guarding Jon Connington and Lord Smallwood...

Eddard moved like a wolf, his footsteps carefully planned as he walked towards the Commanding men, his men of the north were cutting down the Loyalists still, but the fight was still in favor from the surprise attack of the Loyalist, Eddard looked at Jon Connington, who Eddard had noticed was looking at him with a raised eyebrow for some reason, Eddard did not know why and he did not care, but he was going to cut down as many loyalists on his way to Jon Connington. With a growl, Eddard moved faster than anyone in the courtyard,

"FORWARD, ATTACK THE LEFT FLANK!"

Eddard directed his men to the left flank, wanting to weaken one side of the Loyalist formation, but also he had noticed that Loren Lefford was leading his own men to attack the right flank, but also he noticed those remaining men of Arryn had been attacking the center formation of the Loyalist, with all this, the rebels were gaining ground and starting to push back against the Loyalists, Eddard continued to order his men forward, he found that they were soon starting to surround the Loyalist now, allowing for his men to spread out and attack them with more feriocity then before...

Eddard looked at Loren, both of them nodding at one another, and each to the top of their voices yelled out,

"FORWARD MEN! ATTACK THE CENTER!"

With this, came a new strategy, Eddard had ordered his men forward, as did Loren, as the Right and Left flank of the Loyalist was all but defeated. Eddard moved to place himself in front of his men, he found that Jon Connington had retreated from Riverrun, riding with his tail between his legs, back to King's Landing. While Lord Smallwood had remained, trying his best to command the men, but as soon as Jon saw the battle turning, he knew that it was a losing battle, Eddard simply grinned, knowing that the Battle was all but won...

* * *

Loren Lefford had been angered when Connington left the battle, but still, Lord Smallwood was there and he was still a consolation prize. Loren with the fury of his sworn house roared like a lion and dashed forward, cutting down the lessening loyalist who stood in his way. Loren had finally stood in front of Lord Smallwood, who got off of his horse, wanting to battle against Loren, which the honorable Lord Stark had allowed, while Hoster Tully watched from the Battlements, bloodied, but not broken...

Loren simply grinned savagely at Smallwood, wanting to finally defeat the bastard who had killed many of his men today, he would be bathing himself in the blood of his enemy today. It would be the blood of Smallwood,

Lord Smallwood ran forward, tackling Loren to ground and started to wail on him with thundering blows of power. Loren's face was starting to get bloodied and his lip was split, but somehow, he remained smiling and looking up at Lord Smallwood with nothing but joy in his eyes, Lord Smallwood had started to get freaked, but continued to wail on the blood, until Loren had enough, pushing the bastard off of him, and getting up, allowing himself a breath of fresh air, and picked up his Longsword, not wanting to fight with fists, but man to man, with swords in their hands...

"Come, Smallwood, try and stop this rebellion by killing me!"

Smallwood had fallen for the bait and with a deranged roar ran forward to combat against Loren Lefford, the man who had defeated his forces along with Eddard Stark and the now, unconcious Jon Arryn, Smallwood wanted to prove that the Westerlands were not superior to them, but he had ended failing in this mission and was abandoned by Jon Connington, who retreated and was probably heading back to King's Landing, wanting to survive, but if he truly wanted to survive, he would not face the madness or anger of Aerys II Targaryen, who would burn him alive because he failed against the Rebels.

Smallwood clashed sword with sword against Loren, knowing he had more experience than the boy, Loren had kept trying to lure him into a false sense of security, something that Lord Smallwood recognized and would not fall for the bait, Smallwood had kept his distance, knowing when to pick off Loren, because the stance he had, he knew that he would end up dead within seconds against the boy, Lord Smallwood waited, knowing when to pick his strikes against the boy,

'Come on boy, try your best against an experienced soldier of war!'

Lord Smallwood continued to wait, and finally, Loren had grown impatient, with a sloppy but also strong swing of his sword, he tried to kill Lord Smallwood, only to end up with his sword going over the head of Lord Smallwood, who ducked it, he was suddenly gasping for air when he felt a strong boot to his lungs, Lord Smallwood had delivered a quick but strong kick to the lungs of Loren, Smallwood had punched Loren, making the latter fall to the ground, clutching his lungs, but also his jaw.

Smallwood grinned down at the left-hand man of Tytos Lannister, suddenly itching to want to kill this man, only to gasp and choke on his own blood, from behind another one of the Guardsmen had seen enough, stabbing Smallwood through the back with his dirk, Smallwood simply saw the blank face of Loren Lefford as he finally took his last breaths on this earth.

Loren was helped up by the guardsmen when Loren turned his head, he noticed that Eddard Stark was given his men a disapproving glance, but Loren simply shook his head, his thoughts echoing through his head, but also Tytos' words before he left for Riverrun...

' _No matter what happens, even if the Honorable Lord Stark looks down on us, we are better than him, by what right can the Quiet Wolf judge us!? We are the blood of the Westermen! No one can judge us!'_

Loren knew that Tytos was right, he simply let himself be led into the Hall of Riverrun, the battle was over and they had won, but at what cost, the battle had cost them many men and they all knew it. Jon Arryn was shot by a Marksman, who had excellent aim with a Bow. Loren needed to send a Rider towards Tytos, the Rebellion was soon to be won and they could soon march home, Loren smiled, knowing this was a narrow victory, but still a victory, the Lions had yet again, saved the Rebels...

* * *

 _The Lions won the Battle of Riverrun, how many men were lost in the battle?_

 _With tensions rising in Braavos can Damon solidify the power and influence of House Lannister!?_

 _Will Ashara Dayne save her brother from what she presumed to be his fate!?_

 _Will the Quiet Wolf judge the Lion!?_

 _How will the Battle of The Trident go? Robert and Lyonel march from Stony Sept, while Tytos is only a couple of miles from Riverrun!_

 _Find out in Chapter 12: Kinslayer!_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Welcome to the end of Part II! So many things happened here that they had to be added!_**

 ** _IMPORTANT!: The Tyroshi Right Arm is an Original Idea I had, this is not from any of the Books or TV Show!_**

 ** _I told you all that things will be heating up in Braavos soon, and they are! Get ready to see that!_**

 ** _Also, we see the introduction of someone who is known to be arrogant, Quention Nario, Commander of the Second Sons!_**

 ** _Tytos deals with the murder of his brother and being called Kinslayer, but also starts to change his views on who he can and cannot trust!_**

 ** _Now onto Ashara Dayne and her deal, most of her ca_** ** _n guess what she saw, but the Daynes are not Tagaryens and have not been known to have visions, so why is this showing up in Ashara!? Find out soon!_**

 ** _Be ready because we are getting into the final stretch of Robert's Rebellion, and how does a certain death affect what happens during the Sack of King's Landing!?_**

 ** _As always Review, Fav, and Follow._**


	12. Kinslayer

_**Riverrun - A Week Later**_

Loren woke up with a groan, he had no idea how long he had been out, but he had a feeling it was long. He found himself in his small clothes as he looked down at himself. He noticed a pitcher of wine, a platter of cheese and some bread, along with some cooked fish. Loren sat up, looking around at his room, he noticed the room had the Tully Colors, but also had some of his personal items, he had come up with the conclusion that his men had done this, and he was out for longer than he thought. He just hoped that Tytos or Lyonel was here, he could not spend another minute in the presence of Eddard Stark,

'By what right did the Wolf judge the West!?'

Loren remembered the look on Eddard's face, the honorable Lord Stark had judged his men and therefore judged him too, something that Loren had found to be stupid, Lord Stark was judging on his man on the fact he stabbed Lord Smallwood through the back, Loren started to think that if his man stabbed Smallwood through the front that the honorable Lord would have found it better, Loren stood up, walking over to a small table that held a tunic in the colors of House Lefford

Loren could not help but wonder who had come to greet him, considering that only his men were the people he talked too, and even that acquaintance with his men was strained, considering he was their Commander until Tytos or Lyonel showed up, Loren simply released a small breath, knowing that he would have to deal with audiences before Tytos or Lyonel came to Riverrun,

"Enter!"

A Guard in the colors of House Lefford entered, not at all surprising Loren, who simply grunted and continued to feed himself, he looked up and noticed the man seemed to want something, Loren arched an eyebrow, he waved the man in, who had a sword strapped to his back and a half-helm on his head, something that Loren was surprised a man of House Lefford would wear, but let the matter lay. Considering it was not that important,

"What do you want soldier?"

The soldier bowed his head, before straightening back.

"Lords Jon Arryn, Eddard Stark, and Hoster Tully require your presence in the Great Hall, they are gathered with their remaining men, and Sworn Swords. I believe they intend to find a new strategic move. With this battle, The Rebellion has been secured in a win, and sir, a force of men have been seen riding towards Rivverun, no one could make out these banners, but they believed it to be a Gold Lion..."

Loren nodded, allowing the man to leave, but before the man could even make it towards the door, Loren called him back and if the man was annoyed, he did not show it on his face, Loren simply offered the man a seat, and he had denied it, by simply standing there, not wanting to sit down, just wanting to be asked the question and possibly go drink some mead and bed a whore with the men that were celebrating, which brought Loren to his topic of conversation...

"How many men did we lose?"

The man had actually looked a bit pale, but he steadied himself and started to tell Loren, who also grew a little pale at the words, wondering if Tytos had some of his men left, which he doubted.

"House Arryn had brought 5,000, House Stark had brought 5,000 Men, and we, 5,000. Due to The Lords sending out search parties, they had already lost a significant amount of men. Furthermore, they were unprepared and the first signs of the attack had shown that the men were unable to fend off some assaults, this was just the first wave, then the Second Wave came and decimated the tired and surprised men, we lost 12,000 Men..."

Loren was surprised, considering that the Loyalists had the worse off numbers, but it was the surprise attack that had been the true factor of how many people died in the Battle/Siege of Riverrun, Loren had known that some of his men would have been dead, but they were also trained by The Guardsmen and had the higher chance of surviving, although he doubted that some even remembered their training, if few did, then they would use it to survive and Loren would make sure that they were paid well. They were the truly aware bunch of men that wanted to have a role in the war,

Loren nodded to the Soldier that he could leave now, which the Soldier did with quick steps. Loren stood up, knowing that he was going to be getting grilled and for the sake of House Lannister, but also the newly earned reputation of House Lefford, he would have to make sure that Eddard Stark or Jon Arryn even undermined it, he would show them that even if he was no Lion, that he had claws. Loren walked out of his Guest Room, wanting to find the Great Hall that he knew his men were waiting for him, possibly wanting to find Leadership in a time like this...

'The Falcon and Wolf, before not so friendly with one another, but now with one fostering, Eddard Stark thinks of Jon Arryn as a Father Figure. They would be working together, wanting to ensure the grip that Robert Baratheon had on the Iron Throne, but also not wanting any agreements to go on without them, something that had already happened, time to show the Houses of the East and North...'

* * *

Loren had walked past multiple servants who were carrying jugs of milk, meats, fish, and baked bread. Something that he found mouth-watering, Loren followed the Servants until he found them heading towards The Great Hall. He had stepped out into a Small Garden, finding himself compelled to turn his head as he heard soft humming, he walked towards the humming and found the figure, already noticing it was a woman...

Loren could not help but notice that this was a breathtakingly beautiful woman, Loren could not help but notice the figure she had and he had already known that she was pure by the way she held herself, but he also knew it could be faked by some people, Loren saw her face as she turned around and he whispered her name without knowing it...

"Catelyn Tully..."

Catelyn turned around, giving Loren a small smile, already noticing that Loren was bewitchingly handsome, she was already taken by his features, his thick lips, and blue eyes, and Chesnut Hair. He was the image of a Knight to Catelyn in some cases, but she knew that she was sworn to another before that person died in defending what was right and soon after that, Robert's Rebellion had started, it had been a long time since her House had known peace, but now it seemed like her father was going to get involved with the War.

"Loren Lefford, many of my handmaidens do talk about you, the Westerman who saved Riverrun,"

Loren chuckled, finding it funny that the maidens had probably spun some false tale of how he came riding into Riverrun with a mighty white steed, with a sword in his hand and his moves were as graceful as any of the Kings-Guard. He found that such stories had false wording and exaggerated some of the battles, but still, he was glad that he was known as the Westerman who saved Riverrun, it would probably earn backlash with Hoster Tully, but it would earn him some fame with the Smallfolk and possible Minor Lords.

"You give me a Great title Lady Catelyn, I simply wanted to help my fellow Rebels, and I did. I do hope your Lord Father is as grateful as you,"

Loren gently probed Catelyn, hoping to find out the mood that Lord Tully was in, he found that Catelyn's cheeks had slightly reddened, but she seemed to compose herself and smile coyly towards the Lefford, who gave her a grin in return,

"My Lord Father is well, he is hosting Lord Eddard Stark and Lord Jon Arryn in the Great Hall, I do believe that they are planning what to do next in Battle..."

* * *

Loren nodded towards Catelyn in thanks, he gently grabbed her hand and he allowed his head to bow until his lips teasingly touched the knuckles of the beautiful Catelyn Tully, who blushed and turned her head away, Loren walked away, leaving behind a flustered and wondering Tully, as he walked towards the Great Hall, wanting to find out what the next plan was for The North, Vale, and Riverlands.

Loren could hear yelling as he approached the Great Hall doors, he could also notice that a majority of his men were outside the Great Hall, waiting for him. He noticed they perked up when they saw him, he nodded to each of them, without question, they all stood up and flocked towards him. He steadied himself and his head looked straight towards the doors, and with a giant push, he entered the Great Hall, which had went deathly silent with his arrival, like he was a representation of one of The Seven or The Old Gods.

"Lord Tully, Stark, Arryn. What is going on here? My men are outside waiting for me, while you are in here with your men, discussing, I do believe you owe the Westerlands a great thank you, without us, you would all be dead or captured!"

Loren Lefford had enough, The North and Vale had tried to cut out the Westerlands with their talks, something that was not appreciated by the Heir of Golden Tooth, Tytos had told him to cement the power of The West and with this, he would, he walked forward as his men followed him, eyeing the men of House Stark and Arryn, while the Tully's remained looking at their Liege and then the powerful representative of Tytos Lannister,

Loren had made it to the Head Table, where Eddard Stark sat and looked at him with narrowed eyes, already thinking he had a clear judgment of him, like the fool he was. Jon Arryn simply put on a blank face, but one good glance at him could tell that he also disliked Loren, something that Loren was okay with, he did not need the approval of people below him, he was already an Officer of the Lannister Army, Personal Advisor to Lord Tytos Lannister...

"So, what is it? Why have you all decided to not include the army of the West? Considering that it is our Army that has won the most battles, is the strongest and is still the largest, with the coming men, I would guess that we have 20,000 Men, you would do well not to anger us, otherwise, we may have to get a Bard..."

Hoster Tully was about to stand up, but was stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder, Loren turned his head to see whose hand had stopped Hoster Tully from making some form of statement, as he followed the hand and arm, he finally met the person's eyes and it was the ever cold eyes of Lord Stark that he met, suddenly he was wishing that his men were prepared for Battle, but he knew that some of them would be sporting headaches from having some celebration due to having won another battle, finally, Lord Stark had spoken towards Loren with a cool voice,

"Heir Lefford, My men, Jon's Men, and Hoster's Household guard were simply discussing plans for the future. Such as the situation regarding Catelyn Tully and who shall take her hand..."

Loren did not like the way that Eddard's lips had suddenly curled up into a small tiny smirk, he was starting to think that the Wolf was not as honorable as he thought beforehand, he was looking like Tytos when he came up with some ideas, such as splitting the army they had at Pinkmaiden, although Loren had found it to be hazardous, it turned out to work to their advantage in some ways and in other ways, it did not. Jamie Lannister had obviously been defeated at Acorn Hall, but also Lord Smallwood had escaped with some men, helping the Loyalist cut a few of their forces down...

'It was a Good and Bad choice, cost us men, but must have cost Tytos something as well, something that I can only wonder and in the end, it is simply something that happens in War...''

"Hm, considering that Lord Brandon Stark was the betrothed before the Wild Wolf's _unfortunate_ accident, that only leaves you, Lord Eddard, considering that you are of the same family that the agreement is made, it would be the honorable thing to do..."

Loren hoped that he could play to the honor that the numerous starks were supposed to have, but was surprised when the Lord Stark's face simply went blank at the mention of his brother, but also the fact that he mentioned honor, Loren could tell that it was taking Lord Stark everything to not try and kill him now, something that Loren was obviously using to his advantage, out of everyone here, He and his men were the least trusted, something that he hoped to change soon,

"Aye it would be the honorable thing to do Heir Lefford, but there has been some speculation about your betrothment, and Hoster Tully had suggested that he would have you marry Lysa Tully, Daughter of the Great House, House Tully, allowing for alliances with the Westerlands..."

Loren looked to Hoster, who was smiling back at him, but to Loren, it was a cruel smirk and one that he wanted to wipe off, Loren then turned his head to look at Jon Arryn, which he then got an idea. Luckily Loren had plans to marry Rhea Martell, someone who was rumored to be a great beauty in Dorne. Loren allowed a small frown to appear on his face, to play the act that he was upset with the betrothment which he was, considering that Lysa Tully was a less great beauty, actually, she was not regarded as a beauty at all.

"Dear Lord Stark, I do apologize for offending your soon to be Father-In-Law, but I am already betrothed to the Dornish Beauty, Rhea of House Martell, it would be a great diserespect to House Martell, I cannot and will not accept this betrothment, but I know someone who can, someone who would be better than the _lowly_ House Lefford..."

Some of his men had chuckled blatantly, not doing anything to hide their amusement at the sarcasm used by their Temporary Commanding Officer. The men of the other three Houses had simply stared at the outsiders with narrowed eyes, already wanting them gone.

Meanwhile, Loren was openly giving a smirk towards Lord Stark, wanting nothing more than watching his plan crumble before him, Loren knew that Lord Stark wanted to thwart him somehow with getting him with the less than beautiful, Lysa Tully. Loren had placed his hands on the Head Table, his eyes boring into the grey eyes of Lord Stark, both having a battle of wills.

"That person Lord Tully would elevate your House and he is sitting in this very room, and it is no one but the Defender of The Vale, Lord of The Eyrie, Warden of The East, Jon Arryn..."

Every head had turned to the Lord of The Vale and Warden of The Ease, who was looking at Loren with narrowed eyes, coming to dislike the Heir Lefford just like his Foster Son, Eddard Stark.

Loren allowed the Lords at the Head Table to mull it over, while he and his men picked a secluded table and started to feast on the food, already finding it better than the rations or what they killed in woods, they were finally able to have a decently cooked meal in their stomachs. Loren could not help but notice that Hoster Tully was sending him a semi grateful look, something that the Heir Lefford did not understand, but he let it go, as his men were feasting and finally enjoying themselves.

Only it was soon disturbed when a Tully man came rushing in, sending cautious glances towards Loren and his men, but still, the Hall was quiet enough to hear his words towards Hoster Tully,

"My Lord, we spotted Banners coming towards us, it is House Lannister, they will be here in the next ten minutes..."

Every person in the hall turned around to look at Loren Lefford, who simply smirked and started to Whistle the Rains of Castamere, Tytos was here, The Golden Lion of Lannister, Loren already knew that some of The Vale Men were going pale, while the Northern men were as cold as their homeland, they would not allow themselves to cow in front of what they presumed to be a weak Kingdom in Westeros, Loren would see to it that they would be corrected in their thinking,

Hoster nodded, looking towards the other Lords that had joined him at the Head Table while sneaking a small glance towards Loren Lefford who had since gone back to eating his Dinner, Hoster could not help but notice the small thoughtful look on the face of Eddard Stark, like he was trying to calculate what kind of threat The Hero of Summerhall would be, Hoster presumed the Lion would be of no threat, but he also remembered the same thing that was said about The Toothless Lion, but his seed had created one of the most ruthless men in Westeros, Tywin Lannister and perhaps, Tytos II Lannister was a man to be feared also...

* * *

 _ **(Play King's Arrival - Game Of Thrones)**_

Standing in the courtyard of Riverrun was Loren Lefford, his remaining men, Hoster Tully and some Household Guards, along with his Daughters. He was also stood beside Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn, who had just gained the information that Tytos Lannister was finally here, waiting to be let in, and House Tully had prepared to welcome The Lion into their home.

Soon enough the sounds of a Horse neighing and trotting at a fast pace was heard, some of the men had ridden into Riverrun, wielding Spears, Swords, and some had wielded Greatswords that were strapped to their backs, while some had opted to latch their weapons onto their Horses in some cases, some decorated in the Armor of The Guardsmen and some in the classical armor of House Lannister.

Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn were in slight awe at the armor worn by the men of House Lannister, but they did not know of the company that accompanied House Lannister, wondering if they were sellswords or a group of men, but one thing was sure for the men that watched, the armor was top notch and finely crafted. Eddard and Jon hoped they would be able to find some funds for the North and Vale that would help them purchase some of the armor...

'Here comes the Hero of Summerhall,'

This was the thoughts of everyone as Tytos II Lannister trotted along into Riverrun, his one eye sweeping over the Hold with a sharp and judging gaze, something that had reminded some of the men in attendance of Tywin Lannister, Tytos was dressed in a fine Beige Leather Armor Trenchcoat, something that looked to be crafted by no one but the best, underneath this trenchcoat was a black linen shirt.

Tytos also wore his black riding boots and some brown fingerless gloves. He had grown a beard in his time, that had stretched over his jaw, chin, and under his nose. It was simple stubble, but one could see that he had shaven before coming to Riverrun, he had also let his hair grow long, which reached down to his shoulders...

Strapped to his hip was his sword that was used during the Battle of Summerhall, Loren had taken to calling it Laughing Lion, even if it was not a Valyrian Steel Sword. Tytos had removed himself from his Horse, looking out towards the Lords and his friend that had gathered for his attendance, he nodded to all of them, noticing that some of the females in attendance were staring at his eye, but still blushed, Tytos looked towards Loren, walking with purpose, he pulled the Lefford into a small hug, allowing himself to be watched with wide eyes by the other men, Tytos pulled back as he noted that Loren was also looking at his eye with suspicion, instead of the usual digust that some of the females sent,

"Heir Tytos, it is a pleasure to meet you,"

Tytos turned his head to look at Hoster Tully, Tytos smiled thinly, he noticed the daughters of Hoster Tully were looking at his eye also, but he simply paid them no attention and turned back to Loren, who had told his men to prepare chambers for Tytos, Loren had started to lead Tytos away from the welcome, knowing that his friend was possibly tired from the ride and such. Only they both stopped when the irritating, to Loren's ears, voice of Eddard Stark echoed throughout the Courtyard.

"Heir Lannister, how did you get that eyepatch?"

Multiple men of Tytos had unsheathed their swords, warning Eddard Stark to not anger or insult their Heir, something that they knew Eddard Stark was doing on purpose, and it was clear to everyone that the Lannisters had the largest army of the Rebels, it would be best not to insult them, considering that they would need them in the battles to come. Many of the Northern men had unsheathed their swords, not pointing towards anyone, but willing to defend their Lord, should anything else happen.

Meanwhile, Tytos looked towards Eddard with a small grin, something that unnerved the Wolf, but did not let it show. Tytos walked slowly towards Eddard like he was the true predator among them today, Tytos was face to face with Eddard, not once caring how many of the North Men got close to Eddard, wanting to protect him. Tytos simply kept a hard gaze on the Stark before saying something to Eddard with a cold and detached voice,

"I got the eyepatch because I fought your wars for you like House Lannister has been doing since this Rebellion started..."

With that, every man of the North and Vale put their heads down in embarrassment, what Tytos said had been true, if it was not for House Lannister, they believe that things would have transpired differently. Something that Eddard had known, but he was not going to cow to a Lion and allow his men to be insulted by a southerner. Only he could not voice his disagreement, as Tytos had walked away with his men in tow, wanting to have rest. Eddard watched the Lion go with a scowl on his face, he would show the Lion that the Wolves were in control and that they had no power here for long...

* * *

Tytos Lannister had not been expecting the welcoming party, but that was what he got, he had entered Riverrun to see it nearly in ruins, with blood decorating the walls, but the most important thing was the number of men they had, it was only 3,000 Men and that would barely hold a second siege, Tytos had wondered if the Trout was going to call some of his bannermen, he had business with House Whent and their Castle, Harrenhal, Tytos thought they would want a new land somehow, maybe he could negotiate between the parties of House Tully and Whent.

Tytos wanted to create another Guardsmen Outpost, loyal to him, he knew that Moat Calin was out of the question now, considering he could literally feel the hate in Eddard Stark's words, he disliked the Lannisters and their men, something that Tytos was okay with, he did not need to appease the Wolf, considering that the Wolf had nothing of interest to him, except the mountains of the north...

'Does Lord Stark even know he sits upon tons of Gold, and other jewels, maybe I can buy the Mountains Ownership with slight compulsion...'

Tytos and his abilities, which he had called them for now, he continued to have the dreams of the Magical world he had thought was simply a dream, but as time went on, he began to believe that he was from that world, it would explain why he could things like summon items, weapons, and above all, the gold from what he learned to be called, the Philosopher's Stone. He had not used to its extent, but he also learned another tidbit of information, it could create an elixir to extend someone's life. Something might have been trying,

Tytos had been interrupted when he heard a knock on the door, he let out a sound of approval, allowing the person entry, he looked up from his paperwork and noticed that it was Loren, he smiled thinly, before going back to work, The Rebellion had not allowed him to work on such ideas and revelations. This little break they were having, was because no more Generals of the Loyalists were available, it was up to those in the capital on what to do next, but Tytos knew that the Rebels were going to win this, but if all did not go well, then he would go with his backup plan. which involved his Seeker, Lyonel.

"What is it, Loren? You've been standing there for a while now,"

Loren let out a small chuckle, before sitting opposite his friend and Lord, there was a reason that the men or himself did not address Tytos as Lord Lannister, some may see it as a Westerlands Rebellion, which in truth, it was not, The Men had grown to respect Tytos Lannister and had addressed him as such, because of the respect and love they had for him as Leader and Heir of Casterly Rock, but some of the men that had ridden with Tytos, they seemed more hardened and able than before, like they had seen something worse than The Others. Loren wanted to know, and he was going to find out,

"What happened to Ser Jamie Lannister? I would have presumed that he would be held in some Cells within Riverrun but turned out wrong, so Tytos, where is the Kings-Guard?"

When Tytos' heard the question, his grip on the Quill had gone so tight that his knuckles that his knuckles were turning white, to the outside eye, it would look like Tytos was concentrating really hard, but for Tytos it was different, his mind was flashing back to the moment that his sword had entered the gut of his brother, his body being pierced by a simple thrust of Tytos' Sword, Tytos could not help but let his breathing deepen, he was brought out of it, as he calmed his breathing and looked up into the questioning eyes of Loren, he knew what he was about to say would change the Lefford, but he needed to know...

"Ser Jamie Lannister, Sworn Brother of the Kings-Guard, died at Acorn Hall. I killed him with my sword, and sent his body back to Casterly Rock for burial..."

Loren Lefford had tensed when he heard the words of his Lord and Friend, something that he had never expected but he had just heard the words come out of his friend's mouth like it was casual, Loren looked into the eyes of Tytos, he noticed that the Lannister was looking back at him with hard eyes, it was then that Loren knew Tytos was not over the death of his brother, it was already noticeable, Loren knew that this would haunt Tytos for a long time, Loren did not speak for about five mintues, simply letting the breeze from the window wash over them.

"Is that how you got blinded or lost your eye? Jamie slashed at you and caught your eye, blinding you in the process?"

Tytos nodded, his friend wording had been correct, he sometimes still remembered the words that Jamie had whispered to him, wanting to be with their mother in the dying moments he had. Jamie Lannister had simply wanted to replace what he lost with them, something that Tytos had noticed now, but it was too late. Jamie had vowed to kill him, Tytos was torn in so many ways because on one hand, he remembered the Jamie that had wanted to kill Tyrion back at Casterly Rock, but on the other, there was the Jamie that had wanted to honor and be with their mother, something that Tytos often wished...

"Yes...in my rage, I struck down my brother. before I even knew what happened, my sword had already finished him..."

Loren had nodded, wanting to wrap his head around it, but could not. In his mind, and what he was taught, there was nothing worse than killing your own family. Tytos had done that and would be revered as Kinslayer, something that would already damage the not-so-great reputation of House Lannister, after the Reyne Rebellion and how the Tarbecks and Reynes were treated, House Lannister had been treated with much less trust than before, this was something that would damage the reputation further. Only it seemed Tytos did not care, but Loren knew he did, Tytos was hiding it well, but Loren could see in his eyes, it was affecting him...

"I can't say that its gonna be okay Tytos, but soon, or maybe in the near future, you may grow to feel it as a sharp pain, or it would hurt less. I don't know, but what I do know is that you cannot look like this in front of those people outside, they will use it to their advantage and undermine you, this will not be allowed to stand! You are a Lion! Act like one!"

Tytos narrowed his eyes towards his friend, he knew that he was right, but still, his pride was easily damaged in front of his friends, and considering his House, but also their sigil. His pride was something that had been in his mind since he had been a candidate for becoming Lord of Casterly Rock.

Tytos had also known that Loren had been right regarding Jamie in some manner, his brother had promised to kill him all those years ago for defending Tyrion against the abuse that he would have suffered from Jamie, something that Tytos would always remember, but Tytos always heard a small little voice that sounded oddly like his Lady Mother and it would simply be a statement that shook him to his core,

'Saying and doing are two entirely different things, Jamie may have blinded you, but he may have spared you all the same, he valued family, you of all people know that...'

Tytos shook his head of those thoughts, he handed a small piece of parchment over to Loren, that was to go towards the Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark. Tytos knew within ten minutes of being at Riverrun, that the Lefford and Stark disliked one another, they were two entirely different people, with different cultures. Although Tytos wondered what had made them hate one another within a short amount of time, Tytos looked at Loren and noticed the disagreement, but also hate within his eyes, he seemed to swallow it down, standing from his chair and left the room.

'Time to meet the Wolf of Winterfell,'

* * *

Eddard Stark walked through the halls of Riverrun, in the next two weeks, he was to marry Catelyn Tully, honoring the agreement that his Father had made. A Betrothal between House Stark and Tully, a betrothal that his brother Brandon was supposed to honor, which he did, even defending himself against the little rat, Petyr Baelish. Only his brother had died in King's Landing, leaving him with the responsibility to marry to Catelyn Tully, a woman who was exceptionally beautiful, but Eddard had remembered his time at the tourney of Harrenhal, with the otherworldly beauty, Ashara Dayne.

He had remembered when he met her, it had been a short interaction, but still, it was one to make an impression. Only he had stopped pursuing the Dayne when he noticed the small infatuation that she had towards the with the Golden Haired Lannister, Tytos. Eddard had never felt more slighted than on that day, although Ashara did not know of his small liking towards her. He still felt like the Lannister had stolen his small chance, but he would not allow it to get to him.

'Now the Lion wants to have an arrangement of some kind that involves the North, whatever it is, it might be valuable to us...'

Eddard Stark had finally made it towards the Guest Chambers of Tytos Lannister, Eddard could not help but notice that four guards were at the door, Eddard knocked on the door, he saw the guards looking at him with narrow eyes. It was clear to Eddard that they did not trust him, something he felt the same with them, Eddard was soon saved when Tytos voice rang throughout the hallway, allowing Eddard entry in the guest chambers, Eddard looked at one of the guards who was smirking at him, making Eddard uneasy.

Eddard entered the Guest Chambers, he noticed that there were many Lannister Banners, including a bust made of Lann The Clever. Eddard noticed that Tytos was doing some paperwork, even after the Battles that he had been rumored to fight in, it seemed that the Golden Lion was never one to stop doing his work. Eddard coughed, hoping to bring attention to himself, but he as thoroughly surprised, when Tytos did not look up from his work and continued to write his paperwork, about five minutes had passed until Tytos was ready to receive Eddard Stark.

"Lord Stark, its a pleasure to meet you, I do believe we have some business to discuss,"

Eddard eyebrows rose, wondering what business he had with the Westerlands or even the Lannisters in general, Eddard walked forward, wanting to know what Tytos was hinting at. He sat opposite the Lannister, Eddard could not help but notice that the Lannisters lips had twitched up in a small little smirk like he was winning something of some kind. Eddard knew that the Lion wanted something, but it was what he wanted that Eddard wanted to know,

"Aye, it is a pleasure to meet the infamous Son of Tywin Lannister, and Hero of Summerhall..."

Tytos smiled towards Eddard, knowing that the Wolf was suspicious of him, but he knew what he wanted and was not going to waste time with pleasantries, considering that a Golden investment was literally around the north, he knew that the Mountains would be under control by some Clans that had not fallen under the Starks, but were still loyal to them in some cases. Tytos hoped to use those men also, wanting to improve the already growing army of the Westerlands.

"Aye Lord Stark, there are certain things that I am interested in, such as Moat Cailin and The Mountains that are in Northern Territory, Moat Cailin. I am willing to make you an offer of Gold Dragons, should you be open to selling the ownership rights to these lands in the North,"

Eddard had a thoughtful look on his face like he was truly considering the offer that Tytos Lannister was going to make, it was clear to everyone in Westeros that House Lannister had a lot of Gold, considering that the Westerlands had plenty mines filled with Rubies, Gold, Silver, and Copper. Allowing House Lannister to be the richest House in the entire Seven Kingdoms, some even had stated that House Lannister's wealth was superior to those in Essos also. Eddard though would not give up Moat Cailin, considering he had plans for the Hold that involved his brother, Benjen, for when he came of age...

"I cannot allow you The Moat, considering that it protects the North from Southron invasions, but I would like to hear the agreement regarding The Mountains of the North,"

Tytos looked at the Lord with a little glint of judgment in his eyes, Tytos knew that Lord Stark would not give up Moat Cailin, but the fact that the Lord had given up the Mountains spoke to Tytos that Eddard did not know what he was sitting on, plus it would also play into the other plans that Tytos had, he grinned in victory and started to make his negotiations with the Warden of the North,

"I will pay 2.500.000 Million Gold Dragons for the entire control of The Mountains and its surrounding Holdings, that are unoccupied if I am to believed..."

Eddard nodded knowing that the Mountains were unoccupied, except some of the Mountain Clansmen that had taken to staying there and living their own ways. Eddard looked at Tytos, the money was good that he could organize some things with the North and allow it to become its own self-sufficient Country, but Eddard was no fool and knew that the Mountains were worth more than what Tytos was offering, he had a counterproposal for Heir Lannister, something he knew that the Lion could not refuse..

"Counter Offer, 5.000.000 Million Gold Dragons, plus an Upkeep of 25.000 Gold Dragons Per Month,"

Tytos smirked now realizing that the Wolf had fangs, ready to bite and chomp down on his enemies if need be. Tytos allowed a small smile to show on his face, the money was not a problem at all, considering that Money had already been coming in from the Mines, but also with the business in Braavos, The East Lannister Trading Company was soon to have its grand opening, something that Tytos had waited for a long time, so the money that Lord Stark wanted, did not make a dent in his plans at all, in fact, they had simply allowed him to create another outpost for himself.

"That is...agreeable Lord Stark, you can sign the document right here and this agreement will be sealed, also inside your chambers will be a down payment of 500.000 Thousand Gold Dragons to welcome you to this partnership..."

Eddard nodded, allowing a small grin to come on his face, he did not know, but he had just been fooled into allowing Tytos ownership of the northern mountains, Eddard had stood from his chair and left the room, not noticing the Cheshire grin on the face of Tytos Lannister, who knew his plans were coming to gather, all the wealth in the Northern Mountains would be his, but also the Land that had surrounded it, something that he had his eyes on. He now had Summerhall and the Lands Surrounding, Part of King's Landing, and now, The Mountains of The North.

Tytos could now easily build something out of the Northern Mountains, he planned to make Moat Cailin an Outpost for the Guardsmen, but that had failed. Only now he had plenty of land within the Mountains, allowing for construction within the North for more Guardsmen and a Trading Outpost with the North, that hopefully, continued for a long time. Tytos was actually smiling because things were looking up for his vision of House Lannister. Their influence had now stretched in a lot of places that no one could challenge...

* * *

In the gardens of Riverrun, was Catelyn Tully, the former betrothed of Lord Brandon Stark, and now betrothed to Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. She had been slightly angered that she would not be able to marry the former since she barely knew the latter. Brandon had defended her honor against marrying her childhood friend, who she was always slightly creeped out about, he had always tried to kiss her as a game, which she would not allow, ever. She known of Petyr's infatuation with her, by now she had known that it had to have gone away by now,

Catelyn had found herself thinking more and more of the Lefford that she had met earlier, he was someone that was an unknown factor to her, and the fact that he had all but saved her home with only 5,000 Men was something that she found thrilling and exciting. Catelyn soon find her thoughts about the Lefford going beyond what was usually mere admiration for the common knight, but she found herself fancying the Heir of Golden Tooth, he was handsome with his chestnut hair. Catelyn soon caught herself, not wanting to go further with her thoughts, considering that it was not ladylike...

Catelyn stood up, wanting to visit another part of the gardens, but she bumped into a chiseled body, she could literally feel the muscles of the said person, looking up, Catelyn was met with the mischievous grin of Loren Lefford, who had an eyebrow raised in wonder, Catelyn could not help but blush furiously at the look, he truly had the look of a jester in some ways, but knew it was not wise to say out loud, considering it was rumored that Loren Lefford was like a brother to Tytos Lannister and also, his House was the third most powerful of the Westerlands.

"Dear Lady Tully, we must stop meeting like this, I do believe this is how rumors begin..."

Catelyn giggled, looking at the Lefford with amusement written all over her face, but also in her eyes. She could not help it, considering that the first time they met, was when he was wanting to reach the Great Hall, but he must have heard her humming and wanted to see what the noise was, Catelyn finally sobered up from her laughter and curtsied towards the Heir of the Golden Tooth, wanting to still maintain the ladylike training that she had received in her years. Catelyn could also note that Loren had flustered somewhat, possibly gaining a look of her bountiful bosom, something that Catelyn did not seem to mind.

"Heir Lefford, rumors are rumors, they do sometimes hold the truth, but they are often twisted and convoluted that the truth is often lost. The truth here though is that I bumped into you and you happened to catch me..."

Loren let out a chuckle, knowing that was the truth, considering that he had come to the gardens for a simple stroll before he was to go with Tytos, to meet with the other Lords again, to see what could be done about The Loyalists and finding Lyanna Stark, supposedly. Loren lightly grasped the hand of Catelyn, pretending to not hear the gasp that had come from her plump lips, he had led her towards the set of red roses that had grown in the Riverrun Gardens, Loren turned back to her,

"Aye that is the truth Lady Catelyn, but what if someone saw us like this, holding your hand and standing this close to you, it would raise alarm bells and it would put your betrothment to the Wolf, Eddard Stark, into question..."

Catelyn noticed that Loren had gotten increasingly closer that all he had to do was lean down and allow his lips to graze over hers, the bad thing was, she would have allowed the Lefford to kiss her, to plunder her. Catelyn sighed breathlessly as Loren pulled away, putting a great distance between them, as to not tempt them to do anything they would regret later. Although, Catelyn had known that Loren Lefford was betrothed to Rhea of House Martell, The Ruling House of Dorne. Catelyn was not stupid enough to invoke the wrath of the Hot-Blooded Dornish.

"Yes, Heir Lefford it would truly be stupid to put that into question, considering that the Quiet Wolf seems to have a good head on his shoulders,"

Loren chuckled, believing Catelyn to be right, Eddard Stark had a good head on his shoulders, which was proved when he tried to get Loren to marry Lysa Tully, if it was out of humor or anger, Loren would never know. Luckily Loren had been smart enough to direct the betrothal towards Jon Arryn, who was unmarried, and his chosen heir had died in King's Landing. Loren was from the West, a place where Cunning was needed, Eddard Stark would pay soon enough, if what Tytos had planned had gone without a problem, then Eddard had made the Westerlands richer...

"Yes I do believe he tried to betroth me with your sister, Lysa, Beautiful girl, but a Dornish woman is something I prefer..."

Catelyn allowed a scowl to appear on her beautiful features, although Loren could not help but notice that she looked ten times more beautiful angry, Loren allowed a grin to twitch upon his lips, giving Catelyn a look that was filled with amusment, he had noticed that Catelyn was more angry at the fact her sister would have possibly been married to the Hero of Riverrun, or the Westerman who saved Riverrun. Loren stepped closer, allowing himself to hear the words of Catelyn Tully better,

"She does not deserve you, she is not even a maiden!"

Loren watched as Catelyn's eyes had widened, she had just revealed to Loren that her sister was not a maiden, at least she did not tell him who she lost it too. Loren had watched Catelyn as her face went through a variety of embarrassed and shocked faces, Loren could not help it, and let out a small chuckle, soon though the fierce glare of Catelyn Tully was solely directed towards him, something that he wished was not...

"Hmm, what is going on here?"

Both Catelyn and Loren whirled around to face Eddard Stark, who was looking at Loren with a glare, Loren simply sent an irritating smirk back towards the Stark, while Catelyn had settled for looking like she was caught in a Whorehouse, utterly scandalized. Eddard walked forward, standing face to face with Loren, who still had a smirk on his face. Eddard wanted to wipe it off but knew he could not, it would anger the Lannisters and their group of Elite Soldiers. Eddard simply sidestepped Loren, standing next to his betrothed, who had a somewhat uncomfortable look on her face,

"Lord Stark, I was entertaining your soon-to-be Wife, she seems to be bored without her Wolf..."

Catelyn could not help but blush, while Eddard settled for a simple glare towards the Lefford, who was still grinning like it was his Nameday. Eddard stepped forward, wanting to teach the Lefford a lesson, but was stopped when Catelyn placed a hand on his forearm. He looked down and smiled slightly, but was interrupted when Loren had coughed, bringing the attention back to himself,

"I do believe we have some business with Lord Tully and Arryn, along with Heir Tytos. Come along Wolf,"

Eddard growled sounding like the wolf that Loren made him out to be, Eddard gave an apologetic look to Catelyn, who simply smiled in response, understanding what he had to go and do. Eddard walked, following after the Lefford and knew it was time to discuss what was next for the Rebels, but also what to do about the King and Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, no one had found Rhaegar Targaryen or Lyanna Stark, but Eddard was determined, he would find his sister and make sure that she lived and live the life that she wanted too...

* * *

Sitting at the Head Table of the Great Hall in Riverrun were Lord Tully who sat in the Middle, Lord Arryn on the left of Lord Tully, Lord Stark who was on the right of Lord Tully. Heir Tytos had chosen to stand, he leaned against the wall of Great Hall, surrounded by his men and current Right-Hand Man, Loren Lefford, who was grinning towards the Stark with nothing but amusment and slight hate in his handsome features,

"My Lords, the next course of action is clear, we march on King's Landing and subdue Aerys Targaryen when Rhaegar hears of his father's loss of King's Landing, he will march and bring whatever men he can to fight with him,"

The person who said that was none other than a minor Lord of the North, who had gotten a few grunts of agreement and a small nod from Eddard Stark, many had started to voice their disagreement with the plan however, many saying that Rhaegar could already have a force big enough to end them, but some refused to believe that. Many of the Lords had tried to get their points across but failed, the only ones not participating in the arguments was Tytos and Loren, who already had different plans in mind...

Lord Arryn and Tully had noticed this, wondering why the Lions were having no say in the plans to go forward, Lord Tully and Arryn lifted their hands to signal their men to stop, while Eddard had followed suit and done the same. Eddard had also noticed the gaze of Arryn and Tully going to the dark corner that was barely lit up, by the candles that lit up the Great Hall. Everyone else had turned their heads, noticing the gaze of their Lords, everyone was now paying attention to the Lannister Division of the Great Hall.

"Heirs Lefford and Lannister, do you have any ideas on what to do next?"

Tytos and Loren shared a look, already knowing this was coming, and they were prepared. Tytos stepped forward, his arms behind his back, looking like he was royalty at that moment. He shared a small look with his men and Loren, who all gave him smirks back. Tytos started to walk past the multiple northern men who were eyeing him like he was about to stab them through the gut, he simply ignored the looks that he got and continued walking until he was on the platform that held the Head Table of Lords. Tytos gave another twitch of his lips before starting his speech,

"Gentlemen, the proper course is clear, once Robert Baratheon and Lyonel Marband arrive with their 15-16,000 Men, we will have 21,000 Men. This is enough to combat whatever forces that may come after us, but I have another idea in mind, something that gives us a guarantee of winning against the Dragons..."

Everyone looked to Tytos with wondering looks, although they were shocked that Robert and Lyonel were in control of that many men, although they all truly knew that it was the power of the Lannisters and Guardsmen that was the main bulk of the forces with Robert and Lyonel. Tytos cleared his throat, allowing the attention to bring back to him, so he could unveil the rest of his plan.

"Lyonel would lead an assault on King's Landing with 10,000 Men, he would have to leave with all haste, going through the Kingsroad, because I do believe that Rhaegar Targaryen will lead an assault, and I do believe he will get support from the Dornish,"

Tytos removed himself from the platform, allowing the men to think it over and wonder what they thought about the plan of action. He walked back down to the Lannister Division of the Great Hall, he felt a small pat on his shoulder and looked over to see Loren giving him a small smile, to which he smiled back and nodded. Everyone soon started to voice their agreement with the plan, considering that it would allow for Aerys to be subdued, but it would also provide leverage over Rhaegar Targaryen, should he attack.

"I do believe that this is the best course of action, all fo-"

Before Lord Tully could continue, a man with Lannister had burst into the Great Hall, alerting Tytos, who immediately stood and walked over to the man, who calmed down at seeing his commander and Lord. The man had calmed down before everyone had heard the sounds of the gates opening to allow someone in, Tytos looked to Loren with a small smile that the Lefford could help but return, they all knew who was here and it was time for things in the War to become better,

* * *

Entering the hold of House Tully was multiple Guardsmen, who had neutral looks on their faces. As they went up the line, one could make out two large men that were leading them, two banners were waving in the wind as the men marched into the Hold, it was the Baratheon Stag and The Lannister Lion. Leading the men of 15,000 was Lyonel Marband and King Robert Baratheon, they had happy looks on their faces as they were cheered upon entering the hold.

'Bloody Hell, Tytos better be here, or I'm gonna ring his neck...'

These were the thoughts of Lyonel Marband as his eyes settled on the Northerners and Vale Men. His eyes also came locked onto the sigil of House Lannister, his eyes widened, he removed himself from his horse and immediately looked for his Commander and Cousin, he finally settled on his cousin, a person he had not seen for a long time and one that had trusted him to lead an army to defend their King and investment, with quick strides, the two cousins hugged one another.

"Cousin, you don't know how good it is to see you..."

Lyonel soon removed himself from Tytos, to also notice that Loren was standing by Tytos with the irritating grin of his, but at this moment, Lyonel could not help but love it, his friend was alive, they were all alive and things were looking up. Although Lyonel seemed to notice the tenseness in each of his friends' shoulders, like they were having trouble telling him something, he backed away from them, keeping himself within distance so they could speak with one another, in hushed tones,

"What is it, cousin?"

Tytos looked away for a moment before stating,

"We've asked much of you in this war, like no other person, you've done much and there is no one else I trust cousin, you are my Sword, is that correct?"

Lyonel understood what his cousin had meant, his cousin was referring to the Seekers, which was what he was apart of. An Elite Group of Infiltrators and Soldiers, dedicated to protecting the one who had the power to mark them, which in this case, was Tytos. Lyonel bowed his head, wanting to show his loyalty to his family, here and now.

"We need you to march with 10,000 Men, gain entry to King's Landing and stop whatever plot that the Royals may be planning, understood?"

Lyonel nodded, already knowing what needed to be done, he was going to get some quick provisions and have a bath, before marching to King's Landing, he was finally stopping the Mad King...

* * *

 _With the Rebels winning the Rebellion, can they finally end the Mad King Reign!?_

 _With no one knowing where Rhaegar Targaryen is, what will the Perfect Prince do in order to gain the Rule and Stability back in Westeros?_

 _Will the Dornish march for the Dragon and save Princess Elia Martell and her children, Rhaenys and Aegon!? Or will The Spear of the Sun allow the Lions to plunder King's Landing?_

 _With Jamie's body heading back to Casterly Rock, how will the Lannsiters react to the act of Kinslaying?_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _This is the Calm before the Storm Chapter!_**

 ** _-Catelyn and Loren heating up, how will this affect the family of Starks?_**

 ** _\- Also this was kinda a Loren chapter, considering that he had gone through the battle and dealt with the loss of his men, and we learn the numbers that died from the surprise attack, not everything is going to go the right way for House Lannister in terms of their numbers, they lost a lot, if you consider the original numbers that I had for House Stark and Arryn..._**

 ** _\- The Lannisters now have control over the Northern Mountains, all for a fee of 5.000.000 Gold Dragons, plus an upkeep of 25.000 Gold Dragons to Lord Eddard Stark, also the House Whitehill have their Holdings elsewhere and so the Whitehill Holdings will not be in the Northern Mountains, and the Mountain Clans will not prove to be a threat for House Lannister either..._**

 ** _\- Eddard Stark and Loren Lefford have a dislike for one another, also yes, Eddard still does have a sense of his honor, it is something that has been trained into by his time in Winterfell but also the fostering with Jon Arryn._**

 ** _Peace guys!_**

 ** _Review, Follow, Favorite!_**

 ** _Also, Get Ready for PART II: Marriage of the Tully's and Tytos' Kinslaying revealed!_**


	13. Of Alliances and Kin

**_A/N: Welcome to Chapter 13!_**

 ** _Now, I have some seen some reviews of support for this story and others of dislike._**

 **If you don't like the story, that is on you, I can do nothing to change your opinion.**

 ** _To the others that like this story, I have a lot more things planned for this, I do hope that you continue to support the story._**

 **Now, onto a very common mistake that readers make with this story, and it is the fact that they somehow make the connection that Tytos is Harry Potter Reborn and this is NOT TRUE, Tytos Lannister is not Harry Potter! I stated in the very first Chapter that Tytos is FROM the Harry Potter world, in no way did I say that Tytos is Harry Potter.**

 **Tytos II Lannister is an ORIGINAL CHARACTER that I made for this piece of work.**

 **Other characters that I have introduced have significance to the story I am trying to portray here, play a role, even if/when they die, so do not try and undermine me by stating that some characters played no role, because you, the reader, do not know if I, the Author, have finished their meaning or purpose within this story.**

 **And, that last statement was not towards the ones who actually wait to see where I can lead next with my characters, but to the ones that seem to jump to their own conclusions in negative ways.**

 **Moving on,**

 _ **Time for the story.**_

* * *

 ** _Riverrun_**

Tytos Lannister had watched as his cousin walked away from him, a smile on his face, one that Tytos recognized with fondness. It was the same smile he had when he wanted to put House Lannister on the map, with this war, it ended up costing them more than he could ever realize. Something that he did not know in his little mind, because he had pictured himself as a prodigy, smart and unrivaled, unbeatable, but that was proven to not be true. In the end, he had lost his brother, men who had trusted his lives to them, his family. Tytos had lost a lot, all for the empire and power he wanted to make sure was unrivaled for House Lannister.

Walking away from the growing crowd that had greeted Robert Baratheon, Tytos moved back swiftly into the shadows, not going unnoticed by Loren and Lyonel, but also Lord Stark, Arryn, and Rebel King Baratheon. Tytos allowed his feet to move him towards the small hall of Riverrun, his one good eye taking in everything and he could not imagine a moment where his family would sit down and enjoy the meal that they had gotten that day, because even when Joanna Lannister was alive, Tywin still ran a tight ship.

Tytos allowed himself to sit down at one of the many empty seats that graced the small hall, he was in the mood for thinking, he was thinking how different things would have played out if he had allowed himself to believe in his Lord Father's advice, that they stay in the walls of Casterly Rock while a true winner is decided between them all, but Tytos being himself, he did not like that, many Dragon Kings in the Targaryen Dynasty had never looked to House Lannister with support, some even looking towards the other houses that played Bootlicker with the Targaryen's.

'My Father fought in the War of the Ninepenny Kings, for King Jaehaerys Targaryen, House Lannister had lost Ser Jason Lannister, Grand-Uncle to myself, Cersei, Tyrion, and Jamie. Uncle to Tywin, Kevan, and Genna. My father rarely speaks of Uncle Jason, my namesake ruined more than our house and standing, it ruined Tywin Lannister himself.'

Tytos allowed himself to continue to think if they followed the path that their father had wanted to follow, but he could not imagine it, because they would be seen as simple Glory-Hounds, House Lannister, the most powerful House after the Targaryens, and there was no hiding it, over the years, House Lannister had been recognised as such, but only a few people had said this, hoping that one day, House Lannister would end up ruined, but that never happened and the Lions continued to prove why they were powerful.

Tytos was interrupted when a small cough was heard from behind him, he looked up, turning his head and looking into the wise and calculating eyes of Jon Arryn, the first man to call his banners and march for Rebel King Robert Baratheon. The man in question walked forward, around Tytos and chose to sit opposite him, bringing Tytos to raise his blond eyebrow in question, the two of them had never had a conversation between just them, something that Tytos wanted to keep that way, but now he could see that this was not going to be the case.

"Lord Arryn, what a _pleasure_ to see you here when I so _wanted_ to talk with someone, because that is why I walked away from the growing crowd of people who wanted to talk with Robert,"

If Jon Arryn was offended by the outright sarcasm that was displayed by Tytos he did not let it show, instead he kept his stoic face, the face of the Warden of the East. Tytos allowed himself to straighten up, knowing that Jon was not here to discuss trivial matters that would be discussed with lower men. Jon leaned forward, narrowing his eyes towards Tytos, he did not come here for a game of japes and jabs. He came here to discuss the business between the Vale and Westerlands, he had heard of the budding offers that Tytos had made towards Eddard and Robert, something that had the East Warden wondering, where was his offer of business?

"Heir Tytos Lannister, I hear that my foster sons have made numerous dealings with you, first was Robert and his agreement, that when he won the war, you would gain Summerhall. Something that is considered a ruin and inhabitable, but also it has potential, it could allow for you to create some small army of some kind, allowing you to live off the lands, is that not correct?"

Tytos allowed his face to remain blank, even in his mind, he was going over how the smart, wise, and even, calculating Jon Arryn could catch onto his plans, but Tytos had to guess that Robert had not told Eddard and Jon the truth of how he had also made the deal that Tytos and House Lannister was to gain control of Rhaenys Hill in King's Landing, something that had Tytos wondering, The Rebel Stag was not informing his closest commanders of certain things, Tytos wondered if the Stag was planning anything. Not telling Ned Stark was understandable, but his foster father? Something was most definitely up...

"That would be correct Lord Arryn, but I do wonder, where is this line of questioning and statements going, you seem to imply that I plan to put armies in the Stormlands but that would be unwise of me, lest I risk the ire of Robert Baratheon, I have other plans in mind for certain things I have been granted."

Tytos allowed a hint of a smirk to grow on his face, showing towards the Warden of the East that he was onto what he was doing, there was a reason why Tytos had not approached the Vale for any business pursuits. There was nothing of interest, sure there were the mountains that probably held some riches and there was the trade that can be brought with the Vale's crops, but Tytos had already grown the Westerlands that it was starting to rely on itself rather than the other Kingdoms.

"You've been granted a lot of things Tytos, from Summerhall to The Mountains of the North. I do _hope_ that you do not spread yourself thin, it would be a _terrible_ fate to befall a powerful warrior such as yourself..."

Tytos felt himself smirk, knowing that the Warden of the East was growing in his dislike towards him. Tytos simply leaned back in his chair, looking at Jon with his Blank face once again. Tytos stood up, having enough of the honeyed jabs, he had other business to see too, like a certain force of men that was still at the Golden Tooth awaiting his orders to march and set up camp in the Riverlands. Only Tytos getting away from the Vale Lord was not something that the gods had wanted just yet, because Jon Arryn had stated one final thing towards Tytos.

"I do wonder Tytos Lannister, however, did you get your Lord Father to agree with you on so many lands being given to him, on what I presume to be a hefty sum of Gold that must be flowing out of the Rock."

Tytos tried to pay it no mind, but there was a certain tensing of his shoulders that would have given him away. Tytos allowed his feet to move him away from the wise, jealous and calculating Jon Arryn. He knew he would have to keep an eye on Lord of the Vale, the man was already setting him on edge and they had barely crowned Robert as King. Tytos knew that some Houses would be against him and his plans, but this early? No, he did not expect it to be this early. He just hoped that his plans could come into fruition.

* * *

 ** _Braavos_**

Damon Lannister had just left a worried Tycho and he was going to start enacting his plans within Braavos, he needed to show force. He would allow The Tyrosh to disrupt his dealings with the Iron Bank, walking down an alleyway with multiple turns, he had made to an unsavory part of Braavos, a place where deals were made in the shadows and assassinations were planned in secret.

Although Damon was still being followed by his Golden Company guards, they had remained at a distance, wanting to see what the Lannister had in mind. Damon walked into a Tavern, with the name scratched out, entering the Tavern was no different. The Floorboards were creaky and old, rats freely roamed from corner to corner. Damon had walked to the counter, allowing himself to come face to face with the Innkeeper, reaching inside his breast pocket, Damon slid over a single Gold Dragon towards the Innkeeper who also discreetly picked it up.

The Innkeeper waved his hand, allowing Damon to come around the counter and showed him through a couple of double doors. Entering the room, Damon could smell lavender scented candles. Damon liked the smell, reminding him of home somewhat, he sat down on a wine red leather chair, placing himself by the window, allowing himself a view of the Shadier Part of Braavos. Damon turned back to the Innkeeper with a small smile,

"So when is she going to get here? It seems that I am in need of her expertise in this situation..."

The Innkeeper simply grinned, until a knock was heard on the door alerting Damon and The Innkeeper, whose eyes were immediately drawn to the door. Opening it, a woman clothed in Grey entered the room, Damon could make out that she was a fairly attractive woman with blue eyes and red fiery hair, like those of House Tully. The Woman elegantly moved across the room, allowing herself to study the man opposite her and sat down. No one had said anything for a while, until the Innkeeper had bid his goodbyes, bringing the room to complete silence.

"I do believe you are Damon Lannister, Managing Partner of The East Lannister Trading Company, Founded by Tytos and Tyrion Lannister, when they gave you the mission to approach The Iron Bank and see if certain deals could be made. Furthermore, you have allied yourself with the Sealord of Braavos, giving him a percentage in your mines and The East Lannister Trading Company. This is just the tip of the iceberg of what House Lannister has been doing, but I do wonder, why? Why do they waste time in Braavos, they have mines and are never short of gold If rumors and whispers are to be believed..."

If Damon was either bothered, worried, or even frightened that she knew all this, he did not show it a single bit on his face. He simply retained his wide smirk towards the woman, suddenly he gasped, clutching his chest and feigning red cheeks while looking at the woman in a slight sarcastic swooning fashion. Damon bowed his head deeply, allowing his facade to remain for a couple of more seconds before speaking out.

"A woman indeed after my own heart. you do shower me with many accomplishments, I never knew I was that interesting to the people of Braavos, but especially one as notorious as you, My Lady. And yes if rumors and whispers are believed that means my Uncle shits gold. Rumors and Whispers can only get you so far My Lady, and sometimes, with the wrong funding, they find themselves dead and buried, while the winning House with the better network, reaps the rewards. So My Lady, let me provide you, with the right funding of House Lannister..."

The Lady leaned forward, removing her hood in the process, a shy smile adorning her face. She knew this would be a trying meeting, House Lannister wanted to use her Network of 'Correctors' and her organization occasionally did that for the right price, sometimes a jewel would go 'missing' and a client would want it back in the space of three days, her Network had got it done and reaped the benefits, establishing a foothold in The Free Cities but also throughout Westeros as well. It was why she had known of House Lannisters interest in Braavos.

The situation now was different, The Lady had heard of The Golden Company, Company of The Rose, Second Sons, and Stormcrows. All staying in Braavos, establishing a Military Force for House Lannister, with the Bastard known as Aerion Sand leading this Military Rabble. It was widely known that the Golden Company and Second Sons disliked one another, but were willing to work with one another for the sake of the contract. Now Damon had found her, and if the Lady did not know any better, she would say that Damon was establishing a Council of some kind.

'He has already established a Military Presence within Braavos, a force somewhere between 10,000 and 15,000. He now wants to establish a Spy Network, allowing him to monitor the movements of his enemies and potential enemies, no doubt with the threat of The Tyroshi Trading Cartels escalating, he wants to monitor the other Free Cities, in case they want to try anything against him also."

"My Lord Lannister, while the benefits and advantages of being allied with House Lannister are noticeable and would line our pockets. We need a guarantee of protection, we need to know that our investment in House Lannister is not misplaced in any way..."

Damon snorted, his temper and emotions starting to boil, the woman knew a lot about him, only now she was starting to ask if her investment in House Lannister was not going to be misplaced, yet her investment had not been placed yet, Damon knew the game easily and the woman wanted something, possibly from one of the Trading Cartels of Tyrosh. He would not be used as a tool,

"My Lady, you seem to be on the assumption that House Lannister has paid you, given you a Manor above your head, and owes you something. I am going to make one thing perfectly clear, We owe you nothing, there are plenty of other Networks who would jump at the chance to work with us, now, I know you know of the escalating problems with the Tyroshi."

The Lady allowed a thin-lipped smile to grow on her face, she knew that she would have to work for the trust of House Lannister, but she thought that she could gain some things from the way that Damon had sought her out, but she also knew that there were plenty of other Networks out there that could establish themselves as the Left-Hand of Damon Lannister.

"Tis true My Lord, I do know of the growing problem between you and The Tyroshi, people are wondering when it reaches a full-blown war of Trade or one of Steel, either way, blood gets spilled Lannister."

Damon leaned forward, his eyes darting towards the table that rested between himself and the Lady, acting as some sort of protective barrier, but on this table was a Map of The Free Cities. Damon knew that Tyrosh was not going to be the last Free City to challenge them, but also Damon knew this would serve as a reminder towards the others. If they wanted to truly take down House Lannister, they would need a lot of men and Gold, something that the Tyrosh has no problem supplying apparently...

"Aye, I don't want blood spilled in the streets and babes used as a means to negotiate, but what has to be done, is going to be done. What can you tell me about The Tyroshi Right Arm? If I know the men, then I know their weaknesses."

The Lady allowed a shadowy look to come on her face like she was remembering something truly horrible, only to stop and look back at Damon who was looking at her with eyes narrowed with worry and suspicion.

"I can tell you a great deal about the type of men you are dealing with. They spare no one, they do not hide their true nature behind a false sense of honor, they are simply barbarians and butchers, men who have no problem killing babes, women, children, elderly. If it gets them paid, they will do it. The Tyroshi Right Arm is unlike any army or  
force you would have heard of Lord Damon, they are men without honor, they are Tyroshi..."

Damon nodded, he had a feeling there was more to the story than what the woman was telling him, but he knew it must cut her deep for her to explain. He had gotten his information, The men of Tyroshi were simple killers, they liked the job of killing. Damon stood up and walked over to the door, opening it and whistling for his men to come inside, along with a large chest, which clinked as the men walked with it. Damon's guard had placed it in front of the lady, who had opened it and eyes widened in shock, the amount of Gold that House Lannister had given her was more than enough for a Guarantee of Protection...

"This is the first of many Chests My Lady, 100,000 Thousand Gold Dragons, a down payment for twelve months. You provide us with information on The Free Cities, their intentions, armies, Westeros, and any other information that you might find useful for our Council of The East..."

The Lady nodded, standing up, but also bowing her head to Damon, only to feel a hand on her chin lifting her head back to meet the Emerald Green eyes of Damon Lannister. They both nodded to one another before the Lady spoke one more time,

"My name is Karliah, it will be an honour for The Shadows of Braavos to work with House Lannister and their Council of The East..."

Damon nodded to the woman, walking away, having other business to handle in Braavos, but with a Standing Army of 13,500 Men and their Commander Aerion Sand as his Right Hand, along with the Shadows of Braavos and The Lady Karliah as his Left Hand, he believed that House Lannister's name was going to be known throughout Essos soon enough...

* * *

 ** _Dorne - Sunspear_**

Prince Doran Nymeros Martell sat in a chair, inside of his hand was a letter from Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, The Dragon Prince wanted 20,000 Men, he had already insulted their House by kidnapping Lyanna Stark, bringing Dorne to question, if their princess had a difficulty of producing another Heir for the Iron Throne. Something that had Doran seething, his sister being insulted by the common people. Doran knew that only one person left could answer his question, his niece, Rhea Martell.

She was the only person left for Doran to trust, but also she had a mind for figuring how to move with Dorne, sometimes Doran had thought of naming Rhea his heir if his Consort had not birthed him his daughter Arianne. Instead, Doran had placed his sweet Niece in a marriage with the Westerlands. The very Westerlands that were rebelling against The Targaryen Dynasty.

Doran walking through the sunny halls of Sunspear had finally come across his Niece's Chambers, entering without knocking, he was greeted with the sight of Rhea reading a letter. She had not even noticed his presence, but a small cough had gained her attention and Rhea was looking at her Uncle with narrowed eyes, something that had Doran flinching back and wondered what he had done to gain such a look from his Cousin.

"To the Ruling Prince of Dorne and Lord of Sunspear, I, Lady Jenny of House Lefford, extend the interest of betrothal between my Son, Loren Lefford and your Niece, Rhea Martell..."

Doran showed no sign of sorrow or regret on his face, just because his beloved niece could not see the benefits of this marriage does not mean that she was going to convince him to stop the betrothal, because it would tie House Martell with a powerful House in the Westerlands, it was no secret to anyone, Houses Marband and Lefford had been elevated to the second and third powerful vassals of House Lannister respectively due to the extinction of Houses Reyne and Tarbeck.

"Is that what I am? Some trained broodmare that has to bat her eyelashes at a suitor just so I can raise the status of our already great House. I wonder what my father would say about his dear younger brother. Selling his only daughter to the Leffords of all things!"

Doran gave Rhea a fierce glare, something that made her face go blank, Doran and she knew that the conversation of his brother and her father had crossed the line. Doran had never forgotten his older brother, someone that he had looked up to and would gladly fight for, but that was never in the cards for the brothers. The Gods had a different plan in mind, for when the War of the Ninepenny Kings had happened, Prince Triene Martell had led his own band of Dornish Spearmen, it is never mentioned in the history books, but the people of Dorne know the sacrifice of there would-be ruling Prince.

'I have never forgotten you brother, for the rest of our vassals may have, but I never have, our siblings know your name, they know your story and your daughter will too..'

Doran could not help but remember the moment his brother had told him he would be riding with a band of 2,500 Dornish Spearmen. he had pleaded and begged for Triene to stay, but his brother had always harped on about his duty to the realm and Jaehaerys II Targaryen. And so he marched, it was the last time that Doran had seen his brother and a year later, he was greeted with the bundle that was his niece, Rhea Martell. Doran lost his brother and was greeted with a niece.

"No, you are not some broodmare, you are a Princess of Dorne, and in my presence, you will act like one! Your Father, My Brother did not march to war for the Dragons just to see you try and use his name against me, in some kind of sick twisted game, just so you do not have to marry, and if you were using the smarts that you inherited from Your Father, you would know that this is the best alliance possible for House Martell..."

Rhea looked at her Uncle with her blank face still intact, but inside she was thinking it over, the political sway of Westeros was shifting and everything could feel it. House Lannister was growing more powerful with each day, the few spies that House Martell had, informed them of this. The Lannisters had an Elite Force of Guardsmen, that currently patroled the Westerlands. They had started to rely on themselves for resources such as Wheat, Barley, Oats, and Peas. Suddenly the Westerlands had become fertile, and it had gotten the interest of her Uncle Doran.

Rhea knew that the interest in the Westerlands had to of come from somewhere, but knowing that her Uncle kept some things to himself, she simply sighed, looking back up to the man that took her into his care. She stood up, striding towards the pitcher of water that she had placed there a moment before, she had poured herself a glass and took a sip. Refreshing herself, suddenly like a wave hitting her, Rhea understood the reason why her Uncle had come to her this time.

"So Uncle, it seems that you have found yourself in a bind, you are in an all but signed betrothal with House Lefford, but House Targaryen has called for us, have they not?"

Doran nodded, allowing his niece to see the bind he was in, he had wanted to save his sister from the Targaryen clutches, but it seemed that the only way to do this would be to march for House Targaryen. He only hoped that his niece would be able to find a plan that could ensure the safety of his sister.

"Then listen closely, there is something you can do for your sister and House Targaryen, give them the men they need. And then, enlist a small group of 100 Men, let them march to King's Landing if the King allows them entry, and he will, due to Grand-Uncle Lewyn. Use these men to guard and protect Aunt Elia, no harm will befall her with Dornish Spears at her side, is that a suitable plan Uncle?"

Doran nodded, knowing that he could protect his interest in House Targaryen and his sister. Only the betrothal with the West could sour due to the support that the rebels had in the form of the ruling House of the Westerlands. He allowed himself to glance back at his niece, he noticed the Cheshire grin that adorned her face, Doran walked away, leaving his niece to her thoughts, although he knew that leaving a viper with their thoughts could prove to be a bad thing for whoever held their ire.

* * *

 ** _Starfall_**

Ashara Dayne was currently sitting opposite her Lord Father, Lord Edward Dayne. Ashara had come to inform her Lord Father of where to find Arthur, who Lord Wyl had en searching for since this damned rebellion had started. Although, Edward was suddenly worrisome about how his daughter had some prophetic dream of Arthur being killed at the Tower of Joy, but also the fact that two of his other sworn Kingsgaurd brothers were also there, Ser Oswell Whent, and Lord Commander Gerold Hightower.

Edward had kept his children close to him since his Lady Wife, had died due to a slitting of her own throat, no one knows why Edward's Lady Wife committed suicide, but it did leave behind rumors of abuse, of the now infamous Lord of Starfall.

His children, knowing that their mother was often plagued with dreams of a cold barren wasteland, it was like their mother had witnessed something, the words that she used and that she said to them, would always resonate deep in their minds, her family had never known her as a prophetic dreamer, while this was never heard of in the line of House Dayne. It was rumored in many books about The Long Night and in the history of House Targaryen, or even the North. Many people have been prophetic in Westeros, just not in the line of House Dayne

Now, Edward sat opposite his daughter, watching her as her eyes locked with his, everything was silent, only the slight breeze coming in could be heard as nothing but faint whispers. Edward looked at his daughter one more time, and he could tell, she had this air about herself. She was determined to find her brother and bring him back home, something that Edward fully supported. Sighing to himself, Edward leaned forward.

"Ashara, are you sure about this, prophetic dreams in our line are never even heard of. How do I know if this vision of yours is true? How I can send 250 Men to search for Arthur at the Tower of Joy?"

Ashara lightly giggled to herself, finding the conversation funny a little. Her father was questioning the reliability on her vision, when she was also questioning it herself, of course, she did not tell her father everything that she had seen, like the wedding between herself and Tytos Lannister. Or the fact that Arthur and Eddard Stark had fought with one another, with Arthur nearly winning, until Howland Reed stabbed him in the back, something that had Ashara screaming and hurling curses towards the northern savages, even if they had not done it yet...

"Because Father you do not know what I saw, what I felt, Arthur is in danger and he does not even realize it. You must help me get him back to Starfall, I do not care if he is sworn to serve the Mad Dragons of the Capitol, my brother, your son, is in danger and I will do it with or without your help!"

Edward looked at his daughter, her eyes were blazing, challenging him to tell her no or even doubt her story, but Edward was not doubting her or even going to tell her no. He just wanted to know how his daughter knew that Arthur was in danger, Edward stood up, removing himself from his throne-like chair. He moved around his desk to stand in front of his daughter, he knelt down and grasped her hands tightly enough to gain her attention, making her look into his own purple orbs.

"How do you know that Arthur is in danger Ashara? Tell me, and I myself will march and get Arthur back home!"

Ashara looked up into the eyes of her Lord Father, she could no longer handle it and stray tears started to fall as she clutched onto her father for dear life, she had lost her mother and now, her dreams or visions had informed her of the danger that her brother was in, she herself, made a vow. She would not lose any more of her remaining family, her eldest brother exiled for a duel against a Household Knight of House Yronwood, which ended up with Artas Dayne going to Braavos, under a temporary exile, making Ashara lose her first brother. Not long after, her other brother had been welcomed into the Kingsgaurd.

The Duel which everyone had known was unfair in terms of skill between Artas Dayne and the Household Knight of Yronwood, it ended with the Household Knight being easily outmatched and killed by Artas, in the end, House Yronwood had called for the immediate exile of Artas Dayne, while House Martell did not want to anger one of their key vassals, they also did not want to anger the fearsome warriors of House Dayne. It resulted in a temporary exile.

Ashara had lost so much due to family and war, her mother due to this news of prophetic dreams with House Dayne, her dreams became too much for her and she had taken her life. Her eldest brother, The true Sword of The Morning, being better than Arthur at wielding a blade. Only to lose his Princedom and future title as Sword of the Morning due to the complaints of House Yronwood, which made House Dayne lose faith in their overlords of Sunspear. House Martell had not only exiled Artas Dayne but also Prince Oberyn Martell also.

Only Prince Oberyn had returned from his exile, while her brother remained in the Free Cities, doing whatever he did to survive. She just hoped that her brother was looking after himself well, she would not want news of his death, otherwise, House Yronwood would pay dearly for the trouble they had caused House Dayne.

"I saw it, father...I saw his body, so cold, so lifeless, I was staring at him when the dagger of Howland Reed had been plunged into his back, for all their words of honor, the north killed my brother. Arthur will die at the hands of Eddard Stark and Howland Reed, along with Ser Oswell Whent and Lord Gerold Hightower."

Ashara hissed out, her ever-growing anger towards The North coming out. Her brother being killed by Howland Reed, although she had not forgotten the small infatuation that Eddard Stark had once held for her, she had never returned the feelings of the then Heir to the North, she had found herself caught with Tytos Lannister, the two had talked more during the days at Harrenhal, one of the few moments that Ashara felt she could be herself.

"Then while I am gone, you will rule Starfall, every Household Knight and Men-At-Arms will answer to you. I will take 250 Men and make way to The Tower of Joy, by using the Prince's Pass."

Ashara wanted to decline ruling Starfall while her Father was gone, but she was the Oldest after Artas and Arthur. She needed to rule as Lady of Starfall, so she nodded to her father and walked away, wanting to spend time with her younger sister, Allyria. As she stood at the door, Ashara chanced one final look at her Father.

'Do come home soon Father, with Arthur and let us be a family once more.'

* * *

 _ **Riverrun**_

Decked out in armor that was ornate and costly, all black and orange, and his war-helm was distinctive, as the sigil of House Marband was carved into the helm. Lyonel Marband had gotten the best, his Greatsword strapped to his back, he was ready to march on King's Landing, he looked around and noted that he was alone in his room, given to him by the ever-loyalHoster Tully.

Lyonel walked out of the room, wanting to get a head start on his way to King's Landing. On the way out though he had bumped into someone, he looked around and noticed on the floor that it was the Lady Lysa Tully, she was looking at him with narrowed eyes filled with anger, but Lyonel knelt, as best as he could in his plate armor. He outstretched his arm, wanting to help the Lady up to her feet.

"Excuse me, My Lady, I was not watching where I was going, please do forgive me."

The Lady Lysa had just come from a terrible meeting with her Lord Father, which she had been told that she would be wed to the Warden of the East, and Defender of The Vale. She wished that she did not have to marry the old man who was three times her age. She had wanted to be left alone, but then found herself wondering the halls and bumped into by a brute of a man, only to stop and her eyes widen when she had taken in the face of the man, here stood before her a handsome man that looked like he walked out of the very stories that she read when she was younger.

Lysa could not help but find herself in a trance, she was caught, but stopped herself once she heard the man talk in a thick Westerlands Accent, something that was noticeable due to way that his voice was not thick like the burly northerners, or soft like some men of the vale, instead this man spoke with clear authority. Lysa took the hand and allowed herself to be helped up by the strong man.

"It is okay Ser, please forgive, for I was simply off in my own mind for a while..."

Lyonel gave the Lady a small bowed head of acknowledgment, he needed to gather his men and lead them to King's Landing. He walked away, with a muttered apology of needing to get to his men, he was about to turn a small corner towards the courtyard, only to hiss and curse the gods when the Lady had called out to him again.

"May I get your name Ser?"

Lyonel gritted his teeth, he knew the girl did not mean to keep him but still, he had an order and he needed to do it. He turned his head, allowing a disarming smile to twitch onto his lips. he knew that it worked as the Lady's cheeks stained red when he smiled and he internally praised himself.

"I am no Ser, My Lady, merely a Soldier for House Lannister, Lyonel Marband."

With that Lyonel walked around the corner and down towards the courtyard, not knowing that he had left an impression on a certain trout of Riverrun...

* * *

Loren himself was in the temporary Solar of his Lord, Tytos Lannister, Loren was sipping wine, while occasionally Tytos would take a sip of water and get back to his work. It left the room quiet with the occasional sound of sips, and it left room for the thoughts of the heirs. They had both been thinking of different impacts that the Westerlands has had on the war so far.

They both knew that the consequences of them getting involved with the rebellion would soon show themselves. At first, it was not involving House Arryn and The Vale with the agreements they had been making, which had earned them the attention and seeking eyes of Lord Arryn. They had hoped that the consequences would stop there, only Loren began thinking and he knew that the consequences would not stop there.

His thoughts were going more towards the Dornish, who had yet to show an allegiance or side in this war yet. The Overlords of Dorne had yet to call their banners for war, but still, House Martell had arranged for a marriage betrothment between himself and Rhea Martell. Although he also knew that it would hold no weight, except souring possible relations between The Leffords and Martells.

"Tytos, I've wondered or if you've ever wondered, would the Martells march against us?"

Tytos looked up at his friend with a blank look on his face, his face giving away no emotion like he was trying to tell Loren that whatever neutrality that he hoped House Martell would hold, is gone. Tytos knew the moment that word reached House Martell and Dorne of the Loyalist losses throughout the war, that they would march. Tytos knew it would be more to protect Elia Martell and her children, Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen. So with a sigh, Tytos arched his perfect blonde eyebrow,

"Yes, the Dornish will march and of that, I have no doubt. The Loyalist have lost every single battle from Summerhall to Riverrun, they doubted the strength that House Lannister held. Back to the situation at hand, Dorne marching was never a question of if, it was a question of when. And I have no doubt, we will soon be greeted with the Dornish Spearmen..."

Loren tensed, something noticeable to his blonde friend, who was looking at him with a narrowed eye. Loren felt the look of his friend and looked him in the eye, both measuring each other and one understanding, and confused. The other was confused and angry, Loren grunted and turned his head to look away from his friend and commander. He was reminded that his friend had changed after the Battle of Acorn Hall, he was more closed off and less prone to smiling, he was becoming more lordly and focused on his duties. Something Loren disliked,

"Do not tell me you actually felt something for the Martell girl, you barely know her!"

Loren turned a fierce glare onto his Lord, no longer putting up with the jabs and looks that he had gotten from Tytos, he noticed at first when they were at camp before they set off for the Golden Tooth. Tytos had gritted his teeth when he talked of Rhea Martell like they were already married, but Loren had been happy or glad that his House was considered for a marriage. His Lord was starting to grate on his nerves, he was becoming much like his father in some ways, acting differently around Lyonel and himself, something that Loren was not going to put up with.

"Are you really stating that towards me Tytos!? You who fell in love with the Dornish equivalent of Shiera Seastar, Ashara Dayne, and her suitors are known far and wide, Eddard Stark to be named one, I do wonder what they did at the tourney of Harrenhal, perhaps they found themselves a private area to bed! Ashara Dayne may just be as seductive and wanton as the rumors say about Dornish Woman..."

Tytos gripped his quill tightly, causing the sharp end of it to stab into his skin and allowed for blood to drip down onto the parchment that he was currently writing on, but he did not feel the pain or the blood that was leaking from his cut. He had set a stone cold glare on his friend and advisor, Loren Lefford, the very man that he had taken out of the goodness of his heart, but now, Tytos was starting to see the flaw of allowing his friend too much leniency in the way he dealt with them.

Tytos leaned back, allowing himself to appear calm, but he was anything but calm. He recognized that insulting the Martell may not have won him favors with Loren, but Loren had snapped, letting his nerves and worries get the best of him in this situation and Tytos simply continued to glare at him coldly until he spoke in a soft, monotone voice that sent shivers down the spine of Loren.

"Heir Lefford, I believe it is time for you to go before you find yourself on the way to Casterly Rock to answer my father on the crimes committed by House Lefford, for you do realise that only I know of the betrayal that your House committed, and it would be a shame for a young heir such as yourself to be a casualty of war, so close to a betrothal as well. Do you understand?"

Loren simply kept a blank face, knowing that they both crossed the line today, but the way that Tytos spoke was something that Loren had never heard before, he prided himself on knowing his Lord and Friend well, but this just added another thick layer onto Tytos, something that was never there before. Loren coughed and excused, leaving the room with the thoughts of Tytos and many curses on his mind.

Back inside the Solar, Tytos looked down at the parchment and noticed that few spots of dried blood were now onto the parchment, but he did not care, he needed to send this letter and quickly, they would need the men, every single man. For Tytos knew that a battle was coming, and this one would not be like the other ones, because this one felt like the fate of Westeros rested in the balance...

* * *

 _To the remaining members of my army, all 16,500 of you, I beseech you to march towards Riverrun and set up camp, for the Rebellion is far from over and the Young Dragon, Rhaegar Targaryen is yet to make an appearance during this rebellion and yet I know, he will make one soon. Do make sure to gather the remaining 12,000 Men of The Guardsmen, for the men answering the call, you have my thanks._

 _Lord Tytos of House Lannister._

* * *

 ** _Casterly Rock - A Month Later_**

In the month that Tytos Lannister had sent his letter towards the Westerlands, in hopes of it reaching The Golden Tooth, Lords of the Westerlands had gotten news of The Battles in the Riverlands, some had been shocked at the show of force that had been shown by Tytos Lannister and his fellow heirs. Others had been happy that the Westerlands was getting more recognition through the combined forces of Houses Lannister and Lefford.

The Warden of the West himself was prideful, his son had proven himself to be capable of leading men, something that he himself was capable of doing. He found himself leaning towards his son in the way that he might support and change his mind in who should truly be heir to Casterly Rock. Only that was not it, his drunkard son and his daughter had come back from the Golden Tooth, each wearing blank faces like they were trained to do from day one. Although Tywin had personally seen to Cersei, Tytos, and Jamie. While his other son, if he could call him that, had been trained by Cersei and Tytos.

Only that was not it, a group of fifty men was said to be marching towards Casterly Rock, bearing the sigil of House Lannister itself. They seemed to be going at a fast pace, Tywin himself wondered what else it could be, just like everyone else, but he just hid it better and within the week, the men had arrived. Carrying a box of some kind that was big enough to fit a human body, Tywin himself was handed a letter, just like each of his family, each addressed to them differently.

When the box opened, every member of House Lannister had let in a shocked gasped, except for Tyrion, Cersei, and Tywin. For the thing or person inside the box was the body of Ser Jamie Lannister, Kingsguard to Aerys II Targaryen.

Cersei and Tyrion were blank-faced because they could not bring themselves to cry for a person that had done so much hurt to them, they had been told the story of what Jamie promised to do to Tytos, all because of his blind hatred of Tyrion. They simply read the letters and understood Tytos, but still, a part of them was sad and angry at what happened, all because of the gods and their cruel twisted games. They were the first ones to walk away, wanting to remain alone for the rest of the day, not planning anything, but just wanting to remain the peace and quiet.

'First my Uncle Jason, then my foolish father, my beloved Joanna, and now my own son, the one I chose to lead my legacy, to lead this house to greatness. When does it stop? I have killed babes, women, elderly, and children. All for the sake of preserving the family legacy, now who I have left to give the legacy to? A weak man who smiles and is too lenient with his men or a drunkard, who knows naught about ruling'

On the outside, Tywin Lannister was the ever cold and blank face that he had been since his wife's death. On the inside, he secretly mourned and already was hurting for the loss of his heir and son. He had lost so much, he had lost his uncle, father, wife, and son. He had lost so much, but yet he continued for the sake of the family legacy, but what if there was nothing else for the Great Tywin Lannister to continue on for?

Tywin looked down at the peaceful face of his son, he could not help but simply stare for a few seconds, wondering if his Heir had truly felt at peace in his last moments, but with a grunt, Tywin turned away, being watched by Genna and Kevan, both of whom knew that he grieved in a very different way from others. Tywin had walked all the way towards his solar, being greeted in fear by many of the servants that passed him, but he neither cared or paid them any mind, he was not in the mood for pleasantries.

Sitting down in his seat, he had carefully placed the letter from Tytos in front of him, he unrolled it and read it, wanting to see what his second son had to say about Jamie's Death...

* * *

 _To My Lord Father, Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, and Warden of the West._

 _Father, it is with grave news that I write to you about the death of my brother, Jamie Lannister. He died a warrior on the battlefield, Jamie had died in my arms, wanting to be in the sweet embrace of our mother. I loved Jamie for a while, but that soon turned and our relationship no one longer was what you or anyone else wanted it to be, we hated one another and that turned to us fighting on the battlefield._

 _I slew my brother Jamie Lannister, I am a Kinslayer, but Father, do know that I did not do this out of spite or true hatred, it was kill or be killed and Jamie was ready to strike me down, remember Father, I did not want to do this..._

 _Do send my warmest regards to Aunt Genna and Uncle Kevan_

 _Signed,_

 _Lord Tytos Lannister, Heir To Casterly Rock._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Welcome Ladies and Gents, go down below to see my notes and comments on what to expect in the upcoming chapters and comments on the things that happened in this chapter..._**

 ** _First Tytos, a change in attitude, first was his sarcastic and calm demeanor around Lord Jon Arryn, you could call this a facade of some kind. He was sizing up Jon Arryn, seeing what kind of threat the Lord Arryn._**

 ** _Although there is this other version of Tytos, the blank and cold Tytos that appeared with his underling, Loren Lefford. Showing the effects of what slaying Jamie and war have done to him, he wanted glory, fame, and recognition. He got it, but a lot of other things that he did not ask for either!_**

 ** _As with Dorne, Doran had an ORIGINAL Brother created by me, Prince Triene Martell does not exist during the show or books, he is going to be a source of inspiration and hope for Doran and Rhea Martell._**

 ** _Also! Rhea Martell has changed so that she is the niece of Doran Martel, the daughter of Prince Triene Martell._**

 ** _As with The Daynes, They want to save Arthur from his fate, and can they? We also learn of another team of OC Characters, Artas and Edward Dayne, who will be the main characters in this story for a good while._**

 ** _As for the argument between Loren and Tytos, it is not over yet, but they are friends and they will clash heads!_**

 ** _Also let us not forget, Lyonel has caught the attention of Lysa Tully...hmmm_**

 ** _The Wedding Of Tully will be next chapter!_**

 ** _This was Maegor The Instinct, and I'm back!_**


	14. Tales, Revelations, and Magic!

**_Riverrun_**

Catelyn Tully walked through the gardens and the servants, organizers, and maids were running beside her, carrying various silks, pots, and trays. They were all preparing for her wedding to the Quiet Wolf, Eddard Stark, although Catelyn found the man handsome, she was starting to become more envious of the Dornish woman known as Rhea Martell. The woman was marrying a nobleman in the form of Loren Lefford, someone who sacrificed his men for her home and people.

Catelyn did notice the change in Loren, he seemed to be easy to anger and was less approachable during the less month, instead of using his common honeyed words. He had been blunt, something that she disliked in the man, wanting the man who used honeyed words to make her feel better. Catelyn often had to manage herself around Loren, knowing that it was not good for herself to have feelings for the Lefford Heir. Only she could not help it, she found herself in a complete trance with the man.

Catelyn soon found herself approached by Tytos Lannister, he had a calm smile on his face like he was enjoying the festivities that would be between the Northerners, Men of the Vale, and Rivermen. She often found herself uncomfortable in the presence of Tytos Lannister, the smile he wore seemed fake and not genuine like he was simply putting on an act, but Catelyn being the lady she was, did not comment on it and found herself having to endure the presence of Tytos.

"My Lord Lannister, it is a surprise to see you out this early, is something troubling you?"

Tytos lips twitched up into a smile, showing that he was not at all bothered by the question that was asked by the Tully woman, he was in fact, grateful for the company that he had run into like it was the Gods plan for this fateful meet. Tytos gestured for The Lady Tully to follow him, which she did with a bowed head and tight-lipped smile. They found themselves, stopping at the roses, Tytos allowed a small smile to grace his features, remembering the time that his mother had taken him to the gardens on occasion.

"Lady Catelyn, nothing is troubling me, but I thank you for your concern, I simply want this wedding to happen without a thing messing it up. Now, what are you doing out here My Lady?"

Tytos himself knew he was lying, something had been troubling in the past month, he had gotten more strange dreams as of late, of a life that seemed to be filled with the many mythical things that would be denied in Westeros. He had always denied talking of them, not wanting to be thought as crazy or in need of help from the Seven. He knew that some northerners practiced or had magic in the Age of Heroes. A time long past, but still a time of where magic had been strong.

The dreams had been getting more violent, the final thing he had heard was a Dragon's Roar before someone yelled out a name. He had woken up in a sweat, putting on his clothes and wanting to go for a walk, he had run into the Lady Catelyn and deemed it a safe talk to pursue, of course, there were other things that Tytos wanted to talk about with Catelyn Tully, soon to be Stark. And he would not have the possible Dornish alliance soured by a trout...

"Nerves my Lord, in a week, I am to be married and three Houses are tied together. Simple nerves my Lord,"

Tytos allowed a grin to form on his lips, knowing that there was more to what the Lady Catelyn was saying, deciding to come out and say it, but in a more subtle way, Tytos turns his back, allowing himself to study the roses in front of him, but also that the Tully behind him, could hear him loud and clear. Tytos knelt down and caressed one of the roses tenderly.

"Is that all my Lady? Have you spoken to my Lord Lefford? I do wonder how he feels about this wedding..."

Catelyn tensed, although it went unnoticed by Tytos due to his back being turned, Catelyn allowed her head to turn, also admiring the roses, and starting to understand what the Lannister was getting at. Tytos did not want her growing feelings for the man she admired as a hero to get in the way of this wedding, which was understandable and weird. Catelyn wondered what the Lannister had to gain from this wedding.

"I do not understand what you mean my Lord, what Lord Lefford thinks has hardly anything to do with the wedding..."

Tytos, let a small chuckle escape him, already detecting the lie that Lady Tully had just stated. What Loren thought had everything to do with the wedding, because if Loren said so then Lady Catelyn would run off with him. Tytos could already see the looks of adoration and lust that passed between them, in the month leading up to the wedding, the looks had intensified and without intervention, Tytos would have guessed that there would be a Noble Bastard.

"You understand Lady Catelyn, and I am here to put an end to it..."

Tytos stood up, turning back around and facing Catelyn, he could not help but notice that her blue eyes narrowed in what seemed to be defiance. He stepped forward, now invading her personal space, something that the Lady Tully noticed, but did nothing to rectify it, she stood firm in her position. Tytos smiled because he recognized that the Tully was not going to move back out of fear, she was standing her ground, something that Tytos could not help but respect.

"I am afraid Lord Lannister that the decision is not up to you, but once again, what Lord Lefford thinks about this wedding is not going to hinder me, I have a duty to my family and I intend to honor it My Lord!"

Tytos smiled thinly, worrying the young Lady Tully. Tytos could tell that Catelyn was being truthful, her duty outweighed her desire, her honor outweighed her wishes, her family outweighed her own personal want. Tytos nodded, knowing that the Lady Catelyn would do her what was asked of her, Tytos walked away, leaving the Lady Tully to think over what she said...

* * *

 _An Hour Later..._

Tytos had bathed himself, broken his fast, and trained with some of his men. He had been preparing for the marching Dornish Lords, his man, Lyonel Marband had left with 10,000 Men to King's Landing, leaving the rebels with less than 10,000 Men for that month that Lyonel had left. Only Tytos had called his remaining men of the Guardsmen and his army that he had been ordered to march with by Robert before the Battle of Ashford.

Tytos did the numbers with the remaining men that he had from Acorn Hall, along with the men that were marching here. He estimated that he had a number between 27,500 or 30,000 Men. Easily the largest number of men in the Rebel Camp, of course, this brought on a sense of pride in Tytos, considering that it had been months since his first battle. He remembered it, the Loyal Stormlords had been put down by the Lannister men. Some were imprisoned, while others had met the Stranger that day.

The reason Tytos felt this pride was that so many of his original men had survived, some had perished and been honored, with their famillies receiving a Year's Pay courtesy of Tytos Lannister himself, this allowed a growth of loyalty between the famillies of the deceased and House Lannister, specifically this allowed more loyalty towards the Heir of Casterly Rock, Tytos Lannister himself.

Tytos was currently in his solar, thinking things over, he had a couple of minutes or so before he was to meet Lord Stark, Arryn, Baratheon, and Tully. They were all to go over the plans in case of battle, some scouts had stated that movement was spotted around the Crownlands, while the current rumor was that Jon Connington had been stripped of all his lands, titles, and wealth. He was also exiled, this had led to many of the Rebels celebrating like it were a personal victory, but Tytos himself thought it foolish, Loren had allowed for the former Hand of the King to retreat.

"My Lord Lannister, Heir Loren is awaiting entry..."

Tytos looked up and noticed a servant with their head bowed, from what he could tell, the servant was a young boy with the common features of a peasant, with a small sigh, Tytos waved his hand allowing the boy to grant Loren entry. As the boy left, Tytos swore he could see a small glint of what seemed to be relief pass through the boy's eyes, as if he just escaped a monstrous beast of some kind. Tytos could not help but wonder what was the cause of it,

Loren soon entered the solar, with a thin smirk on his face. He met the eyes of Tytos, who showed a thin smile in return. The relationship between the two heirs was strained and cold at best, ever since Loren's insult about Ashara Dayne, Tytos had directed his more important orders through a chain of command that would reach the Lefford Heir, while Loren did the same with the results that he had gotten. It allowed for more work to be done, but no longer was there a friendship between the two heirs, simply because of the Dornish supposedly marching for House Targaryen.

There seemed to be an effect between the two emotionally, Tytos Lannister had become colder and stricter, even if the other lords could not see it. Tytos had put up a mask of smiles and joy, allowing himself to be seen as the approachable and kind Lord by the other Houses, while with his own servants and men. He had treated them with coldness, no longer putting up the front that he had with others. Servants often cowered away from him in fear, while his men simply regarded him with blank faces, not having any comment.

"Ah My Lord Lannister, how lovely for you to have time for me, a _lowly_ servant of House Lannister."

As for Loren, he had gotten more sarcastic, no longer being the all smiling happy Heir. He decided to adapt to the way that he was but a lowly servant in the service of House Lannister, or that was the way he felt considering that in the past month Tytos had redirected orders through a chain of soldiers who would pass the orders onto him. It was something that the men noticed and morale had somewhat lessened, but they also adapted and got on with their training.

Loren himself though was more sarcastic, he was more prone to snapping at people. Of course, around the Lord Lannister, he was more of the sarcastic person he was now, always mocking Tytos and never being of help.

Currently, Loren stood by the door, his head looking around the room with a critical eye, like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Loren walked forward, looking at Tytos with another one of his mocking smirks, with this, he bowed at the waist and allowed himself to keep eye contact with Tytos, who simply regarded Loren with a cold glare.

"Is there a reason you've _graced_ me with your presence Heir Lefford?"

Loren chuckled, but it was not one of humor, it was to put it simply, bitter.

"My Lord I mean you no insult, I have talked with the Lady Catelyn Tully. She has informed me of your talk earlier in the day."

Tytos leaned forward, his hands coming together in an odd bridge-like fashion. Tytos could tell by the gleam in Loren's eyes, he had wanted him intrigued by what Lady Tully was going to say, of course, Tytos indulged his Vassal. Although Tytos could not help but note that the tension in the room seemed to get thicker,

"Yes I do remember the talk, I bumped into Lady Tully, we had a delightful conversation on her upcoming marriage to Eddard Stark..."

Loren chuckled once more, once again, it was bitter. Only this time, it had a disbelieving snort mixed in, Loren knew that Tytos had done more than just have a conversation about Eddard Stark, if there was one that Loren agreed with his commander on, it was their common disliking of the Quiet Wolf. And so, Loren doubted that Tytos could last a minute talking about Eddard, barely a whole conversation.

"Oh you do amuse me, milord, I never knew you to be a jester, but now, I see you have a bundle of talents, like the Dragon Prince..."

Tytos showed no outward sign of anger or annoyance, instead, a simple smirk crawled onto his face. Tytos leaned forward, allowing himself a small chuckle while holding eye contact with his vassal.

"Oh you do honor me, Loren, to hold me in such high graces as a Bard, like The Dragon Prince, next you'll be calling me the Sword of the Morning..."

Loren's face went blank, no longer wanting to slither around the topic of conversation. Loren slammed his hands down on Tytos' desk, which made the Commander of the Westerlands army blink and regard Loren with a blank face, but one could see the true rage pouring from his eyes. Only Loren did not care what was happening, he was blind with rage, only seeing the man in front of him as a simple shell of his former friend and comrade...

"Lannister that is enough! You came to my home, ordered my father to give you 10,000 Men all for glory! You've hung the fact that my father never paid his taxes because of the gold that Casterly Rock was getting from income and your ideas, you now use my association with Lady Catelyn and try to whisper dislike into her mind, while also you stated that I should not have fallen for the Dornish Girl! What is it that makes you Lannisters think you control us!? What my family gains, is no business of yours Tytos!"

Tytos' face was emotionless, his eyes staring straight past Loren, but at the wall, his eyes blazing with a fury that would quell the mighty Baratheons of Old. The Heir to Casterly Rock stood up, walking around his desk and standing face to face with his Vassal, his hands clenched together behind his back like he was trying to stop himself from coming to blows with the Lefford like a common brute. His rage was currently reaching the breaking point, but he kept it from lashing out at the Lefford who had endured his coldness for so long...

Tytos knew he had stepped out of line during many of his encounters with the Leffords, he had blackmailed and used them for his quest in glory, in that regard, Loren was right. Tytos only thought of himself at that moment, he saw a chance to gain more glory and recognition by marching with 25,000 Men and becoming a true key commander for Robert Baratheon. And then there was the betrothal situation, something that Tytos was going to rectify now, but not without putting the Lefford in line...

"Loren, that will be the final time you raise your voice at me, and you're right. I have been quite involved with your betrothal situation because I want the best for the Westerlands. You may or may not know this, but your marriage has some importance to the Westerlands as your Lady Mother should have told you..."

Loren stood still, one of the reasons being was because Tytos had used his name and not in the mocking or sarcastic way that they had been doing these past few months, but nonetheless, he nodded, his mother had informed him of their House's new standing within Westerlands Politics. So of course, various Houses wanting to pursue him was on the cards, but it was a matter of who was the correct House to allow into the Fold, The Westerlands was recently coming into an influx of Smallfolk, which allowed for more farmers and men within the armies of the Houses...

"So When House Martell, a house known for its cunning and use of poison, actually all of Dorne is known for its use of poison and wanton women. It comes into question, why would they want to ally with one of the Key houses in the Westerlands, why would a Great House, which fought against the Dragons and only came into the Kingdoms through Marriage, want to marry into House Lefford? And there is one answer...to look into our secrets"

Loren lets his face fall, his mind coming to connection also, but he hears a small chuckle escape Tytos, wondering what the Lannister was laugh about, he looked up and noticed the grin on his face, like he had won a prize. Tytos gestured for him to have a seat and he took it gratefully, after all the bowing and standing he had done, he wanted a rest.

"Tytos, I do not know why your chuckling and smiling as if you just won a tourney..."

Tytos smiled this time, only this time, it was genuine and it looked like Tytos was back to his old self for a while. Tytos allowed himself to move back to his seat, only he stood behind it and allowed his forearms to rest on the head,

"There is a small problem with the plan that I believe House Martell is trying to put in action, House Lefford holds no secrets or is aware of the plans that House Lannister has in place because those plans are for the eyes and ears of myself only. So let them believe that House Lefford have a secret because you will have been tied to a Great House and quite possibly, have Dornish Spears at your side in the event of war..."

Loren looked at Tytos with narrowed eyes, his mind had finally coming to the point that Tytos was making, it was a simple lure trick. Loren now knew that the betrothals from House Tyrell and Martell had to have been some sort of plan, in Westeros, nothing was ever done without an ulterior motive unless you were untrained in the game. Loren had guessed that Tytos knew a betrothal contract would come for either House Lefford or Marbrand, either from a Great House or Noble House from the Westerlands trying to see what the cause of Casterly Rock's new found wealth was.

Loren had to ask, he had to know the position of House Lefford in this so-called plan of Tytos Lannister, he needed to know what type of person he was working with. Recently, he was starting to regret, but if what Tytos said was true, he could use it to his advantage, a couple thousand Dornish Spears at his side in case of war would be a great help towards the Lefford Army.

"And where does that leave House Lefford? Where does that leave my family in this plan of yours?"

Tytos turned his head, looking towards Loren with a thin smile. Tytos knew what he was doing could be seen as wrong by House Lefford, considering that he had used their House as a bridge into Dorne, considering that the Dornish had many materials and products that were sought in the rest of Westeros. It would allow the Westerlands to trade more with the Houses of Dorne, in the materials they provide, it was a situation that provided for all the parties involved...

"It gives the Noble House Lefford with trade and open talks with Dorne, it allows for you to have a possible Heir for Dorne, should Doran and his Paramour no longer have children. House Lefford benefits from this more than House Lannister, it was House Martell's choice for this to Betrothal to happen, I simply saw one of the Great Houses wanting to use it as a chance to spy and plot, you benefit from this more than me Loren..."

Loren noted that it was true of his House benefiting from this more than any other, considering once he and Rhea had a child, it could be the Heir to Dorne, in case anything happened to the current Heir to Dorne, Loren nodded knowing that he was in the better position and he could help his family's reputation with the Dornish, possibly improving it along the way.

"Is that all Tytos?"

The man in question shook his head, he turned his head to look back out the small opening that allowed for some breeze to flow through. Tytos sighed, thinking over some things before he spoke towards Loren.

"We are to meet with Lord Baratheon, Stark, Arryn, and Tully. We are planning for the Dragon Prince, I want you by side in this meeting."

Loren nodded finally leaving the room, Loren could not help but allow his mind to go over what he had just talked about with Tytos, he was still wondering what his commander was planning, all he knew was that it had benefited House Lefford in a generous way, allowing for them to become recognised in the eyes of the other Great Houses. In a way, Loren knew that he owed Tytos Lannister and a Lannister was not the only way to pay their debts...

* * *

 _ **King's Landing**_

Elia Martell could not remember the time she felt so safe and scared when this damned rebellion had started, she had already known of how it was going to start. Her Dragon, The Noble Dragon Prince, Rhaegar Targaryen. He kidnapped the Northern Lady, Lyanna Stark against her will, and took her to only the God's know where. She had been in attendance when the Mad King had killed Rickard and Brandon Stark, it was then that the War she knew in her heart was coming and nothing, not even the mighty Tywin Lannister could stop it.

Then the Men of the Vale, North, and Stormlands started to gather their forces, some wanting to support the rightful Dynasty of House Targaryen, while others had enough of the volatile reign of House Targaryen. They gathered with Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark, and Jon Arryn. Only the next surprise came in the form of the Westerlands, who marched under the banner of Tytos II Lannister, with a rumored force of 15,000 Men, Tytos marched to the Stormlands with his forces and decimated the Loyalist Houses, in support of House Targaryen.

'Tytos Lannister, still to this day, the name makes me shiver in pleasure, the Lion that I could have married and bear his children. Even if I was older than him by 10 years, he still made me feel beautiful, the slender and delicate Elia. He was a true nobleman, and maybe we would have had a different tale. Only I still cherish the memories of when we met, I remember when we arrived, in the beautiful land known as the West, but also the greatest structure ever built in the Westerlands, Casterly Rock...'

* * *

 **Flashback: Casterly Rock ~ 273 AC**

 _Riding through the Castle Gates of Casterly Rock was the Dornish Party of House Martell, they were led by the Dornish Household Knights and followed by a number of infantrymen, who were guarding the Prince and Princess of Dorne, Elia, and Oberyn Martell. Each took time to look at their surroundings, enjoying what they saw, only then they caught sight of the mighty Lannsiters that stood in attendance, all in a line of importance. Although two of them stood out more to the Prince and Princess of Dorne._

 _Oberyn and Elia were then followed by their mother, Princess Arina Martell. Who was sitting in her carriage, while silently mourning over the loss of her dear friend. Joanna Lannister,_ _Arina, and Joanna had both been Ladies-in-Waiting to Queen Rhaella Targaryen. It was with that they both began a small friendship with one another, and when Joanna had birthed her children, they had planned to betroth either Tytos or Jamie to Elia, tying House Martell to House Lannister, but also Oberyn to Cersei Lannister._

 _Arina had no objections to it, she considered that if Joanna's children were as mannered and noble as her, then there would be no finer match for the Prince and Princess of Dorne, of course, then came the death of Joanna herself. Who died in childbirth, giving birth to what was known as a beast or Tywin's Bane, people whispered of the beast with claws and mismatched eyes. Arina did find herself believing in such rumors, Joanna was a good friend of hers and this thing had killed her, it was heartbreaking to hear._

 _"Dear Joanna, I do hope you can hear me wherever you may be, but without you, I do not think that Tywin will agree to this match. You were the only reason why he even considered it, and with you gone, there may be no chance for our houses to unite..."_

 _Arina and her thoughts on this matter were clear, she did not trust Lord Tywin Lannister. It was known to only a few, but only Joanna Lannister could quell her Lord Husband, Tywin Lannister. Now with the Lady of Casterly Rock dead, the Alliance of House Martell and Lannister comes into question, Arina hoped that the Alliance could happen, she had a feeling it would be needed._

 _Although soon enough, the carriage came to a stop and Arina had to exit, as she exited, she caught sight of her youngest children, they were in awe of Casterly Rock and looked to enjoy it so far. She had to smile, they were enjoying the trip and this was to be their final stop before they made way back to Dorne. As Arina looked around herself, she caught sight of three triplets standing together at Lord Tywin's side, they had each had different expressions on their faces at the sight of the Dornish Soldiers._

 _Arina guessed each of them, Jamie was wearing a_ _red and gold velvet doublet, with slashed sleeves_ , and _a silk brocade lining. He also wore Black Leather pants and boots, Jamie seemed to be more interested in the Dornish Knights then anything else, looking at the way the men held their swords with a finely trained grip. Arina could see in his eyes that the boy was already dreaming to become a Knight..._

 _Arina walked with poise as she went to greet the Lannister Host, her children fell in step behind her, each of them walking with poise like they had been trained to do their entire lives. Arina let a thin smile twitch on her lips as Lord Tywin walked to greet her with a blank face, no smile was ever seen on his face, something that Arina understood._

 _"Princess Arina, Welcome to Casterly Rock..."_

 _Arina kept up her smile, she bowed her in a sign of acknowledgment, although her children looked at Lord Tywin with narrowed eyes, being insulted that the Lord Lannister did not offer their mother any pleasantries, while Arina simply brushed it off, she knew that Lord Tywin was a broken man, she could tell by the way he walked and held himself with a cold and detached exterior._

 _"Thank you,_ Lord _Lannister, it is an honor to be welcomed into Casterly Rock..."_

 _Tywin gave a simple nod and left without a word, leaving his children to deal with the Martells, while he and his siblings left to deal with the managing of Casterly Rock. Tywin knew the three of his children had excellent training with their courtesies and charming of other lords, but out of them all, he had guessed that Jamie would be the one to lead the conversation with House Martell, after all, his first son was his chosen heir._

 _Back with the Martells and the Lannister Trio, Tytos and Cersei stepped forward, both with dazzling smiles on their faces, Tytos bowed at the waist to Elia Martell, while tenderly grabbing her hand and laying a soft brush of his lips on her knuckles. As he glanced at her, he could tell that there was a slight reddening of her cheeks, while a grin was seen on her face._

 _With Cersei, she had bobbed a curtsy towards Prince Oberyn, who smiled at her back, the two soon began a conversation about the travels that he had been on, allowing Cersei to hear of the time they stepped off in Oldtown, visiting House Hightower. Cersei had laughed once Oberyn explained the story of Baelor Hightower, who had farted while in the presence of himself and Elia. Oberyn had then dubbed him in secret to Elia, Baelor 'Breakwind,' and it had ended with Elia always laughing when she looked at him, ruining the infatuation she had with the Hightower boy._

 _With Elia and Tytos, they were walking mindlessly throughout Casterly Rock, randomly talking about her travels and how she had enjoyed them, on the rare occasion, the two would steal glances at one another, sometimes they caught each other and would blush up a storm, trying to apologize to one another, soon though, they found themselves in the Rose Gardens of Casterly Rock, specifically made for Lady Joanna Lannister, Lady of Casterly Rock._

 _Although this did bring a sad thought to his mind, Tytos did not dwell on it too much, he was brought to another place about five minutes later, Sunspear, or more specifically, House Martell's Water Gardens, he just had to ask about it._

 _"My Princess, you have to tell me of Sunspear, I've always wanted to visit but my Lady Mother had always put it off, in favor of me learning more about the history of the Seven Kingdoms, I've always found myself drawn to the famous Water Gardens..."_

 _Elia found herself blushing once Tytos had said, 'My Princess' and she had hoped that one day those words might be true, she found herself shaking her head of these thoughts, wondering how and why they came up around a boy who was Seven Namedays old. She sighed and started to tell Tytos about the Water Gardens, watching as he became entranced and looked at her with longing in his eyes, although whether if it was for her or wanting to see the Water Gardens, Elia would never know..._

* * *

 _ **King's Landing**_

Elia blushed as she thought of Tytos, she remembered seeing the Heir of Casterly Rock at the tourney of Harrenhal, the two had talked, but it was obvious to her that Tytos and his affection for her had been diminished to a friendly relationship. While Elia still maintained some of her feelings for the Young Lannister, she could not help but feel slightly wronged that it was her Lady-In-Waiting, Ashara Dayne that now had the eyes of the Young Lion.

Ashara Dayne, The beauty of Starfall some called her, on the rare occasion, some called her the Beauty of Dorne. A woman with a voluptuous figure that would put most Lys women to shame, Ashara was lusted after by many a man, but Ashara had only wanted one, the two had talked about it during their final moments together before Elia had dismissed her back to Dorne. The man that Ashara wanted was none other than the Heir of Casterly Rock, Tytos Lannister.

'Ashara, I hope he treats you well because my Princely Husband has abandoned his family for a Northern Woman. I'm glad you're home in Dorne, where you are protected by your family...'

Elia was interrupted by a knock on her door, she had heard the giggles of her daughter, Rhaenys and wondered what was going, with quickness, Elia walked towards the door and opened, finding her daughter guarded by a Dornish Man, but not any Dornishmen, a Household Knight of House Martell, Elia raised her delicately plucked eyebrow and looked to the man questioningly, while bringing her daughter beside, trusting the man, but not with her daughter or family just yet...

"Who are you good Ser?"

The man in question knelt down on one knee, his right hand was clenched and held over his beating heart, he looked up into the dark and yet mystical eyes of Elia Martell,

"By Order of Prince Doran Martell, Ruling Prince of Dorne, I, Olyvar, have been assigned to guard you, My Princess, along with your children, Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen. There are 100 Other men stationed here My Lady, all at your command! Whatever you wish of us, My Princess, we shall do it."

Elia's eyes had watered, her brothers had not forgotten her, 100 Dornishmen had come here with all haste to protect her, even though it was a rather small force of men, it was enough to protect her and her family, now she had hoped that she would survive this war and finally, she would be able to get back home, in the safe embrace of her family, soon though the bells started to ring in King's Landing...

With quickness, Olyvar placed a firm hand on his Longsword, unsheathing it, he ushered Princess Elia and Rhaenys into the rooms of the babe, Aegon. Olyvar noticed two of his fellow guards, he told them to guard the Princess' door with their lives if need be, they did not need to be told twice and did as they were demanded. Olyvar was going to check what was going on...

* * *

 _A Moment Before..._

Waving in the air was the banners of Reach Lords and Dornish Lords, something surprising to the people of King's Landing, seeing the Dornish and Reach working together was a thing of mystical beauty, the rivalry between The Reach and Dorne was well known. Although the most notable banners were the banner of House Martell, A gold spear piercing a red sun on an orange field. It was flown proudly in the air, and leading the men of House Martell and its bannermen was the Red Viper of Dorne himself, Oberyn Martell...

While leading the men of House Tyrell and its bannermen was the Powerful and Handsome form of Mace Tyrell. Lord of Highgarden, Defender of the Marches, High Marshall Of The Reach, and Warden of the South. He was decorated in extravagant plate armor, motifs of Golden Roses was seen along the plate green armor, while a decorative longsword was strapped onto his belt, Lord Tyrell looked like a story come alive, but could he truly prove that he was a warrior on and off the battlefield?

Mace had marched with 30,000 Men, he had wanted the glory of defeating Houses Baratheon, Stark, Arryn, and Lannister. So when Mace was called upon to march against the Rebel Forces, he was ready to march and defeat his enemies, while claiming the spoils, although many of his bannermen had wondered, without the tactical genius of Lord Randyl Tarly, how would they hope to defeat the force of Rebels that had been undefeated so far in this war.

Leading this force of 50,000 Men was the man who started it all, The Dragon Prince, Rhaegar Targaryen. He wore a Black and Red Doublet, a long silk cape had hung off of his left shoulder, it was embroidered with the Red Dragon of House Targaryen, while also his right breast pocket also held the sigil of House Targaryen. All in all, Rhaegar looked like the true handsome man he was rumored to be. Soon enough, they had reached the gates and waited for the City Watch...

A Watchmen appeared on the Battlements, wielding a crossbow, along with 50 other Men. All had their crossbows pointed towards what they presumed to be a threat, the man soon yelled out towards the man leading the force of men...

"Who goes there!?"

Rhaegar looked up to the man with a disarming smile,

"It is I, Crown Prince Rhaegar, I have come to speak with my Father!"

The Watchmen's eyes immediately widened and shouted for the men to open the gates, soon the River Gate was open to Rhaegar...

Rhaegar Targaryen, Mace Tyrell, and Oberyn Martell all entered through the River Gate, with them, 250 of their men followed, totaling 500 of their men, while the rest of the 49,500 Men stayed outside the gate, setting up camp...

Rhaegar, Oberyn, and Mace rode with all haste towards the Red Keep...

* * *

 _An Hour Later..._

When Elia had heard that Rhaegar was back in the capital and speaking with his Father, she had been emotionless, one would think that she should feel anger and sadness, but she did not, because her marriage with Rhaegar Targaryen was merely a political one, there was no love or true moments of infatuation between the two, although when she birthed Rhaenys, and then Aegon, they both had been happy, their marriage had brought two children with one another.

Only when Rhaegar discovered that she could bear him no more children that he had discarded her like a common whore, while outside and in tourneys, Rhaegar and herself would put on the front of being the happily Prince and Princess of the Seven Kingdoms. While the doors to their separate chambers closed, they were nothing more than mere acquaintances, nothing more, nothing less. It was not a loss to Elia, but simply a reflecting of her life, of what could have been with many other suitors...

Elia was soon knocked out of her thoughts when a voice sounded on the door of Aegon's Chambers, soon though the door opened to reveal the Prince himself, Rhaegar Targaryen walked in with his plate armor on, the armor was all in black, On his breastplate was the three-headed dragon of his House, wrought all in rubies that flashed like fire in the sunlight.

Rhaenys had run to her father, hugging his leg tightly, bringing small smiles to the faces of Rhaegar and Elia, both enjoying that small moment. Rhaegar soon looked down at Rhaenys with a sad smile, as if he was about to tell her something saddening, Rhaegar placed his hands softly on his daughter's shoulders and knelt down, his own violet orbs meeting hers, his eyes had glistened as he looked into his daughter's eyes, for what he presumed to be his final time...

"Rhaenys, I have to go and do something now but know that I have always loved you since you were a mere babe. You were a light in my sad life, do keep your mother company and listen to her well, she loves you dearly..."

Rhaenys merely nods, not understanding at that moment, but knowing that her father was trying to tell her something as if sensing that the two adults needed privacy, Rhaenys went to her chambers, being followed by several Dornish Spearmen...

Rhaegar looked towards his wife, the beautiful and delicate Elia Martell, the woman who had put up with this for a long time, while he was off fulfilling his duty to the realm. They both merely stared for a while, before Rhaegar looked towards the candles in the room, he looked specifically at the flame before sighing and looking back towards Elia...

"I know that you must have questions, or that you're simply too tired of it all to care, but do know, at one point I loved you, at one point, you, Rhaenys, and Aegon were my only care in the world, but the God's are cruel and we all have a role to play Elia. I wish you luck and fortune in the trials and wars to come..."

Rhaegar walked out of the chambers, leaving behind his wife, who simply looked at him with a sad smile, before nodding and wishing him luck in her mind also, but they both felt like they had just said goodbye for the final time...

* * *

 ** _Tytos' Dreams_**

 _In the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry was Teryn Davis, Brother to Tracy Davis of the Slytherin House, currently, the young man was lying unconscious in the medical wing, he was tossing and turning, with grunts of pain leaving him every so often. He was also breaking out into sweats, it looked like there was nothing to do for the young man after he had been attacked by the Black Mist in the Forbidden Third Floor Corridor._

 _Currently, his best friend and fellow Wizard was laying next to him awake and well rested, the young man in question had bright green eyes that shone like the devastating killing curse. He also had an odd lightning bolt scar on his forehead, this young man was known throughout the Wizarding World, his name was Harry James Potter, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort._

 _Harry was watching Teryn with Headmaster Dumbledore, who had taken an interest in the boy also, Harry looked to his professor with a small worried look on his face, asking the dreaded question..._

 _"Will he be okay Headmaster? I never even noticed that he was fighting off that thing, I did not even know what it was..."_

 _Dumbledore looked at Harry with a small twinkle in his eyes, his lips had shot up in a calm disarming smile. Dumbledore had often wondered what the boy had fought against, because it most certainly was not Voldemort, considering Harry had used his mother's protection to vanquish Quirrell, who was barely clinging to life. Teryn had attracted an enemy of his own that night, but whatever it was fighting the boy, Dumbledore could not tell..._

 _"Do not worry Young Harry, I do believe your friend Teryn to be a Warrior, he will become better because of this, but for now, he will be okay..."_

 _Harry nodded, looking over his friend who had gone deathly quiet all of a sudden, his breathing had turned shallow, his whimpers had all but stopped, while his tossing and turning had completely stopped, his body was as stiff as a board. Only then he started whispering something under his breath, it sounded like an ancient language to Harry and Dumbledore, they could not figure out a word of it..._

 _"Daor zirȳla, Balerion!"_

 _With a thunderous roar that shook the entire grounds of Hogwarts, like an earthquake, the glass windows started to crack and break, as pieces of the walls fell to the ground with a banging thump also, as objects fell on the floor, but the main reaction was the Black and Red aura that surrounded Teryn Davis, his eyes had shot open and had a mystical violet color to them. His mouth was open as if he was yelling in pain and anger, while the black mist radiated off of him, soon it took the form of a Dragon, it vanished as a blinding white light enveloped everyone in the Hospital Wing..._

* * *

 _ **Riverrun**_

Tytos Lannister shot up with a deep breathing gasp, his green eye wide in horror and fascination, he was wondering what he had just witnessed, he also felt that his hands were shaking uncontrollably, looking down at them, he gasped as he looked at the Magic flowing off of them, like he had just been granted a boon of some kind, Tytos could not help but remember bits and pieces of the dream, The Young boy with Black Hair and Green eyes, he felt a sense of familiarity with the boy.

At First glance, Tytos could tell they were like him, they were people with abilities or Magic as he was soon starting to learn. He could tell that the Headmaster as the boy named Harry had called the man was powerful, so powerful in fact that Tytos felt his body warning him to stay clear of him. Something that Tytos did not understand, while the other thing that had captured was the moment his dream ended, the moment that something he never thought would happen, someone in that world knew High Valyrian...

Although Tytos did not understand, he did understand the last word, the most feared Dragon in House Targaryen's Reign as Kings and Queens of Westeros Balerion The Black Dread. Tytos knew that whatever happened with lad had to have been terrifying, to host a Dragon as large and strong as Balerion, the lad had to of been powerful. Although still, Tytos felt like he was missing something, shaking his head of these thoughts, Tytos stayed awake, lighting some candles, hoping to get some work done. He knew he could not go back to sleep, after that bizarre dream...

* * *

 _ **Riverrun - 1 Week Later...**_

In the week leading up to the wedding of Catelyn Tully and Eddard Stark, but also Jon Arryn and Lysa Tully. Emotions had been somewhat high, servants were easily stressed and wanted to get the preparations ready, while Handmaidens doted on Catelyn and Lysa, wanting to get them ready for the Wedding that would unite three kingdoms together. While the Handmaidens and Servants of The North, Vale, and Riverlands were busy, The Stormlands and Westerlands were relatively enjoying themselves...

Each man of the Stormlands and Westerlands had some Ale or Mead, they traded War Stories, each listing their kills in the war, Robert Baratheon had joined his men, enjoying the free Ale and Mead, trading war stories, he had also bedded some wenches, possibly leaving his seed inside some of them. Although Robert would neither remember or know of this, considering he was too drunk and out of it to even know.

Tytos and Loren had taken to sparring with one another, each preparing themselves for the Battle to come, they had gotten some information of a Dornish Force marching towards them, 20,000 Strong one of the scouts had said, Tytos had doubted that a relatively small force of 20,000 Dornishmen was all that Rhaegar Targaryen would be marching with, if anything, Tytos guessed that the Dornish had brought their own commander, Tytos would have guessed Oberyn Martell for Commander of the Dornishmen, considering he had the experience...

Tytos knew there had to be another force of men under the command of someone loyal to House Targaryen, he could not guess another tactical genius in Westeros, besides his father and Lord Randyl Tarly. He could not guess someone competent enough, but he knew that House Targaryen had to have some sort of support from another House. Tytos let it go, knowing that he had enough to counteract against the Loyalist Forces.

Soon though, The Wedding begun, the Oaths and Vows said, Tytos had kept his face blank through the proceedings, knowing that this was more for the Houses involved than his, but still, he was an honored guest.

Tytos had also looked at Loren throughout the vows and oaths that Eddard and Catelyn swore to one another, he clenched his hands, and his knuckles had turned white. He was not enjoying this, but still, they all had their duty to something and they had to fulfill it by whatever means they had available. Soon though, the vows and oaths had been sworn. The Feast had begun afterward, celebrating the union of Three Great Houses...

During the Feast, Tytos sat next to Loren, who was trying to drink himself into the Seven Hells from what it looked like, Tytos had stopped the servants from giving him anymore Mead, Wine, or Ale. Tytos had told the Servants to serve him only water, under the orders of the Heir of Casterly Rock. As Tytos sat next to the Lefford heir, he could see the lad was not that upset but seemed to be nonetheless for some reason,

"You know, I had a chance to marry a Princess, her name is revered around the Seven Kingdoms, Elia of the House Nymeros Martell. We had bonded, just like you and the Lady Catelyn. We were in love, we both knew it, but I was a mere 7 Namedays Old and she was 17 Namedays, but still, we had wanted one another, my first kiss was with the Dornish Princess and I would never forget it..."

Loren looked to his commander with a small smile, that was uncommon for the Lefford Heir, he looked to be thinking of some rather uncomfortable, before his eyebrows arched in a suggestive manner, Loren was now looking towards Tytos with a full-blown grin.

"Did you ever...?"

Tytos looked at the Lefford with narrowed eyes, before his lips also twitched up in a grin. He and Elia had not in fact fucked one another, but they had kissed in the dark shadowy corners of Casterly Rock. By this age, he had found himself close to Cersei, but not so much that he felt wrong about kissing a beauty like Elia Martell. Tytos smiled as the moments with Elia had come flashing back, but also the moment his father had not approved of the betrothal, much to his anger, he had missed his chance and Rhaegar had gotten his Lady...

"No Loren, but we did kiss whenever we had the chance, and let me tell you, Elia might have been fragile and flat-chested, those lips of hers could put most whores out of business..."

Loren chuckled heartily, finally enjoying himself, forgetting about the Lady Tully, now Stark. He and Tytos found themselves trading stories like the rest of the men while knowing that in two weeks would come the battle that would decide the fate of Westeros.

Although not known to anybody but Tytos and Lyonel, they had a contingency plan in place, it was why Tytos sent Lyonel to King's Landing...

* * *

 _ **Crownlands**_

 _ **And who are you?  
The proud lord said  
That I must bow so low**_  
 _ **Only a cat of a different coat  
That's all the truth I know**_

 _Sweeping across the Crownlands were 10,000 Men of House Lannister, the banners of House Lannister flew proudly in the sky, while multiple piles of corpses were seen, burned to a crisp. Keeps were burning, Men, Women, and Boys above the age of 14 were put to the sword. The Lannister Men were sending a message to any who tried to support House Targaryen, this was the price of their choices..._

 _ **In a coat of gold or a coat of red  
A lion still has claws  
And mine are long and sharp, my lord  
As long and sharp as yours**_

 _Leading these ruthless killers was none other than the First Seeker, Lyonel Marband. He had a vacant look on his face, he looked over the bodies and saw that many were men and women killed for the price of their houses allegiance. The Dragons no longer ruled Westeros and it was time to show that, Lyonel had lied in wait for the 50,000 Men of Rhaegar Targaryen to leave when the forces had finally passed into the Riverlands, Lyonel had struck, burning every keep, and putting every House to the sword, even the Minor Houses..._

 _No one was spared from the ruthless Lyonel and his men, while Tytos had expressed that every house in the Crownlands that was in support of the dragons put to the sword. It was something that Lyonel found he had to obey and so he did, but Tytos had ordered that Elia Martell, Rhaenys, and Aegon Targaryen be spared, something that Lyonel did not understand, but he would follow it anyway..._

 _ **And so he spoke, and so he spoke  
That lord of Castamere  
But now the rains weep o'er his hall  
With no one there to hear  
Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall  
And not a soul to hear**_

 _"Lord Lyonel, it has been done, every man, woman, and child above the age of 14 has been put to the sword...what next?"_

 _Lyonel simply regarded the man with a vacant look, Lyonel turned his head, in the distance he noticed King's Landing and a bloodthirsty grin was now on his face, unsettling the man beside him..._

 _"And now, onwards to King's Landing, now we end the reign of House Targaryen, with Fire and Blood..."_

 _The Soldier nodded quickly and started to gather the men for the march, while Lyonel's eyes had never strayed from King's Landing, this was his city to sack and conquer. He was under orders and he would put every man in support of House Targaryen to the sword, no matter the cost..._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Welcome To The Closing Moments of the Rebellion..._**

 ** _Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, you heard me, the next chapter is going to conclude the Rebellion._**

 ** _Now as you see, we see a little snippet of Hogwarts here, now something big is happening with this, and I PROMISE YOU GUYS, it is not the usual Tytos died and Death owed him a favor, no this is something completely different that has been done before I believe, but get ready for some of the mysteries to be unraveled, regarding his reincarnation and other magical!_**

 ** _So Ladies and Gentlemen get ready because, after the Rebellion, we're going to see some memories of what happened with Tytos, who he was, and why he is in the world of GOT, also I got some other twists and turns ready for this fic!_**

 ** _Also as you saw with this ending, Lyonel Marband following the orders of Tytos Lannister like a certain Clegane does with Tywin, that is meant to be happening, Lyonel is Tytos' first and only Seeker, he is very important!_**

 ** _Now to a certain group of people, I like to call haters or people who just wanna bash the story, I ain't gonna stop writing, so long as I have the drive to write this story, I will continue! Have a nice day!_**

 ** _Peace Out, Maegor The Instinct_**


	15. Battles of The Trident

_**Welcome to Chapter 15 Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **This is the Final Chapter of the Rebellion Arc, I hope you enjoy this because I certainly will enjoy writing it.**_

 _ **The Seekers Vs House Targaryen(Aegon and Visenya, along with Balerion and Vhagar)**_

 _ **\- During the fight between The Seekers and House Targaryen, you will witness a new branch of Magic, this Magic will only be available to those of The Seekers, but NOT ALL of them, only seven of them will have these abilities and powers that can harm and possibly Kill Dragons...**_

 _ **\- Once again, this is not to make Tytos or The Seekers seem badass or anything like that, but simply a creative path, because I have seen Dragon facing Dragon in a lot GOT Fanfiction, I wanted to try something new and different.**_

 _ **The Rebels Vs Loyalists**_

* * *

 ** _The Battle of The Trident - Aegon's Conquest_**

 _Many people have forgotten The Battle fought between The Seekers and House Targaryen, The Trident Concordant as some of the older Seekers remembered. The Dragons had tried to get the Seekers to bow, but with Magic and Might, the Seekers fought back, not wanting to be under the foot of Aegon and his Sister-Wives, because they in their own right, could conquer Westeros..._

 _With abilities and powers that would rival the mighty Dragonlords of Valyria, The Seekers were unmatched and at the time were 5,000 Strong. With their abilities, they could beat back Aegon and his Sister-Wives, their dragons would have been all bone if the Seekers had their way, but if it was not for the peaceful leader that was Yoren Strongarm, House Targaryen would have laid in ruin._

 _Yoren and Aegon had fought on the Trident, using all of their true strength, with Aegon somehow enhancing his body with the little use of magic that he had picked up in Valyria, while Yoren who was a natural born swordsman, used his skill and merely conjured flames from his hands to keep back the Targaryen, but Yoren soon learned, Fire cannot harm a Dragon..._

 _The Battle between Aegon and Yoren had been one of beauty and flair, both showing off that they were true master swordsmen, neither giving up or allowing the other to gain ground. It was simply a powerful showing, only something had happened that showed the Targaryen that the seekers were not to be taken for fools, The Dragon of Aegon Targaryen had swooped down onto the battlefield, wanting to protect its rider..._

 _Yoren had stared down Balerion with steely eyes, but The Dragon simply growled towards Yoren, who allowed a twitching of his lips, before he rolled out of the way, allowing his fellow Seeker to attack the Dragon, but this was no normal seeker, for if Aegon and his Sister-Wives had actually looked into the Seekers, they would have discovered a different branch of The Seekers._

 _"Caius, what are you doing!?"_

 _Yoren had shouted towards his fellow seeker, while Yoren had shown concern on his face, he knew that Caius could hold his own against the Beast, but still, no one in the Seekers had ever slain a Dragon or one as terrifying as The Black Dread. Yoren expected an answer, but all he got from Caius was a small grin and suddenly, Caius had unsheathed his sword..._

 _"Balerion...The Mighty Dragon of House Targaryen, do not worry, I may just slay your Sisters as well..."_

 _As if the Dragon understood the taunts that Caius was saying towards him, he unleashed a bout of flame towards the Young Seeker, who in turn, brought up left hand and his whole body was encased in a silvery orb, that deflected the Fire off of him. Caius stopped the Shield Orb and found himself tired, but still, he had enough strength to slay the beast..._

 _"FOR THE LORD SEEKER!"_

 _With a mighty cry in support of his Lord Seeker Yoren, Caius jumped into the air and unleashed a flurry of attacks onto the Balerion, whose tough and unbreakable skin was actually starting to break and gain small cuts from the sword that Caius was striking him with. Balerion with all his might, swiped his clawed hand towards Caius, who ducked under it and started to deliver another flurry of attacks, and Balerion was no longer looking Mighty, but like a Baby Dragon..._

 _While this was happening, Aegon The Conqueror watched as his Dragon was getting slashed and broken down by the mysterious Seeker known as Caius, but Aegon also took notice of the way Caius seemed to be slowing down, like fighting Balerion was starting to take a toll on his body, but suddenly, as if on instinct or as if a Siren that lured in ships, Aegon felt a call towards the Sword that Caius was wielding._

 _'He is using this strange magic to harm Balerion, but it is making him more tired as he uses it, but also that sword...it's not normal...'_

 _Aegon knew his thoughts were right on the matter, he could see Caius getting more slow with his attacks on the wounded Balerion, of course, the wounds on Balerion would soon close themselves, Dragons had some regenerative properties that were not seen in some other magical creatures._

 _Aegon watched as with a final warcry came from Caius, his sword had suddenly become engulfed with a White blazing fire of some kind, it looked to be blessed by the Seven themselves, but Aegon knew deep down, it was not from the Seven or any God, it was from the man wielding the sword..._

 _Caius had weaved out of the way of the frantic swiping of Balerion's claws, the dragon had suddenly gone feral in the sight of his sword encased with the White Blazing Fire. Although Caius knew why, the Dragon could sense the properties coming from his sword, the magic that was seeping off of it like it was warning Balerion to stay away, and in fact, it was._

 _"Do not run from fate, Balerion my dear Dragon, it is time for you...to die"_

 _Caius had whispered the words towards the creature with a sad smile twitching at his lips, Caius did not want to harm this mythical and beautiful creature, but he posed a threat towards his Lord Seeker, and as he was sworn to do, he would eliminate the threat, with any means he had available. With a reluctant sigh passing his lips, Caius dashed forward, his eyes becoming blank, along with his face also, while he was having slight trouble dodging the desperate clawing of Balerion, he was avoiding the claws nonetheless..._

 _Caius with a simply whimper shot forward with blinding speed and drove his sword through the eye of Balerion, causing the Black Dread to let loose a mighty shriek that would gain the attention of his fellow sister-dragons and their riders. In the middle of this, Caius had simply watched as the white blazing fire of his sword had died down. His sword had probably burned Balerion inside out, only this did not happen..._

 _"You are a tough beast Balerion, but you are still a Dragon and Dragons can die!"_

 _Balerion simply lets loose a growl towards Caius, but it was weak and barely had the same strength from before. He was weakened, and his eye would never heal. Caius brought out his shortsword, looking to finally end Balerion, walking towards the Dragon with his known intent, just as he was to finally strike down the dragon, but another roar was heard in the distance..._

 _Aegon was frozen, he could not move or do anything, he watched as Balerion was cut down like the man was simply skinning a deer. Balerion had been brought down by this magic that could slay a dragon, Aegon snapped out of it when he heard the familiar roar of his sister's Dragon, Vhagar flew over them and started let loose flames upon The Seekers, some had burned and died in the name of their Lord Seeker..._

 _Only three people were not okay with this and the three were Yoren, Caius, and Laera. Two of them being apart of the same branch, while Yoren was simply angry for the loss of his brothers and sisters. This would not go unanswered, because House Targaryen would soon learn the repercussions of their actions..._

 _"Aim Laera..."_

 _Yoren had whispered the words towards his fellow Seeker, who did not even need another word to know what to do, her eyes were glowing a maddening blue unearthly glow. The whites of her eyes had gone, her focus was solely on Vhagar and Visenya, Laera aimed her bow that was glowing with raw magical power. Unlike Caius and his blade of White Blazing Fire, Laera and her bow were not giving off any type of fire, but her arrowhead was..._

 _"Fire..."_

 _Laera let loose the arrow as it flew through the air and went right into the wing of Vhagar, who let a terrifying shriek pass her lips that was heard by everyone on the ground. Vhagar and Visenya came soaring down into the dirt, while Vhagar not injured from the descent, was still feeling the effects of the arrow, the same could not be said for Visenya. She was currently unconscious, surrounded by The Seekers. They had their swords pointed at her body, not letting her go unguarded..._

 _Laera stepped forward, strapping her Bow to her Back and unsheathing her Milky White Longsword. Laera was looking towards Aegon Targaryen with narrowed eyes, no longer looking like A Warrior at that moment, but to Aegon Targaryen, she was The Warrior itself reborn. Laera not picking up on the looks of adoration and slight lust that Aegon was sending towards her, simply roared out towards to him..._

 _"In the name of The Seekers and Lord Seeker Yoren, I, Laera, sentence you to die..."_

 _Aegon narrowed his eyes, his violet eyes glowing with barely restrained anger, although Aegon knew his chances of winning this battle was very low. They had taken down Balerion and Vhagar, with the Unholy Magic that they wielded, Aegon was not stupid, he had noticed the White Blazing Fire or how Laera and her eyes seemed to be solely focused on Vhagar and its movements. He had to plan his moves carefully, he had to prove he was a conqueror and he would conquer these seekers if it was the last thing he did..._

 _"Do not do this Targaryen, Laera and Caius have proven what it takes to stop you and your dragons, they have trained in their magical usage and they may show effects of slowing down, but there are five others. They are an Elite Order, they have trained to take down Dragons. I would advise you against it..."_

 _Aegon turned to face Yoren, who was looking at him with a blank stare, the men both narrowed their eyes at one another. The Two knew that they had the power to stop this fight and swear a peace treaty of some kind, but they both knew that one would have to suffer more than the other. Aegon walked forward, his hair falling in front of his eyes, making him look determined in a barbaric way. Aegon unsheathed Blackfyre and plunged it into the ground,_

 _"We end this now! I fight for House Targaryen, you fight for the Seekers, no magic or anything that your people have used to cut down the Dragons, a true show of skill..."_

 _Yoren looked to Laera and Caius, with a simple look into his eyes, Laera and Caius had backed off from Balerion and Vhagar, although, Caius did retrieve his sword back from the eye of Balerion. Yoren looked back to Aegon with a defeated look on his face, he seemed to not want to do this. But if the Dragon wanted a battle with him, he would get one..._

 _Aegon gripped Blackfyre pulling it from the ground, while his eyes had never left Yoren, who had simply given him a blank stare once again, everyone could tell that Yoren did not want to do this, but still, he had his pride as a Warrior and he would not back down from a challenge, even if it was coming from a Usurper such as Aegon Targaryen..._

 _"You know nothing Aegon Targaryen if you must battle me to prove you are worthy for the title of King, then you have already failed as a ruler. The Seekers have defended the realm before you even dreamt of conquering this land, but fine, I shall fight with you Aegon..."_

 _Yoren gripped his sword tightly and dashed towards Aegon, holding his sword high, his warcry being followed by the shouts of approval and blood from his fellow Seekers, while Aegon looked to Yoren with a vacant expression, instead, Aegon gripped Blackfyre tightly and rushed towards him. Both men were ready to fight and give their lives..._

* * *

 _ **Loyalist Encampment**_

Standing over a map of the Riverlands was Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, Prince Lewyn Martell, Prince Oberyn Martell, and Lord Mace Tyrell, Warden of the South. They had 50,000 Men, Rhaegar's first plan was to overwhelm the Rebels with their superior numbers but that was brought down when Mace had told Rhaegar the news of Robert's Men. He had apparently 15,000 Men from his battle against Randyl Tarly, adding more men to the already growing force of the Rebels, who only to them stood at 19,000 according to their scouts.

Rhaegar while worried about his cousin's forces still had faith in his men. He knew that it was unlikely his cousin would be able to gather as many men that he had, who were fresh and ready to spill some blood. The Crown Prince looked to his side and noticed that Oberyn Martell was giving him a glare, but Rhaegar was not paying attention, he would deal with the Dornish later. He would not allow himself to be cowed, but he would need to figure out a tactic soon, or otherwise, no matter the men, they would lose the battle.

Suddenly, Rhaegar was hit with an idea, but he knew this plan would also involve using the Calvary of The Reach, while the Dornish would be used as a more strategic defence. Rhaegar called attention to himself, he placed his hand on the river which would need to be crossed in order to fight the Rebels. Which Rhaegar knew they would no doubt use to their advantage. Only Rhaegar had a plan for the Calvary Men that would no doubt be used by the men of the west, who had sometimes relied on their cavalry to get around their enemies, something Rhaegar was going to stop.

"How many spearmen do you have Oberyn?"

Oberyn looked at the prince with narrowed eyes, no doubt he knew that his pride was getting in the way, but also his anger towards the Crown Prince, this man had the idea that Dorne would still answer to him after this. Oberyn knew that in all possibility, Rhaegar was going to die, but there was also that possibility of Rhaegar winning, something that Oberyn was not looking forward too. Oberyn sucked it up, knowing that now was not the time, but still, Dorne would get their vengeance somehow...

"12,000 Spearmen, what is the reason for you knowing Rhaegar?"

If The Crown Prince was at all insulted that Oberyn used his actual name instead of his title, then he did not show it, instead, he nodded with a small smile on his face, something that was confusing to Princes and Lord in the tent, they were wondering what was going through their Crown Prince's mind. Soon enough though, Rhaegar spoke up with a beaming grin on his face, alerting the Princes and Lord that he had a plan in mind.

"For the first tactic, we put a Spear Wall on the side of my Cousin, he would have trouble crossing, allowing for some archers provided by The Reach to pick off some of the men that have allied themselves with my cousin..."

Oberyn, Lewyn, and Mace all nodded, it was a pretty good plan, which allowed for the archers to be protected on the field. It was good enough that they did not question it, but now it was time for their roles to be revealed on the field. They looked to Rhaegar who was still looking towards the map with narrowed eyes like he was continuously trying to think of something but for the life of him could not get it, but Rhaegar shook it off and looked back towards them with a small smile in place.

"And what of the rest of our men, My Prince, what shall we be doing?"

Rhaegar simply looked at Mace Tyrell with a blank look, this brought a small worried look on the face of Mace Tyrell, wondering if the Prince was insulted in any way. Rhaegar simply shook his head and looked back to the Dornishmen, he found that Mace Tyrell was the type of people his father would have adored, people who would shower him with nothing but adoration and honeyed words that were nothing but lies. He found the Dornishmen to be blunter and admired them for that,

"Thank you, Lord Tyrell, that brings me to the next stage of my plan, what other men have you brought Oberyn?"

Oberyn looked to Lewyn who simply gave his nephew a smirk like he knew what Oberyn was thinking and how he was feeling. Oberyn looked back to Rhaegar with a gracious smile that had no business being on his face, but for the sake of maintaining calm and not giving into to his hot-blooded temper, Oberyn had placed the smile on his face,

"The rest are infantrymen, all of them Light Infantrymen, mostly skirmishers, they would be good to pick off some men for a while, but would be useless in a true battle against the Heavy Infantrymen that I have no doubt that will be used in this battle, my suggestion would be using them to pick off the Middle Guard of The Rebels. I have no doubt that most of the Heavy Infantry will be used in the Vanguard..."

Rhaegar nodded finding the information useful, he could use the Dornish Light Infantry to pick off the stragglers or deserters that would possibly flee, although he had few ideas to what they truly could do in a battle like this. Rhaegar would place the Dornish Light Infantry under the Command of Oberyn and Lewyn, with a few possible Reachmen as support for the Light Infantry that would possibly get killed in the line of fire, Rhaegar was about to express his next stage of the plan, but they were interrupted by a young boy who bore the colors of House Tyrell.

To Rhaegar the boy looked confident, maybe overconfident, but the boy had flustered and looked like he was about to die from the simple looks he was getting from the men around him. Rhaegar could have laughed or maybe smirked in that situation, but he had to be strong and look like the capable serious commander, and so he fixed the boy with a stare that reminded the boy of who he was in the presence of, immediately the boy bowed at the waist and offered Rhaegar a letter...

"By the Gods..."

Rhaegar's whispered gasp had alerted those around him, his widened eyes had the Dornishmen and Lord Tyrell looking to him in confusion, possibly wondering what was worrying the Crown Prince.

Rhaegar looked to the boy with narrowed eyes, asking if this letter was truthful, to which the boy nodded with nothing but fear in his eyes, to the boy, Rhaegar had looked like a maddening beast at that moment, he looked like a Dragon to the young boy.

Rhaegar looked to the boy, shooing him away, which the boy was very grateful because he needed a change of breeches after what he had just seen in the Crown Prince's eyes. Pure Rage was in his eyes, something that people never saw in their perfect prince, but just then, the messenger had seen it clear as day, Rhaegar was unleashing his own Fury...

"It seems that our scouts have underestimated the strength of Tytos Lannister and his army, they marched to Riverrun and now they have an army of 49,000 Men. Even with our 1,000 men more, they have enough that they could possibly overwhelm the Spear Wall. While also picking off our men, we have to remain cautious during this battle, because this may very well decide our fates men..."

Lewyn and Oberyn shared a look, something about this did not seem right, but their thoughts were also occupied with the dark look on Rhaegar's face, it had no business being on his face, it reminded Lewyn of when his nephew, Triene had gotten mad with him, but less playful and more demented. Lewyn motioned for Oberyn to get back, wanting to protect his nephew from what he presumed to be another Mad Targaryen...

Rhaegar looked to the Dornishmen and he noticed that Lewyn had a hand on his Dirk, something that had The Crown Prince frowning, Rhaegar realized that he must have made the men nervous. Rhaegar simply placed a hand on his forehead, calming down his raging thoughts, he knew that getting angry would not do well for him or his men, but still, the number of men that were with the Rebels was astounding and Rhaegar was finally questioning if they were going to win this battle...

"I Apologize for my anger, but we must change up our plans slightly, with this amount of men, they will not hold back. Let us begin to show them why House Targaryen has ruled Westeros for over 300 Years..."

Oberyn, Lewyn, and Mace nodded, all wanting to prove something but for different reasons. If Rhaegar believed that they were here to prove House Targaryen's power, then they would let him believe that, because what he did not know, would not hurt him. Oberyn and Lewyn shared a look, both nodding to one another and going towards their Crown Prince with small smirks on their faces, wanting to get their plan across to the other two, who were no doubt trying to think of a new plan with this development...

* * *

 ** _Rebel Encampment_**

Slashing and Clanging of steel was heard, while grunting and laboured breaths were also heard, as men sparred, trying to find an advantage. These men were wearing the House Colors of Baratheon and Lannister, although, it was a Baratheon Household Knight, fighting one of the Guardsmen, who was winning. The Guardsmen were the Elite Guard of The Westerlands and had better swords, along with armour.

Watching this fight was Loren Lefford and Tytos Lannister, smiling as they watched their man win the spar with ease, The Guardsman had stepped out of the sparring arena, bowing at the waist to Tytos and in return, Tytos offered the lad a simple smirk. Tytos continued watching the next sparring and found that the Baratheon men were the only ones sparring, while the Northerners and Men of the Vale were watching with narrowed eyes and smirks like they were somehow superior.

"I hear that Rhaegar has marched into the Riverlands and awaits our army, he seems confident that he will win, but also cautious. He is playing it smart, wanting us to come to him, I believe he is employing some kind of tactic."

Loren whispered in the ear of Tytos, who found that Loren was right in this situation. Rhaegar Targaryen had been spotted riding into the Riverlands with a rather large army of men, it was already dawning on Tytos that the number of men that Rhaegar had must have been provided by The Reach and Dorne, considering that they were relatively untouched in this war.

Although Tytos did not look worried, he was watching his Guardsmen and they seemed to be prepared, after the attack on the Outpost, The Guardsmen had been thirsty for blood, wanting to prove that they were still the most fearsome and lethal warriors in all the Kingdoms. While men of the Westerlands had no problem believing this, the men of the Vale and North were thinking they were superior. Something that Tytos wanted to disprove greatly, but of course, he would get that sweet vengeance soon...

"Rhaegar is being cautious because of the power that we've shown throughout these battles, we are undefeated and he has no way of knowing our true numbers. He possibly believes that Robert has his original forces from The Battle of Ashford. If that is the case, we may have an advantage in this Battle, an advantage we will need to press..."

Loren stared at Tytos with narrowed eyes, he knew that Tytos was right, but it seemed that his fellow Westerman had a plan that he was not privy, something that had bells ringing in his head. Loren walked alongside Tytos, as they made their way towards the tents. Loren noted that many of the Northerners were either sneering at the Guardsmen or making japes that Tytos either did not hear or did not care about.

"What is wrong with you? The Northerners insult us and yet our Commander, our Lord, does nothing but watch them with eyes filled with fury. We should be showing them that we are better than them, we should be showing them that while their precious King Torrhen knelt to save his own ass, The men of the Westerlands and The Reach fought against House Targaryen, even if they had dragons!"

Tytos allowed a thin smile to appear, he looked at Loren with curiosity and slight amusement shining in his eyes, the Lefford was easily insulted and that would need to be reined in. Tytos knew of the insults that the Northerners whispered and spat at them, but Tytos did not rise to their words. He found himself not even caring because the Northerners were simply blinded by jealousy, Tytos could tell that many of the Northern Lords wanted some form of glory, but they would not get it.

And it was because of the Westerlands, the day that Tytos Lannister marched with 25,000 Men at his back was the day that the Northerners would not see that glory. Tytos saved Robert Baratheon, Tytos had made the Westerlands invaluable to Robert Baratheon. They had the men and steel to prove why they were the best choice for any Lord or King that wanted to gain some sort of favour with the Westerlands...

"You seem to forget yourself, Loren, nothing is wrong with me, but I simply do not allow myself to rise to their games of pettiness. They too wanted the glory, but all they got was a seat in Riverrun, this battle is a chance to prove themselves, and they do not even have the true numbers to show their strength. We have already shown to Houses Stark, Arryn, Tully, and Baratheon that they need the West...but the West does not need them..."

Loren widened his eyes, this was Tytos' plan all along, but Loren knew that this was only part of it. He somehow got that there was a larger picture to all of this, but for now, he knew that Tytos wanted to make the West seem invaluable to the other kingdoms and that was proven in multiple battles. From the Battle of Summerhall to the Battle of Riverrun, it was always the Lannisters and Leffords that saved them, it was because of Tytos, Loren, and Lyonel that the Rebels were winning this rebellion...

Tytos and Loren had made it towards the tent that Tytos was currently residing, it was decorated in extravagant Lannister colours and banners. Tytos went over to the desk that had a pile of Scouting Reports, he would need to look them over and inform Robert and the rest of what his Scouts found.

Tytos released a deep breath, he noted that Loren was still quiet, looking over towards the Lefford, Tytos saw that his face had scrunched up in realization and Tytos let a small chuckle escape, wondering how it took Loren this long to realize his first plan...

"You wanted this from the beginning, you wanted The Stormlands, Riverlands, and North indebted to us somehow. You had gotten that when our men supported and defended Robert from his rebelling Lords, which in turn granted you Summerhall and Rhaenys Hill. While dealing with The North you gained The Mountains, which in turn has no castles or lords to control it. That grants you control over the Mountains, not even Lord Eddard Stark could command you..."

Tytos looked to Loren with a satisfied grin on his face, yes he had been playing the Long Game in fact. Ever since he had spoken to his father, he had wanted more power, land, and a better reputation for the men of House Lannister. Tytos often heard the whispered jabs against House Lannister, how they were men without honour or they killed Babes in their sleep.

Tytos knew of the 'Legacy' that his father had wanted, it was made clear to him since he was a mere 5 Namedays old, he remembered when his father had talked of the family name. How they looked or addressed other nobles as if they were better, which in truth, they were. Only Tytos would treat his bannermen differently, if they gained no payment or form of it for their loyalty, then soon enough, they would revolt and mount their heads on a pike...

Tytos knew that all, if not, most feared the mighty Tywin Lannister. The man who is known for decimating two houses with ease, Tytos knew that his father was secure with the Bannermen's loyalty, it was when he became Lord Paramount that he would worry. He would need to secure his hold on The Westerlads and many other places that Lannister Influence was spreading,

"Yes, Loren, I wanted this from the beginning, because now, there is no rebellion without House Lannister. We have the men, armour, and tactical knowledge. We have the men to win this battle and we will. Robert is not stupid, he knows that we are the key to winning this battle and he will keep our men close..."

Loren looked to Tytos, for the first time since this rebellion started, Loren was looking at Tytos differently. The lad in front of him had planned a better reputation and future for House Lannister and Westerlands, Loren could not help but allow the grin to appear on his face. With a bowed head, Loren's eyes swept to his sword, he had faith in Tytos Lannister. He had faith that they win this battle. After all, they had a plan in place...

* * *

 _ **Flashback - Riverrun: A Week Before the Wedding of Tully's**_

 _Inside the Solar of Hoster Tully was Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn, Robert Baratheon, and Hoster Tully, They were all awaiting the Lannister and Lefford who were taking their time arriving at the meeting that was supposed to take place a while ago. Eddard had a brooding look on his face, after all, he had marched in this war to find his beloved sister, Lyanna Stark._

 _Eddard had noticed that Robert seemed more fixated on killing Rhaegar Targaryen, while Eddard had hoped that his friend was also looking for Lyanna. Eddard started to realize that was not the case. Robert had seemed to forget about his sister and instead focused on bashing the skulls in of Targaryen Loyalists, something that Eddard hoped did not extend to the others in the Targaryen family..._

 _Eddard had not forgotten about the teachings he learned in the Eyrie. Honour above everything, while Eddard had his honour, he did not let it cloud his_ judgment _. He was still cunning and learned some things from the south. Eddard was brought out of his thoughts when a knock was heard on the door, looking towards it, they saw a small lad wearing the traditional colours of House Tully._

 _"My Lords, Lord Tytos Lannister and Loren Lefford are here for the meeting..."_

 _Hoster waved the boy off with a disarming smile, soon enough the boy was moved out of the way, which allowed the blank-faced Westermen to enter the room. Both of them were looking towards Robert Baratheon with small nods, which was returned by the Rebel King. Tytos and Loren stood to the left side of the room, clearly allowing a wide space between themselves and the other lords._

 _"Nice of you to be on 'time' Lannister..."_

 _Tytos looked to Eddard Stark with an irritating that would put Loren to shame, Tytos knew of the small grudge or dislike that Lord Stark held for his people, but Tytos would not allow the pettiness of one man to put him off his plans. He would continue with or without Lord Stark, considering that Lord Stark only had 1,000 Men, but that was the cost of war. Being unprepared on occasion and the lives of your men being lost in the process..._

 _"I do hope that you'll 'forgive' me Lord Stark, I was simply handling the stationing of my men, we are to march soon, my scouts report that over 40,000 Men have been spotted in the Riverlands. It appears that Rhaegar Targaryen has gathered some supporters, among them, are twenty thousand Dornishmen..."_

 _Every man including Loren had turned pale, they barely had 20,000 Men, in the week that Tytos Lannister had called his other men, only the Guardsmen had answered the call. All 12,000 Men had arrived, with better steel and armour for the Northerners, Men of the Vale, Stormlanders. It had been a great boon to the men._

 _"So Lord Stark, get over the petty grudge that you have against us and focus on the war, focus on getting your 'dear' Lyanna back. Focus on the task at hand!"_

 _No one had said anything, instead, a Lion and Direwolf were looking at each other with steely gazes, both knew that Tytos was right, but one had their pride completely thrown out of the equation and tried to act like he knew what to do, when the truth was, Eddard Stark would not get over the grudge or dislike of the Westermen. Robert, Jon, and Hoster were not going to show open dislike to House Lannister or the men of the West. They knew the power that House Lannister wielded in this situation..._

 _"Furthermore, we need a plan, we may not have the numbers, but still, a war can be won with 10,000 Men. All we need is the knowledge and knowing how to use our men, so Hoster Tully, where can you tell me that the battle takes place? It would probably be an open field, but also were Rhaegar could truly use the Dornish Spearmen to excellent usage..."_

 _Hoster Tully lost the white face of his, while his face scrunched up, trying to find a location in his mind that would be best suited for a battle like this. Suddenly, like he had just had a brilliant invention, Hoster Tully sat up and looked down at the map that sat on his desk. He pointed his finger down towards the Trident._

 _"The Trident, spacious and would allow for calvary assaults, as well as Arrow Volleys. It would practically be a battlefield filled with blood and bodies,"_

 _Tytos thought about it and it would be a great idea for the battle to take place on The Trident if Rhaegar was being smart and no doubt to anyone in the room, that he was. Tytos allowed noticed that a lake was between The Trident, which would have to be crossed via horses. Tytos suddenly gained an idea..._

 _"Hoster, The Lake that is on Trident, would it be a suitable place for a Spear Wall?"_

 _Hoster looked to Tytos, confused for a second, but then he remembered the involvement of the Dornish Spearmen and nodded his approval, that it would be a great place for a Spear Wall._

 _"Then no doubt Rhaegar would put his men to use that way, I have a different plan, Robert, you remember back in Summerhall, our men loosed their arrows and rained down on the Loyalist soldiers?"_

 _Once again, this brought confusion to all the Lords faces and Robert could do nothing but a nod that Tytos was correct, considering he was there on the battle and remembered bashing in multiple skulls..._

 _"I recommend this, in this next week or so, 19,000 Men of my remaining army from the Golden Tooth march here. With that, we will have 39,000 Men against over 40,000 Men."_

 _Everyone was surprised that the Lannister still had men in the waiting and were now more thankful for the assistance that they were given by House Lannister._

 _"Robert, Eddard, Jon, and Hoster. You will lead the assault against the centre ranks of The Loyalists, no doubt that these men will mostly be the Spear Wall and cavalrymen from the other House that supports the Targaryen Dynasty, this house I presume is House Tyrell, considering they were relatively untouched during this war..."_

 _Robert nodded, while the others knew that they would be in the line of sight in the Archery Volley that would be used by the Loyalists Possibly. It was Robert that spoke up during this, wanting to be informed about how many men would be under their command._

 _"How many men will be under our command Lannister?"_

 _Tytos looked at Robert with a small thin grin,_

 _"19,000 Men under your command, you can split them between the four of you, but it remains the same, you each attack the centre and cross the lake.."_

 _Robert nodded, already liking that he was going to be in the thick of the battle, while the other Lords were wondering where the Lannister positions were going to be, their questions were soon answered when Tytos placed both of his hands on separate sides of the map. Tytos looked towards each Lord with his steely gaze,_

 _"I and Loren will be leading separate attacks, We will both be leading 10,000 Men each. Attacking the Left and Right, no doubt that Lewyn Martell will be leading the right, as to combat against us and possibly pick off our men. While Mace will possibly lead the left. We are attacking all fronts! We weaken them, disarm them, and if possible, make them surrender, but one thing has to be clear, Rhaegar Targaryen must die!"_

 _Robert nodded wholeheartedly, seeing nothing wrong with the plan, while the other Lords were a bit worried about the plan, but it made sense. It would allow for them to get one up on the Loyalists and keep them distracted until Tytos and Loren could deal the devastating blows._

 _"For his Grace, King Robert Baratheon!"_

 _Jon Arryn had stated out loud, which was followed by Lords Stark and Tully, while Tytos and Loren looked to one another, nodding towards Robert with their grins in place..._

* * *

 _ **Rebel Encampment**_

A Warhorn was sounded, alerting Loren and Tytos that the time had come to march with their men and off to war. Both men looked at each with calming looks, but both knew they were worried for one another.

"Cut them down Loren, make them know of The West,"

Loren nodded with his irritating grin back in place, while he firmly shook the hand of his commander, while he stated back towards him.

"Don't forget you owe me a nice whore after you made me hurry up in Ashford, but aye, we will make them know our name!"

Tytos laughed and got ready, knowing that this was the moment, it was time to end the Dragon Dynasty...

* * *

 _ **The Battle of the Trident - Robert's Rebellion / War Of The Usurper...**_

In the air, multiple banners of House Tyrell was seen, The Golden Rose on a field of green. While next to it was also multiple banners of House Martell, A Golden Spear, piercing a red sun, on a field of orange.

While the one that stood out was the singular banner of House Targaryen, a dragon thrice-headed gules, on a field of black.

50,000 Men had arrived, they were awaiting the army of Robert Baratheon, with Rhaegar trotting along on his horse, watching his men with a sharp eye. The spear wall was ready, 10,000 Men, all aligned with one another and ready to do some damage against the enemies that would surely come their way.

While behind them was another 10,000 Men, but these were the archers of House Tyrell, ready to unleash a barrage of arrows against their foes. While the rest of House Tyrell's Men were cavalry and being used by the commander as Infantry against the Rebels, soon though a Warhorn was sounded, alerting everyone to the coming storm...

"Ready Men! Spears Up! Archers Ready!"

Rhaegar and Mace had readied the men with loud booming voices, while soon enough they had noticed the men opposite them, The Direwolf of House Stark, The Falcon of House Arryn, The Trout of House Tully, The Lion of House Lannister, and finally, The Stag of House Baratheon.

Every man on the field simply looked at one another for a single moment, they were thinking who they were going to kill...and who was going to kill them. This single moment to them was twenty years, while in reality, it was a simple five minutes. Soon, the warhorns sounded again and The Rebelling Men had started to sprint with their horses, riding across the field, swords shining in the sunlight and giving it a magical gleam...

"Aim Archers..."

Rhaegar had shouted once again towards his men, watching as the men of House Baratheon rode across the field, dressed in completely different armour that was suited to the Stormlanders, something that Rhaegar had shaken off and did not think about. Rhaegar waited for another second until his loud booming voice was once again heard among his soldiers...

"LOOSE!"

A Barrage of Arrows was sent flying into the sky the sounds of the arrows oddly sounding like a raven in flight, all too soon, the descent began and rained down on the marching men of House Baratheon, many had not fallen from their horses due to the armour that was worn, but they feel felt the effects and some grunted under their helms, while others had fallen to the barrage with ease and their bodies fell to the ground with a thud, while they also got trampled by the other horses...

"Aim Archers!"

Rhaegar was delivering another barrage of arrows, he noticed that the men of House Baratheon were being given support by some men of House Stark, they were sending out a 1,000 Men each time. In conclusion, about 1,600 Men were on course to collide with the Spear Wall, possibly breaking ranks between the men, something that Rhaegar was going to put a stop to, right here, right now!

"LOOSE!"

The arrows once again flew through the sky, and soon they were on the descent, going through some of the men, while others still remained on their horses. The men of Houses Baratheon and Stark collided with the Spear and found themselves fighting against the Dornish Spearmen, while many men were impaled on the spears and greatly injured, many others continued the fight and started to break some parts of the spear wall, but the Dornish were still holding on strong...

Only the House Words of House Baratheon were being heard from across the field...

"OURS IS THE FURY!"

5,000 Men of The Rebels soon sprinted towards the Spear wall, arrows raining them on them, but these men, they were ready to survive and only a few died. They soon found themselves crashing against the Spear wall. Multiple screams of pain were heard throughout the field, but the men fighting were not being stopped, they continued to fight and did not stop, of the 5,000 Men that collided with the Spear Wall, 3,500 Men remained...

The Dornish Spearmen were not doing any better and starting to break rank with one another, trying their hardest to keep the Rebels back, but some of their spears could not penetrate the armour of The Rebels, leading them to die. The Men continued battling, not once caring of the injuries they had, while some men had broken through and tried to cut down the archers, but were killed when the archers had loosed their arrows and found their marks...

Robert Baratheon had watched as only 2,000 Men had been left fight on the field, 5,000 Men had already died in order to support him in this battle, Robert sounded the warhorn and led his own men into the battle, all 12,000 of them, with Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn, and Hoster Tully at his side. Robert had sprinted on his horse with all haste, already he found himself on the end of multiple arrows raining down on him, but the armour provided by House Lannister had proved effective and allowed most of his men to pass unscathed...

Robert and his 12,000 Men had completely obliterated the Spear Wall, the Dornish Spears had fallen to the trusty swords of The Rebels, this left the lake crossable to the remaining men, leaving the Loyalists worried slightly, but still confident. Robert had looked across and noticed Rhaegar Targaryen looking at him, but Robert growled with the fury that his House was famed for. Robert had gotten off his horse and started to bash the skulls in of a couple loyalist bastards...

Robert continued to fight, knowing that this plan was going well, soon they would need to call in the remaining men of House Lannister, Robert looked to Jon who shook his head, signalling that it was not yet time, they had to carve a clearer path through the Loyalists. Robert roared and soon, all of the men did, rushing to their King and started to do battle against the Infantrymen of House Tyrell, while some arrows still rained down on his men, Robert was continuing the fight...

'It's time...'

* * *

A Warhorn that had been blown so loud had vibrated throughout the battle, and soon drums were heard...oddly sounding like the marching of an army, only some of the men had adjusted to the sound and soon they heard it too, the familiar sounds of hooves meeting the dirt, men were riding towards them and with all sides, from separate sides, 10,000 Men had marched on different sides, and the Loyalists soon realized that they had been trapped and played...

"Oberyn and Lewyn, march on the Left! Mace, take the Right!"

Oberyn and Lewyn led 10,000 Men against 10,000 Men, with the commander of the Rebels being Tytos Lannister himself when he was met with the Martell Men, he was surprised and slightly saddened that he would have to do battle against them, but he also knew that it was the only way to finally end this war and so he commanded his men to clash with the Martell Men...

For one last time before he rushed headlong into the battle, Tytos thought of Elia Martell, Ashara Dayne, and finally, his dear sister Cersei, remembering her words to him before he marched off to war...

'Promise me Tytos, promise that you will come home to me...'

Tytos nodded, knowing that what he needed to do. With a warcry that sounded more like a Lion roaring, Tytos marched alongside his men, colliding with the men of House Martell, soon pained yells were heard on both sides. Only Tytos had his eyes on the Kingsguard Lewyn Martell, who was also eyeing the One-Eyed Lion with curiosity and determination showing on his face, Tytos got off his horse and started to carve his way to the Kingsguard brother.

Lewyn had started to do the same with some of the Guardsmen, but they exceptionally trained and some avoided his blows. Still, The Former Prince of Dorne was cutting down the Guardsmen with ease, he had finally made it towards the Lannister, both looked at each other with small grins on their faces, this battle was going to be someone fun for them, Lewyn makes the first move and wildly thrusts his sword towards Tytos, who weaves out of the way with ease...

"C'mon Prince, you can do better than that, your niece did excellent with me after all, it was quite the _spar_ we had."

Lewyn's eyebrow twitched at the suggestive comment that Tytos had stated about his niece, while he knew some of the rumors to be true, he did not enjoy the fact that Tytos was using her in a way to make him lose focus, which he did not, Tytos Lannister would have to try harder than that to get him angry. Although Lewyn did have to weave out of the way when Tytos started to become creative with movements.

Both of them started to trade blows, steel met steel and neither showed signs of gaining ground, even Tytos had tried to lure in the Prince by letting his guard down a few times, but the Prince had out-played him and easily spotted the lure.

Both of them were panting, but neither would give up, it was a true sign of their skill, Lewyn although noticed the footwork of Tytos was slightly off and started to play on that, he moved forward, Tytos moved back, trying to put space between them, but he stumbled, and Lewyn, like the Viper he was unhinged his jaw and started to attack...

Lewyn picked the chinks in the armour of Tytos, bringing it down, piece by piece. Tytos recovered, feeling a lot lighter and noticed that his armour was coming apart and was done with some ease. He looked across to see that Lewyn was grinning at him, Tytos simply huffed and charged at the Martell, his swings were accurate and precise, while Lewyn simply weaved out of the way, putting maximum effort into trying to dodge the masterful swings.

'He's becoming more serious with his swings, it seems this cub does have some claws of his own...'

Once again the men traded swings and slashes, only steel kept meeting steel and soon a deafening came from Tytos Lannister, whose swings became more harder to predict, putting Lewyn on the defensive. Tytos kept picking at the spots, but Lewyn was being incredible on the defensive, Tytos roared once more and charged at Lewyn with his sword held high, Tytos slashed with such power that his sword broke the spear that Lewyn was wielding...

Lewyn stumbled, he soon fell over a body and looked up to see Tytos Lannister staring down at him. Tytos sighed and thrust his sword downwards with some sadness flowing through, but also some relief and joy also. Tytos watched as Lewyn Martell breathed his last, closing his eyes and he departed from this world...

 _A Moment Before..._

Across the field, Oberyn Martell noticed that they were losing the battle, it was realised by all the Loyalists that they had been played, their plan had failed and they were stretched thin on the battlefield. Oberyn heard a few clangs of steel, looking across the field, he noticed that his Uncle Lewyn was doing battle against Tytos Lannister, a boy going against a Kingsguard, but there was the surprise, Tytos was actually holding his own well and proving that he was trained properly.

Oberyn so interested in the battle, that he noticed his Uncle was losing ground and getting more tired against the energetic and young Tytos Lannister, to Oberyn, it was already clear who had won the battle between these two. It was only a matter of how much damage his Uncle could do before he gave out and succumbed to the power and ferocity of Tytos Lannister. Oberyn continued watching, while also cutting down his fair share of men...

Oberyn watched as Tytos with a powerful swing of his sword, broke his Uncle's Spear and his Uncle had fallen back, tripping over a dead body. Oberyn gripped reins of his horse tightly, making the Horse uncomfortable. Finally, Tytos had struck the killing blow and Oberyn had a single stray tear going down his cheek, but then, the hot-blooded Oberyn rushed forward on his horse and made his way to Tytos Lannister, who was still looking down at his Uncle's Body...

"Tytos!"

Tytos turned his head to notice Oberyn Martell making his way with his eyes darkened in anger, while Tytos simply looked at him with a Somber expression coming upon his face. Tytos did not want to do this, this war had made him take so many peoples lives, but this was the price of him marching with Robert Baratheon. He turned his whole body, once he saw Oberyn had reached him...

"Oberyn, I did not expect you to lead the men here to today, but yet, many things continue to surprise me in this war. The Red Viper clashes with the Young Lion, it's quite a story..."

Oberyn snorted, but not in amusment of Tytos' words, but the fact that he sounded so sorrowful and saddened. Yet the moment that Tytos had finally ended his Uncle, Oberyn could see that he was glad to be alive, but if Oberyn had his way, Tytos would not be alive for much longer. Oberyn looked Tytos in the eye and shook his head, readying his spear for battle, but Tytos had one more thing to say...

"When you get to King's Landing...remember it was me, who gave the order..."

Oberyn's face went from confusion to worry, then anger. His thoughts had surrounded his sister Elia, her children. Oberyn glared at Tytos with such intensity that the Young Lion almost backed away in fear, The Red Viper stalked towards the Lannister, weaving his way out of the wild swings of the soldiers that were fighting one another, his attention was not going to be divided, Oberyn was going to get the truth from this bastard, one way or another!

Tytos noticing that his words had the intended effect, braced himself, he knew that he was not going to win this battle, between himself and Oberyn, The Red Viper is fresh and ready to do battle, while Tytos had just finished his gruelling fight against the Kingsguard Lewyn Martell. Tytos bowed his head, thinking over everything he had been through and he put his sword up in time, to defend himself against the spear of Oberyn Martell, no doubt that it was poisoned...

"And now it ends..."

Tytos whispered to himself, he knew this was going to be time, but he would be damned that he would not put up a fight against his former friend and now enemy on the battlefield. Tytos roared and charged towards Oberyn, not giving it a second thought, he was ready to die, but he was going to fight with all the energy left in his body, what Tytos did not seem to notice, that his body had an aura surrounding him. It was completely red with colours of white and black mixed in...

Oberyn seemed to notice that Tytos had some renewed energy that was surprising to him, but he was not going to let it distract and he started to dodge the strikes that Tytos tried to land on him, Oberyn was using his light armor to his advantage, he was not going to allow it to distract him, he was here to strike down the man that had killed his uncle and had possibly given an order of harm on his sister, Oberyn would make that this Lion lost his other eye also...

Oberyn leapt into the air, making Tytos lean his head away, but what he did not notice was the fact that Oberyn had targeted his body and Oberyn landed a clean strike to the ribs of Tytos, making him gasp and double over, Tytos fell to his knee, but he saw Oberyn above him and smiled cockily, as he had gotten one over on the Viper, but Oberyn soon wiped it off his face when Tytos felt Oberyn's spear pierce his flesh, Tytos could actually feel his body fighting against the poison...

"And so falls The Hero..."

Just as Oberyn was about to deliver the Killing Blow, he was tackled to the ground by a Guardsmen and quickly subdued, but the work had been done.

Tytos Lannister fell onto his back, his breathing becoming deeper, his eyes fluttering, Tytos knew he was slowly succumbing to this poison. The last thing that Tytos heard was the yells of his men,

"The Prince is dead! The Prince is dead!"

Tytos smiled calmly, knowing that the work was done, finally, he closed his eyes, letting darkness consume him...

* * *

 _ **A/N: Welcome to the Final Chapter of the Rebellion, The Prince is dead, Long Live The Rebel King...**_

 _ **Next Chapter puts us a week later, with Tytos just waking up and hears how the Sack of King's Landing had gone...**_

 _ **We also see the beginnings of Tytos remembering his old life in the Harry Potter world...**_

 _ **Also, we see Arthur Dayne and his father talk about Lyanna Stark and what truly made Rhaegar Kidnap her...**_

 _ **There are many more things coming Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for the follows and I will see you in the next one!**_

 _ **Maegor The Instinct...**_


	16. The Forgotten Past: Part I

**_Welcome to Chapter 16! I hope you enjoy what I have planned because Tytos is going to be meeting some important people..._**

* * *

 ** _|||||The Rock's Last Lion|||||_**

 _Tytos' Mind_

 _Tytos sighed as he entered a weird hall, it was bigger than the Dining Hall of Casterly Rock, the hall had four long tables that stretched from the doors to the Head Table, which surprisingly had four chairs only, but the table itself, looked like it could fit at least ten people at most. Tytos noticed that there were four banners that hung from the ceilings of the Hall, surprisingly Tytos thought what he saw was a mythical beast of legend, it was a Gryphon, a beast that he had heard in some stories..._

 _The second banner was that of a serpent, it was on a field of dark green, but also this table seemed to be in the shadows of the Great Hall. Like itself was shrouded in darkness, Tytos shrugged and passed over the other two tables, the banners of these tables were surprisingly a Badger and Eagle respectively. Tytos smiled slightly because he thought that it was somehow fitting for these tables, even without knowing anything about these Houses, as he thought them to be._

 _Tytos continued walking, scanning the tables with his ever sharp eye, speaking of which, Tytos had somehow gotten increasingly used to using one eye. Of course, he knew that he was still at a handicap, his hand had shifted to where he felt Oberyn's spear pierce his body. Only he felt nothing, he simply felt his armor that had been made by Raynald. He smiled, remembering the fact that the smith of Casterly Rock was perhaps the best that Westeros had to offer._

 _"And, who are you, the proud lord said..."_

 _Tytos turns his head, he notices a small group of people, singing the infamous song of House Lannister, the one song that had inspired fear within many people. Tytos himself could not think of the reputation or fear that House Lannister held at that moment, but he could only think of the children. Many people had told him of the Reynes and Tarbecks, as an Heir of House Lannister, he had to know of their history._

 _Only then Tytos had heard the story from his own family, his Aunt Genna and Uncle Kevan, they had informed me of many things. It only came in the form of small statements, but finally, Tytos had reached the full story and what a story it was, many had heard of it and he no longer wanted to think about it, because one thing about the story had haunted him. The thing that his father had done, the one thing that Tytos thought cruel and unneeded._

 _'Lord Tywin Lannister had ordered the deaths of every Reyne man, women, and babe. No one was spared his wrath, for the mighty Lion of Casterly Rock was not going to be laughed at again...'_

 _Tytos knew that he had done the same thing, but he had ordered the death of boys that were over 14 Namedays old._ _He did not order the death of children who had yet to even know of their family's betrayal._

 _Tytos knew that he was being foolish and honorable at this moment, but he could not help it. He knew that he had ordered his First Seeker, Lyonel. To put an end to the houses that supported House Targaryen in the Crownlands, but he was ensuring that House Baratheon did not forget who won them the Throne..._

 _'For it may have been Stark and Arryn who marched for Robert Baratheon first, it was House Lannister who wielded the sword and killed for House Baratheon. I showed Robert Baratheon that I have the power to take away the Baratheon dynasty before it even begins.'_

 _Tytos was aware that angering Rebel King Baratheon could prove disastrous and end up costing them more, but he was willing to risk it. Tytos bowed his head once more, remembering that his sister was unofficially promised to Robert Baratheon, but there was always a downside to war and losing his dear sister was one of them, he had knowledge enough to know that if his sister remained unmarried that rumors of an unfertile Lannister would arise..._

 _Only he knew that his sister was unfertile, one of the many misfortunes of being inside the warmth of Cersei was that he often spilled his seed inside her. On the many occasions that happened, Cersei had taken to Moon Tea._ _Of course, the two never knew if Cersei had ever had a child growing inside of her, but the possibility was too risky for them. Only now was different, with the amount of help and men that House Lannister had put into this war, the now House Baratheon of King's Landing owed the Lannisters._

 _Tytos sighed, although his thoughts were not all that bad, considering he could soon write to the Lady Ashara Dayne in Dorne, he had remembered the slight that Loren had said against her. While Tytos could remember the days of Harrenhal and how he spent every waking moment with the Lady Ashara, he also remembered his sister spending an awful amount of time with the Red Viper, Oberyn Martell..._

 _"Tytos Lannister, The Second of Your Name, Heir to Casterly Rock, Future Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, Future Shield of Lannisport, and Future Warden of the West, Founder of The East Lannister Trading Company, Hero of Summerhill, and Conqueror of The Crownlands..."_

 _Tytos raises his perfect blond eyebrow and looks to his right, he notices a woman, and it is safe to say that she puts most women in the Seven Kingdoms to shame. She was clearly a woman who took no nonsense and expected the best, kind of like his Lord Father. She had this look that she was strict but fair. Something that Tytos admired already, Tytos took note of her height, she was tall for a woman especially, she reached his shoulder from what he could tell._

 _This woman also wore a long blue gown that hugged her upper body perfectly, like it was a simple glove. Only one thing stood out as odd to Tytos at that moment, this woman seemed to have a certain hum about her, that called to him like she was some sort of relation in some way to him. Tytos let a small grin appear on his lips,_

 _"Ah, lovely to meet you, I was wondering who arranged the bards over there..."_

 _The woman in question had let a barely noticeable smile twitch upon her lips, she walked forward and placed herself on the table that had the banner of the Eagle. She had actually continued looking at him, her eyes running over his features with the same sharp eyes that Tytos' Lady Mother would do when they were entertaining bannermen or any other Noble from one of the Kingdoms._

 _"That was not me Tytos Lannister, these bards, as you call them, came because of you."_

 _Tytos eyes widened for merely a fraction of a second, before narrowing his eyes at the woman. He started to realize that something was terribly wrong, or unusual, he noticed the woman had a small smile on her face like she was expecting him to figure it out soon enough anyway. He sat down beside her and looked at her for a while before asking,_

 _"Is there a reason I'm here or that you know my name?"_

 _The woman in question once again gave a disarming smile, but Tytos could cut through the smile and notice that the woman was trying to calm him down. Although the reason why it was needed, Tytos did not know and he noticed that the woman was still smiling at him, deciding it was enough, Tytos mustered up the signature cold green Lannister eyes._

 _"I would ask you again My Lady, why am I here and how do you know my name?"_

 _The Lady leaned forward, her hands softly grasping Tytos hands and making gasp, as he felt the one thing that he could possibly have to connect with her, Magic. He could feel her superior magic completely washing over his own smaller magic, he could feel her smiling at him, but Tytos did not look up to meet her eyes, he was instead focused on the harmony going on between them._

 _"Let me answer your question with a question, have you had dreams Tytos? Dreams that show you a castle, or perhaps mythical beings that you cannot explain? Your Magic is reacting to me, so that can only mean one thing, is that you have."_

 _Tytos went over all the things in his head, he remembered the moments back at Casterly Rock, the moments that he had summoned those Golden Bars to him and the Valyrian Sheets of Steel, but then he also felt drained and completely out of it when he had done so much with his magic. He had felt so weak and tired, that he had to be brought to Maestar. He was found by his sister, who had taken him to Maestar Dalwin._

 _Tytos also went over the moments that he had witnessed that he was in this very castle, his dreams had reminded him so. He remembered a black mist that had attacked that boy, he seemed to be in pain from the very thing that had later resembled a Dragon. The black mist that had entered the body of that young boy, Tytos thought it odd that the name Balerion had come from the boy and he knew that the Mighty Dragon had to have been known by the boy in some way..._

 _"Yes I have, these dreams come on occasion, they show me things, but there is something else also. With each dream that I have, I seem to be growing better at controlling my abilities or magic as you so put it. I felt like it has been growing inside me, it has become a part of me, without me knowing and I feel like I should be using it, to become a better Heir, Commander, and Lord, but I do fear the consequences of my actions..."_

 _The Lady nodded, smiling at the end of Tytos' speech, finding that he had been getting more control of his magic was great. Although she was shocked that he already such a moral compass, he already feared that using too much of his magic would hinder him somehow, and in some ways, he was correct._

 _Magic could corrupt anybody, The Lady had thought about many people who Magic had corrupted, many people came to mind. A Chosen few had used their magic for the darkest of arts, but with the Dark Few, there was Light and with Light, came a few people who had fought against the belief of those few Dark Ones that wanted to use their magic against the people who they saw as the ones that did not deserve it._

 _"You are different from what we expected Tytos Lannister, we've watched you, and we are surprised. You are someone who aligns with the Grey, not the Dark or Light, which is surprising because few wizards are rarely aligned with the Grey..."_

 _Tytos looked at the woman once again, he studied her features and watched as her eyes held knowledge and intelligence, something that Tytos took notice of before. He also noted that the woman had said 'we' and that would say that other people were working with her. Only Tytos had seen her and no one else, and there was another thing, Tytos had noted that she had said the word wizard and grey, something that he dismissed earlier on, but as he focused on the words, he started to accept them..._

 _"What do you mean My Lady? Are there others working with you? And I'm different from what you expected? Forgive me, but I do know that we've talked before. Trust me I would remember meeting such a wise woman..."_

 _The Lady let a small titter escape her, but otherwise, she regarded Tytos with her sharp eyes once more. She took her hands off his own and she found that he was getting used to feeling the magic within him, The Lady felt sorry for the Young Lannister, he was not used to his magic, but yet he should be. It was his right, he was born with that either way. No matter what he was, he was always going to be a wizard, something that The Lady loved in some cases..._

 _"What I mean Tytos is that you are more than just a Lannister, Son of Tywin and Joanna Lannister. You are a Wizard or Maegi in your world. You can do things that many others cannot do, you have a power that others have let corrupt them and they have been consumed by it, I assume you heard of Tyon Reyne?"_

 _Tytos looked at the woman with a glare, this woman knew more than she was letting on and he was intent on finding out. He leaned forward, his posture not hiding his intent, if this woman knew about Tyon Reyne and the damage that he had left on the Westerlands and his sibling, who was now emotionally scarred._

 _Tytos knew that this woman was more powerful than him magically, but still, he would give as he got, if this woman had anything to do with Tyon Ryene, he would make sure that anybody working or related with this woman would suffer, he would be as cruel as his father if his siblings were hurt, and he made sure that he would no longer leave his siblings unprotected..._

 _"Yes, I know of Tyon Reyne, they say that this man had possessed Sebastian Hill, using Magic and at first, I thought he was like me. Only he used his magic to try and destroy my hard work, my brother, Tyrion, marched with 10,000 Sellswords at his back, he was but 9 Namedays of age, a boy! Did my father listen!? Did he hate my brother so much that he would be willing to send a boy of 9 Namedays old to fight a war that was started with him, and the answer, yes!"_

 _Tytos could not believe it so, he had stomped it down so much, but the truth had come out, his brother was but a boy and had to kill his first man at the age of 9. It was horrifying, his Great Lord Father Tywin Lannister had put his only true brother through that. Tytos looked to the woman and he noted that she had looked shocked, but also the look in her eyes, it spoke of nothing but understanding like she knew what he was talking about..._

 _"Yes, Tyon Reyne was like us, he wielded magic, but the branches he went into, they were supposedly wrong or ways in waging war. The truth was that most spells that are used, are made for war, so when Tyon Reyne comes to your world and causes destruction on only your family, what do you do? You were off Marching and fighting a war, your brother Jamie would have been glad to see Tyrion Die. Your sister could not do anything, and Tywin would do anything to see your brother dead..."_

 _Tytos with each word, he felt like a sword was stabbing him each time because if he was there, he could have stopped Tyon Reyne. He could have saved so many people, if only he did not let his stupid sense of pride get in the way, he should have stayed home, he should have protected his siblings, but once again, he had not and left them to his Lord Father..._

 _"If you're trying to make me feel better, it's not working. I understand that I have done things wrong, but I have promised myself to protect them, no longer will they be left in the care of my Lord Father..."_

 _Tytos looked at the woman with eyes of sorrow and tiredness, he looked different from the Commander and Lord he portrayed in front of his men. He looked like the true child he was underneath. The Child that marched to war and commanded men, The Child that led 25,000 Men and yet he survived, he lived to tell the tale._

 _"No Tytos, I am telling you that no matter what, Tyrion would have fought eventually, but he fought for you, he did not fight for his Lord Father or his House, he fought for you. The Brother that had been a father to him, you think that if you stayed in Casterly Rock, Tyrion would have stayed and not marched to war, and yet your wrong, Tyrion would have marched, he would have marched with as many men as possible. He is a Lannister, he is your brother."_

 _Tytos looked at the woman with slightly narrowed eyes, she knew so much, but not only about him, but Tyrion also, something that had him on edge. He was not used to being this open, he decided to just come out with it._

 _"How do you know me so well? Like I said, we've never met, and yet you act like you've known me your whole life. You know too much and yet, you know about my family as well. You knew about Tyon Reyne and something tells me that this has to do with Magic, am I wrong?"_

 _Tytos noticed that the Lady had tensed slightly, but before she could answer, a loud guffaw was heard from The Head Table. Tytos had quickly reached for his Longsword and he unsheathed it, pointing it towards the loud man, who had simply grinned at the sight of the Longsword..._

 _"Well Rowena, I never knew that you would have a conversation like this with the infamous Tytos Lannister, or better yet, The Mage Seeker himself..."_

 _Tytos looked confused at the words of the man dressed in dark red robes, which had golden griffins running down the sides of it. This man could be mistaken for a Noble of Westeros, he had a Sword that gleamed like Valyrian Steel. Tytos walked forward, protecting the woman in front, which drew grins from the two people that sat at the Head Table. While the woman, now known as Rowena, had a red dusting on her cheeks, and another man looked like he could kill the Lannister..._

 _"Well Godric, now you have a sword pointed towards you while revealing that we know of the Seekers, what else shall we inform the Young Lannister of?"_

 _Tytos turned to face the woman known as Rowena and he knew that something was not right, but he decided to keep his sword on hand, he knows that he was safe with the young woman before, but these others were unknown to him and he was not going to allow himself to be tricked like this. He walked to the side, no longer guarding the woman, but he was standing on his own, A Lion among Maegi..._

 ** _|||||The Rock's Last Lion|||||_**

 _The Sack of King's Landing - A Week Before..._

Multiple City Watchmen had been walking along the Battlements of King's Landing, only it was then that they noticed smoke rising in the sky. They are about to sound the bell, but suddenly five men had run up to the gates, they were covered in soot and some blood was smeared over their faces, they looked to be shocked, they looked up to the City Watchmen with nothing but fear in their eyes, something that made the guards nervous, they all wondered what could put the fear of the Gods in these men's eyes?

"Help us! Help us, please! They're coming, please! They've slaughtered our families, I beg you, men, to help us and open your gates to us!"

The City Watchmen looked to one another, they had no idea of these men that had attacked these men, but they seemed to be fearing for their lives and the City Watchmen nodded to one another, opening the gates to the Men, who eyes suddenly had a glint of success hidden in them. They walked to the gates, standing on the threshold and they all shared a smirk with one another...

"House Lannister thanks you all, Brave City Watchmen.."

Before the men could even ask what the men had meant, Arrows had pierced them and they had fallen off the battlements and onto the ground below with a thud. In the distance, Over a dozen banners were flying through the sky and they were all the Golden Lion of House Lannister, but leading these men was the First Seeker, Lyonel Marband, who had suddenly grown a cruel smirk on his face and he led his men towards the open gates of King's Landing...

All too soon, 10,000 Men of House Lannister rode through the city, setting anything that had the hint of supporting House Targaryen aflame. They were not going to take chances, they had butchered many members of the City Watch and Gold Cloaks, they were putting many people to the sword. The streets were littered with bodies, many a woman, man, and boys were seen on the cold ground of King's Landing.

No longer did King's Landing resemble the Great City that had been Aegon The Conqueror's great vision, but it was simply a city that resembled a battle, only this was nothing more than a slaughter. Men and Women were butchered for simply wearing Black and Red, Boys of 14 and Above were also killed, no one was being spared the wrath of Lyonel Marband, for he was the Seeker and Sword of Tytos Lannister.

Soon, The Behemoth of a man looked out towards The Red Keep, the place that held the Mad King. Lyonel led his men onwards, killing anyone who remained in his way. He was not going to be stopped, soon they reached The Red Keep and they noted that a man in a black hooded robe was trying to sneak out.

"Where do you think your going old man?"

The Alchemist looked to The Lannister men in fear, he had been told that it would be a while before they reached The Red Keep. He was lied to by that bastard Spider, soon he was seized by the Lannister men and he knew no more as he was consumed by Darkness. The Lannister Men had unknowingly saved many lives just then.

"1,000 of you, go get Princess Elia Martell and her children, do not harm her or her children, Kill the Dornish Guards, we are the Main Power here now..."

A Thousand men walked off with their orders, the other 9,000 Men had stormed the Throne Room, sitting on Iron Throne was The Mad King himself, he looked to the Lannister Men with the Mad Glint in his eyes, he was shouting and raging towards the Lannister men, who neither cared or were as blank-faced as their commander currently.

Lyonel walked forward, his Greatsword slung over his shoulder. He looked to the Mad King with nothing but a small smile, he then ordered Two Men to grab the King and make him Kneel, which brought confusion among the men, but they followed their orders and did so. Lyonel crouched down and looked to the Mad King, he could still glint of madness there, but for a second, he saw some truth, like he knew it was the end for him, and in truth, it was...

"For crimes against The Houses Stark and Baratheon, Aerys of The House Targaryen, The Second of Your Name. I, Lyonel of The House Marband, sentence you to die..."

Lyonel unsheathed his Greatsword, standing up as he did so. Looking towards the Painted Windows of The Red Keep, Lyonel with a clean swipe, ended the Dynasty and Reign of House Targaryen. The Blood splatter had gotten on his face and armor, but Lyonel did not care, for he looked towards The Iron Throne and sat down on it, using his Greatsword to casually support him as he did so.

* * *

 ** _|||||The Rock's Last Lion|||||_**

 _With Elia..._

The Princes Elia Martell was currently sitting down, with her son, Aegon in his crib, while her Daughter, Rhaenys was with her Black Kitten, Balerion. It was only then that Elia heard the fighting and pained screams, Elia looked to her daughter and told her to hide under the bed. Elia was not going to take any chances with her Daughter's safety.

Elia looked to Aegon, she quickly tried barricading the door but found that she was too weak. Elia berated herself for being weak at this moment, but soon, her door had burst open with about ten Dornish Guards hurrying into her room, she looked at them in shock, their armor had been covered in blood and nothing was hiding the fact that they were involved in a battle.

"Princess-"

What the man was going to say had been stopped as a sword cut through him easily, it was only then that Elia caught sight of the Lannister armor. She was frightened for a fleeting moment, but she knew that the small infatuation that Tytos Lannister held for her, would possibly protect her from harm, with these Lannister men.

It was only now that Elia noticed that every Dornish guard was dead, she looked into the eyes of the Lannister Soldier, who looked at her with a disarming smile before he could speak, she had interrupted him.

"Was this the order of Tytos Lannister?"

The Lannister Soldier looked at her with a small grin, no doubt that he had noted the way Elia had softly said Tytos' name, like his name, was a simple prayer or that he was the Knight in the fabled tales that would come save her, but instead of the Knight she wanted, she would get the Behemoth, Lyonel Marband.

"I am afraid not Princess, this was the order of Commander Lyonel Marband, we have control of King's Landing and we request your presence in the Throne Room..."

Elia looked at her daughter and told her to come, grabbing her hand fiercely, she would protect her children no matter what. She walked over to Baby Aegon, she looked down and sighed, she was at the mercy of a Solider. Something that was not entirely pleasing, but she had thought and prayed that her family would be okay. Elia's mind had flashed to the other members of the Royal Family, and their protection...

After the defeat that Lord Connington had suffered at the hands of The Lannister Forces, Aerys, no longer trusting the Lions of Casterly Rock, had smartly sent his pregnant Sister-Wife and his Son, Viserys, to Dragonstone. He had also sent his Kingsguard, Ser Barristian Selmy, and Ser Jonothor Darry. Elia had sighed, knowing that she was a simple hostage, but still, she had guards, that were now cut down...

She was simply being led into the Den that was now filled with Red Cloaks, The Lannisters controlled King's Landing...

 ** _|||||The Rock's Last Lion|||||_**

"Announcing, Princess Elia of The House Martell, Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, and Prince Aegon Targaryen!"

As Elia walked in, she held Aegon with one hand and Rhaenys held her hand, Elia could tell that Rhaenys was nervous and afraid. Looking ahead, Elia noticed the giant of a man, he was looking at her with a simple bored look, like he was not one for the formalities of these things, but since he was the one that had led these men, he was the closest figure to Authority in King's Landing.

Elia did not bow, or allow Rhaenys to bow, she simply fixed the man with a glare that would make most men freeze in their spot, but this man had simply given her a grin. He was not afraid, in fact, he welcomed the glare with a strange air about him. The glaring had continued for a moment, before the man stood to address the court and Elia herself, making a show of it...

"Princess Elia Martell, By Right of Conquest, I, Lyonel of The House Marband, hereby grant you and your children safety within these walls, until such time that you return home to Dorne..."

Elia looked back at the Marband with wide eyes, wondering if this was some sick joke, but by the way, his eyes had glared into his, he was not joking and did not like the fact that she was walking around, alive. She walked forward, bowing her head, knowing that this was simply for the show of the court, soon enough the Nobles were guided out of the Throne Room, leaving the Marband and Martell alone, with a few guards watching over them...

"Tell Tytos Lannister that I thank him, his kindness and mercy are appreciated by me especially..."

As Elia was about to walk away, she was stopped when Lyonel let a small scoff escape him, looking at the woman, he could find nothing about her that would lure in some men. She was not the way that the lustful and beautiful woman of Dorne was known for, she was rather frail and quiet, but Lyonel knew, underneath the act of this frail and timid woman, was a viper, who would protect her children with nothing but ferocity...

"Oh Princess, before you get ahead of yourself, Tytos himself has said that he will not help Dorne or any Targaryen, if he so much as hears another Aegon The Conqueror marching from Dorne with an army, then he will do what Aegon The First could not, he will put every House to the sword. No longer will The Westerlands and especially, House Lannister play servant to the Targaryen's, even if he or she has Martell blood..."

Elia looked towards Lyonel with narrowed eyes, she did not say a word, as she took Rhaenys away, she noticed the Lannister men had their eyes on Aegon and Rhaenys more than anything as if they were a threat, in which Elia knew they were, but they would not be a threat now. Elia had been in King's Landing a long time and she knew how to play the game, but House Martell had no allies, they were alone, she would have to bide her time before her children could take what was theirs by right...

 ** _|||||The Rock's Last Lio_** ** _n|||||_**

 _Rebel Encampment - A Week Later..._

While Loren walked the camp, he could not help but think that House Lannister still had the Strongest Army in this war, but with the defeat of Rhaegar Targaryen coming in, it had spurred many into movement. The first of them being that Mace Tyrell had immediately sworn allegiance to the New Royal House of King's Landing. It was surprising, but not entirely, but this did not come without repercussions for the Tyrells, they would pay and Jon Arryn himself had drawn up the agreement.

House Tyrell would provide King's Landing with ten years of resources, free of charge. The tolls for using the Roseroad would be reduced, making it easier for Caravans to pass through, while not paying high amounts of their hard earned money. House Tyrell suffered no more penalties, but Mace Tyrell could not argue with the new King, even if he had the men, House Lannister had more men ready to march, his family would be slaughtered and so, he accepted the consequences...

Other news had come in the form of Tywin Lannister marching on King's Landing, but also, Eddard Stark had taken 10,000 Men of The Guardsmen, who had every intention of stopping Tywin Lannister before he got to the city. Loren still wondered how no one had remembered that Lyonel had possibly secured the city for them and was already waiting for Robert Baratheon, but the only thing that Loren was truly worried about was his friend and commander, Tytos.

'Struck down by the poisonous Venom of The Red Viper...'

Loren stopped at the tent that held his friend, who was apparently getting better and healing over time. Loren wanted to help his friend, but he seemed fine, he seemed to get better. Only Loren just wanted his commander to wake up because without him, they were lost and many things were happening without his consent.

Loren looked at his friend with a small smile, simply wishing for Tytos to wake up and take control of the men, he was a Lefford, not a Lannister. They needed a Lion.

 ** _|||||The Rock's Last Lion|||||_**

 _Tytos' Mind_

 _Tytos was sat down at the table that held the banner of the Eagle since he was going over the stuff in his head, these people had known about his life, how he was this being known as a Mage Seeker. Something that did not add up in his mind, he had no idea what was going on with these people, somehow they knew and he was determined to find some answers from these people..._

 _"You know of me, my brother, and my family. You know of the people we have fought. How?"_

 _Rowena looked towards Godric with narrowed eyes, the plan was to slowly ease Tytos into this, wanting to inform him of the stuff that he had been slowly remembering, but since her friend and fellow founder, had to laugh and admit that they had known more than they let on. It was why Rowena was mostly quiet now, she had no idea how to proceed, but thankfully, another one of her fellow Founders had spoken up, while shooting Godric a glare that would cow a Hungarian Horntail._

 _"Tytos, that is a long story, because you have forgotten so much, but tell us, what do you remember, we can help you remember."_

 _Tytos looked to the man dressed in costly green and black robes, he had a grey beard, while his head was completely bald. Only Tytos felt like he trusts him most than the others, he could tell that the man embodied what some members of House Lannister had to have, which was cunning and planning of the future. Tytos sighed as he recalled his memories, trying his hardest, even then, he only got blanks of it, while when he was dreaming, he could remember a lot of things, but it was like something was blocking him..._

 _"I can only remember flashes, but I remember small things, like a Red Gem, A Black Mist, A Dragon in the shape of the Black Mist, but also this boy seemed to be fighting against the mist and then he suddenly roared like a Dragon, while shouting out the name, Balerion."_

 _The Founders looked to each in worry and fear coating their faces, they knew that Balerion was The Great Dragon of House Targaryen. Only there was something else that they did not expect and it was the Black Mist, they expected Tytos to recall his Third Year, but not The Dragon because they knew that something terrible was happening and they had an idea why._

 _"It seems things are happening at a faster rate than expected, they're merging fast..."_

 _Tytos looked to the Founders, who were talking among themselves, and it was now that Tytos noticed their pale faces, but also occasionally their eyes would flicker towards him. He walked forward, catching glimpses of the conversation at hand, but suddenly the man name shot up and looked to Tytos with eyes filled with fear once more, Tytos had frozen, having no idea what was wrong currently..._

 _"He has to know...He is one of The Good ones, but also, he is a Mage Seeker. No one is going to be able to corrupt him,"_

 _Tytos finally had enough and snapped, they talked of him like he was not here, they acted like he was a mere child, but he had defeated armies when people doubted him when people would want to cower in their homes and not take a step in the right direction. Tytos walked forward, looking all four of the Founders in the eyes as he spoke with a voice that shook the very walls..._

 _"Enough! I have been waiting, longing, to know what is going on. Now you talk of merging and me being a Mage Seeker, but I know not what is going on, and I need to know, I need to know who is a threat and who I can trust. You four are keeping something from me, and I need to know, or you can find someone else, because the way you speak, sounds like you need me..."_

 _Rowena stood up, looking to Tytos with a calm smile, she walked around The Head Table, she was soon in front of Tytos and placed a hand on his shoulder. Tytos once again gasped at the contact, he once again felt her magic, it latched onto his like a lock and would not let him go. He looked up into the soft eyes of Rowena, who smiled back, motherly._

 _"Your right Tytos, you deserve to know plenty of things, but for now, for your safety. We can only tell you a few, what to be wary of, and what is coming."_

 _Before Tytos could voice anything, Rowena's hands had latched onto both sides of his head, both of their eyes had rolled back. Tytos gasped as his mouth opened in a gasp, while Rowena was simply the same as she had been before, except for her eyes..._

 ** _|||||The Rock's Last Lion|||||_**

 _Rowena and Tytos Vision_

 _A Bright white flash was seen before Tytos and Rowena were somewhere in Essos._

 _They were of course not visible to the people they were watching, Tytos watched as a man in Black Armor stepped forward, his hand on a Sword that Tytos found familiar, he was sure that he had read about it somewhere, only his attention was brought somewhere else, because a Roar was sounded throughout the skies. Looking up, Tytos gasped as he saw a Cream White Dragon, it started to descend, standing beside The Young man. Tytos noticed that the Young Man did not have any noticeable features, but he did have Silver-White hair._

 _A Common trait among some Dragonlords and The Former Royal House of Targaryen. The Young Man walked forward, addressing the men who were armored in Black, White, and Gold armor. They seemed to be from different places and awaiting the words of The man, Tytos himself was wondering what this was, but he knew this was possibly one of the threats that he would have to be facing soon enough or perhaps in the near future..._

 _"Men of The Black Circle, you know who I am! I have called you here so that you proclaim me, Your King. My Family descends from Aegon The Fourth, we are known as The Pretenders, but we are Dragons, all the same! Here and now, House Blackfyre returns, my foolish Cousin has sworn loyalty to the Lannisters. Not me! I am a Dragon!"_

 _As if backing up the statement, many of the men roared in approval, while The Cream Dragon that resided at the side of this unknown Blackfyre roared. Tytos watched in curiosity. He knew this Blackfyre was already dangerous, he obviously wanted the Iron Throne, but Tytos knew that if Robert found out about a living breathing Blackfyre, he would kill him. Tytos had deduced that something may have happened to allow The Blackfyre to openly declare for The Iron Throne..._

 _"Only there are more Dragons in the World...Targaryens, but fear not, they do not Rule Westeros. We will march on King's Landing and we will put The Usurper's Son head on a Pike!"_

 _Another flash of white was seen, before Tytos looked at Rowena, noticing that she shook her head, bringing Tytos to know that too much had been seen._

 _"Here is one of the things you must see..."_

 _Before Tytos could ask what she meant, Tytos noticed an archway. It seemed to be whispering to him, like it could tell he was there, even when he was simply witnessing it from a different point, only Tytos was soon stopped when he heard a familiar voice..._

 _"It has to happen, Harry, this is something that has to happen. For the betterment of our kind, we must give ourselves. It has been an honor to fight beside you,"_

 _Harry stepped forward, stopping the young man, who Tytos recognized to be the same boy from the Infirmary. They seemed to look older and the boy that Tytos knew from the Infirmary had grown a beard in his time._

 _Harry had placed a hand on the Shoulder of the boy, quickly giving him a one-armed hug, while he soon disappeared with a quiet pop..._

 _"Are you ready sister?"_

 _Turning around, Teryn was met with his sister, Tracy, she had tears running down her face, doing nothing to hide her disagreement. She walked forward, hugging her brother for all he was worth. She disagreed with the fact that he had to sacrifice his life, all for the things that had been started by the Horcruxes made by Lord Voldemort and his use of one of the Deathly Hallows._

 _"No I am not ready, you will not be coming back to me and that is something I cannot allow. You are my brother, out of everyone, you have understood me the most. We lost our parents, due to Voldemort and yet I have the selfish desire to keep you here, you cannot do this! If you go, I have no one! It's not fair..."_

 _Teryn bowed his head, he had always felt the special bond with his sister, it was something that they both felt but left unexplained. They came into the world together, fought together, and would die for one another. Teryn grasped his sister's hand with tender care. He knew that he would have to tread lightly, but he looked into her blue eyes, that were the same as his._

 _"You, sister, are stronger than anyone else I know. You are going to be fine, I need you to be strong and continue the family line. Can you do that?"_

 _His sister nodded, not saying anything, but still trusting her brother, she moved back, bringing out her wand that she held on her Holster. She looked at him with a small smile, before looking into her brother's eyes, while moving her wand to aim at her brother's body..._

 _"I Love you, brother..."_

 _Teryn nodded, smirking towards his sister, who had let a small chuckle escape her, before speaking the deadly words..._

 _"Avada Kevadra!"_

 _Teryn's body was flung back and it landed with a sickening thud, the sickly green curse had enveloped his body like a cloak. Teryn looked peaceful, with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face, like he had accomplished something great, but only then a painful cry of pain was heard opposite Teryn, which was coming from his sister, who stared down at his sister with nothing but her mouth parted, she could feel nothing, she had killed her brother..._

 _Tytos himself watched the interaction with his eyes, but when the sickly green curse hit Teryn, he felt his chest erupt with pain that was unbearable, it was like a thousand swords slashing at him. Tytos gasped as he fell to his knees, only too soon he was hit with a blinding white flash, and the only thing he heard was the soft sobs of Tracy Davis..._

* * *

 ** _|||||The Rock's Last Lion|||||_**

 _Tytos' Mind_

 _"Why did I feel that? That sickly green curse, it killed him, his own sister had killed him...They were brother and sister, they came into the world together-"_

 _Tytos cut himself off with a sharp gasp, as he looked up at the Four Founders of Hogwarts, but then he had noticed their sad faces. It was like they expected him to figure it out. It suddenly started to make sense to Tytos, why he had been witnessing the lad known as Teryn Davis and whenever he had been knocked out or been in agony, that he had been cut off from the dream._

 _Tytos eyes shot open, his mouth still open in a gasp. Only his eyes were glowing an unearthly blue, he had started to remember his memories, his friends, family, but still, he had felt many things had not felt right. He could tell that some of his memories were back, but not all of them, he looked back to the Founders, who were now smiling proudly at him..._

 _"It's nice to meet you again Teryn Davis..."_

 _Only Tytos shook his head, not wanting to believe that he had forgotten his time in this other place, that he now knew to be Hogwarts. His mind was also switching back between The unknown Blackfyre Pretender and his own death at the hands of his sister, but also he could not focus on this right now, he knew that he was different._

 _"I am Tytos of The House Lannister, I am no longer Teryn Davis, he died."_

 _Rowena and Godric looked at Tytos with narrowed eyes, knowing that the Heir of Casterly Rock would have trouble. Stating that he himself was dead was shocking, he still had his magic and that meant a part of Teryn lived on in Tytos Lannister, only it seemed that the Lion would not accept it, which was shocking for the Founders of Hogwarts..._

 _"You can say that Teryn Davis is dead Tytos, you can shout it on the battlefield, but it does not change what you have. It does not change what is coming, and it does help you! While you sit here denying the fact that you are Teryn Davis, many others like Tyon Reyne will come to Westeros and they will burn it to the ground. The Blackfyre is the least of your issues, for what Teryn did, merely delayed the effects..."_

 _Tytos dropped to his knees, looking down at his hands that were now glowing with magic, no longer was it bound deep inside him. He remembered the times that Teryn had with his friends, the time that they fought together and would have died for one another. Tytos shook his head, not wanting those memories to get ahead of him now. Tytos looked at the four founders in front of him, his eyes narrowing into a cold glare..._

 _"There are more!? More people who would assault my family, and what I- What Teryn did, merely delayed the effects, what are you talking about? There is more going on here and you are not sparring me any of the information that I need to know! So tell me, and help me defeat whatever is coming to Westeros..."_

 _Rowena and The rest of the four founders shared a look, before a bell was, informing the Four Founders that time was up. Tytos looked back at them and noticed the sad smiles they were giving him..._

 _"Another time Tytos of House Lannister, but for now, focus on The East. For now, you must go back, do prepare for the wars to come because other things roam in Westeros besides Dragons..."_

 ** _|||||The Rock's Last Lion|||||_**

 _King's Landing - A Week Later_

Riding towards King's Landing was 10,000 Men of House Lannister, led by Tywin Lannister, who had been stunned when he entered the crownlands. The smoke could be seen for miles, but it was when the men entered the Crownlands that the true horror had been seen. Bodies had been piled up and impaled on pikes, they were then burnt, leaving the bodies unidentified, nothing could be found, not a single hair, only the charred remains...

As Tywin and his fellow riders continued riding along, the bodies started to pile more, Tywin noticed that the bodies were mostly Men and Women, but occasionally bodies of boys could be found. Tywin did not realize who had done this, but it was obvious that they were cutting off the supporters of House Targaryen, knowing of the loyalty that some of the Crownlands held towards the Dragons.

Soon enough, getting past the decaying bodies, Tywin and Men reached the Gates of King's Landing, but they only noticed that there were no Targaryen Banners flying high in the sky, but simply House Lannister banners, it brought one simple thought to mind, who authorized the men of House Lannister to butcher The Crownlands and Sack King's Landing?

Only soon they got the answer they had been waiting for, a man in the armor of The Guardsmen rode out to greet them, more specifically, Tywin Lannister himself.

"Lord Tywin Lannister, Lyonel Marband has been awaiting you ever since we took the City, he has been ordered to grant you rooms within The Red Keep, until his Grace, Robert Baratheon rides for King's Landing and takes his place as King..."

Tywin gave the lad a sharp gaze that would make most of his bannermen nervous, but The Guardsman had simply held the gaze and waited until Tywin would ride through the city with him, and as Tywin entered the city, he could tell that Lyonel Marband had sacked it, there was no mistaking it, it was almost as worse as the Ride through the Crownlands. Tywin wondered, what kind of beast was Lyonel Marband?

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Part I of The Sack, we see many things, tell me what you think!**_

 _ **Regarding certain people, yes, I do have plans and storylines regarding these things, but they do take time and I do enjoy building it up, but finally, we know who Tytos is and how he died, but why? And how did he end up in Westeros? Find out!**_


	17. The Forgotten Past: Part II

_Rebel Encampment - Riverlands_

Awaking from a deep sleep was Tytos Lannister, only he no longer looked like The Warrior on The Trident, his eyes now held understanding, warmth, and joy. For once, during this damned rebellion, he was happy and he was not going to let it go. He remembered much now, he remembered fighting beside his brother, in all but name and blood, Harry Potter was a true friend and one that Tytos had gladly died for, but still, that was the past he left and he would not allow the past to rule him. He made his own destiny.

Tytos noted that he could hear many men singing, enjoying the fact that the war was over and they would get to go home, enjoying the warmth of their bedchamber. Tytos could only hope that Cersei was waiting for him when he went back to The Rock, only he knew that many things would change. They would share a bed for the last time, and Tytos intended for it to be a night that Cersei would never forget. He would make sure that his sister was treated by Rebel King Baratheon, or else, he would be answering to the Lion.

Tytos sat up in his bed, doing nothing because he knew that now the war was over, he would be doing nothing but sitting at the rock and managing his ventures, which were being dealt with by Tyrion and Damon Lannister, both were doing great and Tytos would show his appreciation somehow. Tytos heard a waking gasp and looking to the side, he noticed that Loren had waited for him to wake up. Tytos looked at him with a small smile of appreciation, he had forgiven Loren partly for all this business, but some things would need to be dealt with in the aftermath.

"What are you doing here Loren?"

Loren sat up, looking at Tytos with a sleepy smile. Although he was more happy about the fact that the Lannister who earned them so much was alive, the men's spirit would be lifted and less saddened. He, especially would be glad that his Commander was awake, many people had been regretful that they could not get to their Commander in time, the men had subdued the viper with ease, but not fast enough and that maybe would have cost Tytos his life. Loren was glad that the Heir was alive.

"Waiting for your sleepy arse to get up and lead the man, they need a Lannister, not a Lefford."

Tytos chuckled, if they were still at war, he would not have laughed and instead gotten up to lead the men quick, but now, he could take his time and enjoy breaking his fast with his men. After all, he had formed many a bond with the men he fought with and he was glad that some of them were alive to share in the glory with him, for they had been the ones to win this war and House Lannister would be known as undefeated in War, something his Lord Father was sure to be proud of.

Tytos did not know why, but he had a feeling his father was no longer the same person, he had informed him of the truth and he had yet to get a raven sent back towards him. Although, he had never expected one, considering if the wrong person had gotten it and found out he was a Kinslayer, something that only his family and Loren knew. He would tell his cousin soon enough, but for now, he wanted to enjoy. He looked to Loren, noticing the sorrowful look on his face, something that Loren rarely ever had on his face.

"What happened when I was resting Loren?"

Loren stood up, starting to pace around the tent, not wanting to inform Tytos of the news that had been delivered by various scouts, but he knew that if Tytos did not hear it from him, then he would hear it from someone else and that was worse. Loren stepped forward, looking his Commander and Friend in the eye.

"We received Riders and Ravens in the night, Tywin Lannister has marched on King's Landing with 10,000 Men at his back, The Honorable Eddard Stark, marched to head Tywin, hoping to stop a massacre."

Tytos looked at Loren with a blank face, before his lips suddenly twitched up into a cruel and unforgiving smirk, like he had calculated his father's and Lord Stark's moves from the moment that they had won the battle, but Loren had known that was not possible, unless Tytos himself had set men to secure King's Landing in the name of Rebel King Baratheon.

"Do not worry about my Lord Father Loren, he will not be an issue, I myself sent 10,000 Men to secure King's Landing, with one of the most brutal men in all the Kingdoms. Lyonel Marband has secured King's Landing, of that, I have no doubt. Now go enjoy sing The Rains of Castamere and fuck a whore while you're at it because it could be the last time you do so."

Loren looked at Tytos with narrowed eyes, already understanding that Tytos had sent Lyonel, because they could have won the battle quicker, with the full amount of men that Loren bought, but there was something that Loren knew Tytos was not telling him. Something that was making him chilled and fearful for his own life, the look in Tytos' eyes had reminded Loren of the fear that would be in his Wet Nurse eyes when she told him tales of The White Walkers to get him to sleep.

"Is there something I am not privy to Tytos?"

Tytos looked at Loren this time, no longer was the disarming smile on his face, but it was the blank face of a Lord. One where Tytos did not want Loren to know what he was truly thinking and so he mastered the face, that his father had used many times before, Tytos shook his head with a chuckle, looking to Loren with fake amusement shining in his eyes.

"Now Loren, why would you think that? I have shared plenty of things with you, but I am starting to think what is the situation at hand, we won this war, that was _your objective._ My Objective is still going on, so Loren, why don't you stay with what I assign you, and not what you want to know, I know what is best for all of us. I have not forgotten that Heir Lefford, this is for the Westerlands after all.."

Loren stared at Tytos, wondering what he was planning, but he would find out when they rode out for King's Landing soon enough. Although he trusted Tytos with his life, he was wondering how much he could trust his Lord with, this was the man who was to be his future liege lord and if there was no established trust, he was going to use Fear and Blood like his Father, something that Loren did not want to see.

 _ **The Rock's Last Lion**_

 _The Tower of Joy - Dorne_

Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of The Morning, Sworn Kingsguard to Aerys Targaryen, or some seemed to think, Rhaegar Targaryen. The man who had assisted in the supposed kidnapping of Lyanna Stark, but what Arthur had turned a blind eye too and what he accepted had spit on his vows as a Knight, he had stopped being a knight once he allowed Aerys to rape and strike Rhaella as he saw fit. He had not protected her, as his vows had stated, he was simply a man who swung the sword at the order of Kings and even, princes.

His other Kingsguard had started to feel the same, of course, neither had of the Kingsguard stated as such. They continued their duty...but no longer to the realm, but to who they owed their fancy white cloaks. The Prince of all people, the man who would doom all the Kingdoms to go after the desires of a Northerner who was betrothed to his cousin. It was something that Arthur could not believe, but he was there on that day, when the supposed kidnapping of Lyanna, was truly her running away with the perfect prince.

Arthur would learn that Rhaegar had swept the cold Lady of the North, they had been sending letters of love and running away together, something that Arthur could not help but snort at, they were both involved with different people and yet, they still did it. Something that Arthur disliked and was starting to think would cause trouble, but yet, the trouble had come, they had heard whispered news by the occasional traveler that the Lannisters had marched, supporting Rebel King Baratheon.

'Rhaegar had awoken The Fury of The Stag, something many others had yet to do. He had run away with the Betrothed of Robert, what else was going to happen?'

Arthur had never regretted his vows as a Kingsguard more than now, he was nothing more than a sword now. He had left his family for Honor and part Glory, but what he got was not that, he was forced to protect the Mad King, he was forced to stand aside as Rhaella Targaryen's screams for help and cries for the Kingsguard had to go unanswered because they were not to supposed to protect Rhaella from Aerys, Arthur had been tainted by his time in King's Landing and he was certain that he would never go back there.

While Arthur was the least vocal of the Kingsguard, he could tell his other sworn brothers had felt the same but did not want to admit it. Of course, they were all worried about the youngest of the Kingsguard, Ser Jamie Lannister, the one who had placed blind faith into the Mad King and had gladly stood aside as The Mad King mercilessly had done the unmentionable things to Rhaella Targaryen.

Arthur looked to his Commander, Gerold Hightower and his other Sworn Brother, Oswell Whent. These two had not wanted to guard the northern whore as they put it, as if she was their Queen or Princess. She would never be their princes and they would not protect her, no matter what child she carried inside her stomach, as far as the Kinsguard was concerned, the child was a bastard, no matter what the Prince had told them because they knew that the Targaryen dynasty would not last.

'The Wolf Queen was what the North would have called her, but she would not live long enough to even see her child. Rhaegar had not even marched with a Maestar, simply ran away with her and fucked her, nothing more and nothing less, I do hope that I am wrong, but still, the child would be nothing more than a bastard.'

Arthur had started to gain a headache as he remembered the last bastards of House Targaryen had become one of the most bitter rivals to the Iron Throne. House Blackfyre, the house that died out and was no longer of an issue to Arthur, but if the Royal Bastard of Rhaegar and Lyanna lived, he would have a claim to the Iron Throne, some that people would be willing to follow and latch onto like leaches. Arthur shook his head, hoping it would not come to it.

Arthur was brought of his thoughts, when he heard the sounds of horses marching towards them, looking out towards the land with a sharp eye, Arthur noticed the Banners of House Dayne flying proudly in the sky, Arthur shared a look with his fellow sworn brothers, both had unreadable looks on their faces, but Arthur could see that neither of them would even lift their sword, Arthur could tell that it was about 100 Men that his father had brought, already warning the Kingsguard to not even try and fight.

'It's time to meet Father Dearest...'

 _ **The Rock's Last Lion**_

Edward Dayne, Lord of Starfall, Father of Two Great wielders of Dawn. He was finally here, marching towards The Tower of Joy with 250 Men riding behind him, wondering why these many men were needed when it was clear that the Usurper had won and only needed to kill The Crown Prince Rhaegar. Edward could see the Tower in the distance, he could tell that within ten or thirty minutes, they would be there and his long-awaited questions would be answered, wondering what his son was doing here and not in King's Landing...

"My Lord, should we send a Rider out to meet them?"

Edward looked to Knight in question and arched an eyebrow, he knew that his son would be able to tell the banners of House Dayne with ease. Sending a Knight could prove to be good faith with the other Sworn Brothers of the Kingsguard and assure them that he was not going to kill them for approval of the Rebels. Edward nodded towards the man, giving him the Consent and with that, the man gave his horse a light slap on the back and they galloped off towards The Tower of Joy.

Edward was left to continue watching the Tower, he had only come here at the pleading of his daughter, Ashara, someone who had valued as his Princess. His little girl, but of course, he had noticed the fact that Ashara was getting close with a Lion of Casterly Rock. Edward was not that old, he knew the Ravens of Casterly Rock were one of the finest in Westeros, of course. Edward continued to look off and sighed, his daughter was turning out differently than he imagined.

First, his wife had heard many thoughts and voices, something that was unnatural to him, then there was the fact that she had killed herself, something that had taken him years to get used to. Now, his little girl started to see things, as long as Edward lived, he had never known a Dayne to have seer abilities or anything to link with this mythical abilities, but now his little girl had this and he would do whatever it took to protect his daughter and House Dayne from whoever wished to execute them for it.

"My Lord, another five minutes ride and we will be there."

Edward nodded, it was time to meet the Second Son.

 _ **The Rock's Last Lion**_

 _King's Landing_

Tywin Lannister had never been more shocked in his life, he had not shown this shock on his face, but his mind was entirely different matter. Lyonel Marband had executed all The Crownlands on the way to King's Landing, no one was safe, smoke was still high in the skies and bodies were still being piled up. Tywin knew that this was the way he would have done the sack, but more differently, this was plain butchery, Tywin knew that the now mostly unoccupied Holdings of the Crownlands would have to be filled with loyal men to the Houses that supported the Rebels.

Tywin and his ever cold eyes continued to sweep over the streets and butchered people, but soon Tywin looked up at the walls of King's Landing, he noticed that the banners flying proudly around King's Landing were all Lannister banners. He could not help but nod and allow a small smirk on his face, but there was another thing that needed to be taken care of, something that Tywin knew Tytos would not do, to truly end the Targaryen line.

Finally, Tywin and somewhat fifty men had been led to the Red Keep, being led through by a Guardsmen, Tywin had disliked the Guardsmen because they did not know who they owed loyalty to. Tywin had allowed his son to build a small army that would be loyal to the Lannisters of Casterly Rock, which would dissuade some more ambitious Lords from trying to start a rebellion.

Tywin was then led into the Throne Room where he noticed Lyonel Marband sitting lazily with his Head rested on his knuckle and he was leaned back with his back against the cool metal. Tywin noted that the Marband Beast did not even sit up to acknowledge him, but kept his eyes locked onto the uncaring eyes of Lyonel. Tywin wanted to smirk or cow this boy into submission, but Tywin could tell, it was not going to work and Lyonel was making a play where he was in control of King's Landing.

"Lord Tywin Lannister, it is a pleasure to finally meet you..."

Lyonel said with a calm voice, most people were not going to be calm in the presence of Tywin Lannister, but Lyonel did not fear the man, because he feared Tytos Lannister more, the man that gave him his rebirth and made him rise like a Phoenix. Lyonel knew he was The Lord Seeker and had to find other potential Seekers, but he answered to the Mage Seeker himself, and he was not going to anger Tytos Lannister, the punishment would be most severe.

Lyonel also noted that many of the men Tywin had brought with him were from The Houses that supported his rule, rather than his son, Lyonel had been kept up to date on the situation in the Westerlands and he knew that Cersei Lannister was riding in a carriage to King's Landing with 1,000 Men in tow to guard and protect her, most of these men were loyal to Tytos and came from the Houses Marband and the leftover men of Lefford, with Renor Lefford leading them to King's Landing.

"Lyonel Marband, what you have done to the city boy?"

Lyonel smirked at the Old Lion, knowing that Tywin was trying to anger him, in order to anger him and make people fear him more than they already do. Lyonel did not care for the opinion of these people, because people already whispered about him, The Kingslayer, The Beast of Tytos Lannister, so many names and yet they were all correct. Lyonel did not care for the opinion of the people, that was not his job and it never would be, his job was to kill what Tytos put in front of him and that was it, other things, they no longer mattered to him.

"I simply followed my orders given by Commander Tytos Lannister,"

Everyone in the Throne Room had gone wide eyes, while Tywin's eyes had narrowed eyes on the Marband, he had thought his son was not capable of orchestrating a massacre on every single house in the Crownlands, one that Tywin himself thought of doing but no more, his son had found that out and would instead install loyal men to either House Lannister into the Crownlands, considering he had conquered it and he did have some say on what famillies got to inherit it.

Tywin thought the plan was a genius for his son, but instead of doing himself, he had sent his Right Hand to do so. The Behemoth of a Man, Lyonel Marband, although Tywin knew that now Tytos was known for the Massacre of The Crownlands, people would blame him for the deaths of innocents, he wondered if his son was ready for that kind of blame and hatred from many of the smallfolk, but Tywin knew that he had taught his son well, the opinion of the sheep did not matter to a Lion.

Tywin motioned for the guards to escort the nobles and various others out of the throne, while The Guardsmen had stayed at the sides of the room, watching the interaction now with interest. Tywin walked to the Throne, looking at Lyonel with narrowed eyes, The Old Lion did not trust the Marband, even though they were family, but either way, Tywin watched Lyonel, noticing that his subtle look of uninterest had changed to that of a Warrior, no longer lazily sitting down, but he was leaned forward, with his arms on his legs, his eyes on Tywin.

"Why did Tytos order the deaths of all the boys, men, and women, but not the children?"

Lyonel had actually smirked, not letting it get to him any further, he knew The Old Lion would ask a question that regarded the killings of the houses. Lyonel would have killed the babes if that was what had been ordered, he would so to prove the loyalty he had to Tytos, but now, he would give a plain answer.

"Tytos wanted to give the babes a chance, they had yet to know of their family's betrayal and they will be wards of the crown until they are of age. Regarding the other casualties, you know why Lord Lannister, it is to install more loyal houses in The Crownlands, something that you would have done. Is there anything else Lord Tywin?"

Tywin allowed a grin to twitch up at his lips, he bowed his head to Lyonel, although he still kept eye contact with the beast, he had another plan in mind. Tywin would have to end the line of Targaryen's truly, Elia Martell and the rest of the Targaryen's. Tywin did not notice the fact that Lyonel was looking at him with a tiny smirk like he knew what The Old Lion was thinking.

 _ **The Rock's Last Lion**_

 _Braavos_

Walking through the streets of Braavos was a pale man, but he did not sickly or frail. He had a rather buff physique, he had haunting purple eyes that many a woman would be drawn into. He had wavy black hair that many would want to run their hands through, The man frowned as he heard hushed voices coming from the right and The Man had stumbled upon two men stabbing a man in Golden Armor, the man had fallen down to the ground with a thud, but looked to the men with eyes filled with anger.

The man who was watching had looked at the scene with narrowed eyes and knew that this was obviously a heist or looting of some kind, something that honorable people would frown upon, but he was neither honorable or bound to oaths, he walked forward, his armored feet clanking and it had drawn attention to himself, as the heisters looked to him with narrowed eyes and held their Dirks out towards him in a clear threatening manner, but he simply smirked at them, enjoying their bravery for that moment.

The Heisters looked to the pale man that looked like death, but they knew that this man was a mere mortal, hoping he would be on his way, but they were proved wrong when he simply smirked at them as they held their Dirks, and it was only now they noticed the man was clearly a warrior.

He was wearing a Fur Coat of Armor that had a mixed variety of leather and steel. He was wearing Leather Braces and a Steel Breastplate, while his feet were also Steel Boots and Greeves. He also had Leather Pads on both of his shoulders, in his sheaths, he had a Milky White Longsword and A Black Dirk.

"Did you fine gentlemen need any assistance?"

The Heisters looked to man and could tell that he could handle himself, but this job was meant to be a quick in and out job, taking some of the loot that was owned by Damon Lannister and his company of Sellswords, but this man was holding them up and due to the quick temper of The Tyroshi Right arm, they spat on the floor towards the Man and looked at him with anger shining in their eyes.

"I do not know who you are, but I would vacate the premises before you end up gutted you pale freak! Understood!?"

The man now looked at the strangers with his purple eyes twinkling as he looked into their eyes, he could tell they were serious, but so was he. Not taking the insult lightly, he unsheathed his Milky White Longsword, his grip firm but somehow soft. He walked forward, having the intention of at least stopping these foolish men from taking what was not theirs.

"Ah the follies of you Tyroshi, you do not use your brains and yet somehow think you can order me? Well, it is time you learn who your betters are..."

The man dashed forward before any of The Tyroshi could even blink, his sword had cleaved through the man's body, making his partner look at this beast with wide eyes of fear. The Tyroshi knew this man was no normal human being and started to back away, but he was stopped when a tight grip had latched onto his neck, cutting off his air supply. The Tyroshi found himself looking into the haunting purple eyes of his killer, but the man continued looking into his eyes, as he grew grin onto lips,

"So Haron is at it again eh? Trying to demolish The Lannisters work, I doubt Damon Lannister would like that. Time to stop your other brothers in arms, thank you for your assistance dear friend..."

The Tyroshi was about to ask what he meant but was stopped when his throat was slashed, his words leaving him as he fell to the ground with a thud and was left to choke on his own blood. He looked up into the Purple Eyes once again, The Tyroshi felt for that one second left of his life that Death was greeting him as an old friend.

We are back to The Man with haunting purple eyes and he walks into the East Lannister Trading Company building with an eerie calmness about him, his face is the epitome of stoic. Suddenly, fighting is heard and The Man continues walking as if there is not a thing in the world that could ruin his calming mood. Looking around, he notices more of the Brutish Tyroshi fighting against The Sellsword Guards, The Golden Company.

"Room for one more?"

The man drawls in the usual sarcastic tone that draws the attention of many people around him, many of the Tyroshi back away in fear, considering that two of their men were supposed to attack the back, but due to this man being here instead, they assumed the worst and backed away, knowing that this man was no regular Sellsword or Warrior. His person seemed to scream 'Keep Away' and The Tyroshi were obeying that warning in their heads, only they were stopped when a Throwing Knife had found its way into the throat of one of their men...

Everyone was silent and turned to The Man, who was throwing a Knife up and down in his hands. He had a smirk on his face and once again threw another Knife and it found its way into the eye of a Tyroshi, who stood wide eye for a while, before dropping to the ground with a thud and died.

"I guess I'll have to make room for myself!"

The man dashed forward once again, while The Golden Company, knowing that they had this warrior of a man on their side, they had let out a Warcry and started to rush the Tyroshi, killing many and regaining some of the valuable items that were rightfully their possession. The Man was clearly having the most fun out of the Defenders, he was easily cutting down these fools that could barely wield an Axe. Although The Man could tell these were fresh recruits, possibly used as a way to test the defense that the Lannisters had hired.

"Retreat! Retreat! Report back to Haron!"

Men of The Tyroshi had started to cry out and many of them did not make it, but others had and would report back to their Commander. The Man looked to the retreating men with a soft grin adorning his face, but in the next minute, he was surrounded by men of The Golden Company, they were not holding their swords out towards him, but they were simply stopping him from leaving, they were suspicious of him and he accepted that.

"Who are you? We thank you for the help, but we cannot allow an unknown person to walk away from this, without payment of some kind."

The man smiled and looked at the Golden Company Sellsword with a glint of approval in his eyes, he bowed his head and allowed himself to speak in a flat tone.

"Simple, I want an audience with Damon Lannister, your employer, and manager of The East Lannister Trading Company."

The men looked at each with wary looks, but both nodded and knew they would have to go to The Manor that Damon was living in, the men motioned for him to go first, wanting to be behind in case he tried anything behind their backs, but still, they knew he was trustworthy, a quality very few people had in Essos and Westeros.

 _ **The Rock's Last Lion**_

Damon Lannister was in his private Solar, trying to write a letter towards Tyrion or Tytos, hoping to gain an update with Westerosi Business, but with The Spy Network that was slowly starting up, which would allow him to know the movements of The Tyroshi and his enemies, but also the news within Westeros and whether or not that they had won the Rebellion.

Damon was interrupted from his thoughts when Aerion Sand walked into his solar without even knocking, earning him a glare from The Lannister of Lannisport. Although Aerion did not falter, instead he fixed Damon with a look of worry and some excitement shining through.

"I have news regarding The East Lannister Trading Company, it was attacked by The Tyroshi Right arm who proceeded to launch on an attack, to try and loot our Gold Stores and Chests, luckily our men were quick on the defense and we managed to push them back..."

Damon's face had gone from worry to relief in only a couple of moments, he was more than angry that the Tyroshi had dared to even attack his Trading Company and kill his men. That was an act of war, Damon knew that fighting a war would be tough, but he would not allow himself to be taken advantage of. He would show the Free Cities that House Lannister paid their debts, but also, Damon wanted to find out what else happened.

"What else happened? Did any of them retreat? Did we capture any of them?"

Aerion actually brightened at that, stating towards Damon that they did, in fact, catch few notable men that seemed to be leading the attack, but gathering information proved to be useless as they were just hired thugs who were paid to raid The Trading Company and return with some loot. Aerion was still smiling, as the most bizarre news, he wanted to tell Damon was coming...

"Otherwise there is a man that wants to be meet with you, he helped the men push the forces back. He did not tell the men his name, but he specifically wanted to meet with you."

Damon looked at Aerion with eyes filled with wonder and was now thoughtful on who this unknown Warrior might be, he looked to Aerion and motioned for him to get him wherever he might be. Damon was surprised when Aerion simply stood there, his eyes twinkling in an irritating way that Damon found annoying.

"That is the thing, He's currently waiting outside the door and awaits entry,"

Damon motioned for Aerion to get the door and allow the man entry, Aerion had allowed the Pale man inside the room and quickly excused himself, finding himself overwhelmed to be in the presence of this man for so long.

Damon looked at the man with a signature Lannister Smirk, he could tell that the man had this dangerous aura around him, something that seemed to come off him naturally. Damon could also tell that this man was obviously from Westeros, he seemed to be A Noble, but that brought another question of why he was in Braavos?

"So, you're the person we owe thanks to for saving our business?"

The man nodded with a smirk, he knew that these men were in his debt and possibly, he did not want any gold or favors with Damon Lannister, he simply wanted to meet the mand and see if he was to land a strike back against the enemy, it was clear that he had the resources, but he needed the commanders. Luckily, he had someone in front of him that was willing to command men and had a lot of experience in war.

He leaned forward, narrowing his eyes on Damon Lannister, allowing his smirk to drop. Damon for that small second thought he looked like the male version of Ashara Dayne, remembering her from the time at Harrenhal.

"Aye, I stumbled upon the raid and decided to put a stop to it, killing many of those Tyroshi fuckers as possible."

Damon looked at the man with his eyes filled with greed, he knew that this man could prove a valuable sword if used correctly, Damon stood up from his seat and walked around his desk, to stand face to face with the Warrior.

"What is your name lad?"

The man smirked once more, tilting his head to the side.

"My name Damon, is Artas, Ser Artas Dayne."

 _ **The Rock's Last Lion**_

 _Rebel Encampment - Riverlands_

The men were drinking, groping whores, and dancing while multiple bards played their instruments. It was a true festive morning for the Rebels, but walking through the camp was Tytos Lannister, The Kinslayer, and Hero of The Rebellion. He was currently walking towards the prisoner cells, currently, they have Oberyn Martell and only him.

Randyl Tarly had been pardoned and left to Mace Tyrell, who was also enjoying the festivities. Although, The Head of House Tarly would not forget that he had lost against Robert Baratheon and Lyonel Marband, all due to the fact that Tytos had left some of his elite men with Robert. Randyl would try his best to never anger the Lions of Casterly Rock if he had the chance, but still, he would want to try his hand in another battle against The Beast of Tytos Lannister.

Walter Smallwood was executed on the orders of Hoster Tully, leaving Acorn Hall without a Lord and No family to take its place. Lord Hoster would give the Castle to his Younger Brother, Brynden The Blackfish, therefore allowing him to become Lord of Acorn Hall, and a Vassal sworn to his brother, although Brynden did not like it. He would accept the castle, hoping that he could fortify the Castle that it would be able to last a long siege and hoped that he would be able to field more men for the Riverlands.

Brynden would also have to marry, but that was not a subject he wanted to talk on with his brother, but he was not opposed to marrying a Noble Woman and fathering an heir. Although to his amusement, some of the Riverlords had started to refer to him as 'Lord Blackfish'

Tytos finally looked at the prisoner who had tried to kill, The Red Viper, Oberyn Martell. Tytos thought that his old friend would be happy to see him, but he only saw a blank face whose eyes were filled with nothing but the intent to maim him. Tytos would have grinned but instead he could only give him a sad smile, Tytos never knew that Oberyn marched with Lewyn and had watched his Uncle die, something that he never wanted to him, but Tytos kept saying to himself that was the price of war, and he wanted to believe that, but could not.

"Oh, The One-Eyed Lion graces me, has he come to kill me? How a Lion can change in the span of a couple years. People whisper about you, the Hero of Summerhall, Hero of The Rebellion, but I know you as the bastard that killed my Sister and her children..."

Tytos arched an eyebrow, remembering what he said to Oberyn when he thought he was to die on the battlefield. It was something he had felt was right saying, but it seemed that Oberyn misunderstood and thought he meant to kill Elia and her children, although the way he had left the statement, he could understand the anger that the Red Viper held towards him.

"Seems you forget the friendship we had Oberyn, but that's alright, The Vipers of Dorne want to forget the friendships that had formed with House Lannister. Elia and her children are completely safe, they will be on a Ship to Dorne when you arrive with us in the city. There will be repercussions and many things that the Dornish will have to surrender, such as Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen claims to the Iron Throne, as well as other things that would prove valuable, you should not have marched Oberyn..."

Oberyn's eyes locked with Tytos, one was filled with the fire of Seven Hells itself, while the other was uncaring and simply stared back. Oberyn knew that the price for Dorne marching against the now, Royal Family of House Baratheon, would prove to be a pain in the arse. Only Oberyn could tell that the Lions had something up their sleeves, to mention that Rhaenys and Aegon would have to surrender their claim was something that many Dornishmen would not want, but it was the price they had to pay.

"And if Dorne does not accept these demands. what is to happen?"

Tytos allowed a sickeningly sweet smile on his face, he approached Oberyn's cage, looking like the beast that adorned his Family's Banner. Oberyn stared back at the Lion who was watching him still, his eyes never moving off his face like he was waiting for the slightest sign of discomfort, something that Oberyn would not give him the satisfaction of. As if sensing the defiance coming off of Oberyn, Tytos grinned and allowed his eyes to wonder the camp for a while, before turning his emerald green eyes back to the Red Viper.

"Well, Rhaenys and Aegon would be butchered like The Dragonspawn that Robert Baratheon _fondly_ calls them, their heads would be put on pikes, to show everyone what happens when you try and defend the Dragons once again."

Oberyn growled towards Tytos, who was still smiling at him as if they were having a normal conversation. Oberyn knew that Old Lion of Casterly Rock had trained his son in the art of sending a message, but this was something that most vicious Houses of Dorne would not even attempt, Oberyn looked into the blazing green eyes of Tytos, he could not help but wonder, Did this Young Lion have any honor?

"As for your sister, the beautiful and charming Elia Martell, I have about 37,000 Men here, all loyal to me. I wonder how they would react to each getting a chance to _fuck_ the Dornish Beauty, oh how many of us hear of the tales that once you have bedded a Dornish Women there is no going back. So, I wonder how my men would react to having your sister to themselves. A Beauty in her own right."

Oberyn's face went blank, his mind going over the possibilities and how Tytos Lannister was actually to him, he could not allow that to happen to his family in King's Landing. Oberyn could tell that Tytos had planned something, the way he spoke with such certainty proved that much, Oberyn believed that Tytos had ordered a small force of men to take King's Landing. His sister and her Children were in danger, he would have to swallow his pride, Oberyn bowed his head, notifying Tytos that Dorne would accept the conditions set.

"It was nice meeting you again Oberyn, do have a nice time with the pleasantries that many of the men are offering you, and no, not those kinds of pleasantries my friend."

Tytos chuckled to himself at the small jape that he had, he barely recognized Oberyn spitting out an insult towards him, Tytos looked towards the sun and noticed that it was getting to Noon and they were to march soon, wanting to catch up with Eddard Stark.

 _ **The Rock's Last Lion**_

 _The Tower of Joy - Dorne_

Edward Dayne and his 250 Men were soon at the Tower of Joy, looking towards the Kingsguard with guarded expressions. Edward more specifically was looking at his son, hoping that he could get a read of him, but nothing came. His son was as great as ever at maintaining himself in the presence of Nobles, including his own father, something that Edward knew Arthur had gained during his time in King's Landing and as a Kingsguard.

Edward looked to the men that were marching on foot and motioned for them to bring the foodstuffs, of course, it was mostly Dornish delicacies that Gerold Hightower and Oswell Whent did not usually eat, something they would have to soon, otherwise they would starve, along with Lyanna Stark who was in the very tower that they were guarding. Edward had gotten off his horse, passing by Oswell and Gerold, immediately heading for his son.

"Arthur, is there a place where we can speak?"

By the tone of voice that Edward was using, it was not a simple request, it was one of Father asking a Son to talk in private, one that usually ended in a scolding.

Arthur, following the orders of his father, had taken him to the side of the castle, allowing them to speak in private. Although Arthur had a feeling that he would not be doing much talking, he got his answer when his father had whirled around him, striking him with the palm of his hand, onto the back of his head.

"Are you fucking stupid boy!? Do you know how many ravens and men have been sent to find you? All for what!? The fact that you're here, guarding a whore that would lead you to your own deaths!"

Arthur looked down at his steel boots, he felt like he was seven again and his father had scolded him for being out of sight for a long time. Although this was different, his father was more than angry, he was worried and Arthur could tell by the way that his Father had brought 250 Men, not just for the single fact that his son was here at the Tower of Joy, but like he was expecting something to happen.

"You followed The Mad Prince for what!? A Prophecy!? Oh do not forget those letters you send Ashara, I know of the bond and trust that you have with one another, I may be old, but I do remember Arthur. You're here guarding The Northerner that caused the deaths of her own family! How are you a Knight?"

Arthur looked up at his father in surprise, wondering how many of the letters his father had read. Arthur looked to his father, his eyes pleading him to understand, but Edward continued looking at him with narrowed eyes, Arthur decided to tell his father the truth of what happened that fateful day.

"Rhaegar and Lyanna had been sending letters towards one another, Lyanna for the sake of not wanting to marry Robert Baratheon, she had run away with Rhaegar, while The Prince had lost himself to a prophecy that he believed to be true, no one could convince him otherwise. He believed Lyanna would provide him with a 'Visenya' as he so elegantly put it, and so they ran away together, running here and fucked each other until Lyanna became pregnant. We have no maestar, only a few handmaidens, but without proper food and a check-up, she may die, but whatever happens father, its not on us, she brought this on herself, that is the truth of the matter."

Edward looked to his son with wide eyes throughout the entire story, he was not surprised that Lyanna wanted to run away, but for now, he would try to make sure that Lyanna had a safe childbirth, for he had fortunately brought a maestar with them, in case they needed any assistance that a Maestar could provide.

"Well, let's help the Stark Girl, because no doubt that Lord Eddard will come to get her, once he hears of you three hiding here, but you will not be here! You are no longer a Kingsguard, I do not care about the vows, you head home to Starfall, as will Oswell Whent, and Gerold Hightower. The only swords that will greet Lord Eddard will be the men of House Dayne, is that understood Arthur?"

Arthur nodded, knowing his father was being serious and was not going to provide any more reason for his father to be angry. He looked back to The Tower and wondered if things could have gone different, but he had a weird feeling that no matter what, Lyanna and Rhaegar would have found one another anyway, possibly sparking another rebellion or possibly marrying in peace, but Arthur sighed, his father had saved him and relieved him of his duty, something he was ever grateful for.

 _ **The Rock's Last Lion**_

 _Crownlands - A Week Later_

When the army of the Rebels had ridden through the Crownlands they were shocked and some men had even thrown up at the sight of bodies. Some Minor Lords had even thrown up, not being used to the sight of this brutality. Everyone, including Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn, and Hoster Tully knew who ordered this assault on The Crownlands and even they were too shocked to even form any words towards The Lannister Army.

Eddard Stark had seen part of the massacre but he had made camp and awaited Robert to finish the March, but what they had seen was something out of tales that Old Nan would tell him, only this was real and he was sure that it was a dream, no matter how many times he told himself to wake up, but this was something that Eddard would always see and would never wake up from, the number of bodies that littered the ground was astonishing, many burned and many headless and placed on pikes.

Robert Baratheon was worried differently, he understood the reason for getting rid of the houses that would no doubt support House Targaryen once again, but he was worried because he had a feeling this was a message from the Lannister that he owed House Lannister one. That if certain debts were not paid than the Baratheon Dynasty would be short-lived, Robert while not easily scared or fearful of The Lannisters, he was now and he was fearful of two people, in particular, Tytos Lannister and Lyonel Marband.

Suddenly a horse came beside him and Robert looked into the eye of Tytos Lannister, someone who he was fearful of, this lad had just conquered the Crownlands in a single attack that left Famillies without heirs and Lords, Robert knew that new famillies would have to placed into the Crownlands to keep as a valuable ally in wars to come. Robert allowed a small nervous smile on his face, knowing that Tytos would be able to tell if he was fearful or scared of him.

"This is yours now Robert, All The Seven Kingdoms, under the rule of Robert Baratheon, The First of Your Name, and Demon of The Trident. You earned this, my men and I simply wielded the sword that allowed you to come this far, without you, this rebellion would have crumbled, but luckily, it was Lannister Swords that saved and protected you, Robert. Never forget, The Lannisters help their own."

Robert looked at Tytos with narrowed eyes for a second, before his eyes went to the great city in the distance. The Red Keep, the place he was to rule from. Robert looked down at his hands and noticed they had tightened into fists,

"Aye, I am to rule alright. Let us hope that the Gods are good, and the Dragonspawn are dead!"

Tytos spared Robert a glance, he knew that the now, King Robert had no idea of what he was planning, but he could tell that Robert knew not to cross him or any of his men.

"Aye your Grace, Let us hope the Gods are good..."

 _ **!The Rock's Last Lion!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **The Final Chapter before we head into other Original Stuff!**_

 _ **~ Tytos awakens and starts to become in tune with his magic, but still, he is determined to not let the past rule him, how will that help him!?**_

 _ **~ Arthur and his Kingsguard are saved by Edward Dayne, along with his 250 Men Strongmen**_

 _ **~ We finally see the appearance of Artas Dayne, if you can guess who he is, then congrats! There were plenty of hints!**_

 _ **~ Tytos and Oberyn talk about Dorne's Surrender, but also the Claim to Aegon and Rhaenys, will the Dornish really uphold the agreement?**_

 _ **~ Lyonel and Tywin had a talk, two strong men meeting each other was bound to happen, but many other things are too, in the final PART!**_

 _ **~ Brynden Tully is now Lord of Acorn Hall, how does that help The Riverlands? House Tully of Acorn Hall is born!**_

 ** _~ Tytos and Loren are a bit rocky still, but it will sort out soon!_**

 ** _!All The Awards and Ceremonial things will happen in the Third Part!_**

 ** _Maegor The Instinct is Out, peace ya'll!_**

 ** _NEW STORY ALERT: The Last Dragons is a new story I started and is set in the Wolrd of ASOIAF, it is a Visenya x OC Pairing, That is all!_**


	18. The Forgotten Past: Part III

" _I do my love, House Lannister cannot be allowed to be seen as weak, we have already been seen as weak by House Reyne and Tarbeck, they died. Their memories all but a whisper in the wind and now the Targaryens had made father look weak, Aerys Targaryen said that a Servant family like us should know our place. Father never looked so angry and embarrassed. Father offered you up like a prized possession that he would sell at any moment to have a hand on the Crown, but that is where our father is testing his strength in this new regime. You, my sister, are not getting away from me, no Royalty shall lay a hand on my Sister. I fight to protect you, but also to preserve House Lannister. Everything I do is for the betterment of this family because no one shall roar louder than me, so yes sister, I have to fight because It is my duty to protect you and this family, no matter the cost._ "

 _~ Tytos Lannister, to his lover, Cersei Lannister_

 ** _T.R.L.L_**

 _The Road to King's Landing_

Riding in a Carriage to King's Landing was Cersei Lannister, Daughter of Tywin, Brother to Jamie and Tyrion, Lover to Tytos Lannister. Cersei during the last few weeks of this war had heard the news of passing travellers, The Lions that won The War, when they passed on the border between The Riverlands and Westerland, so many people cheered The Lefford and Lannister name, all because of Tytos and Loren. Her brother had earned them more than fear, they had been gifted with love and admiration by the very people that would have hated them if Lord Tywin marched to war.

Cersei had started to remember the words that Tytos had said to her before he marched to war, bringing more fame and fortune to the name Lannister. He had made her a promise or more like a vow, that no Royalty shall lay a hand on her, it seems that he kept to that promise with Rhaegar Targaryen, but Cersei remembered the words that were spoken to her by Uncle Kevan and Aunt Genna, her father had already planned to marry her to Robert Baratheon. No doubt her Lord Father had found a plan, possibly using the fact of how House Lannister won Robert the war.

Cersei soon heard whispers of Robert Baratheon, of how he fucked and drank like the Seven themselves had ordained he was to live his last day. Cersei shook her head, wondering how her father could be making her marry a man like him, she did not want a man like Robert Baratheon, even if he was to be King of Westeros and Essos, Cersei would not want him, she would never want him. Her brother was the one for her, the one she would stay beside gladly.

'My brother promised me that a never Royal would touch me, but he does not see the benefits of being in King's Landing, of being the Queen. I do not want the feasts, tournaments in my name, that come with the position of being Queen, people already had showered me with kindness and love at The Rock, but I know, the people in this snake pit would want nothing more than the Lannister backing. '

Cersei's thoughts were clear, she already had a plan for her Queenship in King's Landing, she knew how to play the game of politics, how to act kind, but also firm. She would not allow herself to be looked as a soft dainty southern flower, she knew that many of the northerners had looked at the South that way. While many of the Southerners thought The North was barbaric, but never did her brothers and herself think that they knew The North was powerful and had plentiful materials that could be used for the gain of House Lannister.

It was why her brother had wanted to do business with House Forrester of Ironrath, Ironwood, useful for Ships and Shields, Tyrion wanted to start a Trading agreement with the Harvesters of Ironwood, providing them with Wheat and some Gold. Cersei and Tyrion both knew that Lord Forrester was in control of Negotiations, of course, Tyrion being taught by Tytos at an early age to negotiate with other Lords, but Cersei had no doubt that Tyrion was happy that their brother was going back home after this war.

'We all want him to come home, back to us, taking his rightful place as Heir of Casterly Rock, he is the leader we need for The Westerlands, and this war has proved so.'

Suddenly though, Cersei jerked forward, nearly falling out of her seat. Cersei could hear gasps and some deep breathing come from outside her carriage, Cersei opened the curtains of her carriage and as she saw the bodies and smoke that rose from the Keeps and small Villages, her hand covered her mouth, Cersei could feel bile rising in her. She wondered who could do this, at first, she had thought her Father, but she would have been kept at The Rock.

Only one thought had gone through Cersei's head at the time and she did not want to believe it, but the only one who could even organize this type of brutal massacre was her brother, but she knew her brother so well, in the time that they had met at The Golden Tooth, she knew that he had maintained his positive attitude and wanted to improve the standing for House Lannister, she would never forget what he promised, but Cersei often knew that promises could be broken, she just wondered, had her brother broken his?

"Lord Renor, is everything alright?"

Cersei heard one of the Men-At-Arms ask their Lord. She looked out the carriage and noticed that the smoke stretched for miles on, all the way to King's Landing in the Distance and if Cersei was not mistaken, The smoke was also rising in King's Landing, it settled for Cersei. She knew then that her brother had given The Order, her father had just arrived in King's Landing and would not have enough time to butcher The Crownlands and King's Landing

Although Renor Lefford was even shocked, even when Tywin Lannister had butchered The Reynes and Tarbecks, he had only killed The Main Branch, while Bastards and Distant Relatives, lived on, some escaping to Essos, fearing The Wrath of House Lannister, Renor knew this because of the one Reyne that had returned, Tyon, more vengeful than most of his other relatives and clearly deranged, Renor did not want to face the man, considering Tyrion Lannister no longer smiled properly, or even at all.

"Calm down lad, there is nothing to worry about, but I want you to take fifty men and ride ahead, inform Lord Tywin that we are soon to arrive,"

Cersei had stepped out of the carriage, hearing Lord Renor order the some of The Men to ride ahead, she motioned for Lord Renor and Jason to follow her, to which they did, knowing who they owed loyalty too. They had followed Cersei to a small clearing, to which Cersei had her hands folded behind her back. Looking like an image of her father, but either way, she was radiating power and The Lords knew not to lie in front of the Lioness, lest they anger her.

The Marbrand Family, currently ruled by Lord Jason Marbrand, whose Heir was Lyonel Marbrand, although due to Lyonel joining The Westerlands Guardsmen. The current position of Heir was unknown, considering Men of The Guardsmen were known to give up their Heirdom and proceed to devote their lives towards The Guardsmen. Something that Lord Jason often disliked, but knew better than to argue with The Heir of Casterly Rock.

When Lord Jason had heard of his son riding to war, he had been worried and wanted to keep his son at Ashemark, knowing that if he died, there would be no Heir to Ashemark, leaving it to be taken by a New family that would rise in the Westerlands. Although soon, Jason had started to hear of the deeds that his son had committed, many passing Companies of Men had told stories of The Marbrand Beast. A thing that would scare The Others themselves, the very description of his son had shaken Jason to his core.

"Lords Marbrand and Lefford, is there anything to report? I am, of course, referring to the massacre of One House in the Crownlands, no doubt that there are many more Houses, Villages, and Keeps that are burning right now. Do you have any knowledge of who might have done this?"

Cersei asked in a soft, but firm tone, The Lords knew not to lie to her right now and they could not. They themselves knew that there were more bodies along the road to King's Landing, considering the fact that the blackish smoke had clouded the sky, like a cloak. It was scary to even think about, but the Lords knew of only one person that could commit this type of act, Tywin Lannister.

"My Lady, we knew of the massacre at Tarbeck Hall, your Lord Father had ordered the keep burned to the ground, once his Siege had destroyed the Keep and Collapsed on Lady Ellyn Tarbeck and her son, Tion The Red. You know of what happened at Castamere, but this, every Keep, every Village, had been put the torch. Even your Lord Father could not organize something like this."

Cersei hated to be reminded of the Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion, it was the one thing that many a person had despised her father for, people had understood the reason for executing treasonous Lords and Heirs, but to kill off the whole family line was something horrifying, people still feared Lord Tywin today, but Cersei started to remember that her Father had trained Tytos and Jamie, one of them being dead and the other, marched to war, wanting to build the reputation of House Lannister.

' _I have to fight because It is my duty to protect you and this family, no matter the cost.'_

Cersei had now remembered the words, the very words that Tytos had used to justify himself for marching to war, and now Cersei thought, could he use the same words to justify a massacre?

Cersei did not voice these thoughts to the Lords in front of her, instead she mindlessly walked back to her carriage, now thinking of her brother, she knew that the last time she saw had been at the Golden Tooth, but she wondered how much he had changed. How much had he lost to become like their Father?

Cersei with one last sorrowful look, had stared at the Black Smoke rising in the sky if her Brother had done this, she believed that he had a reason, she believed that he had done this to benefit them. Only Cersei could wonder, what was the cost of this Massacre? How many people had her Brother killed? All for the Reputation of House Lannister, all done to preserve their House, to protect her? Or was it to protect The Family Name?

 _ **T.R.L.L**_

 _King's Landing_

Riding into King's Landing was The Commanders of The Rebel Army, many of the people had cheered their names, but more specifically they had cheered for House Lannister, not caring for the deaths of their fellow Smallfolk who had supported the Reign of The Mad King, they had finally been freed and were enjoying it, The Smallfolk had of course feared The Lannisters, but they could not help but think that the Seven-Faced-God was smiling down upon them, they could feel like their lives were about to change.

Robert Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. He felt like The War was truly over, he had claimed a throne that he had never gone to war over, for he had gone to war for his Beloved Lyanna, but along the way, Jon Arryn had said that overthrowing The Targaryen's would mean a new King on The Iron Throne. Robert never wanted it, and would gladly give it to anyone else but him, because he was not fit to rule and he himself, knew it.

Only he felt like he had to do it now, he had claim supposedly through Orys Baratheon, who was The half-brother of Aegon, Rhaenys, and Visenya Targaryen. While with the blood of his Grandmother flowing through him, he had a suitable claim to The Iron Throne, even though that it was possible for many Targaryen Or Blackfyre Bastards, who had a stronger claim than him.

'Jon Arryn, My Father in all but blood, the one who trained me and Ned to be Honorable, but yet I cannot be that kind of person, I am not like the Honorable Wolf and I don't ever think that I shall be 'As High As Honor' for I am a Baratheon, Descendant of Orys and Argella, For mine is The Fury, and I shall rule The Seven Kingdoms with an Iron Fist.'

Robert knew that many people thought he was a Whoremonger and Drunkard, which in truth he was, but that was The Blood of The Durrandon Kings flowing through him as well, The Fury of his Ancestor also flowed through him. He was as Hot-Blooded as The Dornish on occasion and that often led to bashing into Skulls and Fucking Whores, but now, he knew that he would need to rein it in, or otherwise, people would have a hold on his Kingdom and he was not going to let anyone have that.

Robert looked off to the side and he noticed in the shadows riding Horses was the men of House Lannister, often trying to make themselves seem invisible to the people, but Robert was still smarter than people gave him credit for and he knew that he owed the Lannister more than a few boons.

He knew from reports that 1,000 Men of House Lefford and Marbrand were riding towards King's Landing, with a carriage remaining under constant guard, Robert already knew of who was in the carriage, even the boys who could not understand politics knew what it meant.

'The Old Lion wishes his Lioness on The Throne, Cersei Lannister, a beauty and often recognized as one of the Most Beautiful women in all the Seven Kingdoms, with Ashara Dayne, Catelyn Tully, Lynesse Hightower being among them. If not for the fact that my betrothed is out there, somewhere, probably screaming for help, I would have married Cersei Lannister. Only I can't, I will find you Lyanna and I will make you a better Queen than Rhaegar could, for you will be a Queen of The Seven Kingdoms and rule by my side."

Robert knew his thoughts were unfair to the Lannisters who had already marched with 25,000 Men and an extra 12,000 Men for the Battle of The Trident, and now their numbers had been killed off, people who had no relation of any kind with him had died for him, because of what? Honour? Glory? All of that, Robert knew was wrong, after his conversation with Tytos Lannister, he knew that the Young Lion planned something, but whatever it was, Robert knew it would be the first of many favours that would be granted to House Lannister.

Suddenly Robert was halted in his thoughts when a Messenger had ridden towards him, obviously a Lannister Messenger, but the man had obviously ridden from The Red Keep and Robert looked to Tytos, his eyes narrowing on the way Tytos had gripped the reins of his Horse so tightly that it was starting to make sounds of protest, only then had Tytos had calmed down, but Robert knew that this messenger was not a man of Tytos or his Beast, Lyonel Marbrand.

"Your Grace! Tywin Lannisters awaits you at the Entrance to The Red Keep, his men cleaned up the many bodies that had littered the grounds, he does not wish you to see a place of decaying bodies, we all know that The War you fought was enough."

Robert looked to his advisors, knowing that all of them had been curious of why Tywin Lannister wished to clean up The Bodies before they arrived, even though, everyone could tell that a massacre or butchering had been committed. Robert motioned for five Men-At-Arms to follow him, leaving his Advisors/Commanders to wonder what the Old Lion and Storm King were going to talk about.

 _ **T.R.L.L**_

 _A Moment Before_

Tytos Lannister, Heir of Casterly Rock, Kinslayer, Hero of The Rebellion, Hero of Summerhall, Conqueror of The Crownlands, and Mage-Seeker. Riding into King's Landing was something that he felt Conquerors often done, for he was a Conqueror. He had done things that many people wished they could do, he had secured The North, Stormlands, King's Landing, Crownlands. Now that his closest Advisor, Loren Lefford was with him, he could reveal certain things to the Man that had helped him secure these things in The War.

In The North, he had gained The Mountains, no doubt that they would be filled with minerals that could be mined and ready for use, although Tytos, with his newfound knowledge of Magic, would possibly have to make the lands more fertile, he had not recovered everything from his time in Hogwarts, but he was finding some of the things useful, things that would prove vital to his control over the Lands that he had gained, things that would be able to feed a large army.

'The Magic inside may still be weak, but I will grow to the Title of Mage-Seeker, not even The Blackfyre across The Narrow Sea will stop me, For I am the Hero of The Rebellion and nothing will stop me from protecting my House and Family."

Tytos knew that he was playing a long game, and he also knew that Lord Arryn had started to become suspicious, wondering if his Lord Father had given him the authority to make Agreements between The Great Houses, which Tytos did not, but he would use his status as Heir to hopefully push it through and he knew that his Father would see the benefits of The Lands he gained. He would not allow the Falcon who cowardly soared above him, to hinder his progress, because would maul the Falcon if he needed too, no one was going to stop his Empire from being built.

Tytos ran a hand through his hair, which had become increasingly longer throughout the War, something that he knew would change. He had also grown a full beard, looking like a War Veteran, even though he knew he was not one yet. He had killed many people of notoriety and would welcome the thought of Knighthood, but with everything that happened, Tytos wanted to get home, he wanted to see his brothers, Jamie and Tyrion, he would still visit his brother's tomb, wanting to remember him for the brother that had trained with him, not the brother that had scarred him for life.

'Oh Dear Brother, how I miss you, how I wish that it did not come to me killing you, but I know now, you would have never let me leave Acorn alive. You would have carved me up like I was a Boar and bring my Skin, like it was a pelt to The Mad King, for only I saw the madness in your eyes, but I will bear the weight of your death on my shoulders for the rest of my days.'

Tytos had often been plagued with night terrors of killing his brother, but on the odd occasion, it was not Jamie he was killing, it was his Mother, Joanna. Who had whispered to him in that soft loving tone of hers, he would always remember that she would hold him tightly, even in the dream, she would whisper that Jamie would have spared him. Only Tytos refused to believe that, Jamie had wanted him dead for choosing Tyrion over him, it was fated from the beginning. Like Bloodraven and Bittersteel, only his tale with his brother had ended differently.

Tytos was looking in the distance, the clanging of steel on steel had started clouding his mind, while the panting and grunts of men had started to feel his mind also. He was going back to the Battle of Acorn Hall, Tytos gasped as he looked ahead and was sure that he saw the dead body of his brother Jamie. It was looking at him with lifeless eyes, something that had Tytos' breathing quickening, only then, Tytos had felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Tytos?"

Looking to the side of him, Tytos noticed Loren, who was looking at him with worry shining in his eyes. Tytos allowed his mask to go up, knowing that Loren seeing him weak or possibly worried would alert the Lefford to something being wrong and Tytos would not allow that, he was a mighty Lion and refused to look weak, but he would give The Lefford an answer.

"Aye, I am alright Loren, I am simply thinking. My Lord Father has arrived before in the capital and only God's knows what he has done to secure the throne, even though we have already secured it and we have the Men that have been guiding this rebellion."

Loren nodded, he knew that Lord Tywin Lannister's cruelty knew no bounds, and Loren was worried about his marriage contract with the Martells of Dorne. It would possibly with whatever sanctions had been put in place for Elia and her children, but Loren knew that was the price of war, but he also knew that House Martell would see the possible benefit of allying with one of The Strongest Kingdoms after this war, whatever awaiting them, was in The Red Keep and they needed to ride there with all haste.

Tytos was looking at Loren after his statement, The Lefford was thinking about something and Tytos already knew it was about The Marriage contract with the Dornish, something that would allow The Dornish into the fold, of course, Tytos had two plans for this as well. If the marriage contract with the Martells soured, there was always House Dayne of Starfall, one of the Key Houses in Dorne, whose first daughter, Ashara was infatuated with the Young Lion, while Tytos could say the same for The Falling Star. He would secure Dorne, no matter what.

'It has been a long time since a Raven has flown to Starfall, perhaps a letter will do towards The Falling Star, she is, after all, a 'close' friend.'

Tytos was looking around when he caught the eye of Robert Baratheon looking at him with narrowed eyes, and if Tytos was not mistaken, he could see that The Rebel King was looking at him with wariness, this made Tytos alert, because as far as he had known him, The Rebel King seemed to care nought for ruling, which would have made him easy to mould for House Lannister. Only now, to Tytos it looked like he was watching the Durrandon Kings of Old.

Only Tytos noticed the sounds of faint hooves coming towards them, Tytos looked up and noticed a Messenger of his Father's. He knew this man held no loyalty to him and whatever his father wanted to talk about with Robert Baratheon, would be between them, something that made Tytos wary, because he was sure that Lyonel had secured Elia and her children, something he knew that Lyonel disliked, he also wanted to end the line of Targaryen's, while Tytos in his former love for the Martell Girl, would allow her to leave alive with her Children, as long as they gave up their claim.

"Your Grace! Tywin Lannisters awaits you at the Entrance to The Red Keep, his men cleaned up the many bodies that had littered the grounds, he does not wish you to see a place of decaying bodies, we all know that The War you fought was enough."

Tytos grip on his horse had become tight, but not enough so that his horse grew nervous, his Father and this common messenger were disregarding his role throughout the War and he would not allow that to happen. Tytos noticed the look that Robert had given them each, all of them wondering what The Old Lion of Casterly Rock wanted, for even Tytos himself, could not know what his Father wanted with The Rebel King.

 ** _T.R.L.L_**

 _The Red Keep - A Week Before_

 _Elia Martell sat in her room, she was with her Son, Aegon, while her daughter Rhaenys, had played with her cat, Balerion. Elia had been thinking about the recent news that shocked, she had even heard some of the servants whisper that the Lion was now in The Red Keep and Elia knew what that meant, she had expected to be killed or even raped by the men of House Lannister, but within the hour, she had a guard of 200 Guardsmen, who would patrol up and down Maegor's Holdfast, while five guards remained inside the room._

 _Elia doubted that the Guards were needed, but she would soon learn that they were needed, within the night, Two of Tywin's Knights had thought to come and kill her children, along with herself. Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Lorch were the Knights of Tywin who tried to kill her children and herself, The Guardsmen had defended her like she was the Lady of Casterly Rock, they had easily bested Gregory and Amory._

 _When the sun had risen in the clear blue sky once more, Lyonel Marbrand had entered her chambers, looking at her with cold eyes, like he wanted her to die in this room, to which Elia guessed was true. It was clear that Lyonel was keeping her alive due to his duty, while he was clearly against her, whether it was personal or not, Elia would not know._

 _"It seems you need to be better protected Lady Martell,"_

 _Elia looked towards Lyonel with a disarming smile, knowing that the Marbrand was being sarcastic, his guards had done their jobs, but still, they were staying guard and patroled Maegor's Holdfast. It was something that made Elia's skin itch, she just wanted to take Aegon and Rhaenys home, these Lannister Men had not made her comfortable like the 100 Dornish Guards that had died in defence of their Ladies and Lord._

 _Elia also disliked the way that Lyonel had used 'Lady' and not her official title, even if The Usurper had been unofficially crowned by his fellow rebels, even though, only one Loyalist Kingdom had remained and that was her Family, all the other Kingdoms had either withdrew due to losses or eventually knelt to Robert, as if he was Aegon The Conqueror come again, only now, Robert would unite all the Kingdoms, Dorne had to kneel, if they wanted a future with the rightful King on the throne._

 _"It seems so Lord Marbrand, it seems House Lannister tried to kill the Last Dragon."_

 _Lyonel smiled, he found the defiance of Elia nice, it reminded Lyonel of the Stories of The First Dornish War. The Dornish had defied The Targaryen's and eventually, a peace treaty was signed, but only this time, there would be no peace treaty. The Dornish would not be able to cower and abandon their castles. Even if the Lions of Casterly Rock had not liked each other ways, they would come together to stop the Dornish threat, even if Elia pleaded with Tytos, he would not stop, Elia knew that she needed to kneel._

 _"The Last Dragon? Dear Elia, I think you need to remember that your son is not going to rise as a Targaryen, for we both know that he will be poisoned by the views of The Dornish, he may have the men and knowledge of Dornish Spears, but there will be no Dragons to defend him, for he is not Aegon The Conqueror. He may have a Rhaenys, but there is a no Visenya. Your son will not rule on the throne Elia,"_

 _Lyonel stepped forward, towering over Elia and his face blank, his eyes had gone an icy cold, almost as if the cold winds of the North had waved over them. Lyonel noted that Elia had foolishly looked up in them, that Dornish defiance once again shining through, and for a fleeting moment, Lyonel could see why the Dornish Woman would attract the attention of Tytos Lannister, because of her very defiance._

 _"Elia your son may be named Aegon, but he is not a Targaryen, The Tyrells would want a marriage or a seat on his council. The remaining Loyalists would want something else, and even if you got assistance from Essos, like the Golden Company, they would never bow to a Targaryen, for they were made from one of the Great Bastards Of Aegon IV Targaryen. Your son is simply Aegon Martell, he is no Dragon and he will not rebel with 'Fire and Blood'. Remember, if so much as a rumour of Aegon The Conqueror reborn, Dorne will be razed to the ground. We will do what the Dragon's could not, have a fine day Lady Martell,"_

 _Elia watched as Lyonel walked away, she found that he was right, about everything, no one would be loyal to an Aegon of House Martell, all her son would have was her Family and very few supporters. Elia knew that without a doubt Dorne would support her Son's claim, even if they had to give it up, but Elia had a way around that, something that she hoped nobody would pick up. Her son would be all alone, with nothing to his name. Only her son had her and his sister, Rhaenys._

 _Elia had to make sure that her son knew of his claim, no matter of the surrender terms that had been set by Tytos Lannister, even if the Young Lion was playing off feelings long past, feelings that Elia herself still felt. She would have to give those up, she would have to give them up for her son, nothing could stop her son from rising to his true destiny as King of The Seven Kingdoms, she would make sure that her son was the embodiment of his true family, he would be Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken._

 _'For he has The Blood of a Dragon and Viper, he is The Prince of Destiny, Aegon of The House Martell, The One True King."_

 _Elia's eyes had darkened, her plan was in motion, like the Dornish of old, they would submit for a while, but they would come back, they would come back with Fire and Blood._

 ** _T.R.L.L_**

 _The Red Keep_

Standing at the entrance, with hands folded behind his back, looking like a commander of men was Tywin Lannister. The Lord Of Casterly Rock, and Warden of The West. Tywin had been waiting for Robert Baratheon, a rumoured Whoremoner and Drunkard, although by the reports his few men had given to him was something different, the man had seemed like he was driven, like having a purpose of some kind. Now that type of King was someone Tywin could get behind and give his support, but of course, he would need to mould Robert into giving House Lannister some leeway in Court.

Of course with the fact that his son Tytos had marched with 25,000 Men at his back, and won the war for Robert Baratheon, earning multiple Monikers as his reward for being the deciding factor for the Rebels. Although Tywin knew that his plans had almost come crashing down upon him, his son had killed his Elder Brother. Like Maelys The Monstrous, who had killed his Cousin, Daemon Blackfyre to assume command of The Golden Company.

Suddenly, Tywin had heard the sound of hooves meeting the still bloodied ground of King's Landing, his son's beast had done a number on many of the Targaryen Loyalists. Soon enough Tywin's eyes had come upon The Demon of The Trident, Robert Baratheon. Tywin had to say, he felt like he was looking at his deceased friend Steffon Baratheon once again, Robert looked like him a bit, something that made Tywin think of Aerys before he was mad and before Steffon had gone on that foolish mission for The Mad King, which resulted in his death.

"Lord Tywin, when your messenger tells me that you await me at the entrance, I wonder why? I do have Seven Kingdoms to rule after all."

Robert spoke from atop his horse, still to Tywin, he could not help but see his father in him a little. Tywin allowed his blank face to go up, knowing that he would not allow Robert Baratheon to see his true face. He would not allow anyone too, Tywin walked forward as Robert removed himself from the horse.

"Your Grace, I Come bearing news, The Targaryen Line is not as finished as we once thought."

Robert's face had tinted red, the thought of Rhaegar Targaryen, the man who kidnapped his beloved and fled like a coward before he could face his wrath. Robert was sure that he heard Rhaegar whisper 'Lyanna' as if he was dreading to part from her, Robert had only grown angrier and wanted to be the one that ended Aerys Targaryen himself, only the Gods were not that kind. Lyonel Marbrand had been the one to strike the killing blow and therefore ended The Targaryen Reign.

"And what is meant by that? Aerys and Rhaegar lay dead unless you are meaning the children Lord Tywin."

Tywin gave Robert a look as if he was a mere commoner who would not be able to connect the dots, but instead, he motioned for Robert to follow him into the Red Keep, which The Rebel King did, followed by the men-at-arms at a leisurely pace. Tywin knew that he could be able to turn Robert's rage for the Targaryen's against Elia and her children, but it seems that the Stag King was smarter than anyone thought, he looked eerily calm, something that had Tywin on edge.

"Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen are alive within the Red Keep, protected by their mother, Elia Martell. While Viserys Targaryen is on Dragonstone, already being proclaimed King by his minimal supports, his mother being among them. Although there is a noticeable few missing from The Kingsgaurd, among them are Ser Barristian Selmy and Ser Jonothor Darry. Two former Kingsguard of Aerys Targaryen on Dragonstone Your Grace, someone must give chase to capture them."

Robert looked to Tywin, his eyebrow raised in a curious manner, Robert knew that Tywin's anger for the Targaryen's stemmed from Aerys blocking a lot of his good ideas for The Seven Kingdoms, while he would promote fools who flattered him in court. Robert allowed himself to look over the Red Keep, he found that the Targaryen Banners were removed, The Baratheon Banners now lightly waved around The Red Keep.

"Lord Tywin, I will give you leave after the spoils that will be passed out between The Lords who have helped me. Aegon and Rhaenys will be taken care of, I have no doubt that they are being secured by Lyonel Marbrand, who has proven to be an excellent sworn sword of your son, Tytos. Also, I have been advised by Jon Arryn, that if a single finger was to be placed on Elia and her children, Dorne would come in full force, and we all know what House Uller had rumoured to have done to Rhaenys Targaryen during the first Dornish War. I'll have no repeat of that in my reign."

Robert strode forward, leaving Lord Tywin to look at him with wide eyes, The Baratheon King was now taking the advice of Jon Arryn, who had already provided great advice. Tywin knew that this man was going to something different, he would not be easy to mould, but perhaps he would sooner or later. Tywin strode after Robert, wanting nothing more than to see where this was going. Only Tywin knew this would not be easy, Robert Baratheon was nothing like he expected.

 _ **T.R.L.L**_

 _The Red Keep - An Hour Later_

Tytos Lannister had ridden hard towards The Red Keep, Loren Lefford following after him like it was his duty. They had made it and they could see The Baratheon Banners waving proudly, Tytos paid that no attention, he noticed many of the patrolling Guardsmen had bowed to him, showing their loyalty towards the man that had made them the Swords of The West. Tytos finally came upon the Throne room, his eye had swept it over, The Iron Throne in all its glory, but sitting there was not Robert Baratheon or even his Lord Father, it was his sworn sword, Lyonel Marbrand.

"Lord Tytos, it is pleasure you again,"

Lyonel being the ever loyal and devoted sworn sword had removed himself from the throne, while he walked towards Tytos Right-hand side. These three had marched to war together and became brothers in all but blood, they had killed many men and destroyed homes, all for the sake of their family. They had been hoping for glory, wenches, and fame. They had gotten that, but also much grief and sadness, they had watched they knew since birth dies, remaining ever loyal to the Westerlands.

"Lyonel, were you successful in your mission?"

Tytos looked to Lyonel with narrowed eyes that would make most lords freeze in terror, but Lyonel had met Tytos' gaze without fear like he was embracing death itself. Lyonel bowed his head with a muttered, 'yes' and Tytos had nodded in approval, allowing his eye to once again sweep over the room. The room where many a Targaryen King had sat and died for a throne, Tytos found it silly, The throne represented nothing but Aegon's Conquest. All the Kings that ruled after him were nothing but petty fools, except for the few, such as Jaehaerys The Wise, The Old King.

Suddenly the sound of soft footsteps had resonated within the room, alerting all three men to another presence within the room. Under guard of Tytos' Elite Guardsmen, entered Elia and Her Children, they each looked fearful of what was to happen, but Tytos would not allow another massacre to occur here. All too soon, Elia and Tytos' eyes had met, making Loren and Lyonel back away from the scene that was bound to fill with heat behind their words.

Elia walked towards Tytos, her daughter Rhaenys ever tightly holding onto her hand, while Aegon was resting his head on Elia's shoulder, and for a small moment. Tytos had wondered what His and Elia's children would be like, would they have the cunning of a Lannister and the Defiance of a Martell? Or would they be hot-blooded like the Dornish and Ruthless like Tywin and Tytos? Only the Gods could know, he could simply imagine it with small pictures entering his head.

"Princess Elia, how are you today?"

Tytos asked calmly, knowing that the Dornish was fearing for her life and would have to be calmed down somehow. Only that was not to happen, Elia had sent him a fierce glare that froze him in his tracks, but he allowed a small smirk to twitch up at his lips, knowing that it would anger the Dornish Woman more.

"How are you!? Is that all you have to say after your butcher cleaved through my Dornish Guard, say what it is that you have to say Lannister!"

Tytos made his face go blank, something that made Elia raise an eyebrow, she looked into his one eye, something that she just noticed now, he was blinded in one eye, but to her, that still did not make him any less handsome, in fact, it added to the appeal. Only she could see that the Lannister was uncomfortable and she found it pleasing, Elia stepped forward once more, her breath lightly fanning Tytos lips due to the close contact, but still, it was a respectful distance between them.

"Dear Princess, I would calm down, for I have not forgotten that you are my friend. I will protect you, but never raise your voice again Martell. You are alive because I made it so, Rhaenys and Aegon are alive because I made it so, every Kingsguard has abandoned their post, no one was left to protect you, besides from me, do not lose the only friend you have Elia."

Elia heard the whispered words of Tytos Lannister, she could not help but find them right, every Kingsguard had abandoned their post to protect others but her children, only then Elia had found her anger aimed towards the Kingsguard, the men that had sworn to protect the Royal Family or even the King, yet none were here to defend their King or Prince, it was over and Elia knew it so, there would be used in angering the Lion any further, instead Elia walked away, thinking over everything that Tytos had said.

All too soon the sounds of chatter and whispers had filled the room, The Smallfolk and remaining nobles had entered The Throne, when the nobles laid eyes on Tytos Lannister and Lyonel Marbrand they had scowled with their eyes filled with hatred aimed towards the Young Lion, but Tytos paid them no idea, his attention was solely on his father, who had also walked in, his father had walked towards and Lyonel, once there, Tytos and his two advisors had moved back, allowing his father the role of Westerlands representative in this time.

"Tytos."

Tywin continued to stare at the coming nobles, as some Lords of The North started to enter, along with Vale Lords and Stormlands. It was clear that the moment had finally arrived, the ceremony of awards had come, something that Tywin knew Tytos deserved something, his son had proved many things to Lords. He was not afraid to do what was better for the Reign of Robert Baratheon, but also a warning to the King, that it was Lannisters that placed him on the throne, for if they had not arrived, the war could have gone differently altogether.

"Father."

Tytos' bland response had made even Lyonel turn pale, it was clear that relations between the Lions could not have been anymore colder. Only then Tytos eye had looked at Oberyn Martell, who had been unchained and cleaned up before he noticed his sister Elia and strode over to her, grasping her in a deep hug. Tytos noticed that they shared whispered words, while Elia had nodded her head, whatever they were planning would have to wait, The Westerlands were still strong enough to march against Dorne.

Only then the Throne Room had quietened down once the man who this war had been for, the man who had killed The Last Dragon, Robert Baratheon. In all his glory, he laid his eyes on the Iron Throne, his eyes never leaving and with slow footsteps, he walked towards it. Robert could note that Ned Stark was looking towards The Lannisters with narrowed eyes, same as Jon Arryn, two of them were suspicious, while the Lannisters had paid no attention to it

Finally, Robert had made it to the Iron Throne, his eyes watched it as if he could witness Balerion The Black Dread melting the swords down. Walking up the steps, Robert turned around facing the multiple people who looked up at him, many people with greed shining in their eyes, while others had cunning and would wait. Robert heard the cheers from the smallfolk, while he waited for the cheers to die down, only that would not happen once Eddard Stark had made his voice known.

"Your Grace! Many crimes must go answered, Tytos Lannister ordered the massacre of Crownlands Houses, some of these men had not even fought beside The Targaryen's but still, The Lannister men butchered them as if they were simple cattle, they must answer and face the crimes they have committed! Lyonel Marbrand and Tytos Lannister have to face justice!"

King Robert looked towards the Lannisters, who had gone from blank-faced to icy cold, but everyone was agreeing. Except for a select few, who saw the reasoning behind the butchering. Many expected the Old Lion, Tywin Lannister to answer the accusation against his son, but to their surprise. it was not Tywin Lannister, but Tytos. Whose hands were folded behind his back, like he was trying his best to not beat Eddard Stark until he felt like the Long Night had come once more,

"Lord Stark, do you not see the reasoning behind my plan? If the Crownlands houses had been allowed to get off free, then Robert would have Loyalist Men surrounding him. No, I will not allow them that, so yes, I ordered their deaths, but I did so to protect his grace if you want your brother in all but blood to die, Lord Stark, then go ahead and plunge the sword yourself. I did what I had to, no Loyalist will rise again."

With those last words, Tytos had sought out Elia's eyes, knowing that she would want to see her kids upon the throne, but he wanted her to know that she would get no help from him and he would gladly stop them if necessary. Tytos walked back to stand beside his father, who had nodded to him in slight approval of the situation, while also planting a slight distrust of Eddard in the mind of Robert.

Everyone looked back to Robert who was nodding in approval, he, of course, did not want any of these Loyalist Men surrounding him. His reign would be over before it began.

"Lord Eddard Stark, Heir Tytos Lannister acted with just cause, he secured the Crownlands and it allows for more people loyal to the New Regime and therefore prevents a Loyalist Uprising in the future."

Looking towards Robert as he said that, Eddard could not help but narrow his eyes, Robert was giving the Lannisters a pass!? They butchered people! Eddard knew all he could do was complain to himself, but The Lannisters would have to pay sooner or later. Eddard nodded, removing himself from the centre of the room, while people started muttering, wondering who was to come next, but they all stopped when Robert Baratheon shouted out in a booming voice.

"Elia and Oberyn Martell, Come forward!"

The Martells of Dorne stepped forward, their equal defiance showed as they looked into the eyes of the Usurper. The one who would take the throne from their family. The Martells had noticed that everyone had stopped, Aegon and Rhaenys had been guarded by The Guardsmen, who continued to look towards Tytos, wondering if they were to get an order soon enough.

"Elia Martell, Wife of the Former Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, you have been spared by The Lannisters of Casterly Rock. I have also been advised by Lords Jon Arryn and Tywin Lannister, it would be in my best interest to spare you, and so I will, from this day, until their last days. Rhaenys and Aegon relinquish their claims to the Iron Throne,"

Oberyn and Elia did not bend the knee, they were Unbent and the Dornish never kneeled. Only they still showed their defiance, until a small cough was heard to the side and Oberyn looked into the eyes of Tytos Lannister, he remembered the promise that was to happen if they did not submit, and so Oberyn, did to the Baratheon Dynasty what the Martells would not give the Dragons, he bent the knee, with his sister watching with her mouth opened in shock and her eyes holding nothing but fury towards her brother.

"I, Oberyn of The House Martell, do hereby relinquish the claim that Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen hold over the Iron Throne, from this day, they will no longer be known as Targaryens, but Martells. This I swear, on the Old Gods and New!"

Oberyn was gritting his teeth as he did so, while Elia was looking to her brother and she noticed that he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, while his head subtly moved to where Tytos Lannister was standing, hinting to Elia that Tytos had a role in the reason why Oberyn had bent the knee, relinquishing the claim that Rhaenys and Aegon had.

Elia could not help, but look at Tytos in a different light, for this was not the young lad that she had been in love with at Casterly Rock, instead in his place was a cold man who would do anything and everything to protect his precious family, something that Elia could respect, but not on a Lannister, this bastard was going to pay, for whoever he was, this man was not Tytos Lannister, this man was simply wearing his skin like a cloak.

"I, Robert of The House Baratheon, do accept the surrender of Oberyn and Elia Martell, and allow them to return home to Dorne."

Oberyn stood, looking towards Tytos Lannister, who had his blank face once again, he looked like he was trying to suppress something, but once Tytos caught Oberyn's eyes, he smirked and instead, looked back to Robert, who has called for a moment, leaving the nobles to scatter around and leave The Throne Room, those who remained were Tytos and Tywin Lannister, who made sure that no spies were around, before they also left to talk in private.

 _ **T.R.L.L**_

A Moment Later 

"You killed your brother, no doubt the Eunuch has heard of this and will no doubt spread this to Robert Baratheon if he becomes Master of Whispers once more,"

Tytos and Tywin were talking freely in Tywin's old Solar, Tytos was leaning against the wall, while Tywin sat in his chair, looking towards his son with blank eyes, but one would be able to see the hint of emotion in the Old Lion. Tytos knew this conversation was to come with his father and often found himself thinking of scenarios, but nothing would prepare him for this.

"What do you want me to say, Father? Do you want me to kneel and plead for your forgiveness, no that won't happen, because I have done what you would have, I preserved our family, I took the most damage in this goddamn war, for what!? I killed my brother, I still hear his pleading, I hear mother also, but I do not need you to tell me of what I've done to get here. I know what I've done, and I will never forget it!"

If Tytos was paying attention during his emotional fueled rant, he would have noticed that Tywin was grunting as if each of Tytos' words were like sword strikes. Tywin once again opened his eyes, leaning forward and looked into his son's one eye, Tywin did not need to know who did it, because he could tell, by the way, Tytos touched his eye, it was clear that Jamie had scarred Tytos one time, before he truly perished, something that Tywin shook his head at.

"No one told you to march Tytos, no one pleaded with you to go and get yourself glory and fame, this is on you! You Marched, You are responsible for the deaths of many Lefford and Lannister Men. No one except you, that is the role of a Commander. If you want sympathy, you will find none here, because this, all of this, was your choice, Cersei, Genna, Kevan, and even Tyrion wanted you home, but you decided to be a Glory-Hound and you got your wish."

Tytos chuckled bitterly, he knew that his father would give him the truth and blunt part, but still, he hoped for something at least, it was not to be. Instead, they stood there in silence until Tywin had once again spoken up, looking towards his son with narrowed eyes,

"What did you do to make the Martells kneel?"

Tytos' head had shot up, looking towards his father with wide eyes, he knew that many people would notice the traded looks between him and The Martell siblings, something that would make people think that a threat had been said towards The Martell Siblings, which was the truth, Tytos did what he had too. He secured the Throne while also securing Dorne staying in the fold,

"Once again Father, I did what I had to do, as always."

With that, Tytos left his father to his own devices, he was heading back to the throne room, knowing that people would be returning there soon and he would no longer be able to stay in the same room as his father. Tytos was wanting to get to business, Summerhall and Rhaenys Hill, his ventures in King's Landing and The Stormlands were not going to be stopped, not even by his father.

 _ **T.R.L.L**_

 _Throne Room_

Tytos Lannister had re-entered the Throne Room, no longer seeing The Dornish Elia and Oberyn, who had no doubt started to prepare for a ship back to Sunspear, Tytos bowed his head and looked to see Robert was already awarding such lands to people, some gained small lands, while other lands, such as The Crownlands and its castles, had yet to be given to loyal to people. Tytos watched as the northerners looked in slight disgust of the ceremony and he found it amusing, they had chosen to march, all for Lyanna Stark.

"Tytos Lannister, step forward!"

When he heard the loud booming voice of Robert Baratheon, Tytos allowed a grin to twitch at his lips, his services were to be recognized. He stepped forward as many people started to whisper in awe, but he paid them no attention and instead looked up towards Robert.

"Kneel."

Tytos did so, closing his eyes, while he let out a soft stuttering breath, he heard the footsteps of Robert getting closer towards him. All too soon, he felt a decorative sword on his right shoulder, he was to be knighted.

"Tytos of House Lannister, In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother, I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the name of the Maid, I charge you to protect all women..."

With each mentioning of one of The Seven, Robert had pressed the sword on Tytos left shoulder and going back to his right, when he mentioned another of The Seven. Everyone had watched in awe as Tytos Lannister had been knighted for his deeds in the war, but many of the northerners and even Valemen had disagreed, finding Tytos being knighted a disgrace, but their disagreement went unheard as many of the Smallfolk cheered the Lannister.

Only Robert was not done and he was going to deliver something that even Tytos himself, would not expect.

"I, Robert of The House Baratheon, First of My Name, King of The Andals, The Rhoynar, and The First Men, Lord of The Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of The Realm. Do Hereby name Tytos Lannister, Lord of Summerhall, granting him the Surrounding Lands, furthermore he is to be granted Rhaenys Hill in King's Landing, for his service to the Crown."

Everyone was once again shocked, Tytos Lannister was knighted and granted Lordship in one move. Only people could see that Robert was not done, even Tytos was surprised, this was not the plan and yet Robert had announced it to the people, with his father among them, the slight against House Lannister would not be a great thing for Robert Baratheon.

"Lord Tytos Lannister is to be named Master of Coin, his advice in the war has helped me so, I do hope that he can help me in Finacial matters also. Let it be known! Tytos Lannister is now Master of Coin, a Knight, and A Lord. May he serve the Realm and King well."

Tytos stood up, looking at Robert with narrowed eyes, while the King looked back blank-faced, which made Tytos angrier, he turned around, but as he did so, he caught the eyes of Jon Arryn. The man was smirking at him like he knew, it was then that it hit Tytos, they had planned this, The Falcon and Stag wanted to play the Lions against one another.

Now Lord Lannister of Summerhall looked to his father and noticed his blank face, but Tytos subtly shook his head and motioned to his father to look at Jon Arryn, they both nodded, understanding what it meant.

 _The Game of Thrones had just begun..._

 ** _!T.R.L.L!_**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **~ Tytos' Female Love interests are starting to see how he has changed from The Young boy at Casterly Rock to a Man of War.**_

 _ **~ Robert Baratheon is NOT going to be like his canon self, he will sire bastards, but he will sire children with Cersei, something I cannot wait for. Robert Baratheon is not The Whoremonger or Drunkard anymore, He is a descendant of The Durrandon's, He is The Storm King. So technically, Robert is smarter and learned some things at his time in The Vale, but he will still be The War beast who fucks boars and hunts whores ;)**_

 ** _~ Now onto the intrigue in Court, I told you guys, Jon Arryn is a person that Tytos would not want to piss off and he has, by not making an agreement with the Vale, now he is stuck in King's Landing, managing the Crown's Treasury and better ways to make money for the crown, to which he will!_**

 ** _~ By the way, We are seeing the beginnings of a Court War, The Stag and Falcon will do battle against The Lions of Casterly Rock, can the Young and Old Lion work together and make sure the family name is still secure?_**

 ** _~Yes, now, if any of you think that Tytos has been rewarded too much, I do apologize, but this is a plot point for the story, Tytos was always going to be knighted and given Summerhall, but he is now a Lord of it, he is still Heir to Casterly Rock, there is no mistaking that, he just has to play the games of Jon Arryn and Robert Baratheon for a while. The Lions will have their vengeance after all,_**

 ** _~ Now the symbol of Elia not kneeling is because she did not want too, Oberyn had given up his pride, to make sure that his family lived and his sister was not defiled. He did it for his family and his family is his weak spot, but make no mistake, The Dornish will have their revenge, they have submitted for now, but like Elia said, Aegon will come back with 'Fire and Blood'_**

 ** _Maegor is out and I hope you liked this chapter because we are moving into NEW THINGS, Magics is coming and plenty more with what is going on._**

 ** _I'll see you guys, peace!_**


	19. A Clash of Stags, Falcons, and Lions

_The Game of Thrones has begun..._

 ** _T.R.L.L_**

 _The Red Keep_

Ser Loren Lefford walked the halls of The Red Keep, The River Knight some people called him. He had saved Riverrun and been given the well-earned moniker, of course, this had earned him the anger of Hoster Tully, who had given the Lefford a blank stare, but Loren was able to see the anger that shone within The Lord of Riverrun's eyes. Loren had instead avoided The Riverlord and decided to walk the halls of the Red Keep.

He had also needed to think, Robert Baratheon had just started The Game of Thrones, he had announced to everyone in The Throne Room that Tytos Lannister was now Lord of Summerhall. It came as a surprise to everyone, including The Hero of Summerhall, who had made an agreement with Robert Baratheon that he would gain control of Summerhall and Rhaenys Hill, but never did the agreement say that Tytos would be granted Lordship.

It was a move that had many of The Guardsmen up in arms, no one would have been able to save Robert Baratheon, not even Tywin Lannister, only The Guardsmen had calmed down with the insistence of Tytos and all their numbers except 2,500 Men of them had stayed in the capital, being placed in the City Watch to keep the peace and relieve some of the Smallfolk. It was a move that Tytos did not have to do, but it was to add to the fact that he was in King's Landing to save it and provide a more stable life for the Smallfolk as well as The Nobles.

Ser Lefford had also been granted the role of Temporary Commander of The City Watch, he had The Guardsmen patrol King's Landing. Of course with the sheer numbers, armour, and weaponry, but also tactics that The Guardsmen had been able to capture some looters, placing them in cells. Although crime had been reduced also, many criminals had feared The Guardsmen, hearing of their battles in Summerhall, Ashford, Riverrun, and The Trident. They were an Elite Guard and many people wished to join them already,

'I have been granted a Knighthood by King Robert Baratheon, and yet, I feel the same, nothing I did was honourable. I am not like Ser Arthur Dayne or Ser Barristian Selmy, The Greatest Knights in the realm. Men who people aspire to be, but yet, when they think of me, they see The River Knight. The man who stood by Tytos Lannister as he ordered the deaths of every House in the Crownlands, I am not Knight, simply tainted.'

Loren as his thoughts wondered, started to think about Lady Catelyn Stark, who was said to already be with child, something that had many of the Northern Lords jesting about how The Stark's seed has always been potent, as seen with Brandon Stark and his supposed bastards that he had left behind, although this had angered Loren, he knew it was not right, but if he was Lady Stark's Husband, he would have never dishonoured her like The Wild Wolf, even if Brandon had promised to marry her, the rumours of a supposed bastard had to of been true somehow.

Loren had heard whispered tales of how Brandon Stark and Babrey Ryswell, now Dustin, had _relations_ , it was known to all the northern Lords who would talk about the cold nights that Babrey and Brandon spent together, of course, they had drunk too much Ale to even think who was in the room with them, very few Soldiers of The Westerlands remembered the relations between Brandon and Babrey, but it was something that stayed on Loren's mind.

He could not help but be angered at the now dead Brandon Stark, he was obviously a charmer and had wormed his way into the bed of Lady Dustin. He just wondered how a man like Brandon was to marry a woman of the Riverlands, a woman whose House words was her very way of life, 'Family, Duty, Honor.'

Loren had to allow a bitter chuckle to escape him, he was to marry Rhea Martell and yet, he was not thinking about her now. On his mind was the beautiful Lady Stark, who was not his to have, but had been bedded and was already with a child with the Honorable Eddard Stark.

He could not help but wonder if this was the God's way to toy with him, many of the Smallfolk had sometimes whispered of the Gods being cruel beings and he often said that it was stupid nonsense and now he could very well believe it. When he had heard of the Betrothal with Dorne or even, The Reach. He was very well going to accept The Reach, thinking of the men that could very well provide with The Westerlands. Only then he noticed that he would only be marrying a distant relative of House Tyrell, even though she was related to The Queen of Thorns.

'Between House Tyrell and House Martell, it was like choosing between who was the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, because of the hatred that Dorne and The Reach had for one another, it was incredible and I had to make a choice. It was either a Cousin or who should be the rightful ruling Princess of Dorne, Rhea Martell, The daughter of Prince Triene Martell, who was said to die in a battle along the Prince's Pass, of course, this is what many people suspected. Although there were many rumours that he had died in the War of The Ninepenny Kings. And so the decision was easy, have the rightful ruling Princess of Dorne as My Wife or a Cousin that would gain me nothing in the future. I chose the best option for me and my family.'

Loren had looked into Rhea and heard many a great tale about her, many men who would pass through camp had talked of her beauty and the classic Dornish Defiance that would remind people of why the Dornish had bested House Targaryen. People often regard The Dornish as cowardly for using poisons or even poisoning their enemies in some ways, but Loren found that it was simply the way that Westeros worked, Tywin Lannister was regarded as nothing more than a cruel and cold man, to which he was. Only he had made his House feared and respected, no one would dare to march against House Lannister with Tywin in control.

Now though, Loren had continued to learn about his wife-to-be, he had heard nothing except for her beauty. Or how she enjoyed singing sometimes, many men were moved by her voice, they had told stories of how she would often rival former Crown Prince Rhaegar. Her voice was said to be soft and alluring, many a men and women wished to bed her, yet she took no one to her bed and would always save herself.

Loren learned that she was unlike any of the Dornish women that he had met in his times on marches, he had bedded many Dornish whores and found that they lived up to their name. Loren knew that he would have to contact her soon, it would help with the upcoming marriage that his mother would no doubt organize.

The River Knight was soon stopped when he heard the familiar steel boots meeting the stone floor of the Red Keep, he caught himself looking at the Beast of Marbrand, Lyonel. The man who had led men into the Crownlands and put it to the torch, something that the Marbrand did not even regret, Loren could tell. The Marbrand was a simple dog that when given an order, he would do it without question, of course, this was only to Tytos Lannister when he gave an order, Lyonel would often check with Tytos to see if it was correct or if he should follow it. Something that often grated on the nerves of the Lefford Heir.

"If it is not the mighty Kingslayer! Lyonel Marband, what is it you want?"

If the aforementioned Kingslayer had cared for the new moniker he earned himself, he did not even show a single reaction. He was simply blank-faced, something that often scared the men around him. Even his own men feared him, they did not want to anger the new Knight. Many people had been granted positions of honour, Lyonel Marbrand being among them, he was the reason why the occupation of King's Landing was easy as it was. He was, of course, hailed as a hero by many of the Smallfolk, some of them even shouted the name Kingslayer with a hint of awe and fascination in their voices, something that the Knight did not care for.

"If it's not The River Knight, how is Catelyn Tully Loren? Oh, wait I forgot, she is at Riverrun, being tended to by her Handmaidens and Wet Nurses because she is carrying the seed of Eddard Stark."

Loren allowed his eyebrow to twitch, alerting his friend that he had gotten him annoyed. The two did not hate one another, but it was strained due to the massacre that had taken place, Loren did not think Lyonel capable of ordering Boys only a year younger than they were to be killed and then burned, like it was merely an everyday occurrence, something that Loren disliked was the murdering of people that had nothing to do with the war and yet, he knew it was right, many of the Houses had sent men with Jon Connington to try and defeat them, but they had lost, and then they paid the price.

"What is it you want Lyonel? I am sure that Tytos does not have an assignment for us right now,"

As Loren had said this statement, he and Lyonel started to walk through the halls, passing many servants, who either bowed or ran away in fear from seeing the man who killed so many people for the now, Lord of Summerhall. Loren though could not blame Lyonel or the people who feared him, they had lived in fear when they had seen the Crownlands ablaze as if Dragons themselves had returned to the world and were punishing them.

Only they found that the Gods were punishing them in a different form, in the form of Lyonel Marbrand, who looked like he could neither care less what the smallfolk thought of him, something that Loren thought would be the death of him, The Smallfolk had some small influence, if only they knew the Influence they held.

"Actually, it's not Tytos that has an assignment for us, it's The King. He wants us to go to Dragonstone and bring the remaining Targaryen's, along with their remaining Kingsguard to King's Landing, to face the justice only he can provide."

Loren chuckled, he did not find the situation amusing, but he wondered, did Lyonel ever tire of battle? It seemed since The Battle of Ashford, this man seemed to only care about battles, something Loren found oddly weird for the Marbrand now that he thought about it more. Lyonel was less brutish before The Battle of Summerhall, he seemed to smile more and was less prone to swing his sword first, then ask questions. Whatever happened to his fellow soldier, he could only speculate, but he would find out and try to help the Marbrand in whatever way he can.

"Do you ever tire of battle Ser Lyonel?"

Loren heard a small hard chuckle escape Lyonel, his very laugh seemed to echo throughout the halls as quick footsteps were heard heading in the opposite directions, Loren had to shake his head once more, finding the Servants fear a bit irritating. He had stood in the very presence of this man and yet his head remained on his body, but he had also been wary of the Marbrand, he was not Tytos or Tywin Lannister, he was simply Loren Lefford, a person that had no authority to Lyonel, but only another soldier whose head could be off his shoulders at any time.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I tire, but for now, my blade is sharp and heads need removing, this is something you must learn Lefford. When the time for Harps and Sonnets are needed, Lords call Minstrels, but when it is time for blood to be spilt and for blades to be sharpened, Lords call their men and the men have to fight, no matter the order! If you must judge me on the things I have done _River Knight_ , perhaps you should go back home and await your Dornish wife because this happens with or without you, do you understand?"

Loren watched as The Beast walked off, and yet, he felt bad. Loren had judged the man too harshly, but there was something in Lyonel's tone, there was a hint of sadness and hurt at what he was doing. He had portrayed himself as this cold and unfeeling man, and yet here he was. Doing yet another order from someone, who was not his Lord, but yet held power over him. Loren had to wonder if he had gotten The Beast wrong or if Lyonel was possibly the greatest Mummer in all of The Seven Kingdoms, he would watch Lyonel and see if he was the Beast of The Crownlands or The Marbrand lad who marched alongside himself and Lord Tytos Lannister.

 _ **T.R.L.L**_

 _Dorne - Sunspear_

Rhea Martell, The Ruling Princess of Dorne she would have been, if only her Father, Prince Triene of The House Martell had not ordered his younger brother, Doran, to rule it when he had died.

Rhea neither knew why her father did not want her to rule Dorne or if he thought that she was not capable of ruling Dorne, which she herself thought she was, she had learnt from her Uncles and would try her best to mend the relationships between the Houses Yronwood and Martell. Who was once Ruling Half of Dorne in the days before the Rhoynar invaded, only that changed once Nymeria had married Mors Martell and they had soon bent the knee once Mors died, but it still took two years of fighting before Yorick Yronwood even bent the knee.

Rhea knew that House Yronwood were possibly still bitter and the right incentive would possibly give The Yronwoods their own chance at Rebelling. The strongest of House Martell's Bannermen wanting to rule Dorne? It spelt a bloody war for The Dornish if that happened.

Rhea knew that many Houses would align with House Yronwood, all for the chance at being in favour with the new Ruling Princes or Princess' of Dorne, it was why she had visited The Lord Anders Yronwood. She had found him a bit standoffish and would often make crude japes about how Women should not rule Dorne, which Rhea had not reacted too, simply finding the Lord a person to watch out for, because no doubt he would try his best to whisper things into her Uncle's ear, who she knew would support her.

'People often believe things are different Dorne and yet they cannot be more wrong, many people have accepted women rulers, yes, but some people often whisper in secret about how women should not rule Dorne and yet, they have been proven wrong time and time again. Women have proven to be able to wield swords, daggers, and any weapon possible. Such as Visenya, A Warrior-Queen in her own right, or even Nymeria, many people have been wrong about women and yet Lord Anders believes me incapable? I will show him who I am, for I am the daughter of Prince Triene Martell, The rightful ruling Princess of Dorne!'

Rhea was suddenly hit with a realization, her betrothment to Heir Lefford, he was to rule The Golden Tooth, while she was to be the Ruling Princess of Dorne. A match that she found was weighed heavily in the favour of House Lefford, a House who had proven to breed fine warriors.

Rhea had gotten the report of The Battle of Ashford, she could not help but have anger towards Tytos Lannister. The man who had killed her Uncle Lewyn, a man who had taught her so much when she had written to him. Only now that was gone, no longer would she be able to write to him or hear his advice on certain matters. It was all gone, the only thing that remained was the picturing of his death, even if she had not witnessed it, she could only see her Uncle being beheaded by the monstrous beast that was Tytos Lannister, the very man who her Betrothed was sworn too.

Rhea often raged towards the Gods, finding them cruel and unforgiving, but yet, a true wish had come. It seemed from rumours that Elia and her children were not killed, while her Uncle Oberyn was neither killed, something that made Rhea take a pause. Tytos Lannister had killed her Uncle Lewyn and yet spared the other two, something that did not make sense to her.

Rhea had asked if Elia, Oberyn, and Tytos had any history together, something that Doran was more than happy to talk about, what Rhea had heard was something she would never forget. Her Aunt Elia was a Lion Tamer, she had tamed the beast that was Tytos Lannister, possibly making him nervous as she used her Dornish wiles to wrap Tytos around her finger.

'What my Uncle Doran explained was something incredible, Elia and Tytos met, it seemed to everyone that an instant liking towards one another was heard throughout The West, A Lion and A Viper. It was like The Gods had wanted these two to meet, but only Lord Tywin Lannister did not, it seemed that Tywin had wanted Tytos to marry Lynesse of The House Hightower, who was an infamous spoilt whore of a woman that simply wanted for Gold and Gowns. It had apparently left the two lovers heartbroken, but it had never stopped them from taking a few moments of peace to the dark corners of Casterly Rock, so Uncle Doran says.'

Rhea was soon thinking about her soon to be Husband, the man who had marched with a murderer in her eyes, but a Hero in others, Dorne had yet to hear of the ramifications of their actions. Yet they knew it would be bad, but whatever it was, Rhea knew that the Dornish would be able to handle it.

Only now, there was no other choice but to marry her husband, because, in many ways, Lord Anders Yronwood could use the fact that Oberyn and Lewyn had marched to war when they had not needed too. The Dornish could have chosen to stay neutral, instead, they remained loyal to the crown, wanting to ensure that Elia and her children were safe at best.

It had ended up hurting them more, it was clear to everyone that Elia's guard had been killed and they had possibly suffered painfully at the hands of Lannister men. Rhea knew that she was the cause of the lives being lost if her Uncle had not listened to her, then perhaps many lives could have been saved. Only now that was not possible, the only way to save her House was to ally with another and luckily, that chance had already come in the form of Loren Lefford.

'I did my own research on House Lefford, one of the most loyal Bannermen to House Lannister, and proved so when they had called their own banners, and marched with Tytos Lannister. Many people whisper in hushed tones of The Three Guardians of Robert Baratheon, Tytos Lannister, Lyonel Marbrand, and Loren Lefford. It is said that these men had protected and guided Robert in The Battles of Summerhall, Ashford, and The Trident, all but winning him the Iron Throne. Some even say without the Lannister Swords, Robert may have died on the Trident, something that I wished had happened'

Loren Lefford was not a man that she wished pain on, but she was neither grateful to him. She had to marry someone to simply secure her House as being Loyal to the new Regime of Westeros, The Baratheon Royal Line. It was clear to Rhea and all of Dorne who was to ascend to The Iron Throne. Only now they must play a game, many people wished to continue fighting in the name of Aegon VI Targaryen, who had a claim through his Father, The Crown Prince Rhaegar, While many others like Rhea wished to mend Dorne and allow the peace.

It all mattered what the Ruling Prince of Dorne and Doran knew that War was going to spell ruin for their House, he had even discussed it at length with Rhea at one point, War was never good for the Seven Kingdom, instead, The Dornish would wait and see if a chance arrived and only then would the Vipers of Dorne unhinge their jaws and take what was theirs.

Only then, Rhea was interrupted when a knock was heard on her door, she looks at it curiously before allowing a soft, 'Come In' to escape her, allowing the person entry. The person was revealed to be her Uncle Doran, who was looking at her with a small smile, he had something in his hand, that seemed important, but also old. Rhea removed her eyes from the rolled up parchment and looked her Uncle in the eyes,

"Uncle Doran, what is it that requires you to speak in the privacy of my Bedchambers?"

Doran chuckled, allowing himself to sit down at a chair that was close to the balcony that would overlook the sandy land of Dorne, for a while, neither of them spoke, enjoying the silence, for the things that would come, would no doubt bring a storm with it. Doran knew that Elia would be angry, some people thought she was the shy and frail woman of Dorne, but she was not. She could remember a lot of slights against her family, things she would never forget. Doran just hoped that the storm did not reach Rhea because he had a bad feeling of the things to come.

"It is something that you must know, something that has been kept from you, your Father wished me to show this to you when you were the right age, or you were to be married off. It was never something I wished to do Rhea, but when my brother ordered me to become The Heir, I had no choice, I would have done anything for him. Even take care of his daughter as if she was my own,"

Rhea was now looking to Doran with narrowed eyes, wondering what her Uncle could be hiding from her that involved her Prince of A Father, someone who died during the War of The Ninepenny Kings. She had never known of the circumstances that led to her birth or even conception, all she knew that her Father was the Prince of Dorne and she was by all rights, his heir. Only something now seemed different, Rhea walked over to Uncle and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to support him the best way she knew how.

"What is it, Uncle? It cannot be that bad, there has to be a reason you've kept this from me, to keep me safe, your family and I know I can trust you. Let me know what this secret is, and I shall not judge you,"

Doran said nothing, he could not, instead, he took the hand of Rhea and placed the rolled-up parchment in her hand, wanting her to read it. He knew she would judge him possibly for keeping it from her, but now was the time to tell her, she would be married to Loren Lefford, having men answering the call to him, should she need help in the times that his brother had said would come.

'What is this? My Princely Father, time to see what you have to say,'

Rhea unrolled the Parchment and her eyes scanned it, wanting to know the secret that Doran had kept from her.

 _ **T.R.L.L**_

 _Letter of Prince Triene Martell,_

 _To my Brother, Doran, it is with sadness that I write you this because it shall be the last raven you get from me, I am not to survive this war and history is to neither remember me._

 _Brother, when you get my bones, I wish for you to travel to Asshai, once you are there, you will meet a woman by the name of Melisandre, she has a child of mine. Her name will be Rhea, I know you will be wondering what is going on brother, but I cannot explain it yet. I just need for you do this, find Melisandre and get my child to Dorne, once there, things will make sure._

 _I have seen this Brother, A Magical Queen of Dorne will rise, no Princesses or Prince's at her side. I believe Rhea to be this person, and she will be in danger, it is why I ask, that you take up the Rule of Dorne, until Rhea shows that she is ready for her role in the things to come, or she is to be married to the man I have seen in the flames._

 _Trust in Melisandre Brother, for she is a great help to have._

 _Signed,_

 _Prince Triene Martell._

 ** _T.R.L.L_**

Rhea looked down at the parchment with anger and sadness bubbling up inside her, all too soon, Rhea screamed with all her might and her eyes were no longer the black colour like most Dornish, but they were a blazing orange, looking like fire itself. The Parchment that Rhea was holding had suddenly been burned to ashes, while Rhea felt nothing and did not care for the letter, she had fallen to her knees, no longer holding back her sobs of pain, anger, and sadness towards her father.

Doran simply looked at his niece knowing that she was angry, but it was only now that he felt the temperature in the room get unbearably hot. Doran was sure that he was sweating, soon Doran noticed the blazing orange eyes of his niece, they were beautiful and seemed to fit her very well. Doran could not help but watch as his niece burned the very parchment that had been his Brother's last letter towards him, something that had saddened him, but still, he could understand his niece, she had this weight n her shoulder now. Something that a child her age did not deserve.

"Listen, Rhea, this is why you must marry, but there was another promise that your Father made me make when I die, it is not Arianne or Quentyn that will inherit Dorne, but you. No matter if your married or not, it is you that will inherit and you know that. Only some people might contest your claim and you must be prepared to march from The Golden Tooth because it will not be easy, just remember, you are the rightful Princess of Dorne, no matter what!"

Rhea nodded, embracing her Uncle in a hug, not wanting to be alone right now, she now knew that she had something hanging over her head, something that could change Dorne within a blink of an eye. Rhea knew then that she had to keep the news to herself, or otherwise, things would be bad, people would try to manipulate the smallfolk into shaming her, magic was seen as unholy in the eyes of the Seven, something many houses would use against her. She would not allow that,

'For I am a Queen, and I shall rule Dorne, no matter what!'

 _ **T.R.L.L**_

 _Dorne - Starfall_

When Ser Arthur Dayne and his fellow Kingsguard entered Starfall, they had been greeted with cheers, it was surprising that many still remembered them or even him. He had not visited Starfall in a while, it was nice. He noticed that his fellow Brothers were getting looks by many boys, who had no doubt heard of the famed Kingsguard. He just hoped they knew the life of a Kingsguard was not what it turned out to be, there was no saving maidens and being honoured with sonnets, no you were merely regarded as a Sword and Shield between the King and his would-be-attacker.

Arthur looked ahead, noticing that his sister was looking towards him with a large smile that threatened to split her face. Arthur himself allowed a small smile, his sister had been the one that helped him keep ahold of the little happiness he had left. Now as he looked upon his sister, he could immediately tell something was wrong, she had plastered the large smile on her face, for the smallfolk, but Arthur could see behind the look, he could tell that his sister was happy and worried. Something that was not common with his sister,

'What is wrong with you Dear Sister, what has gotten you so worried?'

Arthur had soon handed his Horse off to one of the Stable Hands who had bowed their heads at his presence, something that he found grated on his nerves, but he would not let that distract from what was to be a brilliant day. Soon enough, with quick strides, Arthur had hugged his sister with all the strength that he could muster, he had missed her so much and to finally feel her in his arms again was something so special that he did not want to let her go, for he did not want to let go of this feeling with his sister, but knew that he must, as it was not proper for Highborn Lords and Ladies.

"Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword Of The Morning, it is an honour to see you in Starfall once again, we have all been awaiting your swift return, we feared for your life once we heard the news of King's Landing and The Sack,"

Speaking to Arthur Dayne was one of the Household Knights, someone that Arthur did not know, but obviously this person knew him, as he had used his full titles, something that people had often done in the snake pit of King's Landing, only then when Arthur heard that King's Landing had been sacked, his sister had grasped onto his shoulder with a firm grip, something that had shocked him even more, considering his sister had always been gentle and kind, yet now, she was the epitome of a Dornish Woman, her eyes clearly shone in understanding towards Arthur, that she would explain the situation later, hoping that he would understand, to which he did and instead, offered smiles towards the people.

Only, Gerold Hightower was a different man altogether, he had noticed the look that passed between The Dayne siblings and walked towards the Dayne Knight, to which, the Lady of Starfall had noted and was already in the way of The White Bull, knowing that he wanted to know, but to the outside eye, it would simply look like the Lady of the House was welcoming a member of House Hightower to their Land, of course, that was to the Outside eye. Between the Lady of House Dayne and The former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, it was a battle of information, something that Ashara was not willing enough to let it be given out towards her people, and instead, in a loud, but sweet voice, Ashara stated towards Gerold.

"Lord Gerold, you must be tired after your long journey, I will have some servants take up your personal items and have them draw you a bath, no doubt that you are feeling a bit uncomfortable wearing plate all this time, especially in Dornish Weather, after this, you can find Arthur in his solar, I do hope you enjoy your stay in our fine Castle, please do follow the servants towards the Guest Chambers."

Gerold Hightower, knowing that he could not refuse the Lady, looked into her eyes, he found that she was looking back at him with incredible ease, and some people had often nervously removed their eyes from his, when he directly looked them in the eye, but Ashara Dayne, was proving why Dornish Woman were very good Ladies, she would not remove her eyes and instead, she had sent a smirk towards him, like a chastised child, Gerold walked away, following after the servants, while many people continued to watch, they had moved away, getting on with their assigned tasks for the day.

"Dearest sister, who knew you could cow the White Bull?"

Arthur had been watching the small battle of wills like a lad who was witnessing his first joust, it was amazing to see his sister cow the White Bull, who was now his former Commander, but Arthur had no doubt that the White Bull would try to exercise his influence on them soon enough, probably wanting to march for the rightful King, while they had some influence, it would not be enough to ally the Riverlands, Reach, and Dorne against Robert Baratheon, for they were simply sons of some Loyal Bannermen, except, Ser Oswell Whent probably did have some influence with Hoster Tully, as his cousin, Minisa, had married into House Tully, but it would be a lost fight and Hoster would lose a lot, if he backed The Dragons.

"Cowing the White Bull as you say was an easy feat, Dear brother, after all, I cowed you and Artas, and I was barely five namedays old."

There was a small awkward silence between the siblings as they thought of their oldest brother, who was no doubt, out there and fighting against whatever wanted to kill him. Although Arthur had allowed himself to laugh, considering he had missed his sister's cheek while he was away, fighting the battles of the Prophecy Prince, Arthur did not know how he had let himself become so foolish when he followed Rhaegar and Lyanna for their silly plan for love, or which was what Lyanna had thought, considering Rhaegar had only used her to fulfil his so-called prophecy of Ice and Fire, Arthur knew then, Rhaegar was mad, the taint had found him, like it had many other Targaryen's.

"Yes Sister, I do remember that, but it was simply because you were the younger, myself and Artas could hardly say no to the Lady Knight of Starfall,"

Ashara chuckled heartily, remembering the few times that she had ridden on a horse and had a mock joust with her brothers, that she had won with ease, although she had traded her Horse and Lance for Gowns and Needles. She still remembered the cool grip of a sword in her hand, the way that it would feel to see it cut through the air, it was breathtaking and she often found herself wishing to take up the sword once more, but knew it was out of the subject, instead, she had taken on the responsibility of being Lady Dayne, managing the Household when her father was busy.

Only now this was different, The Heir was home, the Second Born, Son of Edward Dayne. Ashara knew that her father would be looking for possible Houses for her to marry into, something that Ashara already thought of because she knew what family she would marry into and would hope that it started soon. Ashara motioned for her brother to follow her, she turned around, already knowing that her brother would follow her, considering he wanted to know of the news that she had kept from him. Soon enough, The Dayne Siblings, as well as Ser Oswell Whent would speak of the news that hit King's Landing.

 ** _T.R.R.L_**

 _A Moment Later_

"The Mad King is dead, Long Live Viserys, The Third of His Name, is that what we are supposed to say, Sister? You have not trusted me since I rode through those gates, you believe me to be a Loyalist, I have sent you many letters Ashara, and you would have seen many things as Handmaiden to Elia Martell, but you were not in the presence of Aerys. I was, and I can tell you, I will never place another Targaryen on the Throne, if you have doubted me since, then perhaps you need to remember who it was that caused this because it was not me!"

Ashara had flinched when her brother had risen his voice, it was deeper and echoed throughout the room, she knew it was not right for her to doubt her trust in Arthur, but still, he had remained at the side of the Targaryens for many years, and was a close confidant to Rhaegar Targaryen, something that even Ser Oswell And Lord Commander Gerold did not have the so-called 'honour' of having. Although Ashara had remembered the letters, she had noted that Arthur kept referring to a prophecy that Rhaegar had continued to talk about like it was bound to him, it had even made Ashara fear being alone around the prince because she knew that he was not as perfect as he presented himself to be.

Of course, Ashara would never doubt Arthur's loyalty to family, no matter the oaths one would swear, it was Family Above All, something that Ashara had learned at Harrenhal, while in the presence of Tytos Lannister, someone who she found herself thinking a lot about now. He had inspired her in some way, he had taught her few things about managing, something that she knew was special to him, he taught her how to control a room, how to present yourself as the authority in the room, something that Ashara knew he learned from his Lord Father, Tywin Lannister.

Ashara remembered something else about the tourney, another one of her ardent admirers at the time, Eddard Stark, it was merely a contest of who was were worthy of her attention, something that she found foolish, although she did not mind the continued compliments she would get from her Lannister Lion, it was also something that was always stuck on the back of her mind. Tytos had mentioned that the Lion would always be more cunning than the Brutish Wolf. It was something that had gained her attention because she knew that Tytos was right, Eddard Stark had been more forward with his infatuation towards her, something that she had found rather common in King's Landing.

Instead, Tytos had been more cunning, playing the tempter, he had tempted her with small smirks that would have her cheeks inflamed as if she was a southern maiden. His eyes would gloss over with want and lust, each time they looked upon her, for one small moment, Ashara had forgotten to use her Dornish Wiles and instead, played the game of maiden with Tytos Lannister. Who had easily captured the heart of the Lady Dayne, only now, she hoped to see her Lannister Lion once more, for she had not received a single Raven from the Lannister, hoping that he was okay.

"Arthur, do remember who it is that you speak to, while you may be the older, it does not matter, Father has left me in charge, while you and your White Knights had to be the heroes and save the precious Lyanna Stark. You may believe that you were forced to do so, but nay, Twas not out of duty that you went, but out of fear. I remember the screams as well, the screams of Rhaella, repeatedly raped by her own Husband, because he got aroused at the sight of a person burning. No Arthur, neither you, Whent or Hightower, did so out of duty, it was fear."

Arthur looked to his sister, finding that she was right in some ways, they did not want to anger the Dragon, so to speak. In some ways, Rhaegar had his own quiet madness, they did not wish to anger Rhaegar and followed him out of fear. They knew that running off with Lyanna Stark would cost lives, but they had wanted to leave the capital, and yet, they could have done so, without the use of a war, as cover. It was something that Arthur, Oswell, and Gerold would regret for a long time. They had their own selfish desires also, but it had made the Seven Kingdoms bleed as if it was Aegon's Conquest once more.

"Yes dear sister, I was scared, and you must think me!? Arthur Dayne, Sword of The Fucking Morning, scared? What kind of sick jape is that? Well, sister, you were not there, I will repeat myself sister. I knew what it was like for the nobles in that throne room, because even I, was scared. Selmy, Darry, Martell, Dayne, Hightower, and Whent. We were all scared because we did not know if that madness was going to shine on us and our famillies would receive our bones in the fortnight. So Dear Sister, we did what we had to do, and yes, The Seven Kingdoms bled, but the Seven Kingdoms never stop bleeding! Tis the Cycle of Westeros!"

Ashara looked at her brother with tears freely running down her face, during this, she had motioned for a guard to escort Oswell out of the room, who was already uncomfortable with the way that the conversation was going. There was clearly much that the Dayne Siblings had bottled up, they had each felt responsible for one another in some way, they each feared for their lives and for each other. It was something that many siblings would feel, Ashara looked down at her hands, knowing that she would need to tell her brother the truth of how their father had found them, with her eyes mystically glowing, Ashara looked up, her eyes connecting with Arthur, and it was then that they could never look away from one another.

"Arthur, did Father ever tell you of how he found you?"

Arthur looked to his sister, finding that his father had never told him of what had made him go to the Tower of Joy, it was something that he often wonders and by the look on Ashara's face, she knew exactly what was going on. Just as he was about to ask, Ashara had beaten him to it, she had raised a hand, stopping her brother from going any further, she wanted to be the one to explain this to him. Something that would no doubt, change his thoughts on his younger sister.

"I have seen things brother, things that I should not be able to see, things that have yet to happen, I saw you at The Tower of Joy, I saw your face, as you listened to Rhaegar and Lyanna fuck, while the Seven Kingdoms bled for their childish desire and lust. I saw Eddard Stark and his men ride to The Tower of Joy. I watched as he-"

Ashara was going through the scene in her head, as she was talking about her brother's coming death, her breath hitched and she could no longer speak at that moment, but Arthur continued to look at her with wide eyes, he could tell that whatever was to happen to him, was something terrible and only one thing was highlighted in his name, Death. Arthur could not watch his Sister there crying and instead, walked forward and enveloped his sister into a hug, knowing that she needed this more than something. His sister had saved his life, he was in her debt.

"Eddard Stark killed you brother, Howland Reed stabbing you in the back, to protect his liege, for all the honour that the Northerners seem to have, they would give it up for Lyanna Stark. You would have died for Lyanna Stark, something that is foolish and not needed of a Kingsguard, who is not meant to be guarding some so-called princess, because she is not one, she is simply a Whore that ran away from a Betrothal with a married man, Lyanna Stark has shown her colours as nothing but a simple woman who would spread her legs for the Dragon Prince."

Arthur could not help but find that his sister was correct, Lyanna Stark had awoken the Fury of Robert Baratheon, she had chosen to run away with Rhaegar, when she could have talked with her Lord Father, Rickard, about the situation with Robert. Only no, she had decided to fall for the Crowned Prince, believing him when he said that he would remove Elia as his wife when he wanted the Northerner, only Lyanna had been lied to. Many Targaryen's had taken more than one wife. Arthur shook his head, all this blood spilt, for one Northerner, but he knew it was more than that, many things led up to the War of The Usurper.

"What is it we do now Sister? What Houses do we trust, because The Martells will want their Blood on their rightful throne, The Starks, Baratheon, Arryn, Lannister, and Tully will want to see the new Golden Times of The Seven Kingdoms. What will House Dayne do? Who will be our representative in The Game sister?"

Ashara looked to her brother with a small smirk now twitching at her lips, something that had Arthur excited, his sister had already thought ahead, something that was surprising, but with what he learned, he knew that it was not the most surprising thing he learned today. The only person they could send into the Game of Thrones was himself, and her. It was to be one of them that made the move, it would be one of them that officially made The Great Houses aware of House Dayne's involvement.

"Dear Brother, read this because I think you shall see that House Lannister is going to be an Ally in the times to come, and perhaps, family."

Arthur took the rolled up parchment from his sister, noticing the small smile and blush that appeared on her usually stoic mask of a face, Arthur could not help but notice the Lannister Sigil, but it was silver, instead of the usual red. Unrolling it, Arthur quickly scanned it with his eyes and let a hysterical laugh escape him, making his sister blush deepen. As he finished reading it, Arthur looked to his sister with a smirk as well, they had an ally within House Lannister.

"It seems The Tourney of Harrenhal had grown fruit in many places, Tytos Lannister, an admirer of my sister, or as he puts it, 'The Falling Star of House Dayne' and this is the alliance that will help us in Westeros. Do send a Raven to Tytos sister, we never know what could happen to him now..."

Ashara bowed her head, her blush deepening, but nodded all the same, while she looked towards the letter that was still in Arthur's hand. She had not written to her Lion in a long time since the war began, perhaps it was time to change that now. For she was the representative of House Dayne, and they already had an ally in House Lannister, Tytos Lannister, her future Lord Husband.

'I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

 ** _T.W.O.R_**

 _The Red Keep _

Standing across from Tywin Lannister was Tytos Lannister, Heir of Casterly Rock, and now, Lord of Summerhall. Something that was already angering The Old Lion, if that was not an insult enough to Tywin Lannister, his son of 15 Namedays, who was now coming to 16. His son was already looking like a Man of War, instead of Fancy Tunics or even a Lannister Design with his clothing, it was plain Red and Gold. Something that Tywin was already seeing in his son, he no longer wanted the foolish dreams of flaunting his wealth, he was making sure that he was a plain as a Peasant. Although most Smallfolk would not be able to wear such fine clothing as Tytos was wearing now.

The two were just staring at one another, wondering who was going to begin the talks between them, but neither did, the tension and uncomfortable was clear to Tytos, but his father did not seem to care and instead, continued to stare at his heir. When Tywin had heard his son was knighted, he was proud and glad that two of his son had lived up to the Lannister name, only then something changed, Tytos had been named Master of Coin, and Lord of Summerhall. The youngest Master of Coin in the history of the Seven Kingdoms.

"You have never told of me these agreements Tytos, you expect to allow you to manage Summerhall, its a ruin! Now, I know that Robert Baratheon has made other agreements or even Lord Stark, what else has been offered or why has Jon Arryn, decided to play us against each other, tell me now."

Tytos sighed, not having time to deal with his cold father, he had to think of The Kingdom's Treasury, The East Lannister Trading Company, The Northern Mountains, Rhaenys Hill, and Summerhall. All these things were now on the back of Tytos Lannister, all these things were on the back of the Heir. Tytos leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk where his father had sat, it was clear to both of them that Tytos was starting to realize what he was doing and how it would affect him. Only Tytos already had a plan in mind for that, but he knew that his father would either dislike this agreement or even like it, but it mattered not, because he was the one that made these agreements and he would see them through, making sure they helped his house.

"Father, I will tell you, but just know, Jon Arryn has done this because he knows how you will react, he will think that you will force my hand and get me to give back the land that I rightfully earned during this war, the land that would help House Lannister's Prosperity tenfold, these other lords fight over the Crownlands because I made it so! I did things that I am not proud of, but is for the sake of everything I hold dear, my family."

Tywin simply looked towards Tytos with a cold gaze, this very gaze would be able to freeze the lands of Dorne if possible, Tywin was not reacting that much, but still, his gaze had stopped Tytos, who looked into his father's eyes with a hint of fear in them. There was only one man that Tytos feared and that was his father, not for the fact of his deeds or what he had done to preserve for their family, but it was his aura and presence, ever since that dream with The Founders of Hogwarts, Tytos had seen people's aura and his fathers was now Grey, but spots of black was seen in his aura. Something that had shaken Tytos to his very core,

"The agreements go as followed, I won the war for Robert, he would grant me Summerhall and Rhaenys Hill, never did I say I wanted Lordship, I wanted to retain Summerhall and Rhaenys Hill under our control, so we could create Trading Outposts for The East Lannister Trading Company in Braavos. The North, I gained The Mountains, which has useful minerals that we can add to our own coffers, I had given Lord Stark a payment of Two Million and Five Hundred Thousand Gold Dragons. With an upkeep of Twenty-Five Thousand Gold Dragons per month,"

Tywin could not believe his ears, his son had done all this behind his back, and yet, he could not feel anger or even disappointment, he could see his son was looking to the future and praised him internally. It was a great move that could provide with many benefits, but there was no doubt that Tytos would need help running these ventures. Only Tywin knew that his son had something going on, but he decided to ask the question of The East Lannister Trading Company, he would leave Jon Arryn for later, still wondering why the Falcon was against his son so much.

"What is this East Lannister Trading Company? I have yet to hear of it, but it is intriguing."

Tytos smiled, already finding that his father was seeing his side of things and was already feeling grateful to him. Tytos moved away from the desk, no longer feeling the tension like before, instead, he felt a wave of calmness come over him.

"The East Lannister Trading Company was an idea started by myself and Tyrion, we wanted to involve the Free Cities much more in the Seven Kingdoms and we have started our first Branch in Braavos, which is Allied with The Sealord of Braavos and The Iron Bank, who we receive revenue from, and also, they gain some income from the branch, but also The Sealord has a small stake in one of our mines. We have also purchased Sellsword Companies for security, The Company is soon to open and we can begin earning gold from not just our mines,"

Tywin nodded, he would talk more about The Company later, and he was more surprised by the fact that Tyrion had helped found the East Lannister Trading Company. Tywin now knew that his children were doing something special with House Lannister. So caught up with his son's ideas, Tywin never even noticed that he had placed Tyrion in the same category of Tytos and Cersei, Tywin would only watch, knowing that his children did not need any assistance from him, and for the first time, Tywin thought that maybe he was leaving House Lannister in capable hands.

"Also, before you leave for Casterly Rock, do send Tyrion and some capable Lannister Men, along with some hands, I will need help managing all these ventures. Is that alright father?"

Tywin allowed a curt bob of his head, Tywin stood up, his eyes sweeping over his former solar with a glint of anger in his eyes, that spoke of how he was passed over for Jon Arryn.

"What have you done to Jon Arryn to make him angry, The Falcon often stays in the skies, but now it has decided to swoop down and latch its talons onto you, I would know why."

Tytos sighed but knew that he would have to explain and instead looked towards his father, his eyes unblinking.

"The Falcon wishes to create an internal conflict between us, he had told Robert to announce me, Lord of Summerhall, in hopes that you would be angered with me, thereby getting you to not trust me as much. I would be alone within the Red Keep, with nobody but my Guardsmen, he wants to cut us off from one another father. There is also another reason, he wanted an agreement between The Vale and Casterly Rock, he did not get that and now he is trying to drive a wedge. So I have a plan, one that will make sure The Stag and Falcon be wary of us because we are not going to bow father."

Tytos had then left the Solar of His father, knowing that with his sister arriving, he soon had other business to take care of. He had not seen his sister in a while and he wondered how she would react to him, and his eye, but he had instead armed himself with a mask of steel and continued walking away, leaving his father to think about the Family Legacy...

 _ **T.W.O.R**_

 _Dragonstone_

Walking through the halls of Dragonstone was the Claimant of The Iron Throne, King Viserys Targaryen, The Third of His Name. Normally people would have thought the rightful King of The Iron Throne mad like his father, only this was not that man, this Viserys had walked with such poise that he looked like he had bred for the Throne. His eyes glowed a mythical violet that drew in many handmaidens, although he did not bat them an eye, he continued to walk towards his Mother's Room, he had heard his Mother, Queen Rhaella Targaryen had recently gotten sick, when she was with child, his sister, Daenerys.

Following The King, was The Kingsguard, Sers Selmy and Darry, who had followed the King without order, both of them seemed to look different than before. Barristian, a man of honour and wisdom held none of that, his eyes were blank like nothing else mattered but protecting his Rightful King. The same could be said for Ser Darry, his eyes were blank and only trained on the King, who seemingly did not notice the hard gazes of his Kingsguard, finally, though, three of the men had come upon the room of the Queen Mother, Rhaella Targaryen.

Entering with a smirk adorning his face, Viserys noted that his mother was sitting down reading a book, Viserys knelt down to her mother and smiled at her, which made the Queen Mother very nervous,

"What is it you need Viserys? I am quite busy,"

Viserys smiled at his mother once more, once again, making her uncomfortable, but soon enough, he stood up and walked around the room, finding that it was decorated with many portraits of the Targaryen Family. Viserys sneered in disgust, The Dragons of his so-called family could not keep few mundanes in control, his eyes turned back to his mother, who continued to look at him with wary eyes, something that Viserys had often found his mother doing often now. She noticed how in control he seemed and how the Kingsguard followed him wherever.

"I have come to inform you that The Rebels are coming to siege Dragonstone, we shall be long gone by then, but there is something other business to take care of first."

Viserys gave a subtle nod to his Kingsguard, who had then unsheathed their swords, drawing a fearful look from Rhaella, who was looking from Viserys to the Kingsguard and if Rhaella was not so scared, she would have noticed how blank Sers Selmy and Darry's eyes were, Viserys had started walking to the door and only stopping once his mother had gasped, making him look to her with a small bit of sympathy shining in his eyes, but then Rhaella had spoken out towards Viserys with nothing more venom in her words.

"You are not my son! You are not Viserys!"

Instead of answering, _Viserys_ sent a smirk towards his mother and answered in a soft silken voice that seemed very unlike him,

"It is for the _Greater Good_ Mother."

With that _Viserys_ walked out of the room, hearing the screams from his mother and slicing of flesh, he knew why he had been given a second chance, for the fates had wanted him to rule over these mundanes. He was going to be given a second chance, for The Greater Good of his future Kingdom, for he was Viserys Targaryen, The Third of His Name, and Future King of Westeros.

 _ **T.W.O.R**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **~ The River Knight reflects on the war and what it has done.**_

 _ **~ Rhea Martell finally knows the truth, and what was that fire burning within her? Was it the Martell Blood or was she gifted something from Melisandre, or is she just special?**_

 _ **\- Follow up a note on Rhea, she knows about Lord Yronwood and his ways, but also her RIGHTFUL seat as Ruler may come into question soon enough, but we will see as the story goes on!**_

 _ **~ The Daynes of Starfall is now making movements with The Game of Thrones, Ashara Dayne is more than willing to pursue her Lannister Lion, but how will Tytos react to the raven? The Falling Star and Lannister Lion will soon write once more, to one more note, we see Ashara compare Eddard and Tytos, like I said, this was AU, and Eddard was not as shy as in canon, he was more forward, while Tytos was less so and made his feelings known through looks and occasional talks.**_

 _ **~ Tytos and Tywin tell each other the truth of the agree**_ _ **ments, now some of you were confused, but do not be, Jon Arryn's plan has failed for now, but the Lion will have to watch out, just in case the Falcon decides to take flight and swoop down on him once more!**_

 _ **~ Now onto the biggest swerve of this chapter, Viserys III Targaryen, The Rightful King, in his mind, of Westeros. He has killed his Mother and Sister, Daenerys, All for the Greater Good, where have we heard that before? Oh Yes, he was bound to come, he is here, and get ready for more magicals soon enough!**_

 ** _Peace OUT!_**

Maegor is Outie!


	20. A New Dawn, A Protector, And Future

_**Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Chapter 20**_

 _ **Now onto many things, some of the reviews that I have gotten regarding the adding of Dumbledore/Grindelwald are mixed, which is to be expected as a Fanfiction Author.**_

 _ **Although I will take some time to explain things here, considering that few people seem to be a little put off the story about it.**_

 _ **Grindelwald/Dumbledore had ideas for their old world, this is seen in many Fanfictions, now, they died and their visions did not play out in the world they came from. Now, they are suddenly in this new world, and they have retained their magic, while the people of Westeros have forgotten all about it, and barely have enough to light a fire. No, they will enact their own plans with the Game of Thrones world.**_

 _ **Now, some of you believe they will be enemies immediately to the Main Character, which is Tytos, and yet, I have done many POVs throughout this story. Tytos may not even face them, it may be Lyonel, Maelor, Aerion, Artas, Loren, even Tyrion. So please do not make the assumption that Grindelwald/Dumbledore will be enemies to only Tytos, as EVERYONE in this story, will have their own enemies to fight.**_

 _ **With that out of the way, Dumbledore/Grindelwald will not be seen for a while, that last scene was merely showing that he has arrived. For now, he needs to establish his power base, or otherwise, he would be destroyed, just as I am having other people build their power bases.**_

 _ **If you find that I have jumped the gun or made this story with too many enemies, then you should see the amount of the so-called good guys, cause no one, except a few people, in a game of thrones is innocent forever. Once again, if you decided to unfollow or unfavorite, there is nothing I can do, as an Author, I have to stick by what I posted, there will be no BIG EDITS, only minor details.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this explanation and let us get on with this chapter, also there is a time skip in the chapter, it is not a year time skip, but a month into the reign of Robert.**_

* * *

 ** _T.R.L.L_**

 _Tytos' Mind - Hogwarts_

 _"Tytos Lannister, it is wonderful to see you again, and in such splendid attire. You seem to be fitting into your role as Master of Coin quite well, it fits you."_

 _This came from Rowena, who had been quite taken with The Lannister Heir, Lord of Summerhall, And Master of Coin. Something that many of the founders had not quite envisioned for The Lannister, they thought he would gain his titles and be ready to march back home. Only he was never to get home and instead took up the position of Master of Coin, something that had many people angered and shocked, The Founders were more so the Latter than anything else. They expected the former Wizard of Slytherin to be a Political Player, but to the extent of being named apart of the King's Council? No, they did not expect that._

 _Salazar had praised his House Member, believing The Member of his house to be incredibly smart, considering the things that had happened in the past month with Tytos Lannister as Master of Coin. He had gotten his brother Tyrion into the capital, serving as his own Personal Hand in a way, Tyrion managed Summerhall, as the structure was to be rebuilt, no longer would it be a reminder of The Targaryen Dynasty, it would be a beacon of The Power that House Lannister at the tip of their fingers. How they had secured Iron Throne, through Swords, Cunning, and Strength._

 _Even now, The Founders were in awe, Tytos had improved The Plumbing in King's Landing, The Shit smell being long gone as Tytos had wanted. He was also managing his daily life and letters towards one Ashara Dayne, someone that Salazar and Rowena were most interested in, they knew that Ashara Dayne had the sight, but they wondered who she was, or who her mother was. Cause she was clearly not a full-blooded witch and may have simply inherited The Ability from her mother, who was possibly a witch from there world._

 _"Thank you, Rowena, I find that I most enjoy the position of being Master of Coin. Of course, with the upcoming Wedding of Cersei to Robert, things are tense and for good reason. People within The Lannister Party are wondering where the Power lays..."_

 _All the Founders had shared a look, knowing that this would be a problem, Cersei was, of course, loyal to Tytos and would never undermine him. It was the more ambitious people that worried them, ever since the end of The Rebellion, things had gotten tense, men were itching for a fight and hoped one would come soon. It had led to Robert organizing tourneys occasionally, not so much that he was stressing Tytos and the Treasury of the Crown, but enough that Tytos was starting to fund the Tourneys himself._

 _Some people had disliked that The Lannisters had so much power in court, many of them being of the Baratheon and Arryn Lords. People could easily see that The Lannisters controlled Trade, Foodstuffs, weaponry, and much more. It was becoming clear, but many people did not stand idly by, many had launched attacks against the persons of House Lannister, Cersei and Tyrion being among, which had led to many of The Guardsmen being given towards them as Guards. Many had taken to calling it 'The Lion Guard'_

 _Jon Arryn was the one name that was becoming more noticeable with his dislike of House Lannister, he had tried to convince Robert of things that should not be happening, that would help mend the realm as a whole. Many people had been shocked by the ideas that came from the Lannister Siblings, some were even shocked that Cersei Lannister had a role in the plans that were coming about in this new time of Westeros. Even Robert was looking at Cersei in a different light than before, no longer trying to compare her to the dead Lyanna Stark._

 _"You're a wizard Tytos, you have a power that many would die for, that many pray to gods for, and that many sacrifices to R'hllor for. Use it to your advantage, become The Lord you are meant to be!"_

 _This was coming from Salazar, the man known for his cunning and mastery of potions, he was speaking towards Tytos with an almost father-like tone. Something that Tytos was clearly not used too, as he looked to Salazar with an impassive face that held no real emotion. It was like he was immune to their words of encouragement, something that worried the Founders, they knew that Tytos had changed in the time that he had last seen them, but it was worrying to see him look so impassive_ _._

 _"Yes I am a Wizard, but what good is this power? I am much better with my sword and shield than a wand, which I do not have! Look I understand, I am meant to be Teryn Davis, a boy of 19 Namedays who sacrificed his life for the Greater Good of his world, but I am not that man. I may be a reincarnation of him, but I can never truly be him again. He was good, while I am grey, I do things for the betterment of my house, Westeros, second. It is the way of this world, Family comes first, always!"_

 _The Founders watched him with wide eyes, never expecting the emotional speech like that, they knew that he had some trouble wielding his magic more than others, where people could influence others mind, Tytos could only summon and bring things to him. He was different in a way that it mattered, while they wielded Magic, he wielded might. He was already a different kind of wizard, but The Founders knew that Tytos needed something to get an edge over the coming threats, especially what they felt recently. The powers of so many people coming into existence, it was spectacular and yet, fearful of what was to come._

 _"Tytos, you know what is coming, The Dragons in the East, The Targaryen Boy has yet to be found. The Dornish with their silence, and yet, they agree to marry Loren to Rhea. You know something is stirring, and you can be the one to stop it. Only you need to start training, sitting down at a desk, while you are being told by your father to march back home is not options. Things are coming, things that are not in your control. You need to prepare, House Lannister must be ready, The War of The Usurper was merely the first of things to come!"_

 _Tytos for the first time ever looked at the Founders like they were delusional, his eye held nothing but amusement and slight confusion, wondering why they would need to keep informing him of business that has yet to come. He knows that he needs to prepare, but from the vision with Rowena, he could asses that The Dragons would not invade for another couple of years, considering that The King was said to be The son of Robert when Robert and Cersei had not consummated their marriage, or even had one yet. Something that was still setting Tytos on edge, he remembered the moments that he had laid eyes on Cersei, the way her eyes had scanned his face, most importantly, his eye._

 _"Your acting as if a War is coming right now, but it is not, My men are training every day, new ships are being prepared and we are preparing a trade agreement with the people of House Forrester. I am doing my best, but I am only one man, I cannot be the one man to hold the fate of the very world in his hands. I am not Harry Potter, or Bran The Builder. I am simply Tytos Lannister, Master of Coin, Lord of Summerhall, and apparently a shit wizard. Is that what you want to hear? I have to deal with the here and now, before I deal with the future, you have to see that, otherwise, there will be no stable Westeros for me to save!"_

 _The Founders each looked to their chosen savior, the man that did not have a prophecy or White Walkers looming over him, but Wizards with the power to crush the very world he was trying to build, something that they were trying to make him see. Only he would not want to see it unless they informed him of the very threat that comes from each corner of the world. They knew he would defend his family and that included a lot of people, even his Father was on that list, something that surprised and shocked the Founders, knowing that Tywin Lannister was not the best father since the death of his Lady Wife, but still, he was good enough for his Son to want to save him._

 _"What if something was happening that could prove disastrous to the very world, legacy, and empire that you are trying to build Tytos? What if something truly dangerous was coming for Westeros and Essos? Wizards with greed that have the very power of manipulation and yet a cunning that you wish you had? What would you do then?"_

 _Tytos looked to Rowena, knowing that the woman in front of him was being serious, she was trying to inform him of something coming, and now, he knew that it was wizards with a thirst for power, gold, or control? Either way, he knew that he had to take the Founders seriously. Only now, he wondered who these people were. He walked forward, now finding himself looking towards Rowena with his face blank, but his eyes held questioning, knowing that it was going to take some more to convince him of what was going on, what he needed to be prepared for._

 _"Rowena, you know that you are the one that I trust the most among you four, I mean no offense intended or slight against you all, but you showed me a lot, while many would have kept it hidden. Tell me what has you so worried, why must I be the one to fight?"_

 _The Founders looked to one another, knowing that Tytos would be able to pick up on the look that each of them sent one another. Tytos walked forward, his hunger was showing, he wanted to know what they were hiding from him and it was obviously something terrible, otherwise, they would have never summoned him here. His eyes though, they were still on Rowena, the woman who had taken the position as a Mother Figure but would never truly replace Joanna, the one who had died for his Brother to be born._

 _"Tytos, A Powerful wizard has entered the world you inhabit, many things are changing in your old one. You cannot know now, but you have to prepare, you must be ready. The Greater Good is not what you want, listen and listen closely, The War of The Usurper was but the first of many wars that can tear Westeros and Essos apart."_

 _Tytos looked at Rowena with his eyes no longer holding suspicion, it was clear to him now that something was coming, from the way that Rowena had never broken eye contact throughout her statement. Something more terrible than the Dragons in the East, it was something Dark and Tytos knew that he had to prepare, or otherwise, he would fail in his mission to provide a stable future for Westeros, but importantly. His Family, because he would never fail them, he would make sure of that!_

 _"I swear, no matter what is in my way, I will fight, no matter the cost. I shall defend Westeros with every drop of my blood..."_

* * *

 _King's Landing_

Eyes opening due to the sunlight, a green eye shone like an emerald. The sun of King's Landing shining in his room, something that not many got to witness and yet he was one of the few people alive to witness its glory. It had been a rough two months, but enough that he had gotten many of his plans ready. It was a time of peace and prosperity. He ran a hand through his hair, before sitting up. He looked to the side and noticed his sister, Cersei, obviously recording some funds or managing the delivery of some supplies that were to make its way to the Capital.

"Dear sister, what are you doing? You're supposed to be preparing for your marriage to Robert, which is in a couple of days you know."

Cersei tilted her head, her eyes narrowing on her brother. She looked angry but then smiled thinly, going back to managing the paperwork. She continued to write down some numbers here and there, giving the occasional glance to her brother. She rose from her seat and walked towards the balcony, looking out at the city of liars, players, and men of so-called honor.

"Yes Brother, I should go to prepare for a man who is still grieving his beloved Lyanna Stark. Even though I have helped with things here, the man is, well, set in his ways. I am open to these ideas, as I know you are open to pursuing Ashara Dayne, something that does rather grate on my nerves. Right now? Robert Baratheon does not see Cersei Lannister, he sees Lyanna Stark, the woman who ran."

Tytos sighed, knowing where Cersei was coming from. Lyanna Stark and her abandonment of the King Robert Baratheon had been made clear to the realm; Eddard Stark, the honorable man he was, wanted to protect his sister, allowing the story concocted by whomever to continue, but one such man did not allow that to happen. Lord Edward Dayne of Starfall, the man who had allowed his son and two of the other kingsguard to flee to Starfall, under the protection of Lady Ashara Dayne.

Eddard Stark was many things, but a player of the game? No, only that was not all, Edward had learned something while guarding the Tower of Joy in Dorne. Something that had left many people angered and ready for war, only not against Robert Baratheon, but the remaining Targaryen Family. Lyanna Stark had fallen pregnant, leading many others to question the line of succession, should there be a restoration of the Targaryen Dynasty?

"I pursue Ashara Dayne for the matter of family business, where our House could very well benefit from being allied with a strong family of Dorne. You do know that the Martells all but refuse to acknowledge Robert's claim? Aegon and Rhaenys being allowed back home, well, it was a weakness, I guess, I had a soft spot for Elia Martell and she unhinged her jaw, taking advantage of it."

Cersei watched her brother for a while, she could see that he still hated himself over the Elia Martell business. He always did, it was not his fault. He never noticed or even knew when his younger self came out, when he laid eyes on the beauty of Dorne that people called her, he was putty in her hands and nothing more than another conquest. She hoped to bring him back to where he was, to the future that is Westeros and it's prosperity.

"Dearest brother, that is not your fault. You have a chance now, you can bring Dorne back into the fold. I doubt that all the houses will want to claim vengeance for the sake of one family who is only thinking of themselves, if they do not see the bigger picture, the Dornish may just have a civil war on their hands. We need to focus on our business."

Tytos sighed turning around, he gazed at his sister with passion in his eyes. He knew what she was referring to and wondered how they were doing in Essos, many men had heard of the newest war that was still happening. A trade war, The Tyroshi, and East Lannister Trading Company. So much had been happening and Tytos could only do so much to help.

"Yes I know, Damon and The Golden Company. They will need assistance and soon, otherwise, we are going to pulling back from the agreement with the Iron Bank and Sealord of Braavos."

Cersei gazed back at her brother, he needed to help Damon, otherwise, his plan for the future would be up in flames, for the first time, House Lannister would need the assistance of another entity, that entity was indeed the power of Braavos and the Iron Bank.

* * *

 _Braavos - Damon's Manor_

It had been some time since the War had ended in Westeros and yet, nothing was being done to support them in the battle against the Tyroshi. Things had changed and it did not seem to be for the betterment of the East Lannister Trading Company, the Tyroshi had started to attack more trading caravans that the Lannisters had funded, even going as far to steal their goods. It was not the best and things were reaching the level of a war, a true war that would very well change Essos.

Damon and his own council of the East had started to lose ground, even the Iron Bank and the Sealord of Braavos would soon be pulling them, it had been a month of hard battles, the Tyroshi had not let up and yet they seemed to be just getting started, was this the fate of the Lannister expansion? To die here and be ridiculed if they fled back to Westeros, that would not be happening and Damon would make sure of that, he would not be losing ground to any more of the Tyroshi or their tricks.

"What do we have? What could we do to gain the support of the other free cities? They cannot just sit by and watch the Tyroshi claim the trade routes that we are setting up."

Damon looked around the room, noticing his very own master of whispers, she did not seem to have that much news in the coming weeks and that in itself had proven to be quite bothersome. He watched her like a Lion, fitting, considering the sigil of his very own house. He knew the woman was his own, she held no allegiance to anyone else, yet with the recent movements being calculated and attacked, he was cautious and knew that he had to be, he could not disappoint Tytos, he would not be the one Lannister to disappoint his future liege lord.

"Myr and Lys, they are two of the free cities that would and could not allow the Tyroshi to simply move in, trust me, Damon, you need this and you will need to make a choice. You can raise your men along with those of Myr and Lys, and sack Tyrosh. Who else could lead these men? Think on it, you have Aerion who is ready to stand by your side and slay anyone that even dares to step to you like they are your superior. You are in control and you must decide!"

Damon looked between his advisors and his commanders in battle, the one person that was not here had been leading his own battle against the Tyroshi and their ways, it was Ser Artas Dayne, the former heir of Starfall and now a sword that was ready for whatever kind of trials awaited him, was he nervous around such a man? Did he trust such a man? No, Damon could and would not trust such a man who was clearly a man of unknown intent, yet he was not going to deny his usefulness in times like these, he looked at his master of whispers before nodding his head.

"Fine, bring the Myr and Lys military leaders, send a raven, I don't care! Just make sure that they are here and able to hear us out, we cannot allow the Lannister army to be brought down like this, understood?"

His council nodded before leaving the council chambers. He made sure to not be alone in such a city, the Tyroshi Right-Hand had left the city and were still patrolling around the area as the rumors had said, in response, Damon had installed a Golden Company patrol, making sure that the city of Braavos was protected against the barbarians that wanted them to flee in terror at the sight of such a foe, all it did was stoke the fire that was already burning in the hearts of his men.

"Are you sure about this Damon? This could bring about a solution to the Tyroshi problem, yet it will create another in the form of Myr and Lys, no doubt that they will wish to have their own slice of the pie, we must be ready within a moon's time, they are not going to play soft as if it was a spar."

Speaking with such a soft and amusing tone was Aerion Sand, the very man who spoke softly was always quiet and his words were always laced with amusement, never facing the seriousness of a situation, yet clearly his words were not meant to be amusing or even softly spoken, it was just the way he was and he had not been expecting the inclusion of Myr or Lys, it seems that times were changing and he had to change with them, otherwise he would be stuck here with such thoughts, it was clear, he did not trust the Lyseni or Myrish people.

"Yes, Aerion, I am sure, where else do we turn? We cannot abandon this ship! We must fight, the Tyroshi and their leader, Haron, will know this. There is only one outcome and there is much blood to be spilled in the near future, I will find a whetstone, you will need it."

Aerion narrowed his eyes on the sitting form of his commanding lord in such a situation, he had never seen Damon this way, sure he had remembered the moment where he had promised Tycho Nestoris that he would deal with the Tyroshi Right-Hand and that was moons ago, things were not the same as they were and the Tyroshi had some kind of support, there was no doubt in his mind, did Damon know of the support that the Tyroshi Right-Hand had? Aerion did not know, yet he could see that his lord simply wanted this to be over, he was tired and wanted to do what he came here to do, nothing more, nothing less.

"Understood Lord Damon, yell for one of the servants if you have need of me, I will be in the courtyard."

With that Damon turned on his feet and strode away from the council chambers, he did not need to disturb or bring any other thoughts to his lord's head, he could see that the once young Lord had now been hardened by this war, his eyes that had once held wonder, mischief, and adventure were cold, hollow, and looked like that of the others beyond the wall.

He just hoped that the man received some kind of reprieve because if not, it would not be him leading them into this battle, it would be that of the Knight that had arrived in time to save their warehouse, Ser Artas Dayne, the man been a boon sent from the gods, he was spectacular warrior, some said that he even rivaled famous knights across the narrow sea, one of them being Ser Barristan Selmy or his very own brother, Ser Arthur Dayne, the sword of the morning.

"I do wonder where he came from? He seemed to be wandering, almost as if he was searching for such a fight that awaited him at our warehouse, quite curious."

He hummed, walking off, knowing that he could inquire into their newest swordsman if he so wished it, for now, he would leave the man be, knowing that such suspicion was not needed and he would need to make the swordsman trust him, otherwise it would get him nowhere to be jealous of the man.

* * *

 _Dorne - Sunspear_

Walking the halls as the sun beat down on her was Rhea Martell, claimant of Dorne, and future Lady of the Golden Tooth. It had been a trying two months, nothing was the same and everything was changing, Elia and her children had made it back from the lion's den. Rhea would have tried to say that she was happy with their return, she would have tried to say that she was glad that the family was whole and that she was ready to help them. Only she was not, she noticed certain things about her Aunt Elia and they were pretty different from how she was described.

Her Aunt was said to be kind, loving, and one of the sweetest women possible, only it seemed that time in the Lion's Den had changed her, she became different, her aura seemed to be colder and she was less welcoming, only really smiling around her children and her eyes seemed to hold a never-ending anger when her Uncle Doran had brought up her marriage with Loren Lefford, the eyes of anger were directed upon her and she was not ready for it, she could see that those eyes held hate, for her? Possibly. For the Westerlands? Most definitely.

Rhaenys, the innocent child she was had never noticed the anger that was brewing within her mother or the withering glares that seemed to be reserved for the heir and Princess of Dorne. Rhea was not a woman bound by anger or jealousy, yet she did have a limit and that limit had been pushed, broken, and completely destroyed when Elia had walked past her, barging into her, causing her to fall to the ground with a thud as the woman eyed her with nothing but hate still in those black eyes of hers.

"Well, that is where you will be in the coming years, on your back like the rest of us Dornish have been, slaves to the dragons once upon a time, and now slaves to the Lions of the West."

Rhea dusted herself off before standing up, her own eyes glaring back into those of her Aunt Elia, she could guess why the woman was like this, she knew that she was taking her anger out on her, considering that she was to marry Loren Lefford, a man that she did not know and was beginning to learn more about. The fact that he was now called the River Knight, for saving Riverrun, even though rumors of Hoster Tully disagreeing had made its way this far south.

"Aunt Elia, don't take this out on me, you don't think I wish the best for Dorne? Do you think I don't want to see Aegon where he belongs on the throne? Your son is meant to be ruling, and he can be, this may be considered be treason, but we all know that your son is the rightful King of Westeros, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm."

Elia for the first time in a long time, did realize that she was taking her anger out on Rhea, the woman that was to be marrying a Western Heir, a man that she had seen in King's Landing before fleeing to Dorne, she had been hateful of her own family for a while before turning it on the woman before her, the one that was the rightful Heir of Dorne. The Queen that Dorne could have, if they went down the path of Rebellion, the seven Kingdoms were weak, only the Westerlands remained whole and had enough men to combat them, so they would wait and play the game.

"Listen, The West is our key, once I become Lady of the Golden Tooth, I will command the second largest army in the West, maybe all of Westeros even. Dorne would join with my numbers and we could rule ourselves, we could possibly fight all the kingdoms at once, but how we get it is due to playing the game, is due to not fighting each other and allying ourselves against the one true enemy, Tytos Lannister."

Elia watched Rhea for a while before placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling thinly, she nodded her head, not having the strength to speak after she caused the woman so much pain. Rhea nodded back curtly before walking off, her heels clicking against the marble floor of Sunspear, it was then that Elia's smile had disappeared, her eyes widening when she remembered the words that Lyonel Marbrand had whispered spitefully to her that day.

"You don't scare me Marbrand, we are of stronger steel and resolve than you could possibly imagine, do your worst, and we shall do ours!"

Elia whispered under her breath, before shaking her head of those thoughts, dismissing the screams that had once been plaguing her mind due to the fact that she had survived King's Landing, all because of the very lion that she swore to defeat, Tytos Lannister was her enemy and she would not forget that no matter their past, he was no one to her and as her niece said, they had to play the game in order to win in the end.

* * *

 _Starfall_

Ashara Dayne sat opposite her father who had a decorative goblet rolling in his fingertips as he took a cautious sip, the room was quiet as her brother, Arthur stood by their father's side as he was slowly processing what he was being told. The news that their family could elevate to such a status was mind-boggling, all due to the fact that Ashara had stumbled across Tytos Lannister at Harrenhal, the most successful man in all the kingdoms and he had, for a less used word, lusted after his daughter. It was something that he could have never seen before now.

"Are you sure, this is what you saw? Your dream, you married Tytos Lannister? The One-eyed lion of King's Landing?"

Edward Dayne asked with something akin to disbelief in his tone before he noticed that his daughter nodded mutely, staring her father down, it was clear in her eyes that with or without her father's approval that she would be going to King's Landing and making it known to Tytos Lannister that she too saw him as a prospect for marriage, they were close at Harrenhal, many things had happened that she did not discuss with her brothers, Tytos had trusted her, he had told her of his vision, of his true want for Westeros and it's people.

"Father, I know the Martells will see this as a play and my suggestion is let them. They may be hot-blooded, yet after the vicious defeat at the Trident and now they've vowed to give up Aegon and Rhaenys' claim to the Iron Throne, it's not worth it, we do this and you'll not only wield more power in Dorne, you will have the support of the Lannisters, the heir of Casterly Rock and his retainers, this is the opportunity of a lifetime, House Dayne enters the game and we will prove that we are just as powerful as the Martells, Yronwoods, and Ullers."

Edward sat there for a single moment, his face blank, not wanting to give anything away as he continued to have thoughts on how to proceed, he smiled at his daughter before gesturing Arthur to stand by her as his son had a confused frown marring his features.

"At first light tomorrow, you will ride off in carriage towards King's Landing, where you will meet Tytos Lannister and accept his advances, for you Arthur, you are to ensure that Robert Baratheon forgives House Dayne for shining the light on Lyanna Stark, he is quite peeved and still believes the rumor that she was abducted, then raped by Rhaegar Targaryen, undersootd?"

The Children of House Dayne nodded, knowing what their orders were, Ashara smiling, while her brother had kept up his stoic facade, he has his objective and would make sure that Robert Baratheon saw the value in House Dayne.

* * *

 _Braavos - Damon's Manor_

Artas Dayne sat on the bed of his chambers, noticing how it was extravagantly designed in such a way that befitted a lord of a Greater House, it seemed that Damon Lannister did not devalue him at all and found him to be quite the asset. He found himself feeling strange, ever since the Veil had started to connect with this world, he could feel the small number of people that seeped through the Veil and soon possessed the bodies of men and women that were not supposed to be here or already had their paths set, like the man he knew to be Tytos Lannister, he was a mystery all on his own, he had remembered what his dear friend told him.

"Are you still thinking about it?"

Speaking of his friend, there he was, in the back of his mind, he had gotten used to him in the past and had somewhat enjoyed his company. It came with the title obviously, here he was, in a new life and he had come across the Lannister's Liason of Braavos, it was a complete coincidence and yet he knew that his path was tied with Tytos Lannister, for he was called here for a reason, they all were.

"Are you serious? Of course, I am, he or they cannot be here, they died! Is this why I'm here? To fight another blood war?"

The voice in his head laughed for a single moment before the ring on his finger had seemingly glowed, it made Artas look down into it with a small smile, he allowed the tips of his fingers to touch the ring, feeling its roughness before hearing his friend once more.

"No it's not you that is doing the fighting, but listen, there are others, do you not think that I would have wanted something different? The moment that Voldemort died, things changed, his soul, fragmented had become powerful and when it into the Veil, cracks began to form, it was not going to be stable, so I did what I had to do. Souls got out, but not anymore. Now that you are here, you can protect some of these people, because your world's magic, it created a change and Tytos Lannister is not the only thing that has changed or that has appeared."

Artas sighed, knowing that his friend was right and he had to ask the dreaded question, knowing that this was the time, he needed an answer.

"What has changed?"

He was sure that he could hear the slight shiver in his friend's voice before he let out something akin to a whisper.

"Everything."


	21. A Dayne of Braavos

**Braavos, Damon Lannister's Manor**

Fear is what he felt, fear is what helped him this far.

Artas Dayne was supposed to be the heir of Starfall, the one to bring honour and prestige. Only he had sullied himself with the stain of murdering a highborn. His father had not been too pleased with hearing the news, he was soon exiled to Essos, where he made his fortune or should have.

Artas had fought in tournaments from Pentos to Braavos, he was a known name. The Morningstar they called him, fitting considering his house ancestral blade.

Only things had changed for the young Dayne, with his pale skin and black hair. His haunting emerald green eyes, he had started to remember things. Certain things that should not have been of this world and he knew for a fact, they were not.

The name whispered to him like a curse, it took hold of him and strangled him. The name was the thing that brought him to the Lannisters, Teryn Davis.

People may ask, just how did he know of this name? Cause that name was used by one of his friends, the name that was associated with heroic deeds. Deeds that are told in the stories, deeds that are only seen in the purest of people.

Teryn Davis was his friend as the boy of prophecy, Artas Dayne was once a man known as Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived, the name was a curse to him. Artas did not wish to be associated with it any more than he needed too. Only things had changed, magic that he once felt in his former world had come here.

The power of multiple wizards, he could feel it, he almost wanted to feel the rush of it flow through him as he reached out to touch it.

Now it was possible, with the amount of power that he could feel coming from all over. Things were changing as his old friend had told him, now what did he want to do about it? Should he leave it? Did he truly want to leave multiple powers fighting once more in this new world? No.

People fought in wars, they died and Artas knew that. With this change in the world, it meant that things were coming to a boil. Powers that were not meant to be here, were here now! It was terrifying but it also interested him at the same time.

 _"Just what awaits me I have no idea. Should the Tyroshi even have an army to call upon? Death had said no and now I should believe him. Aerion and Maelor Sand, Blackfyres that had embraced their Dornish routes and crushed the black dragons inside them."_

Artas spoke those words with a deathly whisper that had refused to come out since. He was worried and for good reason, during his remaining time on Earth, in England. He had known many Dark Lords, all of them crushed from his group of wizards and witches. And some of them had been executed, he wondered for a single moment, he had faintly believed that some of their souls had taken residence here.

 _"If they're here, in an unknown world and retain their magic, a war of pure magical power may just happen once more and it could tear Planetos asunder."_

Artas looked off into the distance, the voices in his head had grown stronger and he could hear the cries of Tracy Davis. The sister that had been broken, the sister who had clung to her brother's memories to her dying breath. It was a moment that he would never forget, a war-hero and yet he believed that the souls of this world may have come together in the oddest of ways.

 _"You know, a war is to come, right?"_

Artas heard the voice, deciding to head back into the manor that awaited him. It had been a month since the raven's had flown and none of the replies had come back, yet. Myr or Lys had yet to respond, he knew something was happening and he hoped that the Free Cities would come to their senses. Something must be done with the Tyroshi before they saw themselves as a true threat to the House of Lannister.

 _"I know and deep down, I know I am to stop it."_

* * *

 **Dorne, Starfall**

Arthur Dayne, former kings guard to the 'Mad King' Aerys Targaryen and confidant to Rhaegar Targaryen was sitting down in his Solar.

The truth was out now, the marriage of Westeros had happened. Cersei Lannister had married Robert Baratheon and if any rumours were said, his sister was well on her way to becoming a close friend and then something more to the heir of Casterly Rock.

Rumours had also flown out of Dorne, the Tower of Joy. A name that gave him cause to be angry, Lyanna Stark had survived. Her daughter, a real Visenya for Aegon, she had died. The stress of what she had been through and the news that her perfect prince, Rhaegar, had perished at the hands of Robert Baratheon. The North had been silent, building up their lands with the news of Lannister investment hitting the south.

Another thing that kept coming up was the name 'Storm King' and how Robert Baratheon now embraced his right as King. A descendant of the great Orys Baratheon, bastard brother to Aegon Targaryen and his sister-wives. And through his grandmother, Rhaelle Baratheon. Robert so laid his claim on the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. A new dynasty and in the three months that this new dynasty was established came to a new life for the Crownlands and Westeros.

"You think too much brother, you should settle down. Your sister is a strong one and would not fall prey in King's Landing. Still, she is to be welcomed into the family of a Kinslayer, how Tywin Lannister even allows that is confusing me."

Ser Oswell Whent spoke with a hint of tiredness seeping into his voice. It seemed that Arthur had been having that mask of indifference on for a while that it grated on his nerves. The Knight of House Whent had been welcomed into the household of Dayne with open arms, the former Lord-Commander of the king's guard Gerold Hightower was not so lucky.

"You know why his dwarf of a son is to be next in line if Tytos dies. Something that he would not allow to happen and we both know that is a rumour. There is no proof to say that Jamie Lannister fell to Tytos."

Oswell gave his brother a narrowed eye glare, something that spoke of his dislike of the situation that this brought on. Everyone seemed to believe that Tytos did not slay Jamie, even when Walter Smallwood and Lord Varys had subtly hinted at it. He kept his various positions and was allowed to go on without trial.

"You know well as well I do, Tytos Lannister is not someone to be trusted. The rumours of the Westerlands and how they have influenced things. It is too much and now I wonder, who is going to stop them? So much has happened. House Tully of Acorn Hall, the Crownlands are now being repopulated with Houses sworn to the royal Baratheon household of King's Landing. Things are changing."

Arthur knew things were changing, it is why his father had given him some leeway with running Starfall. He felt that change once he noticed a raven from Sunspear, House Martell had ordered them to stay away from the game of King's Landing. Safe to say that House Dayne was not on good terms with their liege lords. How the letter had been signed by Princess Elia Martell.

Arthur would have laughed, how things had changed and now the Daynes was slowly elevating themselves. Houses turned to them, watching them as the fallen stars of House Dayne made their play. With Edward now taking a more advisory role to his son and his daughter in King's Landing, people watched them like a well-trained marksman.

"I know they are Oswell but how much? You of all people know that we of House Dayne have made our play. Our liege lords are forcing us to stand down, before long, we may just have a war on our hands, one that involves the Westerlands."

Oswell nodded, he knew what was coming if something was not done between Prince Doran and Lord Edward. How Elia overstepped her rights, she may have been a Martell of Sunspear but the Daynes and many other vassal lords would not allow her personal grievances to bleed into what they were doing.

"I know, with Rhea marrying into the House of Lefford and Ashara making her play into the House of Lannister. Things are going to reach a point that either requires peace talks or Dorne is going to be ripped apart. We both know that the monster of House Lannister awaits to bloody his blade."

A man like that, Lyonel Marbrand. The three heroes, Tytos Lannister, Lyonel Marbrand, and Loren Lefford. Each of them knights and each with promising futures, every lord in Westeros recognized that.

"Indeed, House Martell knows that and so does Tytos, a man like him does not rise without suspecting each great house of something. House Lannister with Tywin and Tytos is an unbeatable foe, I am glad for the prospect of marriage. Now, let us move on from that subject Oswell. I believe we have to approach some lesser houses of Dorne who are not comfortable with the recent behaviour of House Martell."

* * *

 **King's Landing**

Tytos could not believe what had happened, that very morning, a night of pleasure, a night of one last raging desire between himself and his sister. That was all and they both knew it, there was to be nothing else to between them, there would be mutual love and the occasional glance but nothing more would come of it. The last night that he had taken his sister, four months it had been since the end of the rebellion and two months since his sister had married Robert Baratheon, the Storm King.

There were things to say about such a man, Robert Baratheon had been different. Only he was becoming more of a ruler, people would have believed that he was unfit, a man who was a warrior and enjoyed hunting, fucking, and bashing skulls. Only the look that Robert now bore was different, his clean-shaven face with a single ponytail that tied his hair back. He looked regal, now to say that Tytos did not enjoy this new and improved version of Robert would be a bit of an odd observation.

While here in his new role as Master of Coin, Tytos had all but made sure that he had started calling in favours. Talking with the once favoured Tyrells, making sure that they provided more grain to make up for their transgressions during the war. Of course, the Tyrells did not take this sitting down, they made sure to not attend the wedding of Cersei to Robert, neither did they send a gift. The Tyrells were not the only family to show their dislike for the new rulers of the Seven Kingdoms, they were just more prominent.

"Tytos, I had a feeling I would find you here. You seem a bit tense, is there something you wish to speak of?"

The soft melodic voice of Ashara Dayne entered his ears and he could not help but allow a small twitch of his lips. He turned his head, noticing how once more, her smile was still on her soft lips as she looked over his features. A one-eyed lion and a dwarf, how he and his brother were mocked throughout the kingdoms was not something that he liked but he took the slights as nothing but the opinion of sheep.

"My dearest Dayne, you often come at moments like these, when I am in the most conflicting moments of my life here in King's Landin. It's almost like you have a knack for picking out people like me."

Ashara giggled, looking over the garden as they both leaned against pillars, both of them silently enjoying the other's company.

"I guess I am drawn to you, people speak of the brooding lion who never stops trying for his conquest of the Seven Kingdoms."

Tytos once more rolled his eyes, lowborn to highborn, people believed that he was trying for a conquest of the kingdoms. What would that achieve for him? Aegon the Conqueror and his successors down the line controlled the kingdoms through Fire and Blood, their dragons helped to cow some of the bravest of warriors.

Only there was one kingdom that did not bend, nor did it break and nor did it bow underneath the weight of the dragons.

"A brooding lion looking to conquer Westeros? That sounds like a tale made from some gossiping fishwives Ashara, what do you believe?"

Ashara carefully raised an eyebrow towards the lion, she could see that he was asking her opinion on him. They both could and yet, unlike most people, Ashara did not feel uncomfortable hearing the tales of what Tytos had done. All the houses that had once sworn loyalty to House Targaryen had been put to the sword, many other houses having been placed throughout the lands, all swearing loyalty to House Baratheon of King's Landing.

"I believe what you did was cruel in the eyes of the smallfolk, I believe that many of the highborn did not have the stomach what you did. I believe that had you not been scarred by Jamie-"

She had cut herself off for a moment, noticing the sudden steel in his eyes and how his guard had gone up as if preparing for her to strike out at him with a longsword.

"You would have spared them, the war changed the boy once known as the prodigy of House Lannister to the Bane of the Crownlands. You changed as did many others, people have noticed the difference in Robert, Eddard, Loren, and Lyonel. We can all see it, how the foster brothers of the Eyrie or how the three heroes are doing different things for their homes."

Oh, how right the fallen star of House Dayne was. Loren and Lyonel were less than okay with one another, their usual banter had been replaced with a boiling tension. If it was not for him then Tytos knew the two would have come to blows, only his relationship with the heir to the Golden Tooth was becoming strained as well. The two were once friends and now seemed more like associates.

"Indeed? What if I told you that you were wrong? That I planned to implement House Lannister into a powerful position from the beginning? Where I can systematically become one of the most powerful in Westeros, that not even a Targaryen or a Baratheon would look down on us."

At this, Tytos kept a blank face before breaking out into a soft grin that had Ashara laughing prettily. She was taken by him, he smiled before guiding her away from the gardens. He noticed a few guardsmen walking down the halls, both of them bowing to him in response as he nodded to them in kind.

"Dearest brother, we've received a raven...from Braavos."

Tytos turned his head, he looked behind him, he had barely noticed his brother sneaking up behind him. The sneak he was, then again, there was his ever-constant guard. Maelor Sand, a Blackfyre in the Red Keep, it would have been a terrifying thing if people knew of his true ancestry.

Tyrion looked at Tytos and Ashara, his lips twitched up into a smirk before gesturing for Maelor to guide Ashara, elsewhere. His brother didn't like that but Ashara waved that away, smiling at him and soon bidding him farewell that promised more conversation later.

"Now tell me, what has happened now?"

Tytos stated in a whisper as they walked their way towards Tytos' Solar, his role as Master of Coin and Lord of Summerhall and Rhaenys Hill granted him that much it seemed.

"Our cousin has sent a letter, it seems that we have a problem in a Free City deeming House Lannister unworthy to interfere in the Essosi affairs."

Tytos rolled his eyes, the free cities that were never meant to be involved with the affairs of Braavos or House Lannister would have turned a blind eye. Only there was this right hand of some kind, the Tyroshi. Now Tytos knew, if a Free City was taking on House Lannister, they had to have some kind of entity backing them up. It didn't matter the men or even the money, there had to be confidence among the men that they would win.

"What have you found out?"

Tyrion ducked into Tytos' Solar as they both made it, soon sitting down and Tyrion passed him the scroll as he read it over.

"A war? So close after the rebellion? This is not going to be one that he wins, he needs to pull out-"

Tyrion held up his hand, knowing that he had a way to sway his brother, allowing him to see reason.

"Listen, there are other Free Cities, Myr and Lys. They have not responded yet but Damon is sure that he has them on our side. The Battle is to happen in a moon's time. We can't send resources or pull him out of Essos anytime soon, he needs to fight brother."

"Fuck! Why are you telling me then? I am to get another raven that a member of this family dies?"

Tyrion shook his head, his brother was emotional in front of only two people. Himself and Cersei, something that Tyrion knew were not good for his personal health.

"He wants you to know that he has found a commander, someone to lead the armies and almost guarantee victory."

Now Tyrion had caught his attention, his eyebrows raising curiously as he wondered in his mind who this could be. He motioned for Tyrion to continue, his spirits lifting slightly.

"This person is the eldest of the Dayne children, the would-be wielder of Dawn and now the champion of Damon Lannister. Artas Dayne, the Morningstar."

And like that, a smile had lifted upon his lips. His eyes brighter than ever, seemingly glowing with an unearthly hue to them. He knew it deep within his soul, Damon Lannister had indeed found a champion, a champion that would fight for him and provide him with the victory necessary. His friend, his brother in all but blood was here in this world...

'And I wish you luck in the wars to come, Harry.'

* * *

 _A/N:_ **As you see, this was a rather Dayne-Centric chapter with a sprinkling of Tytos/Ashara...I hope you enjoyed my return, apologies once more.**

 **Now I just said that Tytos is NOT Harry Potter, I didn't say that he wasn't in the story completely. He's here, just not the main character as some would have it.**

 **Now the ending scene, Tytos and Artas/Teryn and Harry have a connection with one another, one that is completely platonic, how far this goes, you will see in the coming chapters.**

 **NOW! I have some surprises in store for you, as I did say, more magic is coming into this war over in Essos, now I have this to say, expect wars over in Essos to be more of a magical variety.**

 **Otherwise Ladies and Gents! I'll see you all next time!**

 **Next Chapter: A Circle of Black**


End file.
